Frontier Journey
by Chameleon777
Summary: Sequel to Yesterday In Tomorrow. With the crew in pieces, an unknown danger lurks in the threads of space-time that threatens to destroy both past and future ... Revamped! Disclaimer: I only own the original characters and plots.
1. A Shattered Family

2263

The sounds of children making various types of noises caused Leonard to cringe as he entered the school building. He gazed around at the colorful, home-made decor littering the walls.

He could see that the halls were deserted and even the office looked empty.

It was an eerie feeling for Leonard to walk down the long hallway to try and figure out which classroom belonged to the kindergarten group. For that was why he was even here.

Normally, Arianne would handle visits to the school, as she was more comfortable handing things concerning the children. However, she was teaching Psychology classes all day at the Academy that day and, not only would her phone be off, she wouldn't be done teaching until after dark.

Since Arianne could not be reached, the school had phoned him while he was in the middle of a medical simulation with a pack of medical cadets at Starfleet Medical. After mentally kicking himself for forgetting to shut his phone off, Leonard had turned the rest of the simulation over to Phlox and the CMO of Starfleet Medical, Dr. Mark Piper, so he could address the situation.

A door suddenly opened, causing Leonard to flinch. He turned towards the source of the noise and saw that a middle-aged female was standing outside of a classroom that had a bright red door.

"Doctor McCoy, it's good that you could come so quickly," the teacher stated, closing the door behind her. "If you'll follow me, Charles is being talked to by the principal in his office...My assistant is looking after the rest of the kids and making sure that the rest of activity time goes well."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Leonard nodded and followed the teacher back down the hallway to a brown oak door that had a "Principal" sign just below the tinted window. He could hear a deep voice talking in a stern tone, yet he couldn't make out what was being said to his step-son.

The teacher knocked on the door, "Principal Watson, Doctor McCoy is here," she said.

There was some quiet talking and the door suddenly opened, revealing a slightly overweight, balding man in a gray suit, "We just finished our conversation," Principal Watson stated. "As both you and your wife know of the three-strike rule, Doctor McCoy, I must now ask you to take Charles home."

"Are you going to at least tell me what happened before you finalize his expulsion?" Leonard asked, trying to hide the irritation in his voice. "He's been suspended twice for fighting in class, right?"

Principal Watson nodded and stepped out into the hallway, revealing a small, brown-haired boy, who was wearing sneakers, socks, jeans, and a t-shirt that was ripped, sitting in a large chair.

There was an overstuffed backpack at his feet and Leonard immediately noticed that Charles had a black eye and bruises on his little face, along with an angry scowl that illuminated his blue eyes.

"Charles, can you tell your stepdad what happened?" Principal Watson asked, giving the boy a sharp look, which was his way of warning the boy to behave or face further trouble.

Charles scowled, "Michael and Zach called me stupid because I didn't finish my work fast," he replied in an upset voice. "They got in my face and I pushed them away and-"

"A fistfight started," Leonard finished with a sigh. "Now you're expelled from kindergarten."

Principal Watson sighed, "Perhaps Charles-"

"My name is CHARLIE," Charles hissed as he hopped out of the chair, grabbed his backpack, and ran over to where Leonard was standing. "I hate being called Charles."

Biting his lip, Principal Watson harrumphed and closed the door to his office. The teacher gave the boy a stern look and moved back down the hallway to attend to the rest of her class. Shocked at how rude his step-son was, Leonard sighed and placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Well, I guess you'll be spending the rest of the day at Starfleet Medical with me, kid," Leonard stated in a frustrated tone. "Where's your jacket?"

Scowling, Charlie opened his backpack and pulled out a small blue windbreaker, "It's not even cold outside," he argued. "I don't wanna wear it."

Without saying a word, Leonard grabbed the jacket and put it on the boy, "Let's go," he replied in a tone that he had used to get the boy to behave after he was suspended the second time.

Tears suddenly pooled in Charlie's eyes and he looked at the floor, "I didn'a mean to be a bad kid," he said, his small voice breaking. "I try really, really hard to be good all the time."

Feeling pangs of guilt in his heart for his sternness, Leonard sighed, "Just because you do bad things, Charlie, does NOT mean you are a bad kid," he stated. "Do you understand me?"

Charlie remained silent and continued looking at the floor. Taking the little boy's hand in his own, Leonard grabbed the backpack in his other hand and led the boy towards the exit doors.

As they emerged into the sunlight and headed for the beat-up station wagon that had been bought the year before, Leonard suddenly found his mind wandering to Jim. It had been two years.

Even though Jim often annoyed him, he couldn't help but worry about his long lost friend.

2380

Far into the future, Tom Paris entered his family's shoebox-like apartment and, as the door slid shut and auto-locked, he leaned against the wall with a sigh. He had been laid off from yet another job because of his torrential past.

It simply wasn't fair, Tom thought, as he moved over to the couch and sat down. They had been back in their own time for two years now and Voyager had since gotten home and shortly thereafter, Miral had been delivered into the world by The Doctor.

However, despite the former Maquis receiving full pardons, Voyager had been stowed in mothballs and her crew assigned to various land-based assignments, without any plans for future launches of the ship, neither were any of the crew being sent into space.

Instead of being treated as heroic explorers, the entire crew was being treated as annoying, bacteria-ridden aliens who weren't qualified for much more than simple civilian living.

To prove that point, Starfleet had jammed every last Voyager crew member into several apartment complexes within a district called Poverty Row, which was a dangerous area.

"Tom?"

Realizing that B'Elanna had heard him come in and had gotten up from her deep sleep, Tom turned just in time to see his lovely wife, who was dressed in a pink nightgown, come to him.

"I was let go from the shuttle maintenance job this morning," Tom admitted as B'Elanna caressed his cheek affectionately, "I've been walking around Golden Gate Memorial Park all day."

Not surprised to hear that Starfleet had found yet another way to screw Tom out of meaningful opportunities now that they were home, B'Elanna sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"We'll find a way to survive, Tom," B'Elanna stated, resting her head on his chest. "We've got money saved up and it doesn't cost much to take care of Miral...We should just go to bed and we can deal with this in the morning. Miral's sleeping in the end crib...Come on, Tom."

Knowing that it was better not to solve this issue until he had some sleep, Tom nodded and put an arm around B'Elanna, "Could you maybe help me forget today?" he asked, grinning at his wife.

"I think I can do that as long as we're quiet," B'Elanna whispered coyly, as she guided Tom towards their bedroom. "We wouldn't want to wake Miral up."

Before they could disappear into their bedroom, there was a mechanical chime, indicating that someone was at the door. Exchanging a look of surprise, the two moved over to the locked door.

However, before they could open it, there was a clicking sound and the door automatically opened, revealing three Romulan soldiers who were armed with large phaser rifles.

"We seek B'Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer of Voyager," a Romulan, who had a bald head that was decorated with elaborate markings which brought out the evil in his gray eyes, stated sternly as he and his cohorts entered the apartment. "Jeris requests her skills for a mission of great time."

Tom immediately pulled B'Elanna behind him, "Get out of our apartment," he hissed angrily.

Almost immediately, one of the Romulan guards whacked Tom across the head with his phaser rifle, sending him to the floor in an unconscious heap. While the one guard placed a boot on Tom's chest so he couldn't move, the other two guards shot B'Elanna, stunning her.

As B'Elanna was dragged from the apartment, Tom briefly gained consciousness and was beaten for several minutes with the phaser rifle. Letting out a final groan, he fell into a deep blackness.

2262

In the skid row of San Francisco, two figures moved along the street in silence.

A baby's cry shattered the still day just as the two figures moved into a small dwelling that was on an isolated corner. The door was quickly sealed and automatic locks secured the door.

The visiting room was small and had a small amount of furniture. Books and papers littered a desk in the corner, as well as the accompanying chair. Blankets were on the couch and chair. A swing seat and playpen were in another corner, next to a door that led to a hallway. The hallway was small and led to a tiny fresher, bedroom, and a poorly-stocked kitchen without a replicator.

Fighting the urge to vomit, as he didn't feel good, Jim, who was dressed in oil-stained jeans, boots, and a ragged shirt, removed his hooded coat and scooped his crying son, George, out of the Snugli that had been around his neck when he wasn't working on repairing broken vehicles.

The flight school gig in Montana had lasted about a year before Jim began to ache for the familiarity of San Francisco. He hadn't wanted to come back to Starfleet, however, so he just moved his children into a poor civilian area and ended up with a low-paying job at a service garage.

Jim's shifts lasted from sun up to sun down, but today, he had barely enough strength to even get a foot in the door before puking his breakfast up. He had declared himself sick and left again.

The smaller figure removed his coat with a quiet sigh, revealing Lorian, who had sand-colored hair and was dressed in a pant-suit. He placed his backpack on the floor.

While Jim worked at fixing damaged automobiles for a low salary, Lorian would normally isolate himself and George in the staff area and study whatever he was interested in that day.

The price of formal education was too high for Jim to afford, so Lorian took matters into his own hands and studied independently while watching his brother. When Jim was on a break or they were at home, he would use what little energy he had left to spend time with both of them.

"Father, if I may state an observation," Lorian stated, watching as his fatigued father paced the room, trying to find something to calm his crying brother. "You require rest from your daily endeavours...Allow me to attend to George's physiological needs while you take to your bed."

On the verge of shaking, Jim nodded and passed George to Lorian, as he didn't want his tired body to give out and end up dropping his infant on the hard floor. Automatically, he swallowed vomit.

Within seconds, Lorian had found George a small toy to play with and had settled the infant in his swing seat, "Father, you require sleep," he observed, gently taking Jim's arm.

"I need to get out of these clothes," Jim gasped, feeling stabbing pains in his gut.

Lorian nodded and helped his father to quickly undress. He was equally as quick to provide his father with a pair of loose pants and a over-sized shirt so that his rest would be comfortable.

"You take my bed tonight, son," Jim rasped weakly, sinking on to the couch. "I don't feel well."

Raising an eyebrow, Lorian quickly covered him with two blankets, "Indeed," he commented, moving away from the couch. "I will attend to my and George's needs today, simply rest."

"...I could really use Bones right about now," Jim mumbled groggily as he fell into a deep sleep.

Taking note that his father had mentioned a friend whom he hadn't made contact with in two years, Lorian retrieved George from the swing and carried him into the kitchen for a meal.

It only took a few moments to settle George in his highchair with appropriate babyfood.

While George ate, Lorian moved over to the computer that was on the kitchen table. Even though his father didn't use much technology, a computer was essential in times of great need.

"Computer, identify the personage known as "Bones," Lorian stated in a high, but very quiet voice.

There was some beeping and then a file with a picture of Dr. McCoy appeared on the screen.

"Subject 'Bones' is legally known as Leonard Horatio McCoy, Chief Medical Officer on the USS Enterprise NCC-1701..." the computer replied.

Lorian sighed, "Identify Doctor McCoy's current location," he requested, wanting to help his father.

"Current location is Starfleet Medical on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters, which is adjacent to Starfleet Academy.."

Before Lorian could ask another question of the computer, he heard a retching sound coming from the living room, followed by some weak groaning. Lorian sighed, he knew what he had to do.

"Computer, transmit an emergency message to Doctor McCoy from these co-ordinates indicating that my father, James Tiberius Kirk, is in need of immediate medical assistance," Lorian ordered.

The computer gave a few short beeps as Lorian's message was transcribed and transmitted, "Message sent," the electronic voice stated. "Would you like to video-call Doctor McCoy?"

Suddenly, Lorian heard more retching sounds from the living room.

As George was otherwise occupied with his food, Lorian moved into the living room and saw that Jim was trying to stand, "Father, what are you doing?" he asked in a curious tone.

"I need Bones," Jim stated in a weak voice as sweat glistened on his forehead. "I'm sick."

Lorian nodded and gently forced his father to sit back down on the couch, "I perceived as much and have already sent Doctor McCoy a message on the computer," he replied, gently touching his father's sweaty forehead. "Lie back down and I will retrieve something cold from the freezer."

Blinking tiredly, Jim sighed, "I can't move," he whispered, fighting to stay awake. "So weak."

Knowing that his father's life was at stake because of this mysterious illness, Lorian quickly moved back into the kitchen. Hopefully, Doctor McCoy would recieve and respond to the message.

From the safety of his office chair, Leonard sighed as he watched an orderly wheel Admiral Pike into the patient bay and immediately be greeted by Dr. Piper. As the CMO of Starfleet Medical, Dr. Piper had a grandoise office on a separate floor while McCoy had a tiny one in the foyer.

Even though both he and Dr. Piper were supposed to be on duty, Leonard was currently occupied with watching Charlie, who sat on his lap reading an age-appropriate PADD. He had gotten the boy a nutritious lunch of chicken salad and milk from the replicator and now was quiet time.

While Charlie ate, he had been treated to a strict lecture about proper behaviors in public and that reckless fistfighting was not an appropriate way to solve problems with others. Some parents spanked their children, but neither Leonard nor Arianne believed in corporeal punishment.

For the most part, however, Leonard was relieved that Charlie didn't come out of the fight with anything worse than a few harmless bruises and a black eye. Despite their young ages, both Zachary and Michael Pike were in advanced taekwondo classes and knew how to fight well.

The only child Charlie seemed to get along with currently was his sister, Kathryn, yet she preferred to stay out of fights and instead focused on her schoolwork. Although Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary were born within minutes of each other, all three seemed to have very distinct personalities.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the window. Leonard scowled and looked up from his stepson only to find that Dr. Piper was motioning for him to come out of his shoebox of an office.

"Stay here, Charlie, I have to see what Doctor Piper wants," Leonard ordered, gently lifting Charlie off his lap, standing, and placing the boy back in the chair. "Don't touch the computer."

Charlie nodded absentmindedly and continued reading with every intent of being good.

Leonard sighed and stepped out of the office, "Admiral Pike wants you to do the Physio routine today, Doctor McCoy," Dr. Piper stated, forcing a PADD into his hands. "He saw your kid when he came in and I'm pretty sure he wants to talk to you about having a kid at work."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Leonard walked past him and over into the large lab that was used for physiotherapy patients, Dr. Piper's amused chuckle ringing in his ears. Admiral Pike was seated in his wheelchair, which was parked next to a chair that was used for ambulatory patients.

"I didn't think you were scheduled for any physio until next week, Admiral," Leonard commented.

Admiral Pike raised an eyebrow, "I'm not, actually," he replied. "I came in for a chat with Doctor Piper and I happened to see you sitting in your office with Charles...I thought he was in school."

Leonard swallowed nervously, "Admiral, I-" he began.

"Save it, I already know what happened because I got a call from the school and was informed about Michael's part in the fight," Admiral Pike stated in a concerned tone. "Anyway, Doctor McCoy, I can't help but be concerned, as children don't normally get expelled from kindergarten."

Leonard sighed, "I honestly don't know what to do with Charles," he replied. "He may be Jonathan Archer's biological kid, but I'll tell you right now, he acts nothing like it...maybe he can't."

Admiral Pike gave Leonard a look, "Have you ever had Charles assessed for any type of disability of sorts, Doctor McCoy?" he asked. "As you know, his mother has a couple of those that she was diagnosed with when she was about the age Charles is now."

"If Charles were to have any sort of learning or developmental disability, his chances of being accepted into any other civilian school would be shot," Leonard stated, frustration in his voice.

There was silence for a moment, "You know Kathryn runs an educational centre for kids of Starfleet personnel," Admiral Pike stated. "I could arrange for you, Arianne, and Charles to take a tour and learn a little more about the school...I could also have Doctor Phlox conduct an assessment."

Even though he was agreeing with what Admiral Pike had to say, Leonard found himself suddenly thinking about Jim again. If Jim were here, his stepson's problems would have been figured out long ago and some sort of action would have been taken, as Jim would know how to handle this.

"Doctor McCoy?" Admiral Pike asked, concerned by the doctor's sudden prolonged silence.

Leonard sighed, "Sorry, sir, I was just thinking that if Jim were still around, he'd have some instinct on how to handle this situation," he admitted. "Why he had to leave like he did-"

As he too was thinking about how Jim's disappearance without a trace left an unfillable gap in Starfleet, Admiral Pike nodded and the two men were silent.

"Father, the only transporter I can hack into is one that seems to be located in the office of Doctor McCoy," Lorian replied as he worked busily at the small transporter that was in the master bedroom. "All other transporters require an advanced clearance code..."

As he gripped to the console for dear life, Jim nodded and focused his remaining energies on George, who was in the Snugli that was on Lorian's chest. Jim knew that if he didn't get to Medical soon, he would die of this mysterious illness. The bedroom transporter was their only option.

Thankfully, Lorian knew how to operate it and was now prepping for three to transport.

"All right, Father, the transporter is prepared," Lorian stated, moving over and helping the weary Jim up to the PADD. "Computer, initiate emergency transport for three to Starfleet Medical."

Within seconds, the three had dematerialized from the shoebox of a civilian rental home.

Meanwhile, in his step-father's office, Charlie had finished reading the PADD and was wandering around the office, looking for something else to read. He was already bored out of his mind.

All of the books were on the higher shelves, just out of his reach and the only stool in the office was next to the emergency transporter console, which was never to be used by anyone but Leonard.

Suddenly, the console switched on automatically and began to beep. Frowning in confusion, Charlie climbed up on the stool and saw that the console was flashing 'Emergency Transport Initiated: Subjects Waiting to Be Beamed Into Arrival Destination: Proceed with Transport? Y/N."

Charlie pressed the 'Y' button and within seconds, three beings materialized on the pad.

Almost immediately, one of the beings puked and leaned against the wall. Charlie screamed.

Having heard the scream and figuring that Charlie had gotten hurt somehow, Leonard ran into the room, "JIM!" he shouted, shocked at seeing his friend standing on the transporter near death.

Jim fell forward into Leonard's outstretched arms, "Bones," he moaned, quickly fighting to stay conscious and losing. "My stomach hurts..."

Without warning, Jim puked again and passed into unconsciousness, yet was still breathing.

Swearing loudly, Leonard scooped Jim up into his arms and dashed from the room, yelling for medical assistance. Charlie gazed at the two beings still on the transporter pad. The older one looked calm, yet very determined and the younger one was asleep in its pouch.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked, slightly afraid of the pointy-eared beings.

Lorian stepped off the transporter with his arms around George, "I am Lorian Tucker Kirk and this is George Lorian Kirk," he replied in a toneless voice. "I assume you are Charles Tucker Archer?"

"My name is Charlie," Charlie replied. "Is your dad gonna be okay?"

Lorian was silent for a moment, "I do not know, young Charlie," he replied.

There was silence as Charlie and Lorian continued to stare at one another, trying to contemplate what would happen now that destiny had seen fit to re-introduce their fathers to each other.

Across space, on the desert-like surface of New Vulcan, Spock stood on the balcony of the home that he shared with his mate, Nyota, and their daughter, Amanda. He felt strangely unsettled.

He had been out of his poison-induced coma for nearly a year and a half now and the rehabilitation process had been quick. However, Spock had no desire to return to the chaos of Starfleet.

The time was better spent assisting his father and Spock Prime, who was known as a nameless being who had lots of useful knowledge to assist in the rebuilding of Vulcan socirty. Spock Prime had encouraged him to return, yet he had to consider Nyota's feelings on the subject of Starfleet.

When she was not assisting in establishing communications arrays all over the planet, Nyota would spend time with him and their daughter. She had continued to state that she had neither trust nor confidence in the abilities of James Kirk as a leader, as he had risked countless lives.

Pursing his lips, Spock continued to stare outward, the feeling of unsettlement never ceasing.


	2. Never Far From Home

2380

Miral's loud cry brought Tom back into consciousness, yet it hurt to move even an inch.

"Don't move yet, Tom," a deep male voice cautioned, as Tom struggled to sit up and see where he was. "Naomi called for The Doctor and he should arrive shortly."

Letting out a groan, Tom forced himself upright, "Chakotay?" he asked, surprised to find the former First Officer of Voyager in his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

Chakotay pulled a pillow off the couch and placed it on the floor, "Lie down," he stated, concerned by what had happened to his friend and former shipmate. "You're seriously injured."

As he felt himself being laid back on the pillow, Tom immediately felt sick, "B'Elanna," he gasped, fighting to keep from throwing up. "Some goons broke in and took B'Elanna...I don't know why."

"Harry and Tuvok are looking into the matter," Chakotay explained. "Naomi's looking after Miral."

Tom felt himself began to shiver uncontrollably, "Why would someone do this?" he asked, his voice quaking. "All we wanted was a quiet life-"

Concerned that Tom would pass out from shock before medical help could arrive, Chakotay removed his jacket and covered him with it. He then began rubbing Tom's ice cold hands.

Overwhelmed by what had happened and the intense pain he felt, Tom began to sob.

* * *

2262

Stepping out of the surgical recovery bay, Leonard let out a tenative sigh and leaned against the wall. Through the glass wall, he could see several nurses conducting the post-op routine on Jim, who had been stabilized, operated on, and was now safely tucked into a recovery bed with IV's in both arms and hands.

The fever had been considerably lowered with the removal of a severely inflamed appendix and Jim was now on oxygen via mask and wearing a clean patient gown.

"Doctor McCoy, may I inquire as to my father's condition?" Lorian, who had snuck away from the medical office, asked as he approached the weary doctor.

Leonard frowned, "Lorian, I thought I told you to stay in my office with Admiral Pike," he stated, more frustrated than angry at people's inability to follow rules that day. "Besides, I'm sure Doctor Piper has questions for you about today..."

"Doctor Piper is currently talking with Admiral Pike while your son is watching George," Lorian replied, crossing his arms. "Might I inqiure after my father's current state of health?"

Letting out a sigh, Leonard nodded, "If you want, you can see him for a minute," he offered, gesturing for Lorian to follow. "He probably won't wake up for a few hours..."

Lorian nodded and followed Leonard into the recovery bay, over to his father's bedside. He gently took hold of Jim's hand and locked it in his own, being careful not to wreck the drip lines.

One of the nurses gave Lorian a bewildered glance and looked at Leonard, who nodded that it was okay for Lorian to be there with Jim. Lorian silently stared down at his unconscious father.

"If you wish a brief respite, I will remain with my father until he wakes," Lorian stated in a tone that dared the doctor to argue with him. "He will be calmer if I am here to greet him."

Trying not to think of how much Lorian's half-Vulcan demeanor reminded him of Spock, who he actually missed, Leonard nodded and quietly left the recovery bay to talk with Admiral Pike.

Now that Jim was here, something would have to be done concerning the temporary welfare of Jim's kids, as he was in no condition to take care of two children while recovering from surgery.

* * *

2380

Feeling something pressed to the side of her neck, B'Elanna woke to find herself laying in a Sickbay of sorts. Her head was aching and she couldn't remember anything about herself.

"Ah, B'Elanna," a heavily tatooed doctor stated, suddenly hovering over her. "Captain Jeris will be so relieved to see that the attack didn't claim the life of his beloved Chief Engineer."

_B'Elanna, is that my name? _she wondered, staring at the doctor hovering over her.

"Attack, what attack?" the half-Klingon woman asked, as she sat up and realized that she was one patient of many in this strange, military-like Sickbay. "What happened?"

The doctor sighed, "We were attacked by a ship of Vulcans, our ship was almost destroyed," he lied in a semi-mournful tone. "The Vulcans managed to disappear into some black hole...Many of the crew were severely wounded, including you."

"Where are these Vulcans now?" B'Elanna asked, suddenly feeling as if she wanted revenge.

Flinching, the doctor laid her back, "Once you are well enough, Captain Jeris will put you to work in helping find them," he stated. "For now, rest and allow me to finish your medical treatment."

Suddenly feeling tired, B'Elanna nodded and closed her eyes once more, unaware that the doctor had injected her with a powerful sedative so that the memory-altering treatment could continue.

Once everything was ready, Jeris, with the recently abducted and brainwashed Carol Marcus, at his side, would give the final order. It wouldn't take long to go back in time and invade New Vulcan for all it was worth, with every citizen suffering to the extent that Nero had wanted.

It was because of Spock that Nero was dead and Jeris, the last off of the mining vessel before it was destroyed, took the responsibility of avenging Nero seriously. Even if many had to die.

* * *

2262

"Spock, wait, why are you going to Earth?" Nyota asked anxiously, as she followed her husband into their master bedroom and watched him pack a bag for his upcoming journey.

Spock stopped for a moment and placed the bag on the bed, "I cannot shake the feeling that there is something on Earth that I must attend to," he replied. "It is rather unsettling."

"Spock, you cannot seriously be thinking of attempting a reconciliation with James Kirk!" Nyota snapped, anxiety in her voice. "Did you forget that he almost killed you two years ago?"

Biting his lip, Spock gently took Nyota's hands in his own, "I am uncertain as to whether or not Captain Kirk has anything to do with the feeling that I must go to Earth," he replied in soothing tones that were intended to calm his beloved down. "Your anger is unnecessary, Nyota."

Nyota was unable to resist his calming tone and immediately relaxed, "Spock, what if something happens to you?" she asked. "I don't think I could take it if Amanda and I lost you."

"Nothing will happen to impede my traveling to Earth," Spock gently whispered in her ear. "My father will be residing in our household during my absence to serve as protection for both you and Amanda. I will only be gone a short time, however, I wish you to feel at ease in my absence."

For a moment, Spock and Nyota were intertwined and then Spock pulled away, "The transport for Earth departs in two hours," he stated. "I must be prepared to leave at that precise time."

Nyota nodded and as Spock continued packing, she left the room to check on Amanda, who was asleep within the safety of her crib. She had to trust that what Spock was doing was best.

* * *

The first sound that Jim could hear was the sound of an oxygen mask, filling his wasted body with life-sustaining gas. He could feel a gentle grip in one of his hands.

As he tried to move, pain shot through his body, causing him to emit a muffled groan.

Seeing that his father was waking up, Lorian looked up at Leonard, who was working on filling in Jim's medical chart, "Doctor McCoy, my father is regaining consciousness."

Looking up from his PADD, Leonard moved over to the other side of Jim's bed and was surprised to see Jim staring at him through tired eyes. Jim was trying to speak, but couldn't.

"Hang on, you've got a little dry mouth," Leonard stated, as he moved the mask away from Jim's face and placed a tube in his mouth that was connected to a container of water that was hanging on the same pole as the dripboxes. "Drink that slowly so you don't throw it back up."

Despite feeling nauseous and dizzy, Jim managed to drink a few mouthfuls before spitting the tube out, "Bones, where am I?" he asked, suddenly noticing that Lorian was there too.

"You're in the surgical recovery bay at Starfleet Medical," Leonard calmly replied. "I took out your appendix a few hours ago...Lucky that Lorian beamed you over here before it burst."

Jim gazed at Lorian, "Thank you, Lorian," he replied. "Are you and George all right?"

Lorian nodded, "George is being cared for by Admiral Pike," he replied. "Despite Doctor McCoy's objections, I have been at your bedside for the past few hours."

"Lorian, I'll be all right," Jim replied in a tired tone. "Have you and George eaten since breakfast?"

Lorian didn't reply, indicating that he had not, "I want you to ask Admiral Pike if he can get you and your brother something to eat," Jim stated, his voice fading. "After that, maybe I'll be awake enough to figure out where you two are going to spend the night...I can't think clearly right now."

"I will do as you ask, Father," Lorian stated as he released Jim's hand and quietly left the surgical recovery bay.

Fighting to keep his eyes open, Jim gazed at Leonard, "Bones, I'm so sleepy," he commented.

"Your body needs sleep right now," Leonard replied, relieved that no complications had yet manifested themselves. "When you wake up again, you'll be in a patient room..."

Suddenly feeling his stomach churn, Jim went pale and immediately found a bucket placed under his mouth, "I wondered when you'd be getting sick," he heard Leonard say.

Unable to stop himself, Jim lost the contents of his stomach in the bucket and as he lay back, he felt the water tube in his mouth again. He could hear Leonard's soft voice talking.

As the tube was pulled from his mouth, Jim felt his eyes close. He was so incredibly tired.

* * *

2380

From the window of the civilian hospital room, Chakotay sighed and looked out at the night sky.

Behind him, Tom was heavily sedated in a civilian hospital bed with tubes in his chest, tape on several broken ribs, his nose, and bandages wrapped around his head. He was also in a hospital gown with several intravenous bags hooked to either arm.

Since Starfleet wouldn't help them, The Doctor had quickly stabilized Tom upon his arrival and then had directed Chakotay to take the wounded helmsman to a civilian hospital via an ambulance. The Doctor had remained at the apartment with Naomi and Miral.

Ensign Wildman had been notified of the situation and she was on her way to help Naomi with Miral. She had been at a loss as to why Tom was attacked and B'Elanna had been taken.

The fractures had been simple enough for a civilian doctor to treat, yet there had been a build-up of fluid in Tom's skull as a result of being attacked which had required some surgery.

Fortunately, there had been no permanent damage and Tom was now sedated to allow his body a chance to heal. Chakotay had remained to keep Tom calm, should he wake up and worry.

Not much had been found, except for some trace residue from the weapon that had been fired at the apartment when B'Elanna was taken. Having found nothing on the streets, Seven and Tuvok had returned to the apartment and collected the residue for analysis. They had broken into one of the Starfleet Science Labs and had not yet returned.

"Commander, how is Tom doing?" the voice of Harry Kim filtered into the room.

Chakotay turned from the window and was relieved to see Harry standing there, dressed in civvies, "He's sedated so that his body can heal," he explained, walking back over to Tom's bedside and studying the monitors. "Did Seven and Tuvok find anything?"

"No, they had to leave the lab because the alarm was triggered," Harry explained, having just received a report that Tuvok and Seven were wanted by Starfleet Security for unauthorized access to the Science Labs. "They went looking elsewhere for information."

Chakotay swore and suddenly noticed that Tom's eyes were fluttering, "Tom?" he asked, concerned that Tom might come out of sedation and be in some intense pain.

Feeling very groggy, Tom opened his eyes, "Did they find anything?" he asked, knowing without a doubt that Seven and Tuvok were trying to find any trace of B'Elanna's captors.

"Not yet," Chakotay replied, knowing that Tom wouldn't be awake for long periods of time until he was feeling stronger. "They've promised to inform us if there are any developments."

As quickly as he woke up, Tom dropped off into a deep sleep once more.

Harry looked at Chakotay, "How long is Tom going to be kept here for?" he asked, concerned that if anything was found concerning B'Elanna, Tom would be in no shape to do anything about it."

"A couple of days," Chakotay stated, remembering what the civilian doctor had told him. "Since we're not exactly welcome in Starfleet, we might as well stay and keep Tom company. Ensign Wildman should be at Tom's apartment to help Naomi look after Miral and to keep the Doctor company...It's best if you and I keep a low profile for now."

Harry nodded and continued watching Tom as Chakotay moved back over to the window.

* * *

2262

Utterly exhausted, Leonard marched across the Starfleet Academy campus with a scowl on his face. He was absolutely exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have a rest from the day.

After Jim had fallen back asleep, he had been moved to a private patient room on the second floor where he could rest. Nurses were keeping a constant watch on the recovering Captain and would notify the medic on duty of any changes that should happen in the next several hours.

While Admiral Pike, who had grown quite fond of Jim's half-Vulcan son and was watching him carefully, and Dr. Piper talked in private, Leonard had then stuck Charlie in his office and then taken Lorian in a hovercab to Jim's home for some clothes. Of course, upon seeing the hovel that Jim was raising children in, Leonard had to resist from launching into a verbal tirade.

Fortunately, it hadn't taken the two of them long to find all of the things that actually belonged to the Kirk family, as everything but a few clothes, Lorian's backpack, a metal box that contained Jim's very personal items and legal documentation, and Jim's laptop, had been part of the employee-provided housing granted to employees of the service garage Jim worked at.

After locking the house, Leonard had stopped by the service garage and informed the manager that Jim was too sick to work. The manager, who had never cared much for Jim and his pointy-eared brats, had promptly declared the former Captain unemployed and kicked them out.

Upon returning to Starfleet Medical, Leonard had sent Charlie, Lorian, and George off with Admiral Pike, who promised that Kathryn would be able to bring little Kathryn and Zachary to their house with Michael after school. At the insistence of Dr. Piper, Leonard decided to go on a break.

Now letting out a sigh, Leonard found himself walking into the foyer of the Starfleet Academy Administration Building, looking on the map for his wife's office, as he needed to talk to her.

Fortunately, the office wasn't hard to find and as he lingered outside the door, Leonard suddenly found himself hesitating. He wasn't sure if Arianne was on her dinner break or not.

Mustering up his courage, Leonard pressed the buzzer, "Come in," the gentle voice of his wife sounded, which caused a jolt to shoot down Leonard's back.

Moving forward, Leonard entered the office and, as the door slid shut, he tried not taking notice of the recent decor changes, he moved over to where Arianne, who was dressed in a gray instructor suit with her blonde hair up on top of her head, sat at her desk. An untouched bowl of chicken salad was on the desk, along with a tall glass of water.

"What can I do for you, Leonard?" Arianne asked, wondering why on earth her husband was in her office instead of working himself half to death at Starfleet Medical like he always did.

Feeling awkward, Leonard moved around the room and suddenly noticed that along with a new couch, Arianne had posted pictures of them with both together and with the children on the walls.

"When did you get a new couch?" Leonard asked, trying not to show his emotion about the fact that there were no pictures of Jonathan Archer in the office, which he thought very strange.

Pursing her lips, Arianne rose from the desk and moved over to him, "All right, Leonard, sit down on the couch," she ordered in a firm tone. "Something's obviously on your mind."

Leonard shook his head and sank on to the couch sideways, "I'm just very tired," he replied, his voice betraying the exhaustion he felt. "It's been a very long day...been up since five."

Not surprised to hear that, as she knew that Leonard had been heavily stressed for the past two years, Arianne sat on the couch beside him and gently began moving her hands along the back of his sweat-encrusted, blue medical shirt. Leonard shuddered and allowed his head to drop.

"I can't massage you like this, take that sweaty medical shirt off," Arianne hissed, concerned that Leonard would become ill from an overload of stress and die long before his time.

Too tired to argue with a qualified Starfleet psychologist, Leonard took off his shirt, "Just lie down and let me work on your back," Arianne said in a gentle tone as she began to rub his bare shoulders. "I know you're stressed because you have extremely tense muscles."

Sinking downward, Leonard rested his face on the arm of the couch, "Charlie got expelled from kindergarten, for crying out loud," he mumbled. "What child gets expelled from kindergarten?"

"I already know about that and I've arranged for a tour of Kathryn's educational center for Monday morning," Arianne replied, as she had recieved a message from the school concerning her lack of parenting finesse in sending her doctor husband to deal with the situation. "I also spoke with my father about how the children are doing and everything seems fine so far...There, you're done."

Relieved that he was no longer feeling tension in his back, Leonard sat up and slouched against the couch. "I appreciate this, Arianne, I really do," he stated, watching as Arianne rose and walked back over to her desk. "I know you're busy, you've only got a small amount of time for dinner."

There was silence and, putting his shirt back on, Leonard rose from the couch. He was immediately met by Arianne's lips pressing into his own. Her eyes were closed.

"I need you, Leonard, I really do," Arianne softly stated, resting her head on his chest.

Gently taking hold of his wife, Leonard eased her on to the couch, "I guess even the best Starfleet psychologists need a little lovin once in a while, huh?" he asked, gently stroking her hair.

Despite wanting to fall asleep, Arianne instead found herself giving Leonard another kiss.

His eyes wide, Leonard relaxed and returned the passion with an equal intensity.

In the past two years, there hadn't been any moments like these, no gestures of affection.

Since Jon had been killed and they'd been married on the Enterprise, their marriage had been more like a business transaction with each party giving and taking only what was needed.

There was a love between them, yes, but it had been strained because of Jonathan Archer's sudden interference in their Academy romance. As an Admiral, he had requested and had gotten Arianne's reluctant hand in marriage, mostly due to the past that had once been shared.

For now, however, the two just decided to lose themselves in passion and enjoy the moment while it lasted.

* * *

_"...Spock, what's wrong?" Nyota shouted, suddenly noticing that Spock was losing consciousness. "Spock!"_

_...Kirk turned his head just in time to see Spock, who had suddenly lost consciousness, hit the floor. Nyota screamed and Doctor McCoy swore, as he rushed over to the fallen Vulcan. _

_.."I-I can't believe it," Jim stammered, as he stared at the solemn-looking Phlox. "How did this happen?"_

_...Phlox sighed, "Premature delivery is a common practice that is easy to address, but with Human-Vulcan births, complications can sometimes occur," he explained. "It was dangerous enough dealing with Lorian's birth, but T'Pol is now older and as age increases, changes in physiology, including pregnancy, can take it's toll. I know it's been a few days since the baby was born, but I wanted to give you time to cope with everything else. I also wanted to do whatever I could to save her. Eventually, however, it proved futile to do anything more for T'Pol."_

More visions filled his head and in his sleep, Jim found himself suddenly remembering it all.

_"...Thanks to you, Kirk, Spock's in a COMA!" Nyota shouted, not caring who heard her. "Apparently, he got poisoned during that whole rescue mission on Duras's ship when the Xindi attacked the away team! I thought you cared enough about Spock to protect him, CAPTAIN! Now he's in a coma and McCoy doesn't know if he'll ever wake up and if he does, he could never be the same! We have a daughter to think of! I HATE YOU, JIM!"_

_Slapping Kirk once more, Nyota ran back to the isolation chamber where McCoy was treating Spock._

_...Phlox nodded, "I have to go do an autopsy on T'Pol," he said. "Let me know if you or George need anything."_

_As Phlox left the area, Jim kissed his half-Vulcan son's forehead and let out a loud sob_.

_...Unsmiling, Jim remained silent and slid a PADD across the desk to his friend and colleague. Confused as to what the PADD was about, McCoy picked it up and studied it in silence._

_"Jim, what does this mean that you're being transferred to the Montana Flight School?" McCoy asked, sliding the PADD back across the desk. "How are you going to do that and command the Enterprise?"_

_Jim sighed, "Bones, I'm giving up the Enterprise and taking command of the flight school," he revealed, fully expecting his friend to scream at him in protest. "I've already talked to President Pike and, once we reach Earth and deal with the media firestorm, I'm taking Lorain and George with me and reporting to my new post."_

_"Jim, are you out of your Iowan mind?" McCoy screeched. "What's going to happen to the rest of the crew?"_

_"Well, as you know Sarek came aboard two days ago and took Spock back to New Vulcan to heal from being poisoned," Jim explained. "Nyota took their daughter and went with them. Chekov assigned to help with Starfleet development in Russia, Sulu is going to be teaching Flight Training at the Academy, and Scotty is going to be dividing his time between teaching Basic Engineering and working on Starfleet Development in Scotland and, as I recall, you and Commander Archer just got married and will be hailed heroes, so the crew is fine."_

_McCoy swore, "Jim, what makes you think you can walk away from the ship and your crew?" he hissed angrily._

_"It's my fault that Spock is recovering from a serious injury," Jim stated. "I am also to blame for the fact that T'Pol died in childbirth as well as the fact that Admiral Archer died when it should have been me."_

"It should have been me," Jim moaned loudly, unaware that the alarms above his bed were blaring and that he was thrashing in his sleep, as if to get away from something.

Light flooded the hospital room and Jim suddenly felt strong hands on his wrists, "Jim, JIM," an anxious voice shouted. "You're having a nightmare, Jim...Snap out of it.."

Suddenly recognizing Leonard's voice, Jim opened his eyes to see Leonard, who had an unusually messy hairstyle and rumpled uniform, standing above him, holding his wrists.

Even though he was still trying to figure out what happened, Jim suddenly felt the bed being raised into a more upright position. He could see a small tray on a nearby portable table.

"Walking away was best, Bones," Jim softly stated, feeling Leonard move the blankets and lift up his hospital gown to check for any possible damage to the healing incisions. "My stupidity split the crew up...I don't know why I came back...I thought it would be best for my boys, I guess."

Unsure of how to reply, Leonard lowered the gown and replaced the blanket, "What time is it?" Jim asked, wincing in pain. "I have to make sure that Lorian and George have some dinner..."

"It's about 1900," Leonard replied. "When you awoke in Recovery, you sent Lorian and George off with Admiral Pike so that you could sleep...Last I heard, Admiral Pike had fed George and put the little tyke to bed for the night...He and Kathryn were just going to eat dinner with the other kids."

Jim was silent for a moment as he processed that Chris Pike was now referred to as Admiral, not President, meaning that his tenure as Federation President had since expired.

Knowing full well that Admiral Pike would want to speak with him once Dr. McCoy allowed it, Jim groaned, "Great, now I have to talk to Admiral Pike about what a lousy parent I am," he snapped, fatigue in his voice. "I've done my best to look after both Lorian and George-"

"Right now, Jim, you need to let me look after you since both of your sons are fine," Leonard replied, an unusual tenderness in his tone. "Do you feel up to trying to eat something?"

Jim gave Leonard a funny look, "Um, Bones, are you going for a new hairdo or did you do that just for me?" he asked, unable to ignore Dr. McCoy's hair any longer.

Suddenly realizing that he forgot to look in a mirror before leaving his wife's office, Leonard swore under his breath and retreated into the bathroom. As he listened to the doctor mutter swear words under his breath while fixing his hair, Jim closed his eyes and suddenly thought of T'Pol.

Their relationship had been rather unusual, yet the memories of it brought him a sense of comfort.

"Jim, you are NOT going back to sleep without having something to eat first," Jim suddenly heard the snappish tone of Dr. McCoy say. "Now, I replicated some soup for you..."

Jim opened his eyes and saw Leonard, who had managed to smooth his hair back into its normal style with the help of water, standing there with the portable tray next to him. He could see a small bowl full of steaming soup on the tray and a spoon in the doctor's hand.

"I don't want some nurse feeding me," Jim complained, too humiliated to admit that he felt too weak to even get a firm grip on the spoon. "I'm an adult, Bones..."

As if to prove his point, Jim lifted his IV-filled arm and extended his hand towards the spoon, suddenly aware that his hand was shaking uncontrollably. "I can feed myself," he stated, suddenly wincing as his arm dropped back on to the blanket. "I hate being stuck in bed, entirely helpless."

"Well, you'll be here for at least a couple of days so I can figure out where you're going to do the rest of your recovery time," Leonard replied, pulling a stool out from under the bed and sitting down so he could feed his friend. "I went by your place with Lorian and it's about as bad as a mice-infested hovel...There's nobody around to take proper care of you or your boys, Jim."

Letting out a sigh, Jim shrugged, "Can I eat some of that soup before I get too tired?" he asked, not wanting to talk about his crumbling life. "It's been a long day."

Making a mental note to refer Jim to Arianne for counseling when he was well, as she could use her and Jim's past to make a breakthrough with him now, Leonard nodded and put the spoon in the soup, "I'm going to feed it to you slowly," he explained. "If you start feeling sick, that's it...I don't want you puking soup up all over the bed...You're still recovering from massive dehydration..."

Jim nodded and obediently opened his mouth, "I was never far from home, Bones," he stated softly, shuddering as he was fed some soup and forced himself to swallow it.

Wondering what Jim meant by that statement, Leonard sighed and offered Jim some more soup.

* * *

Across campus, Arianne stepped out into the night air and sighed. It was about 20:00 and she was dead on her feet from a long day of teaching. She wanted to go home and sleep.

Fortunately for her, her father and Kathryn were going to look after Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary for the evening. Since they only had one child, Arianne knew that having the youngens whom they considered beloved grandchildren over brought them undescribable joy.

No doubt Leonard would be doing yet another night shift at Starfleet Medical, Arianne figured that she and Porthos would be alone at the house that evening, which was just fine with her.

As she walked away from her classroom building, Arianne couldn't help but tremble. She didn't know what had gotten into her earlier, as she had never come on to Leonard in such an intensely passionate way before, even when they were together in their Academy days.

Yes, there had been times when they had held each other, even times when they had shared Leonard's dormitory bed in a non-sexual manner. For it had brought them both comfort.

Tears came to Arianne's eyes as she reflected on that last morning before becoming the wife of Jonathan Archer. Her and Leonard's last meeting had been nothing short of intense comfort.

A stick cracking suddenly pulled Arianne out of her thoughts. She wasn't alone in her walking.

Suddenly feeling a hand clapped over her mouth, Arianne felt herself being pulled off of the sidewalk and into some bushes, "Do not be alarmed, Commander Archer," a toneless voice whispered in her ear. "I mean no harm to come to you."

Arianne whirled around and was shocked to see herself facing Spock, "It's Commander McCoy, actually," she replied, showing a gold ring on her ring finger. "Just after you left, Doctor McCoy and I were married on the Enterprise by President Pike..."

Spock looked intrigued, "Indeed," he softly commented. "Commander, are you alone?"

"Yes," Arianne replied in a soft voice. "How can I help you, Spock?"

With only a brief hesitation, Spock sighed, "I have been experiencing severe discontent concerning vague visons I have encountered whilst in daily meditation on New Vulcan," he explained. "With your permission, Commander, I would like to administer a mind link that will allow me to perhaps find some clarity...I need a stable mind to help piece these thoughts together."

Arianne nodded, "Go ahead, Spock," she softly replied. "I am fully relaxed."

Spock placed his hands on Arianne's face, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts," he chanted in a soft tone. "I will show you the flashes that are causing my discontent."

Closing her eyes, Arianne allowed Spock's thoughts to fill her mind.

_The battle between the Enterprise, the Vulcan Science ship, and the Narada appeared...weapons fire everywhere and endless chaos reigned space. As the Narada was damaged and slowly ceased to function, a small pod shot out from the underlying of the massive vessel..._

"Sensors were unable to detect that escape pod," Arianne heard Spock state. "However, somehow, Spock Prime's thoughts were in tune with it and he sensed that it had gone to a future point in time...Presumably to force the present and future to meld together...into chaos."

_"...I sense you in my thoughts, Arianne McCoy," a deep voice said, as if grabbing hold of Arianne's mind. "...You will not be able to stop what is coming...not even Spock can stop it...Aspects of time will collide again and history will forever be altered...I leave you with a parting gift...both of you."_

As if something suddenly exploded in her mind, Arianne screamed in agony and collapsed into an unconscious heap on the grass.

Consumed by terrorizing thoughts, Spock turned and fled into the darkness, determined to contact New Vulcan and warn them of what both he and Arianne had seen. For all could depend on it and trouble was never far from home.


	3. Disastrous Collision of Time

2262

"You can't be serious about me riding in that thing!" Jim whined as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wheelchair that a nurse had brought. "I want to WALK out of here, Bones."

From the corner of the room, Leonard rolled his eyes, "You're not steady enough on your feet yet and you know it," he snapped. "Besides, it's hospital policy...Now shut up and let the nurse finish dressing you...I don't want you catching a chill the moment you're outside."

Jim glowered at Leonard, yet was silent as the nurse finished buttoning his borrowed shirt and then put a large trenchcoat-like jacket on him. Between the scrub pants, the oversized shirt, and the trenchcoat, all of which had been lent to him by Bones, Jim felt like a small pea in a big pod.

"Bones, I appreciate you putting me up at your house, but-" Jim said, wincing as the nurse shoved his feet into a pair of slipper-like shoes.

Leonard sighed, he knew Jim would have some reluctance about seeing Arianne again, as he had never even said goodbye to her two years ago before running away. However, Leonard had also confided in his wife about the situation and she was fine with having Jim there for a few days.

"All right, Captain, you're dressed," the nurse commented, not noticing the uncomfortable look on Jim's face when she called him 'Captain', "Are you ready to get into the wheelchair?"

Fighting the sudden nausea that he felt from being referred to as 'Captain', Jim nodded and was silent as the nurse helped him off the bed and into the wheelchair. He watched as the nurse moved the dripboxes from the stationary pole and connected them to the hook above the chair.

"Are my boys okay?" Jim asked, trying to hide the fact that he was nervous about being alone at the McCoy household while Lorian and George stayed with Admiral Pike and Kathryn.

The nurse remained silent and instead placed a blanket over Jim's legs, "Both Lorian and George are doing fine, I commed Admiral Pike this morning while you were still asleep," Leonard replied, giving the nurse a look. "I've got all your stuff in the back of my car...ready to get out of here?"

Jim nodded and was silent as he was wheeled from the room, down the long hallway, and out a back door of the medical building over to where a rustic-looking station wagon was parked.

The sky was gray, yet it was very warm, something that Jim took comfort in.

Any smart-alecky comments he would have made about the car died on Jim's lips, as he was deathly afraid that the fact that he ran from his crew without looking back would be brought up.

Wondering why on earth Jim hadn't referred to his car as a bucket of bolts, Leonard opened the front passenger door and watched with shock as Jim pulled himself out of the wheelchair and got in without so much as a glance in his direction. He looked almost like a wounded puppy.

Not wanting to comment on the tension she could see between the doctor and his patient, the nurse simply placed the drip boxes on Jim's lap and moved away with the wheelchair.

After ensuring that Jim's legs were in the car, Leonard shut the door and, moving around the car, he pulled his keys out and got behind the wheel. The continued silence was unnnerving.

"Jim, are you mad at me or somethin?" Leonard asked, noticing the expressionless stare that Jim had on his face. "You haven't talked much in the last couple of days..."

Letting out a sigh, Jim continued staring straight ahead, "I'm fine, Bones, just tired," he stated in a toneless voice as he slouched in his seat and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna rest my eyes."

Knowing full well that Jim was far from fine, Leonard inserted the key in the ignition and revved the engine for a moment. He then backed out of his parking spot and drove off down the street.

* * *

2380

Knowing that they didn't have much time before the dampening field failed and the security alarm went off, Tuvok and Seven crept into the darkened shuttlebay and boarded the nearest runabout.

From what they had been able to determine from the weapon residue, B'Elanna's captors were Romulans from the past who had somehow acquired Borg technology and were using it to carry out their current mission, which was yet to be determined based on the limited data.

Seven and Tuvok were now going to implement a tracking signal into the Romulan ship and then hijack the shuttle to try and rescue B'Elanna.

Tom had been released from the civilian hospital and was now at his apartment with Chakotay, Ensign Wildman, Naomi, and Miral awaiting orders.

To keep up appearances, Harry was doing his subservient duty as a guest lecturer at the Academy, which was bestowed upon him by Starfleet Command to keep him occupied.

Seven activated the small device that she carried in her hand, causing The Doctor to materialize out of thin air. She then moved over to a Communications console and activated it.

Tuvok immediately moved over to an Ops console and began inputting commands based on the residue data that would implement a silent tracking signal into the enemy vessel.

"Torres Flyer to Home Base," Seven stated. "We have infiltrated the shuttlecraft."

There was some static, "...Preparing for transport," Chakotay's voice sounded.

Seven nodded and, moving over to a console, she inputted some commands, "Locking on your signals," she stated. "Energizing..."

Within seconds, five people had materialized in the runabout, "Mr. Paris, I want to check you over before I authorize you to fly this contraption," The Doctor stated. "Ensign Wildman, if you will escort him over to the Helm seat, I will conduct a timely examination..."

Clutching Miral to her shoulder, Naomi moved back and watched as her mother helped Tom over to the Helm station and sit him down, "Now, just hold still Mr. Paris," she could hear The Doctor say as he scanned his patient with a tricorder.

Chakotay moved over to the command chair, "Tuvok, do you have that tracking device implemented yet?" he asked, taking a seat. "I don't know how much longer that dampening field will block our presence..."

Tuvok nodded, "I am uploading the co-ordinates to the Helm station now," he replied. "Will Mr. Paris be in sufficient condition to get us there as quickly as humanly possible?"

"As long as he takes it easy," The Doctor commented, putting his medical tricorder away.

Tom nodded and began powering up the engines, "I'll do my best to catch us up to that enemy vessel," he stated tonelessly.

Suddenly, alarms blared, "Intruder alert," a computerized voice stated. "Unauthorized access."

"Commander, there's some trouble headed your way," the anxious voice of Harry Kim suddenly sounded out over the Communications relay. "Security's coming to apprehend you all..."

Suddenly, there was phaser fire and the comm went to static, "Seven, see if you can get a lock on Ensign Kim's biosigns and beam him aboard. "Are all systems at peak efficiency?"

There were murmurs that all systems were a go, "Mr. Paris, take us out at impulse power until we clear Earth's atmosphere and then set a course to intercept that enemy vessel," Chakotay ordered, leaning back in his command chair. "Engage."

As Tom fired up the controls, the door closed and the runabout rose into the air.

"I have locked on to Ensign Kim's signal and am beaming him aboard," Seven stated, as she worked busily at a console near where Naomi was sitting, holding Miral on her lap.

More alarms blared as Harry materialized on the runabout. He moved to an empty console.

"Sensors are detecting Security vessels are powering up," Harry stated, figuring that they would not only be caught, but court-martialed for their conspiratous acts.

Ignoring the aching in his head, Tom accelerated. He was determined to outfly the other ships.

Even a court-martial would be worth enduring if B'Elanna could be saved.

* * *

2262

Swallowing hard, Arianne reread the message that Spock had sent her from his hiding place.

_I have been in contact with Spock Prime. He too senses that something is amiss, as the mind attack you suffered while our minds were linked is not a normal occurrence. I advise you not to speak of this to anyone until after I have contacted you again. In the meantime, I will be gathering information and will inform you of any developments that should arise. I recommend that you resume daily activity and trust that things will be made right in time, - Spock._

Arianne put her laptop into Hibernation mode and sighed.

After waking up on the damp grass near dawn on Saturday morning, she had retreated back to her home and spent time with Porthos, wondering why her mind and Spock's were invaded.

Since then, Arianne had not strayed too far from home, only leaving to bring two of her three children home, as Zachary wanted to spend the weekend with her father, Kathryn, and Michael.

A shout suddenly brought Arianne out of her thoughts and forced her to focus on the present.

Realizing that Leonard must have arrived home with the weary Jim, Arianne rose and quickly leaving her small office, she came down the stairs iust in time to see Kathryn open the door.

"Uncle Jim's puking in the bushes, Mommy," Charlie commented as he peered out the door and watched his stepfather help the wearied Captain stand and move away from the bushes.

Arianne walked over and gently pulled Charlie away from the door, "Why don't you and Kathryn go and see if Porthos wants some company in the playroom?" she suggested in a gentle tone.

Charlie was silent for a moment and then nodded, "Come on, Katie," he said, grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her out of the living room. "I bet we can get Porthos to do some tricks..."

Letting out a sigh, Arianne moved away from the door, "Watch your footing, Jim," she heard her husband say in an unusually gentle tone. "...I'll get you some water once we're inside..."

Suddenly feeling nervous about how Jim would react to seeing her, Arianne quietly moved into the kitchen and over to the countertop replicator, "A tall glass of diet gingerale, chilled." she said.

As the glass of diet gingerale materialized with a straw in it, Arianne picked it up and, turning, she moved to the doorway and lingered there, watching as Leonard helped Jim walk into the house and sit on the couch. To her, Jim looked just as young as always, yet there was pain in his face.

Jim murmured a quiet thank you to Leonard and looked up, freezing as he saw Arianne standing in the doorway with a glass full of fizzed drink in her hand. They stared at eachother in silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye," Jim whispered, lowering his gaze.

Arianne silently made her way over to the couch and sat down next to Jim, "We'll talk about that when you're feeling better," she stated gently. "For now, I want you to drink all of this."

Unable to resist the compassion in her voice, Jim nodded and allowed Arianne to put the straw in his mouth. He managed to drink all of the diet gingerale, feeling better with every sip he took.

"Sleep," Jim murmured, his vision beginning to blur from exhaustion.

Nodding, Arianne rose from the couch and helped Jim to lie down, "I have some work to do, but Leonard will be here," she explained, draping a blanket from the back of the couch over him.

Jim mumbled incoherently and relaxed, as if trying to say that he felt safe.

Arianne smiled down at him and moved over to the open door, "I have some work to catch up on in my office," she stated, hoping that Leonard wouldn't see through her deception. "I promise I won't be gone too long...If something comes up, I assume you can handle everything."

Feeling unnerved about needing to locate Spock, as she just had an instinct that New Vulcan might end up in danger, Arianne quickly left the house, closing the door behind her.

Unnerved by his wife's unusual behavior, Leonard took one look at the sleeping Jim on the couch and with a tenative sigh, he moved off towards the playroom to check on the kids that were actually home.

* * *

2380

On board the_ Veritas Nero, _Jeris lounged in his command chair, contemplating all the blood, horror, and suffering that would come to pass on New Vulcan in the name of Nero.

The only thing that brought him discontent was having to pool resources with the Klingons, as they had the brute strength needed to take New Vulcan by force. His commanding officer was a bloodthirsty Klingon who wanted nothing more than to see the death of James T. Kirk.

Even though his main objective was to avenge Nero by eliminating Spock, Jeris had sweet-talked the Klingon into assisting on the mission, promising Kirk's head on a platter for his help.

Now, as they headed towards a point in space where a passage back though time could be created by using modified Borg technology, all was quiet on the Bridge...or was it?

"Captain Jeris, our long range sensors are picking up a runabout moving to intercept us," the Helmsman, a rugged Klingon with one eye suddenly reported. "They've powered weapons."

Jeris hissed and bolted from his seat, "Put it on the viewscreen," he ordered angrily.

Within seconds, the small runabout appeared on the screen, "Can you get a view of the inside?" he asked, sending a glance of fury in his first officer's direction at their unwelcome guests.

"No, sir, our sensors can only detect eight lifesigns aboard," one of the other officers stated.

Suddenly realizing that B'Elanna's friends from Voyager were making a futile attempt to retrieve her, Jeris grinned maliciously, "Tractor them," he ordered, moving back to his chair. "Once they're tractored, prepare to create the space-time singularity...We'll take them with us back in time."

There were murmurs as the crew worked to carry out their Captain's orders.

From his chair, Jeris smiled. While New Vulcan was conquered, this uninvited shuttle would waste away in the past, far from rescue and far from any position that could be of any useful help.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Torres Flyer, Tom swore and slapped the Helm station, "We're being tractored," he hissed, anxiety in his voice. "I'm going to Impulse power..."

"Sensors are detecting a war class vessel dragging us in a tractor beam," Seven reported, casting a glance back at Naomi, who was trying to quiet the suddenly crying Miral.

Harry exchanged a glance with Ensign Wildman, "Chakotay, I'm getting readings of some high energy weapon being fired into some unoccupied space just ahead of our current position," he reported. "I'm detecting the use of Borg technology...and something else."

Suddenly, the shuttle began to shake, "We're being pulled into some sort of hole!," Tom shouted, as the Helm controls completely died. "Our engines have failed!"

Chakotay gripped the handles of his command chair, "Shut down all systems except for life support!" he shouted amidst Miral's screams. "Grab on to something and hold tight!"

As they were pulled along by the larger vessel's tractor beam, the overheated Helm console suddenly sparked and exploded, sending Tom flying backwards to the floor in a heap.

Before The Doctor could respond, however, his mobile emitter fritzed and he vanished, sending the medical tricorder that was in his hand to the floor.

"We're accelerating at an uncontrollable speed, Commander," Tuvok stated, as he didn't need any sensors to know that the runabout was at a speed that was less than tolerable for any of them.

Fighting to keep her balance, Ensign Wildman grabbed the medical tricorder off the floor and staggered over to where Tom lay unconscious, "Tom, can you hear me?" she asked, quickly scanning the wounded helmsman. "Chakotay, he's not responding...He's got some serious injuries...broken clavicle, second degree burns to the face and chest...fractured ribs...possible internal bleeding as well as head trauma..."

"Harry, help Ensign Wildman keep Tom alive," Chakotay ordered, swearing as the runabout continued to be pulled along. "The Doctor went offline when we were tractored..."

Harry nodded and, popping open a compartment, he grabbed the medkit, "Is there any chance that anyone will be able to find us?" he asked, moving over to where Tom lay.

Suddenly, the jerking stopped and as the runabout lurched forward at a slower pace, a shower of sparks flew out from the consoles, "Tuvok, can you detect our current position?" Chakotay asked in a snappish tone as he moved over to where Naomi sat, holding Miral close to her. "Naomi, are you or Miral injured at all?"

"Miral and I are fine, sir," Naomi replied, casting a worried glance over to where her mother and Ensign Kim were tending to the unconscious Tom. "I'm more worried about Lieutenant Paris at the moment...What if-"

Tuvok suddenly cleared his throat, "Commander Chakotay, our position is in the Alpha Quadrant just outside the Sol System," he reported, using the only remaining scanner to do a quick scan of their current location. "However, the stars indicate that we are in the year 2262..."

His eyes wide, Chakotay turned to look at Tuvok, "2262?" he gasped, hearing small gasps of shock from the others on the runabout that were still conscious. "That's impossible..."

* * *

2262

From the _Veritas Nero _command chair, Jeris turned and saw that Carol was coming on to the Bridge, accompanied by B'Elanna, both of whom were wearing military uniforms.

"Jeris, what are we to do with that runabout that followed us?" B'Elanna snapped, her modified memory making her unaware that she was referring to her friends. "If we keep dragging it along to New Vulcan, it will drain our power supply and we won't be at full fighting capacity."

Jeris exchanged a look with his Klingon first officer, "Commander, take B'Elanna and help her to _relax_," he ordered in a sly tone. "She has worked hard and deserves a rest from her labors."

Grinning maliciously, the Klingon first officer moved over to B'Elanna and took her by the arm, "Come, B'Elanna," he crooned in a mocking tone. "I shall help you to relax..."

Grateful that her merciful Captain was going to allow her some rest from working, B'Elanna allowed whom she assumed was her mate to escort her from the Bridge for bonding time.

"Carol, I want you to co-ordinate a slingshot thrust that will send that annoying runabout and it's nosy inhabitants far beyond the reaches of being useful," Jeris whispered, pulling her close.

Carol nodded and, pulling away, she moved around to the various stations giving whispered orders to the crew in a harsh commandeering tone. Within seconds, she returned to Jeris's side.

"Slingshot thrust prepared, sir," one of the officers reported, keying in commands.

Jeris nodded, "Put it on the viewscreen," he ordered in a maliciously amused tone.

Almost immediately, the image of the small runabout being held by the tractor beam appeared on the viewscreen. Jeris watched as the shuttle was yanked back and quickly thrust forward.

As the shuttle flew out of sight, the viewscreen was switched off, "Set a course for New Vulcan," he ordered, rising from his seat. "Carol, come, we need to discuss our conquest strategy."

Jeris rose from the command chair and led Carol off towards the door, "When we are within transport distance of New Vulcan, I want to know," he ordered, leaving the Bridge.

* * *

Within the bowels of San Francisco, near the bay, Arianne looked around and was relieved that nobody had followed her. It had taken her hours to track Spock's signal via tricorder.

Not that she was a genius with tracking signatures, however, as she had been forced to comm Scotty and enlist his reluctant help. After they had used DNA to modifiy a tricorder to lock on to Spock's current location, Arianne had made Scotty come with her to find the Commander.

It was after dark, so, despite being trained in self-defense and phaser usage, Arianne had long ago learned her lesson about travelling alone after dark. Scotty served as mere protection.

"Commander McCoy, aye think we should go back tae where it's safe," Scotty stated nervously as they walked along a path that granted a beautiful night view of the Bay.

Ignoring Scotty's protests, Arianne held the tricorder out in front of her, "I don't understand, the signal is strongest here," she said in a frustrated tone. "Why isn't Spock here?"

"Perhaps because it would be unwise for me to linger in plain sight like you and Mr. Scott are currently doing," the stoic voice of Spock replied from the darkness.

Arianne and Scotty exchanged a look and both gasped as Spock emerged from the shadows and came to a stop in front of them, "Spock, I have this horrible feeling that some harm is going to come to New Vulcan in the near future," Arianne stated in a concerned tone.

Spock was silent and the dark made it impossible for Scotty or Arianne to read his facial expression, "Commander, I have the unsettling feeling that you are right," he replied in a soft tone. "Spock Prime telepathically warned me of major catastrophic events soon in coming..."

Suddenly, there was a small explosion from above, "Spock-" Arianne began, horrified when what looked like a damaged shuttlecraft of some kind fell towards the Earth at an alarming speed.

"Scoty, contact Starfleet Command NOW!" Arianne shouted, giving Scotty her communicator.

As Scotty turned to contact Command, the shuttle plunged into the water.

Almost immediately, loud Bay Security alarms blared and sensory headlights flashed, illuminating the shuttle and revealing extensive damage. Spock and Arianne exchanged a glance.

From what they could see, the shuttle was of Federation origin, but not of that current time.


	4. Adrift From the Main Stream

Feeling better after a much needed sleep, Jim awoke to the sound of loud yipping and paws scratching at a door. There was silence and darkness, meaning it was most likely late.

As the yipping continued, Jim frowned and, pushing the blanket back, he rose from the couch.

With a hand over his bandages, he moved into the kitchen and saw Porthos scratching at the door, yipping anxiously.

"Do you need to go outside?" Jim asked, keeping his voice low.

As if he could understand what was being asked, Porthos scratched at the door again and yipped.

Letting out a tired sigh, Jim opened the door and followed as Porthos ran out into the darkened yard. He gazed around at the small, fenced-in yard and walked down the patio steps.

The cool night air caused Jim to shiver despite the trenchcoat he was wearing. He gazed up at the night sky and found himself immediately lost in memories from five years ago.

_"Captain Kirk?" a soft voice sounded out from the bedroom. "Are Archer and Spock gone now?"_

_A moment later, T'Pol, who was dressed in a sliver silk dress, glided out of hiding and lingered in the doorway to Kirk's bedroom, "Jim, I am assuming that you are now in need of emotional comfort."_

_Kirk sighed and gazed at the carpet silently. Sensing that Jim was in need of comfort, T'Pol glided over to him and wrapping her arms around him, she placed her head on his shoulder._

_"Jim, no matter what happens, I will be here for you always," T'Pol whispered in his ear._

_Kirk nodded, appreciating T'Pol's love, as it meant she had sufficiently healed from the loss of Commander Tucker to move on and embrace different romantic opportunities, including with him._

Having done his deed on some bushes, Porthos yipped to be taken back inside, but Jim paid no heed to it, as his mind was so intimately focused on the more pleasant parts of the past.

_"Hello?" Jim said, as he stood in a haze of darkness, feeling that he was not entirely alone._

_Out of nowhere, a deep, aged voice spoke, "Jim, my dear friend."_

_Recognizing the voice, Jim spoke again, "Spock?" he asked, gazing around._

_"The link between our minds is weak," the fading voice stated. "Danger is coming..."_

Feeling as if he was just submerged in ice water, Jim jerked and immediately regretted it, as he felt a sharp pain from his healing incisions. Gritting his teeth, he sank down to the grass.

The night suddenly seemed so long and cold. At the moment, Jim felt very alone.

Porthos looked at Jim and then ran off back into the house yipping anxiously.

"Spock," Jim gasped, knowing that his friend from Delta Vega was obviously suffering some very real danger. "I can't feel Spock...something's wrong."

Feeling extremely nauseous, Jim got to his feet and, staggering into the house, he stopped in front of the communications terminal. It was flashing red with blurry words on the screen.

Before he could stop himself, Jim keeled over as if wrought with uncontrollable agony.

Suddenly, he heard the front door open and footsteps, "Doctor McCoy, Admiral Pike requests that you go to Starfleet Medical immediately," the voice of Lorian sounded out. "Doctor McCoy?"

As he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs, Jim slouched against the wall and tried to keep from passing out. He could hear Porthos yipping and voices in the next room.

"...I have no idea as to my father's wherabouts," Lorian was saying. "However, it is prudent that you go to Starfleet Medical as soon as possible...I have information as to why."

Trembling violently, Jim huddled into a ball and, filled with intense pain, he screamed.

"..Lorian, will you please stay here and look after the children?" Jim, who was on the verge of passing out, heard Leonard ask as footsteps moved towards the kitchen.

While his vision blurred, Jim felt warm hands on his shoulders, "...Don't touch me," he moaned, his voice quaking. "Have to rescue Spock...everyone's in danger...everyone will die..."

Swearing under his breath, as Jim had probably been experiencing a nightmare that caused his fever to spike and send him into delusions, Leonard rose and moved over to the cupboards.

It was fortunate that he kept a well stocked med-kit in the kitchen, Leonard thought, as he grabbed the med-kit from one of the cupboards and moved back over to where Jim lay.

"Don't knock me out," Jim moaned, scared that he'd never wake up if he went to sleep.

Fighting the urge to yell at Jim, Leonard got a hypospray from the bag, "It's not a sedative, I'm just going to give you a little something to calm you down," he stated, quickly injecting it into Jim's neck. "Lorian's going to stay here with the kids and you're coming with me to Starfleet Medical."

"I'm fine, Bones," Jim protested as he felt Leonard helping him to his feet. "Porthos needed outside, so I let him out...I had to wait outside while he did his little doggie duty."

Without saying a word, Leonard took Jim by the shoulders and led him from the kitchen. In the living room, Jim could see Lorian sitting on the couch and assumed that George had stayed with Kathryn, Michael, and Zachary. The infant would have slowed Lorian down considerably.

"I'll let you sleep on the cot in my office while I see what is so important that I have my sleep interrupted," Leonard growled, grabbing his keys and a jacket from the hooks by the door.

Knowing that Bones would sedate him if he didn't obey, Jim cast a reluctant glance at Lorian and followed Leonard outside. Once the door was closed, Lorian rose to go close the back door.

* * *

It didn't take long for Leonard and Jim to arrive at Starfleet Medical and find it in complete chaos.

As they entered the building, Leonard quickly escorted Jim to his office and settled him on a small cot in the corner, "Stay here and rest," he ordered. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Too tired to argue, Jim nodded and slumped on the cot. Leonard moved out of the office and as he continued down the hall, he could hear what sounded like delirious shouting.

A nurse ran out from the surgical bay, "Doctor McCoy, I'm glad you finally received Doctor Piper's comm," she stated in an anxious tone. "You're needed to perform emergency surgery."

"Where's Phlox and Doctor Piper at?" Leonard asked, as he knew that both doctors were probably around and perfectly capable of performing surgery. "Why was I woken up?"

The nurse suddenly looked scared, "Do you not know what happened?" she asked.

"Doctor McCoy!" Leonard suddenly heard as he saw Dr. Piper come out of a room further down the long hallway. "Some strange shuttle crashed into the Bay and one of the passengers is seriously wounded, but he won't let Phlox near him," he shouted. "Commander McCoy witnessed the entire thing and she's in the surgical bay trying to calm the patient down...I pulled Phlox away to help me with the others...Everyone else has minor injuries and hypothermia."

Swearing loudly, Leonard hurried into the surgical bay and found Arianne seated on a biobed, next to a semi-hysterical man who looked seriously wounded, yet was clinging to her. Several nurses were lingering nearby, looking frightened to move for fear that something bad would happen.

"Doctor McCoy, I'd like to introduce you to Lieutenant Tom Paris," Arianne explained as Leonard approached the bed. "Tom, you need to let Doctor McCoy take a look at you, all right?"

Tom trembled in silence for a moment, as if afraid of some unknown force, "T-they took B'Elanna," he gasped in a panic-filled voice. "A-attacked us without m-mercy."

Arianne nodded and carefully got off the biobed, "Tom, I promise that I'll check on everyone else while Doctor McCoy helps you," she said, gently easing Tom into a resting position.

"M-Miral?" Tom whispered anxiously. "W-Where's M-Miral?"

Leonard looked at Arianne, "Who are B'Elanna and Miral?" he asked, motioning for the nurses to come over to the biobed and prepare Tom for surgery.

"Miral is Tom's daughter and B'Elanna is Tom's wife," Arianne explained, as they moved over to where Leonard could change into surgical clothes and scrub. "They are from Voyager."

Suddenly remembering that Arianne had spent some time on Voyager as a result of Scotty's transporter experiments five years ago, Leonard went wide-eyed and wanted to comment.

Arianne, however, placed a hand on his mouth, "We'll talk about this later," she stated. "I have to see how the others are faring, talk with Admiral Pike, and then go get Charlie for the tour at Kathryn's educational center...Your place is here, tending to those who need medical attention."

Speechless at his wife's sudden change in demeanor, Leonard nodded, "Arianne, when you go for the school tour, take Jim with you," he requested. "He's resting in my office and I won't have time to talk with him for a while. Maybe he just needs something to occupy his mind for a while."

"If Jim is here, who is staying with Charlie and Kathryn?" Arianne asked, wondering if Leonard had been reckless and left two of their children unsupervised.

"Lorian's there and will make sure that everything's okay," Leonard replied as he tore off his pajama shirt and put a surgical top on. "Anyway, I guess we can talk later..."

Understanding herself to be dismissed, Arianne nodded and left the surgical bay in silence.

* * *

Within the confines of Dr. Piper's giant CMO office on the top floor, Admiral Pike was seated at the desk in his wheelchair, watching as Spock paced the office in absolute silence.

In one of the visitor chairs on the other side, Chakotay winced as he felt a jolt of pain shoot up his left arm, which had been set, casted, and put in a sling by Dr. Piper. He wasn't the most seriously injured in the crash, yet he wasn't in the best shape to be making formal command decisions.

Samantha, Naomi, and Miral had received no injuries in the crash and had only needed treatment for hypothermia and were now under Phlox's observation. Seven had only fractured a couple of ribs and was now sharing a patient room with Ensign Kim, who had sustained a mild concussion.

Tuvok hadn't been injured at all and was using Phlox's office to communicate with Kathryn, who had been notified of the shuttle crash. Although Kathryn no longer considered herself a Captain, she cared very much about her former crew and was using what little time she had to ensure the safety of people she considered friends before going off to her educational center for the day.

The Torres Flyer had been extracted from the water and was being thoroughly analyzed by Starfleet technology specialists, including Scotty, who was awed by the advanced technology.

"Commander Spock, have you been in contact with New Vulcan at all?" Admiral Pike asked, regarding Chakotay's obvious discomfort with a silent concern.

Spock ceased pacing and looked directly at Admiral Pike, "There has been no indication of trouble, although several Vulcan elders have been experiencing severe feelings of discontent while in the course of meditation," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "The Vulcan High Command has declared it necessary for Starfleet to investigate the possibility of an attack on the planet."

Admiral Pike nodded, "The Enterprise is undergoing maintenance and should be ready to leave Spacedock in about a week," he stated. "Will you be willing to take command should it prove impossible for me to gain medical clearance to assume command myself?"

"I was under the impression that Captain Kirk would take command," Spock stated, having been told of Jim's return to San Francisco by Arianne in the previous night's chaos.

Pursing his lips, Admiral Pike shrugged, "I'll keep you informed," he replied, fully intending to go find out where Kirk was and talk him into taking back command of the Enterprise.

Chakotay suddenly winced again, his eyes full of fatigue, "For the moment, I find it prudent to recommend that Commander Chakotay get some rest," Spock commented, gazing at the weary commander. "From observation alone, I concur that our meeting has left him severely fatigued."

Nodding, Admiral Pike pressed the intercom button that was on Dr. Piper's desk, "Admiral Pike to any available medical personnel," he stated. "Commander Chakotay is in need of a medical escort to an unoccupied patient room where he can get some uninterrupted sleep."

Almost immediately, the door slid open and a nurse entered the room, "Phlox sent me up to make sure that the Commander wasn't overdoing it," she explained, walking over to Chakotay. "When I heard your announcement over the comm, Admiral, I figured that he had been."

Chakotay rose from his chair and allowed the nurse to lead him from the room, "Commander Spock, a moment," Admiral Pike said, just as Spock was about to leave.

Spock waited as the door slid shut, "Have you been in touch with Commander McCoy since after the passengers from the shuttle crash were brought here?" Admiral Pike asked.

"When we were en route to Starfleet Medical with the passengers, Commander McCoy informed me that after providing assistance to the passengers, she had to attend a school tour of sorts with one of her children, " Spock stated in a stoic tone, curious as to why Admiral Pike wanted such information. "She also informed me that she would also be in the company of Captain Kirk."

At the mention of Captain Kirk, Admiral Pike raised an eyebrow, "Commander Spock, go downstairs and see what information you can acquire from the shuttle passengers who are well enough to receive visitors," he ordered, moving his chair away from the desk. "I think I am going to pay an unannounced visit to the Starfleet Educational Center and have a chat with Kirk."

Spock nodded and in silence, he wheeled the determined Admiral from Dr. Piper's office.

* * *

Trying to ignore the sounds of children playing, talking, or engaging in various computer learning programs that seemed to come from every direction, Jim slowed in his step. He immediately felt Arianne's arm on his, a note that she was concerned as to if he was doing okay.

However, before Jim could say that he was sore and tired from walking from the hover-cab into the school foyer and needed to sit, he saw Kathryn come out of the office to greet them.

Jim hadn't even wanted to leave the safety of Starfleet Medical and interact with anyone who would try and lasso him back into ranks. However, Lorian had been told of the school by Kathryn and was intrigued enough to ask permission for a tour that coincided with Charlie Archer's.

Not wanting Bones to find out that he wasn't behaving, Jim had 'borrowed' some civilian clothes from the hospital laundry room so to look presentable. Even if he didn't want to be in Starfleet anymore, this day was important to Lorian and Jim would do anything to make him happy.

While Arianne helped Jim walk, Lorian now had a tight grip on Charlie's hand to prevent the boy from running amok all over the facility. Charlie was too enamored by everything to care, though.

"Kathryn, thank you for allowing us to come see the school on such short notice," Arianne said, as she shook hands with Kathryn.

Kathryn smiled and taking note of the uncomfortable expression on Jim's face, she gestured for the group to follow, "Although the school has only been open for less than two years, it has produced a high success rate in terms of student achievement," she explained as they walked down the hallway past several doors. "Unlike civilian schools and the Academy, we find it somewhat of a burden to implement a standardized ciricculum..."

"How exactly do students make progress then?" Arianne asked, slightly intrigued by the fact that civilian school policy wasn't followed, yet there was a high rate of success.

Smiling, Kathryn stopped at a door and opened it, "Assessment tests are conducted to see how and at what level each student is best suited for as a beginning point," she explained. "This is the room where students undergo assessment tests and the results are produced quite quickly."

A thought coming to his mind, Jim gazed at Lorian, "Lorian, would you perhaps be interested in attending this school?" he asked in a tired voice. "You need some sort of formal education."

"Father, I would not endeavour to judge against your parenting methods," Lorian replied, noting the sadness in Jim's eyes. "I will undergo testing if only to ease your troubled mind."

Jim nodded and looked at Kathryn, "Does it cost any money for Lorian to do the testing?" he asked, panic in his voice about how he would pay for Lorian to come to this school.

"No, financial matters are discussed after all testing is complete and the student in question is placed on the appropriate learning path," Kathryn replied, giving Jim a smile that was intended to reassure him that something could be worked out concerning finances.

Having heard voices, a young female poked her head out the door, "I couldn't help overhearing you," she said, smiling. "I understand some assessment tests need to be conducted?"

"Yes, two new students are looking to join the center," Kathryn replied, gesturing to Lorian and Charlie. "Lorian Kirk and Charlie Archer are in need of educational placement testing."

The woman nodded, "I'm Diana Sato, one of the proctors," she explained to Arianne and Jim. "The testing normally takes a few hours, so I'll comm Kathryn when they're over, all right?"

Lorian gazed at Charlie and led him over to where the proctor was standing, "Young Charlie and I shall be adequately supervised," he stated confidently. "If you wish to rest, Father, feel free."

Smiling, Diana ushered Lorian and Charlie into the room and closed the door.

"Kathryn, is George here by any chance?" Jim, who was suddenly anxious to see that his infant son was doing okay, asked. "If it's okay, I'd kinda like to see him."

Kathryn nodded and gestured down the hall, "He's in the day care area under supervision of certified child care attendants," she explained as they walked in that direction. "There's no set routine here and I'm sure George would be very happy to have his father visit him for a while."

Ignoring the pain in his gut from being up for too long, Jim leant against Arianne and allowed her to lead him down the hallway after Kathryn. He couldn't help but be impressed by what he saw.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, the doors to the educational center opened just as a chime sounded.

"Oh, it must be five minutes to lunch," Admiral Pike commented, smiling as Naomi Wildman wheeled him inside and over to the office, which was now occupied by a very busy secretary.

Naomi nodded and silently waited for the secretary, who was working busily at the computer, to take notice of her and Admiral Pike's arrival. She hadn't wanted to leave Starfleet Medical and tried to use looking after Miral as an excuse, but her mother had taken charge of Miral and sent her with Admiral Pike to visit Kathryn and give her an update on the day's events.

"Excuse me," Admiral Pike stated, tapping on the counter of the office window.

The secretary looked away from her computer, "Oh, Admiral Pike, forgive me," she said, rising and walking out of the office. "Kathryn's just in a meeting with Commander McCoy in her office."

"I was under the impression that Captain Kirk accompanied Commander McCoy here this morning," Admiral Pike commented. "Where is he now?"

For a moment, the secretary was silent, "Captain Kirk's in the day care area, spending time with George," she replied. "Kathryn and Commander McCoy convinced him to rest there while Lorian continues with his assessment tests...I can show you the way, if you want to see him."

"I know where the day care area is, but thank you," Admiral Pike stated with a smile, as he had visited the place many times since it opened. "Miss Wildman, shall we?"

Naomi nodded and wheeled Admiral Pike past the office and down the long hallway.

* * *

They passed many classrooms in silence, "All right, Miss Wildman," Admiral Pike said, as they came to a stop in front of a colorful door that was covered in colored paper and paint stains.

Naomi peered through the glass carefully, acknowledging the many children scattered at various play stations, closely supervised by child care attendants who were easily distinguishable by their magenta uniforms and wrist communicators. Neither Jim nor George were anywhere in sight.

"Sir, isn't Captain Kirk supposed to be in there?" Naomi asked, her voice full of concern.

Admiral Pike nodded, a frown on his face, "I suggest that we go in there-" he began, suddenly falling silent as he noticed one of the child caregivers coming over to the door.

"Admiral Pike, what can I do for you today?" the aide asked as the door opened.

"I'm looking for Captain Kirk, I was told that he was in here with George," Admiral Pike stated, allowing a smile to pass his lips so that he wouldn't intimidate the young caregiver.

"Oh, the Captain's in the area designated for nap time," the aide replied. "He claimed that George needed a nap, but I think he's too proud to admit that he needed a rest more than his son."

Fighting the urge to chuckle, Admiral Pike nodded, "Is it all right if I speak with him?" he asked.

Suddenly, a loud buzzer went off, "Oh, that's the lunch bell," the aide commented. "Give us a few minutes to take the children to the cafeteria and you can chat with Captain Kirk, all right?"

Admiral Pike was silent and watched as the aides quickly gathered the children and escorted them out of the classroom. A few of them looked at his wheelchair, but didn't say anything.

"Miss Wildman, if you would be so kind as to help me to the back area," Admiral Pike requested in a kind tone as the last of the children and aides left the room.

Naomi nodded and assisted Admiral Pike in maneuvering the wheelchair into the room, past the various play stations, and over to where a half-wall made snap panels had been erected.

Soft snoring could be heard on the other side of the half-wall, as well as small gurgles.

Putting his hands on his wheels, Admiral Pike wheeled himself into the nap area and immediately smiled: Jim was on one of the adult-sized cots, laying on his back and sound asleep with his arms dangling over the side. George was holding Jim's hand, trying to get a gold ring off his ring finger.

"Hey, George, come here," Naomi said quietly, gently moving into the sleep area and scooping the half-Vulcan infant into her arms. "Admiral Pike, I think George could use some lunch."

Admiral Pike nodded, indicating that it was okay for Naomi to take George to the cafeteria.

Once Naomi left, Admiral Pike wheeled himself over to the cot, "Jim," he stated in a sharp tone.

There was silence and Jim opened his eyes, "Admiral Pike?" he asked, slowly sitting up for fear he would aggravate his healing incision. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Believe it or not, Spock informed me of your whereabouts," Admiral Pike replied, remaining calm as Jim suddenly frowned and opened his mouth to speak. "George was taken to the cafeteria."

Jim yawned and suddenly realized that the room was quiet, "Must be lunchtime," he stated in a groggy voice, peering at Admiral Pike. "I guess this is where you lecture me for running away with my kids two years ago instead of staying with my crew...I abandoned my crew, sir..."

"For once in your life, Jim, shut up," Admiral Pike stated. "I have some things to say to you..."

* * *

Within the safety of household walls on New Vulcan, Nyota, who was in a hooded, floor-length light blue Vulcan gown, paced the floor anxiously, trying to quiet the sobbing Amanda, who was also dressed in blue, and get her to fall asleep. Sarek watched her from the large couch.

"Little Amanda seems unsettled, have you tried offering her food?" Sarek asked, noting the look of combined fatigue and exasperation on his daughter-in-law's face.

Nyota sighed, "I've tried everything and she won't calm down," she replied, holding Amanda close and gently stroking her pointed ears in an attempt to calm her down. "It's like she's unsettled about something that I don't understand...something I don't know how to deal with."

"It is logical that she has inherited her father's perceptiveness," Sarek commented. "Spock has always been very perceptive, however, I also credit that quality to his mother's genetics."

Before Nyota could ask what that meant, there was an urgent knock at the door.

Sarek rose from the couch and, moving over to the door, he opened it to reveal a very distressed Spock Prime outside, "I serve as a voice of warning," he stated in a hoarse tone. "You must evacuate your home immediately...before they come and try to harm you to get to Spock."

"Who's they?" Nyota asked, feeling unsettled as Sarek moved off into another room at an unusually quick pace. "Why would people want to bring harm to Spock?"

Almost immediately, Sarek returned with a small infant supply bag and two large traveling cloaks, one of which he draped over Nyota, "There is no time to explain," Spock Prime stated. "Time is very short, but I can get you, your daughter, and Ambassador Sarek to safety before harm can be brought to any of you...Once you are all safe, I can serve as a distraction to your enemies."

Anxiety filling her heart, Nyota nodded and, holding Amanda tight, she followed Spock Prime out the door. Sarek moved out of the house and secured the door before quickly following.

* * *

As afternoon faded, most of the Enterprise crew was gathered in Admiral Pike's office, waiting for Admiral Pike to arrive and dispatch orders they knew would bring them together again.

Because Dr. McCoy was the Enterprise CMO and needed for this meeting, Phlox and Dr. Piper were keeping an eye on the slowly recovering Lt. Paris, Commander Chakotay, Ensign Kim, and Seven. Tuvok and Ensign Wildman were in attendance, as were Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu.

The general assumption was that Admiral Pike was briefing Captain Kirk in private, as he was the Captain and privy to information that the rest of the crew didn't necessarily need to hear.

That was why it came as a great surprise when Admiral Pike was wheeled into the office by an aide and was accompanied by Arianne and Spock. Jim was nowhere in sight.

After the aide left and the door was locked, Admiral Pike manuevered himself behind his desk, "The Enterprise has been assigned to travel to New Vulcan and address any rumors that the planet will be attacked in the near future," he explained. "I will be assuming command of the vessel in six days when final repairs have been completed in Spacedock."

Leonard's eyes went wide, "With all due respect, Admiral, the Enterprise is Jim's ship," he commented, crossing his arms. "By the way, where IS Jim? Why isn't he here?"

"In an earlier conversation, Jim indicated that he no longer has interest in commanding the Enterprise," Admiral Pike replied in an unusually icy tone. "Since I have clearance to take command, I've assigned Commander McCoy as my First Officer and Commander Spock will be the Science Officer..."

Deep in shock that Jim would actually refuse command and that his own wife would be the ship's first officer, Leonard suddenly looked infuriated, but remained quiet.

"...Since most of the crew have children, Kathryn has agreed to turn the educational center over to one of her aides for the duration of the mission," Admiral Pike continued. "There is enough room for a small school on board, as it will keep things running smoothly..."

Arianne stole a glance over at Leonard, who was seething with rage, as if he were ready to walk out of that meeting right then, find Jim, and knock the daylights out of him.

"...Doctor McCoy, since Lieutenant Paris will be needing continual care, he, along with the other shuttle passengers will be accompanying us to New Vulcan..." Admiral Pike stated, noting the look of fury on the doctor's face. "You'll still be Chief Medical Officer, but Doctor Phlox will be also on staff should we need to provide medical assistance upon arrival..."

Forcing himself to calm down, Leonard nodded and stared at the table, "...Everyone else will be in their respective positions and the final crew assignments will be available the day before launch," Admiral Pike stated. "This briefing is adjourned...Commander Spock, Commander McCoy, a moment if you please...I'd like to go over some of the finer details of the mission..."

While Scotty, Sulu, Ensign Wildman, Tuvok, and Chekov rose in silence and left, Leonard looked in Arianne's direction, "I guess I'll get the kids from school," he said in a low voice.

"Kathryn's taking care of it and Jim is helping," Arianne whispered back, not wanting her husband to go and start a brawl with Jim in the middle of the educational center. "Go back to Starfleet Medical and finish out your shift...I want you to keep your temper under control, all right?"

Nodding, Leonard stalked out of the room in silence. The door again closed and locked.

"Since my persuasion failed, I assume that you and Commander Spock have an alternate plan?" Admiral Pike asked, looking at both Arianne and Spock. "Has Doctor Phlox been notified?"

Spock suddenly looked uneasy, "I must admit that I am feeling uneasy at this plan that Commander McCoy has formulated," he stated slowly. "It carries great risk."

"Spock, any plan to provide crucial assistance to one in need carries great risk," Arianne replied in a sharp tone. "Doctor Phlox will provide me with assistance to make sure things run smoothly."

Admiral Pike looked slightly amused, "Although I find it rather unconventional, I can't help but find your plan rather intriguing," he stated. "I'll authorize it, just keep the ruckus to a minimum."

"The ruckus will be kept to an absolute minimum, Admiral, I assure you," Arianne promised in a sincere tone. "Commander Spock will make sure that nobody else on board will be any the wiser as to what is going on and Phlox is very capable of ensuring efficient damage control."

Admiral Pike nodded, "All right," he commented. "Now, let's get on with these finer details..."

Exchanging a look, Spock and Arianne nodded and listened in, hoping that their plan would work.


	5. Unorthodox Solutions

As the hours ticked down to when the Enterprise would leave Spacedock for New Vulcan, Arianne walked down the hallway of the educational center. She was dressed in full uniform with a blue shirt and Commander pips on her black collar that signified her status not only as First Officer, but also as a qualified medic/psychologist.

It didn't take her long to reach the day care area, unsurprised to find that the door was still open.

"Jim, are you still in here?" Arianne asked as she moved into the room and suddenly saw Lorian seated on a pile of small pillows, carefully reading what she assumed was a textbook PADD.

Lorian looked up from his reading, "Father is in the back, reading to George," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Apparently, he wanted to avoid the wrath of Doctor McCoy, so we have been here for the past several hours...I can summon him if you wish to speak with him."

Arianne smiled and simply moved into the back area, sighing when she saw Jim seated in a giant chair, holding George on his lap with one arm and an old-fashioned storybook in the other. Both were wearing civilian clothes. Looking up, Jim smiled upon seeing that Arianne was there.

"I was afraid you were Bones, come to lecture me like he did last night," Jim commented, his smile widening as he realized that George had fallen asleep on him. "Aw, that's so cute."

Smiling, Arianne reached for George, "I can watch him if you want to go get something to eat from the cafeteria," she said, gently lifting the sleeping half-Vulcan infant to her shoulder.

"Aren't you supposed to be headed for the shuttle yard?" Jim asked as he rose and they walked out of the secluded reading area together. "The Enterprise is supposed to leave today, right?"

"There's enough time, I just wanted to come and say goodbye," Arianne said, giving Jim a gentle hug. "Leonard may be mad at you, but I understand your decision...I'll miss you a lot, though."

Feeling only slight regret at his decision to stay behind, Jim nodded, "I know, but after what happened last time I was in command, it's better this way," he replied, gazing over at Lorian, who was still studying intently. "I have to think of what's best for Lorian and George now..."

"I can stay with them for a little bit, Jim," Arianne said, giving Jim a light shove towards the open door. "Go to the cafeteria and don't come back until you've eaten a proper meal."

Jim nodded and, silently leaving the room, he walked down the hallway, relieved that it was quiet.

Suddenly, he could feel his arms being pulled back in such a way that he was unable to move and a rough hand clapped over his mouth. Feeling terrified, Jim could only hope that he wouldn't die.

Within seconds, he could feel a pressure on the side of his neck and everything began to fade.

As he was unconscious, Jim was unaware of a pair of arms catching him as he sank towards the floor.

* * *

Within the underground caverns of New Vulcan that had been artificially stabilized should there ever be a need for inter-planetary travel without detection, three figures moved silently along, their way lit only by fire emanating from a hand-crafted torches. Small whimpers could be heard.

"Amanda, don't," Nyota whispered, gently stroking her daughter's hair as they moved along.

Spock Prime suddenly stopped and let out a weary sigh, "Ambassador Sarek, you must go on with Nyota and the child," he stated in a tired voice. "At the end of this passageway, there is a small encampment of Vulcans who have already fled their homes...They too have felt increasingly unsettled about the fact that the planet will fall under attack very soon...You will be safe there."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Nyota asked before Sarek could speak.

There was another deep sigh, "I cannot, my destiny is to protect my counterpart and those whom he considers great treasures from harm," Spock Prime replied. "I must turn back the way we have come and be prepared to meet the enemy upon their arrival..."

"Why do you have to do this?" Nyota asked, trying to keep her voice down so not to trigger another round of Amanda's crying. "Facing danger alone is a suicide mission..."

Horror washed over Nyota as she suddenly realized that Spock Prime was probably going to end up being killed at some point. This could be the last time she saw the elder Spock alive.

"Ambassador Sarek, take your leave," Spock Prime stated, evident sadness in his tone. "Live long and prosper, Ambassador...Live long and prosper, Nyota, little Amanda..."

Feeling Ambassador Sarek's hand on her arm, Nyota turned and, holding Amanda close, she followed her father-in-law down the rest of the passageway with only one flame to guide them.

Now as there was only one torch left to light the way back, Spock was silent for a what seemed like a long time. He knew that the time would come when he would need to pass his katra on to those willing to receive it and embrace death. He could not deny it, nor prevent it from happening.

For the moment, however, there was much to be done and so very little time to utilize.

* * *

On the Bridge of the Enterprise, Admiral Pike, now clad in a full uniform that included a gold shirt and Admiral's pips on his black collar, rested his back against a cushion on the command chair.

His wheelchair was at the back of the Bridge, near the door, and when he went off duty, one of the other Bridge officers would bring it over, help him into it, and manuever him into the Turbolift.

However, Chris knew that he would be on duty for quite a while, as they were just now preparing to launch from Spacedock. It was very early in the morning, yet everyone was wide awake.

The turbolift opened and Arianne came on to the Bridge and stopped beside the command chair, close enough for a private conversation, "Commander Spock and Phlox are attending to final preparations, Admiral," she whispered. "They're securing private quarters as we speak."

"Were there any complications in getting here?" Admiral Pike asked in a low whisper, so not to attract attention. "I trust that nobody saw you and Spock except for Lorian?"

Arianne nodded, "There were no complications, sir," she whispered. "Everything is fine."

Satisfied that there was no harm done, Admiral Pike nodded and cleared his throat, "Commander McCoy, do you have up to date systems status reports?" he asked in an official tone.

"All systems are running at peak efficiency, sir," Arianne replied, pulling a PADD from her pocket and handing it to him. "All personnel are aboard and all departments report ready for launch."

Taking the PADD, Admiral Pike skimmed it and nodded, "Mr. Sulu, plot a course for New Vulcan," he ordered, pressing the conn. "All hands, this is Admiral Pike, we're preparing for launch...Our journey to New Vulcan will take two days and when we arrive, there is little doubt that some sort of humantarian efforts wouldn't be seen as welcoming...Pike out."

"Course laid in, sir," Sulu stated as Admiral Pike switched the conn off.

Admiral Pike nodded and exchanged a quick look with Arianne, "Take us out," he ordered, gazing out at the endless space before them. "Go to maximum warp when we've cleared Spacedock."

Sulu nodded and there was a jolt as the ship moved forward, "Leaving Spacedock, sir," he reported, pressing controls on the Helm console. "We're away from Spacedock."

"All right, go to maximum warp," Admiral Pike stated, crossing his arms in anticipation.

* * *

In another section of the ship, Jim regained consciousness and suddenly realized that he couldn't see and that he was laying on something soft, "Hello?" he asked, surprised by his groggy voice.

A cold hand clamped down on his forehead, "Doctor Phlox, I do believe the Captain is running a slight fever," Jim heard a voice that sounded very much like Spock say. "Perhaps he is suffering an allergic reaction to the medication you gave him to keep him calm en route to the ship."

Feeling intense nausea in his stomach, Jim jerked away and howled as he suddenly intense pain in his head, "I feel s-sick," he gasped. "It's so hot in here...w-where am I?"

"Commander Spock, hold him still," Jim heard Phlox say. "Computer, lights."

As light filled the room, Jim shuddered, "WHERE AM I?" he shouted, panicking as he felt Spock's hands roll him on to his back. "Lorian...George...where are my boys?"

"If you would open your eyes, Captain, you'll see that you're perfectly safe," Phlox's voice stated, intending to later tell him that both Lorian and George were on board and in Kathryn's care.

Jim opened his eyes and realized that he was in his quarters aboard the Enterprise. He saw Phlox hovering over him with a medical tricorder, "Commander Spock, I think we had better take Captain Kirk to Sickbay," Phlox stated. "He's apparently allergic to what I gave him."

"I don't wanna see Bones..." Jim moaned, suddenly feeling intense heat and pain as his vision began to blur. "Spock, I had a vision...danger...mind link so weak..."

Frowning as the tricorder readings rapidly changed, Phlox moved over to the door, "Commander, I suggest we carry the Captain to Sickbay NOW," he snapped as Jim passed out.

Spock nodded and gently lifted Jim's limp form from the bed, "I think that would be a wise course of action, Doctor," he replied, gently carrying the unconscious Jim from the room. "Lights off."

* * *

In Medical Bay, Leonard was busy helping the slowly recovering Tom walk across Sickbay with the assistance of Ensign Wildman. Tom was feeling better, but not well enough to leave yet.

All of the shuttle passengers had been brought on board and while most of them had been given quarters and something to do, Tom had been placed in Sickbay to continue recovering.

"Slow steps, Tom," Samantha encouraged the Lieutenant, who was dressed in Sickbay scrubs that covered his bandaged chest but didn't cover his heavily bruised face or bandaged head, encouraged, as the three made their way back to the patient bay. "Are you feeling all right?"

Tom sighed, fighting to keep himself from throwing up, "I'm starting to feel a little sick," he admitted, lowering his head. "Maybe I've been out of bed for too long today."

Watching as Ensign Wildman helped Tom back over to the biobed and helped him to lay back down, Leonard pulled out a PADD and inputted some notes on the Lieutenant's slow progress.

Ensign Wildman seemed capable enough and Tom seemed to be at ease around her, Leonard reasoned, as he observed her putting Tom back on oxygen to help him feel better.

There was a hiss and the doors suddenly opened, "Doctor McCoy, your medical expertise is urgently needed," Leonard heard Spock say as footsteps entered the Medical Bay.

"Leggo Spock," Jim's slurred voice howled. "I don' neeeeed Bones..."

As Spock and Phlox suddenly came into view, Leonard's mouth dropped open: they were carrying a pale, sweaty Jim, who was dressed in Starfleet issue pants, socks, and shoes and a gold command shirt. His Captain's pips were on his collar, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Don' killll me," Jim howled, fighting furiously as Spock and Phlox placed him on a biobed. "I didn't MEAN to leave the crew! Don't hate me, Bonnnnesss, leave me be..."

Frowning, Leonard scanned Jim with a medical tricorder, "How did he even get aboard?" he asked, annoyed that the readings were showing that Jim was suffering from allergy-induced shock. "Last I heard, he was holed up at Kathryn's educational center with his kids."

"Perhaps later would be a more appropriate time to discuss that," Spock commented, trying to keep Jim on the biobed. "For now, I think the Captain requires sedation."

Nodding, Leonard moved over to a medical cupboard and grabbed a hypo, "Hold him still," he barked, moving back over to where Jim lay. "I'm going to give you a mild sedative, Jim."

Swearing loudly, Jim tried to pull away, but Phlox and Spock held him down, "W-Whaaa did I ever do to deserrrve this?" he moaned, feeling something being pressed against his neck.

"Don't be such an infant," Leonard muttered as Jim quickly lost consciousness.

* * *

On board the _Veritas Nero_, Jeris paced the Bridge anxiously, waiting for the moment that the ship would be in orbit of New Vulcan. The moment would come soon, very soon..

"Captain Jeris, we are in orbit of New Vulcan," a voice said, snapping Jeris out of his trance.

Smiling maliciously, Jeris stopped beside the Helm station and tapped a badge on his chest, "Transporter Room, you can start beaming down soldiers," he stated. "Ensure that they do not attack, merely observe until the time is right...Can you detect Ambassador Spock anywhere?"

There was a period of silence, "I am detecting a half-Vulcan, half-Human life form on the surface near the ShiKahr settlement," the voice replied. "I am detecting nothing else."

"Lock on to Ambassador Spock and beam him to the Bridge in a Level Ten forcefield," Jeris snapped. "I want him to suffer for what he did to Nero...what his counterpart did."

The entire Bridge was silent for the next few moments and suddenly, an aged Vulcan materialized on the Bridge surrounded by a purple energy field. He made no move to speak or fight.

"Ambassador Spock, how nice of you to join us," Jeris hissed as he moved around the forcefield.

Even though the forcefield didn't prevent him from speaking, Spock Prime lingered in silence.

* * *

Wiping sweat from her forehead, Arianne stepped out of the turbolift and walked down the corridor towards the recreation area that Kathryn had decided to use as a schoolroom.

Ever since leaving Spacedock, she had been feeling unwell, but had managed to hide it from everyone until Spock had finally come to the Bridge. To save her embarrassment, Spock had recommended that she take a light break and her unsuspecting father had agreed.

Despite there being no apparent problems concerning anyone enrolled in Kathryn's school, Arianne was very curious to see how things were going, especially with her own children, especially with Charlie.

Out of all three of her children, Charlie was the one that worried Arianne the most. Kathryn and Zachary had no issues with obedience or attention, but Charlie...the boy was lovable, but he had some issues.

As she walked closer to the Rec Room, the feeling of nausea increased, causing Arianne to grip hold of the wall for support, unaware that she was being watched by an approaching Chakotay and Seven, who were indulging in a romantic walk for a break from their light duty assignments.

"Are you all right, Commander?" Chakotay asked, exchanging a concerned look with Seven.

Taking a deep breath, Arianne straightened up, "I'm feeling a little under the weather, but I'm probably just tired from working so hard," she replied. "I probably need something to eat."

"If you want, Commander Chakotay and I can accompany you to the mess hall," Seven, who suspected that Arianne was downplaying her condition, offered.

Shaking her head, Arianne sighed and wiped some more sweat off her forehead, "I'm fine," she replied, knowing that if she was sick, Leonard would give her heck for not coming to Sickbay.

"Commander, your appearance would suggest that you are unwell," Seven commented, following after Arianne as she moved unsteadily down the corridor. "Commander, please."

Suddenly feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her, Arianne sank to her knees, "I-I'm so dizzy," she moaned, keeling over so that her face touched the floor. "I feel so sick..."

"Come on, you're going to Sickbay," Chakotay stated, gently lifting the ill Commander to her feet and into his arms. "I don't care if the Chief Medical Officer is your husband, you need help."

Too weak to argue, Arianne nestled her head against Chakotay's chest and fought to stay conscious as she was carried towards the turbolift. Seven quickly followed after them.

* * *

Back in Sickbay, Jim was sitting upright on a biobed, waiting as Leonard scanned him.

Whatever Phlox had given the Captain had only caused a slight allergic reaction, yet because Jim had panicked, it had escalated him into a deep shock that had worsened his condition.

"You're perfectly fine now, Jim," Leonard stated as he finished his scan. "You can either go back to your quarters or, since you're in uniform, maybe you should go to the Bridge-"

Holding up a hand, Jim shook his head, "No thanks," he replied grimly. "I may be on the Enterprise and in a command uniform, but that doesn't mean I want to be her Captain."

"Why are you even on board if you don't want to be Captain?" Leonard asked, watching as Jim swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Did you come just to see us off or somethin?"

Jim glared at Leonard, "I was rendered unconscious and brought aboard against my will," he stated in an angry tone. "I don't know why Spock thought it appropriate..I know he did it."

"Well, why don't you go bother him on the Bridge about it, then?" Leonard insisted, curious as to why Jim hated the thought of being Captain so much. "Maybe a fight would do you good."

Scoffing, Jim got off the biobed, "I'm not gonna start a fistfight with Spock on the Bridge in front of Admiral Pike, Bones," he hissed. "I'd get thrown in the Brig."

Before Leonard could reply, the Medical Bay doors opened and Jim's jaw suddenly dropped in shock, "Bones," he whispered, quickly moving out of the doctor's line of sight.

Leonard turned and suddenly frowned at the sight of Commander Chakotay carrying a semi-conscious Arianne into Sickbay with a concerned Seven following them. He watched as Jim extended his arms and took Arianne, treating her with great respect.

"Put her on this bed," Leonard ordered, moving over to an unoccupied bed next to the one that Jim had just vacated. "Chakotay, Seven, what happened?"

Chakotay took hold of Seven's hand, "We were on a break from duty and we came across Commander McCoy leaning against one of the walls, saying she was feeling ill," he explained.

As Jim gently set Arianne down on the biobed, she grabbed his shirt, "Jim, you have to take control of your ship," she hissed, anger in her voice and eyes. "You know that you're SUPPOSED to be Captain of the Enterprise and no matter what you do, that IS your destiny."

Wondering if his wife was delirious from a fever, Leonard moved over to the medical cupboard, "Nurse Chapel, get over here and help me with Commander McCoy," he snapped.

"Jim, promise me that you'll take command again," Arianne whispered, wincing as another blast of nausea hit her. "Oh man...step back, Jim...I'm going to be sick."

Without warning, Arianne threw up on the floor, barely missing Jim's shoes, "I haven't been feeling good for a while, but I didn't tell anyone," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"All right, Jim, get out of here so I can tend to Commander McCoy," Leonard, who had heard Arianne's little 'confession', ordered as he came back to the bed with a med-kit in hand. "Take Commander Chakotay and his girlfriend with you, please...I'll comm you later."

Jim watched as Leonard placed an oxygen mask over Arianne's face, "Shh, darlin, just relax," he crooned in an usually gentle voice as Nurse Chapel came over with a blanket in her hands.

As the curtain was pulled, Jim turned, "Chakotay, Seven, maybe you should continue with your little date," he suggested, walking past them into the corridor. "If you'll excuse me..."

Chakotay and Seven exchanged a look and walked off in the opposite direction Jim went.

* * *

Letting out a deep sigh, Jim looked over the PADD in his hand once more and, assuming an expressionless stare, he stepped off the turbolift and on to the Bridge. His uniform was clean, his pips were polished and like it or not, he had to do this. Not for Arianne, but for his own self.

The PADD had taken him nearly two hours to complete, but he wanted to get it absolutely right.

As everyone was occupied with keeping the ship running smoothly, nobody noticed his arrival.

Remaining silent, Jim walked down the ramp and came to a stop in front of Admiral Pike, who looked nothing short of amused to see him there. He offered the PADD to the Admiral.

"Captain James T. Kirk presenting Admiral Christopher Pike with a documented request to take back command of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701," Jim stated, placing his hands behind his back as Admiral Pike took the PADD and studied it intently.

Shocked that Jim was suddenly stepping into the command role, Sulu and Chekov turned their chairs so that they could watch what would happen. Equally intrigued, Spock turned in his chair to witness the Admiral's reaction to Jim's sudden request.

Admiral Pike was silent for a long time, "Well, Captain, may I be the first to welcome you back to the role of command," he replied, making a note on the PADD. "When Commander McCoy comes back on duty, I'll inform her of the shift in command and that she can report to you."

Jim suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Um, Admiral, in the two hours that it took me to write that, I've been in contact with Doctor McCoy and he's put Commander McCoy on medical leave for the next 24 hours," he reported, watching the smile on the Admiral's face turn to confusion.

"Medical leave, why?" Admiral Pike asked, concern in his voice.

Biting his lip, Jim refused to meet the Admiral's gaze, "Commander McCoy is pregnant." he stated, hearing gasps around the Bridge. "Doctor McCoy is keeping her under observation in Sickbay while she's treated for nutrient deficiency and severe dehydration."

Frowning, Admiral Pike tapped the conn, "Admiral Pike to Medical Bay," he said. "Doctor McCoy, I want you to give me an update on Commander McCoy's medical status. I heard you placed her on medical leave for the next 24 hours and I'd really like to know your thoughts behind that."

"Commander McCoy's currently sleeping and I'm not about to wake her up," Leonard's annoyed voice replied. "If you want a report on the Commander, Admiral, I suggest you come down to Medical Bay so we can discuss that in private...she is YOUR daughter, after all, sir."

The conn went dead, indicating that Dr. McCoy had terminated the commlink.

Admiral Pike looked over to the officer that was at the station nearest the turbolift, "Bring my wheelchair down please, Ensign," he ordered. "I think I'm going to take a little trip down to Sickbay and have a long chat with Doctor McCoy..."

Rising from her chair, the Ensign nodded and quickly brought the wheelchair down to in front of Jim, "Do you require help into the chair, sir?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Admiral Pike used his arms to vault himself into the wheelchair, "If you don't mind, Ensign, I'd like to be taken to the turbolift," he said, gazing at Jim.

As the Ensign wheeled Admiral Pike up to the turbolift, Jim sat in the command chair and was silent for a moment, "Spock, until Commander McCoy is off medical leave, can you serve in a dual role as Science Officer and Temporary First Officer?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course, Captain," Spock replied, turning back to his station.

Jim was silent for a moment, "Mr. Spock, a word?" he requested, his voice tired.

Noting the tiredness in the Captain's voice, Spock turned, rose from his chair, and walked over to the side of the command chair, "I just wanted to apologize, Spock," Jim stated in a quiet voice.

"I fail to understand what you are apologizing for," Spock replied in an equally quiet tone.

Jim sighed, "For the way you left Enterprise two years ago," he stated, his voice heavy with remorse and borderline sadness. "It's my fault you almost died."

"Captain, I hold no vengeful thoughts towards you in regards to that matter," Spock replied, sincerity in his voice. "It is regretful that you have been shouldering uneccessary burdens of guilt and remorse for the past two years...There is no anger on my part, Captain."

As Spock turned and walked back to the Science station, Jim gazed at the viewscreen.

There was so much that he wanted to apologize for, but for now, all was better left unsaid.


	6. Miracles and Mental Stress

Within the next few hours, all chaos had descended upon the planet of New Vulcan.

The Veritas Nero had cloaked, landed on the surface, and uncloaked to allow hundreds of alien soldiers to disembark and round up any Vulcans who hadn't managed to go into hiding.

While the soldiers imprisoned their hostages and proceeded in using rather harsh methods to persuade them into pledging allegiance, Jeris took Carol and B'Elanna with him to assist in infiltration of the command center that was in the heart of Shi'Kahr, as Jeris desired total domination.

In order to ensure compliance from any lingering citizens in key areas, Ambassador Spock had been brought along and made to be silent while bound in chains. He was to serve as an example to the possible fate of other Vulcans who did not comply.

To Jeris, Carol and B'Elanna were just pawns who had been snatched from their respective places in the future, brainwashed, and made to serve what would hopefully be the universal superpower.

Once domination of New Vulcan was complete and all the pathetic Vulcan refugees had either been enslaved or killed, Jeris had no plans to remain there; he was going to leave nothing but destroyed technology, corpses, and endless pain behind while he sought to wreak havoc on other worlds. He would leave Carol and B'Elanna to run things here and to take the fall with Starfleet.

Destroying other worlds would help to avenge Nero, but alas, like Nero, Jeris knew that he would not live forever and would eventually need to rely on procreation to preserve his legacy of hate.

Carol was his ideal choice to attempt preservation of his legacy with, as her son had died in the future and the Kirk of the future was currently too occupied with other things to be of any help.

"Captain Jeris, the long-range sensors are detecting a ship en route to the planet," B'Elanna suddenly reported, urgency in her tone. "They are approximately 10 hours from orbit."

Having just sedated Ambassador Spock and secured him in an upright stasis pod to be dealt with once things were better under his control, Jeris grimaced and glared in Carol's direction; it was his way of telling her to double-check B'Elanna's readings to ensure that they were accurate.

"Confirmed," Carol stated grimly as she moved to view the console that B'Elanna was already at.

Figuring that a ship was coming to retrieve B'Elanna from her captivity, Jeris scoffed, "I want to know what ship it is and who is running it," he hissed, inhaling deeply to calm his anger.

For a few moments, Carol and B'Elanna worked feverishly and then upon recieving information from the console, they exchanged a look; Jeris frowned at the tense silence, it was unnerving.

"Well, what ship is en route to the planet?" Jeris asked, his tone one of intense fury.

B'Elanna mumbled something in Klingon underneath her breath, "The long-range sensors identify the ship as the USS Enterprise NCC-1701," she reported in a panicked tone. "Commanded by James T. Kirk."

Fighting the urge to swear, Jeris suddenly smiled; this could work to his advantage and he could use the weakened Ambassador Spock to lure the ship into a trap and destroy it; he would then deal with Kirk.

"Carol, keep monitoring the ship's progress," Jeris spat. "B'Elanna, help me wake Ambassador Spock and we'll prepare him for the Enterprise's arrival...the crew will be our honored guests..."

Absolute silence reigned as Jeris and B'Elanna woke the weary Ambassador Spock from the stasis pod and dragged him mercilessly from the room, purposely ignoring the tiredness and pain in his face and eyes.

* * *

Ignoring the fact that she felt like crap, Arianne opened her eyes and quickly realized that she was in Sickbay with a blanket over the lower half of her body and a dripline in her right hand.

"Commander, try not to move or else Doctor McCoy will chew me out," the calming voice of Dr. M'Benga, a recent transplant from Starfleet Medical that had been assigned to the Enterprise for the duration of the mission, said as he walked into view. "He said for you to stay put for a while."

Arianne glared daggers at the young doctor, "I am first officer of this ship," she snapped. "I am also a mother of three six year-olds and both duties currently require my attention...I simply cannot stay put just because Doctor McCoy thinks I'm unable to carry out my duties!"

Dr. M'Benga looked slightly abashed, but before he could reply, President Pike, who was being wheeled by a nervous looking Naomi, came into view. Chris smiled at his ailing daughter.

"I hear congratulations are in order, Commander McCoy," Chris said, a smile on his face.

Arianne gave her father a confused look, "I don't understand what you mean, sir," she said, her tone full of confusion. "I got sick on duty and somehow ended up being held in Sickbay."

Chris narrowed his eyes, "You didn't just get sick, Commander," he stated. "You're pregnant."

Stunned, Arianne was silent and stared down at the blanket. _Pregnant?_

"Doctor McCoy declared you off duty for the next 24 hours," Dr. M'Benga explained in a calmer tone, relieved that she wasn't going to rip his head off. "Captain Kirk signed off on that too."

Arianne sighed and sat up, "Thank you for your concern, Doctor M'Benga, but I see no further need to stay in Sickbay for a matter such as this," she said curtly. "I am going to my quarters."

Dr. M'Benga and Chris exchanged a look as Arianne slowly got out of bed, "You need to keep that dripline in your hand, Commander," Dr. M'Benga stated. "Doctor McCoy-"

"If Doctor McCoy has a problem with it, he can come see me in our quarters," Arianne stated in an irritated voice. "He's probably off with the Captain...I am certainly not in the mood for lectures."

Knowing that Arianne wouldn't be moved, Chris sighed, "Miss Wildman will walk you back to your quarters," he stated in a tired tone. "Don't worry about your kids, as Kathryn and I can keep them in our quarters with ourselves and Michael tonight...you just look after yourself."

Arianne smiled at her understanding father and then looked at Naomi, "Well, Miss Wildman, shall we go before Doctor M'Benga changes his mind?" she asked in a kind, yet determined tone.

Naomi nodded and watched as Arianne got off the biobed, "If Leonard wants to know where I am, just tell him that I'm getting some rest," Arianne stated firmly. "Shall we, Miss Wildman?"

As Naomi and Arianne left Sickbay, Chris couldn't help but frown; he had been observing this dysfunctional marriage agreement for two years and he was tired of seeing them both unhappy.

Well aware that M'Benga had turned his attention to assisting Lieutenant Paris, Chris sighed and, making a note to talk to both his daughter and son-in-law both separately and together, he wheeled himself from Sickbay.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Bridge, Jim was in the command chair, scanning a stylus that Yeoman Rand had put together for him upon learning about the transfer of command. It was full of information about the current crew, the ship's current status and what New Vulcan would require in the way of help.

Jim was tired, but they were stretched thin on personnel, so he had no choice but to stay on the Bridge and work silently, unaware that Spock was watching him from the Science station.

Letting out a sigh, Jim made a note on the stylus to arrange a senior staff meeting for the next morning about how to split up the crew and send them down to New Vulcan's surface once the Enterprise arrived in orbit of the planet; he had to leave enough crew to maintain the ship.

Jim was so engrossed in his paperwork that he didn't notice Spock rise from his chair just as Dr. McCoy came off the turbolift, "That WOMAN!" Leonard yelled, his voice full of enough irritation that it attracted the curious stares of Chekov, Sulu, and the other Bridge crew. "Jim-"

Frowning, Jim looked up from his stylus just in time to see Leonard standing by his chair, "Hello, Doctor McCoy, what can I do for you?" he asked in a polite, yet guarded tone.

"Don't even START, Jim!" Leonard hissed angrily. "I know for a fact that you commed down to Sickbay and told Arianne that it was okay to leave. I was in the Mess Hall, stealing a few precious moments to myself and M'Benga suddenly commed me and told me that Arianne had left."

Jim frowned, "Computer, locate Commander McCoy," he ordered, not noticing that Spock had silently turned his station over to another officer and was intending to leave the Bridge.

"Commander McCoy is currently in Rec Room Two," the computer voice promptly replied.

As Spock headed to the turbolift, Leonard scowled, "Honestly, Jim, I gave M'Benga clear orders to make Arianne stay in Sickbay for the rest of the night," he snapped. "She's going to hurt herself if she doesn't take it easy, or she could end up losing the baby-"

Biting his lip, Jim sighed, "Bones, I happen to know that President Pike's wife set up a temporary schoolroom in Rec Room Two," he replied in a resigned, yet firm tone. "Besides, this isn't the time or the place to be yelling at me for something that was clearly out of my control. You obviously need more than a moment to calm yourself, so take the night off and return to your quarters."

Leonard opened his mouth to argue, but Kirk held a hand up, "That's an order," he replied in a tone that clearly said 'don't argue with me'. "Phlox and M'Benga can handle Sickbay just fine."

Suddenly aware that all eyes were on him and Jim, Leonard nodded, "Fine," he replied cooly.

"Excellent, see you in the morning," Jim replied cooly, smirking as Leonard stormed off the Bridge.

There was silence and Jim looked over at Chekov, "ETA to New Vulcan, Mr. Chekov?" he asked, his tone indicating that he was in charge and nobody else had better mess with him.

"Approximately 9.5 hours from orbit, Keptin," Chekov replied in a professional tone as he quickly looked at the console and shot a glance in Sulu's direction. "Ve should be in zee orbit of New Wulcan by tomorrow morning..."

Jim nodded and just as he returned his attention to his stylus, the conn beeped.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Jim tapped the conn, "Kirk here," he stated.

"Father, may I make a personal inquiry?" Lorian's monotone voice suddenly spoke over the conn, which caused most of the Bridge crew to smile in amusement.

Even though he was tired, Jim sighed, "Yes, Lorian, what can I do for you?" he asked.

_Suddenly, Jim realized that he couldn't hear or see anything; he was surrounded by a blackness that seemed to go on forever. A fog extended outward, far beyond what the human eye could see._

_"Jim...Jim, I beg for your help," a faint, yet very familiar voice spoke from the darkened fog._

_Gazing around, Jim suddenly saw a blurry version of what looked like a science lab; he saw an elderly Vulcan being assaulted by an infuriated-looking Romulan while a Human female and a half-Klingon woman looked on, preoccupied with various consoles that seemed to be operational._

_The cries of Vulcan refugees who had been captured, tortured, and were now struggling to survive in captivity filled Jim's ears; he then saw an underground cave where many uncaptured Vulcans survived by the light of flaming torches, Lieutenant Uhura, Sarek, and Amanda among them._

_"Jim, I feel you drawing near," a faint voice said as Jim suddenly saw a faded version of a battered Ambassador Spock appear before his eyes. "I can only hope that you are not too late..."_

_Jim suddenly felt cold, "Ambassador Spock, I don't understand," he heard himself say. "How can you feel me drawing near? What are you hoping that I'm not too late for?"_

_"The link is fading," Ambassador Spock replied as his image faded. "You must hurry..."_

_Nausea flooded Jim's body as he suddenly felt himself falling into the endless dark fog..._

"..Keptin!"

Strong, cold hands were smacking his face and his head was suddenly lifted, "...Chekov, don't touch him!" a familiar Southern drawl suddenly yelled. "Spock, get over here and help me!"

Something was slid under him and Jim opened his eyes to suddenly see Spock and Leonard hovering over him, "Just don't say anything," Leonard instructed him. "Spock..."

There were footsteps and Leonard suddenly swore, "Green-blooded menace!" he yelled, temporarily forgetting that Jim was laying on a stretcher and the med-team was waiting to move him.

"Bones?" Jim asked as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "What happened?"

Scowling, Leonard knelt down beside Jim, "I'm not sure," he replied in a concerned tone as he scanned Jim with a medical tricorder. "I was on my way to my quarters when Spock commed me, saying that you had fainted on the Bridge...I ran back here as fast as I could and Chekov was in near hysterics, thinking that you had gone ahead and died while on duty."

Jim raised an eyebrow and gazed over at Chekov, who looked at him, "Keptin, I had turned around to ask if you had any additional orders and I saw you fall out of your chair," he explained in a worried voice. "Meester Spock took ze conn and contacted Doctor MeeCoy immediately."

"Bones, I'm fine, just a little tired," Jim replied as he slowly got to his feet. "I've been working a double shift since Arianne was pulled off duty. We're stretched thin on personnel-"

Leonard scoffed, "Spock can handle command for the rest of the afternoon and the night," he replied in a snappish tone. "You are getting off this Bridge right now and giving yourself some time to relax."

Jim was silent for a moment and not wanting anyone else to know about the strange vision he had just experienced, he nodded and silently walked off to the turbolift. Leonard scowled at Spock.

"If he sets foot on this Bridge again tonight, you have my permission to maroon him on whatever planet you wish," Leonard scoffed, a scowl on his face as he stormed off the Bridge.

Spock raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to the work at hand; he could see PADD's on the arm of the command chair that Jim had no doubt been looking over before his episode of exhaustion.

"Keep on current course and speed," Spock ordered as he took a seat in the command chair. "Should there be any updates or sudden emergencies, please do not hesitate to inform me."

Chekov and Sulu exchanged a glance, but both merely replied with a monotone, "Aye sir," as they continued to work; replying with any other comments would only cause problems with Spock.

Unknown to anyone else, however, Spock's mind was not fully on the PADD's that Jim had left unread; he was also thinking of whether his father, Nyota, and Amanda were in a safe place on New Vulcan.

* * *

The sound of children playing and talking were a great relief to Arianne as she entered the Recreation Room where Kathryn had set up a school environment for the children; even little things like the sounds of a child reminded her that despite being a hard-working Starfleet officer, she was also very human.

Arianne paused at the viewing window that was just to the left of the door into the academic area; she could see Michael and Zachary working on some sort of complex block project in a corner of the classroom; 'Kathy' was playing with little George Kirk and Miral Paris in the other corner and they were surrounded by plush toys and foam alphabet blocks…..but where on earth were Charlie and Kathryn?

"Commander McCoy, there you are!"

Arianne turned just in time to see Naomi approach her from the door, "Miss Wildman, I'm sorry," Arianne replied in a gentle tone. "I must have been too preoccupied to notice that I had lost you."

Naomi smiled, "That's all right, Commander," she replied. "I'm a little preoccupied myself today…I wasn't exactly expecting to be pulled into the past. I kinda have someone back home who loves me."

Arianne smiled, but said nothing, "His name is Icheb and Seven's his guardian, but he likes to spend a lot of time with me," Naomi explained, grinning sheepishly. "We just recently started talking about our future."

Before Arianne could reply, there was a loud crash and crying coming from the classroom.

Alarmed, Arianne whirled around just in time to see Charlie lying on the floor in a sobbing heap, surrounded by blocks while Michael and Zachary stood there, laughing at his misfortune.

Without hesitation, Arianne stormed into the room just as Kathryn and Lorian came out of a back room with their arms full of PADD's. Arianne reached Charlie first and kneeling down, she gently hugged him.

"I was coming out for a play break and blocks fell on top of me," Charlie whimpered as Arianne gently dried the tears from his face with her sleeve. "Lorian and Gramma Pike were helping me learn."

Zachary scoffed, "I wanted to see if Charlie wanted to play rockslide," he replied nonchalantly. "Mike wanted to help, so he and I pushed the blocks over so they would bury Charlie in the rocks."

"Michael Christopher Pike, you apologize to Charlie this instant," Kathryn said, giving her son a stern look that told him he was in deep trouble. "After that, I'm taking you to see your father in our quarters."

Michael looked at Charlie briefly," Sorry," he said in a monotone voice. "Mommy, can we go home now?"

Kathryn frowned at Michael's insincerity, but before she could reply, Charlie spit up three bloody teeth on to the carpet, "Ewww, Charlie's teeth are bloody," Zachary said, pointing at the mess on the carpet.

Arianne frowned, "Charlie, honey, open your mouth for me," she said as she held her eldest son close.

Continuing to cry, Charlie opened his mouth and Arianne was alarmed to find it full of blood.

"Mommy, can I fix my block project?" Zachary asked, irritated that Charlie had wrecked it.

Arianne sighed, trying to control her anger as she looked at Zachary, "What you did was very mean, Zachary, and I want you to apologize," she said sternly. "Then I want you to go into the next room and have Miss Wildman take you back to our quarters. You are grounded for the rest of the night."

Zachary scowled, stuck his tongue out at Charlie, and stomped out of the room, "Kathryn, can you please comm down to Sickbay and tell whoever is on duty that I'm bringing Charlie?" Arianne asked as she stood and gently pulled Charlie to his feet. "Kathy, honey, you need to come with Charlie and I, okay?"

"I can supervise young Kathryn if she wishes to remain in this setting for a longer duration," Lorian stated in a semi-gentle tone. "It is logical that you would want to fully focus your attention on Charles and George also wishes to remain and engage in recreational activity…I can also return Miral to her father if Lieutenant Paris desires it."

Arianne nodded, "Be sure to tell your father what you are doing," she replied. "Thank you Lorian."

Lorian gave a quick nod and focused his attention on little Kathryn, "C'mon Charlie, you and I are gonna visit Sickbay and have someone look at your mouth," Arianne said as she took Charlie's hand and led him out of the classroom; she was relieved to see that Naomi had gone and had taken Zachary with her.

Only Charlie's sad little face and the blood in his mouth kept Arianne from breaking down right there.

* * *

The sound of classical music filled the darkened quarters as the door slid open and a dark form entered the silent front room; there was silence and suddenly, there was a loud crash.

Whispered cursing filled the air, "Computer, lights," a male voice said in a strained whisper.

As the lights flashed on, Leonard walked into the front room still dressed in his on-duty uniform; he was both surprised and annoyed to see Jim standing near the couch next to a table that had fallen over.

"What are you doing in my quarters?" Leonard hissed in a groggy voice. "You're supposed to be—"

Jim grinned, "Bones, you said I was banned from the Bridge tonight," he said. "I'm not banned from bugging you. I tossed you off duty tonight so that we could hang out…we haven't hung out in like forever."

"Some of us actually try to rest when we're off duty, you infant," Leonard scoffed. "Unlike you."

Jim's expression grew serious, "Actually, Bones, I wanted to talk to you about the humanitarian mission we'll have once we get to New Vulcan," he explained. "President Pike thinks that as many able-bodied officers should go to the surface and Arianne happens to be the only qualified counselor on the ship—"

"NO!" Leonard yelled, realizing that Jim was talking about endangering Arianne and the unborn baby. "I won't allow this, Jim! New Vulcan is probably in a cesspool of trouble and I won't risk my family for it!"

Swallowing hard, Jim gave Leonard a stern look, "I've assigned her to be at the Vulcan Medical Center to help with any survivors that other officers will bring from dangerous areas," Jim stated. "President Pike has convinced Kathryn and most of the Voyager crew, along with a few of our own crew, to stay on the Enterprise and keep things safe while we're all down there…things are being planned out carefully."

"Get Spock or someone else to do it!" Leonard said anxiously. "It's too dangerous…I can't risk anything happening to Arianne or to the baby…..I don't even understand WHY we're going to New Vulcan!"

"Bones, if it helps, I can assign you to work alongside Arianne at the Vulcan Medical Center," Jim promised, giving Leonard a concerned look. "I'm risking myself down there as well…I have Lorian and George to think of, but I know my duty and I know that my kids will be taken care of in the meantime."

Leonard almost hooted, "Like Arianne will agree to that," he scoffed. "She's so stubborn."

Before Jim, who was troubled by Leonard and Arianne's tension-filled marriage, could reply, the doorbell chimed; Leonard and Jim exchanged a look; who would come to Leonard's quarters so suddenly?

"Come in," Leonard said, annoyed that his time off seemed to be nothing but interruptions.

The door slid open and Naomi was standing in the hallway with Zachary, "Doctor McCoy?" Naomi said as she ushered Zachary into the quarters. "Commander McCoy asked me to escort Zachary here while she takes Charlie to Sickbay….there was a fight in the classroom area and Charlie was hurt."

"Mommy said I was grounded tonight," Zachary whined. "I knocked my blocks on to Charlie's face."

Jim's eyes widened and he gaped at the remorseless Zachary, "Well, if your mother says you're grounded, Zachary, I guess you should go to your room," Leonard stated. "Jim, I should probably go to Sickbay and see if Charlie's all right…I should also check on Kathryn…can you stay here for a bit?"

Jim nodded, "Yeah, I can stay," he replied. "Is Zachary allowed to read any holo-novels around here?"

"Zach can read whatever he wants, but no TV," Leonard said stiffly as he walked out of the quarters.

There was silence as Jim and Zachary stared at one another; neither of them knew what to do now.

* * *

Despite the carefully constructed fire that was in a pit constructed by several of the fleers, Nyota couldn't help but feel immensely cold; in her arms, Amanda squirmed, but thankfully remained silent.

Across the fire pit, Nyota could see Sarek deep in hushed conversation with several of the refugees.

The whole situation was unusual and frightening; nobody knew if life or death would be the ultimate victor.

All of the trouble was supposed to have been eliminated when Nero was destroyed, but Jeris and his subsequent takeover of the surface of New Vulcan disproved that theory; it was inconceivable.

_Spock….thy'la….I need you. _Nyota thought as she continued to rock Amanda, hoping to calm her down.

Despite her and Spock's strong bond, Nyota was met by silence. Perhaps Spock was just very busy.

Still, as she watched the fire and rocked Amanda, Nyota couldn't help but worry…would things end well?

* * *

Upon entering Sickbay, Leonard quickly discovered that Charlie had fallen asleep after having his mouth examined and treated. Arianne was seated in a comfortable chair next to the bed, holding Charlie's hand.

Even though he saw it pointless to run roughshot over everything and cause more stress for himself, Leonard had collected Kathryn from the 'school', taken her back the quarters where Zachary and Jim waited. He had then been outwalked by Lorian, who had quickly returned Miral to Lieutenant Paris and had retreated for the night with George to the Captain's quarters; Jim trusted Lorian to handle things with George when he himself was too busy or on duty.

Leonard, unfortunately, held little confidence that his wife and step-kids would be able to survive without him...ever.

Instead of talking, however, Leonard and Arianne watched the recovered Lieutenant Paris walk Miral all over Sickbay just to help her sleep; he clearly looked stressed about having to serve as a single parent.

The worst part was that none of the other former Voyager crew could be there to visit him; they were scattered throughout the Enterprise either involved in duty tasks, personal visits, or just biding time.

"Arianne, I know Jim's assigning you to the Medical Center tomorrow and I'm going to let him," Leonard said in a monotone voice as he looked at his wife. "However, I'm also going to be there to look after you."

Arianne nodded and let out a tired sigh, "I wouldn't expect any less from you," she replied softly.

"I just wanted to come and see how things were," Leonard said in an uncomfortable tone.

Arianne nodded and suddenly feeling uneasy, Leonard quickly and quietly left the confines of Sickbay.

Now alone with her eldest son, Arianne allowed tears of frustration to flow freely down her face; her marriage was once of convenience and loveless, the Enterprise was heading into the unknown, and she had the worst feeling.

Not wanting to attract more attention, Arianne remained quiet; never had she felt so unsettled about a mission. Going to New Vulcan felt like not only a mistake, but a trap waiting to be sprung by the unknowing crew of the Enterprise.

Little did Arianne know that chaos would soon reign supreme and figuratively destroy all that was considered normal.


	7. Acts of Love and Hate

_**0500 - Captain Kirk's Quarters**_

Faint whimpers woke Jim from his restless slumber and caused him to sit up in bed; he could see George awake and squirming in the small crib that was close to the bed. Jim smiled and yawned softly.

"Good morning, baby boy," Jim whispered as he got out of bed and moved over to the crib; he smiled as George gurgled and extended his tiny arms upward. "Aww, you know who your daddy is, don't you?"

George merely looked at Jim and waved his arms eagerly, "Alright, we'll go for a little walk around the deck and then I'll feed you," Jim said in a soft voice as he picked George up and held him close.

Jim gently carried George into the main room and saw Lorian lying awake on the couch, "Lorian, go back to sleep for a little bit," Jim stated in a calming tone as he smiled at the groggy pre-teen. "Okay?"

"I cannot," Lorian replied in a tired voice as he shakily sat up. "I must do Vulcan meditation before I attend to my educational studies. Commander Spock told me that I must learn the Vulcan ways—"

Jim sighed, "You are also half human and obviously need more sleep," he stated as he hoisted George to his shoulder. "School doesn't start until 0800 and you are not Spock's son, you are mine."

Blinking tiredly, Lorian nodded and laid back down, "I am going to take George for a walk and when I come back, I will wake you for school," Jim stated in a gentle voice. "For now, just sleep."

As Lorian fell back asleep, a sudden feeling of uneasiness washed over Jim; the away team would go down to the surface of New Vulcan in a matter of hours. Anything could happen during the mission.

A sudden beep caused Jim to scoff and carry George over to the wall intercom near the door, "Captain Kirk here," Jim said in a tired voice as George touched his chin. "This had better be important."

"Lieutenant Paris is demanding to speak with you," Leonard spoke in a frosty tone. "Right now."

Jim sighed; Lieutenant Paris was well enough to be released from Sickbay, but Bones had kept him and Miral there due to concerns over the stress and worry caused by the missing B'Elanna.

"I'll be right there, Bones," Kirk replied in a tone of faked professionalism. "Kirk out."

Letting out a sigh, Jim turned off the intercom and looked down at George, "Daddy's gotta go to Sickbay to see Uncle Bones before he gets you something to eat," he said in a gentle tone. "I'm sorry."

George merely gurgled and rested his head on Jim's shoulder. Sighing, Jim looked back over at the couch, where Lorian was back asleep. It wouldn't be fair to wake Lorian, Jim silently thought.

"Come on little one, let's go," Jim quietly murmured to George as he moved towards the door.

As if understanding what Jim was telling him, George's eyes grew wide and he nodded, remaining quiet as his father held him close. Jim took that as a sign that George was happy just to be with him.

However, if Jim had known what was going to happen a mere few hours from that moment, he would have taken the time to make each little moment with George memorable…as it might be the last.

* * *

_**Bridge**_

Most of the Gamma shift officers were still at the stations, as the Captain had ordered all of the away team to get as much rest as they could; the mission on New Vulcan would be an unpleasant one.

Spock, however, had risen nearly two hours prior and relieved Scotty of duty; the half-Vulcan was now seated in the command chair and deep in conscious meditation for guidance on the mission.

Everyone was so deep in concentration that they failed to realize that Arianne had just come off the turbolift in full uniform and was lingering beside the command chair, watching Spock quietly.

"I'm sure Nyota is all right Spock," Arianne said in a soft voice, seeing the fatigue in Spock's face. "I am also sure that Sarek is keeping her and Amanda safe from any harm that could come to them."

Spock was silent for a moment and then looked up at Arianne, "Good morning," he stated in a toneless voice. "I was unaware that Doctor McCoy had cleared you for Bridge duty, Commander McCoy,"

"I don't really care if he has or not, Spock," Arianne replied, heavy frustration in her voice. "I spent the night in our quarters with the children and he spent the night sulking in Sickbay. This morning, I asked my mother to come to our quarters and give me a break for a bit. I just needed some alone time."

A small growl suddenly escaped Spock's stomach, causing pink tinges to appear on the Vulcan's normal stoic, pale face. "Why, Spock, I believe you are hungry," Arianne stated, giving Spock a small smile.

"Considering that I have not consumed sustenance of any sort since 1700 yesterday, that logic is sound," Spock replied as he rose from the command chair. "Ensign Chekov, you have the conn."

Having heard his name, the young Russian navigator turned to see that Spock was prepared to depart the bridge with Commander McCoy. "Aye kommander," Chekov stated in an obedient voice.

"Shall we, Commander Spock?" Arianne asked, anxious to find some food that would relax her nerves.

Spock gave a brief nod and silently followed Commander McCoy from the Bridge in search of food.

* * *

_**0600 - Sickbay**_

"…B'Elanna is down there!"

Jim winced as he entered Sickbay with George in his arms; hearing Tom's angry voice meant that the Lieutenant was obviously feeling better. However, it also meant that he wanted to go back on duty.

"…I want to talk to Captain Kirk!" Lieutenant Paris suddenly yelled. "He'll understand why!"

Swallowing hard, Jim moved further into Sickbay and quickly saw Leonard, Nurse Chapel, and Doctor Phlox all standing around a biobed where Tom was sitting with a distressed look on his face.

"Jim, I contacted you an HOUR ago," Leonard snapped, seeing that Jim had finally come to Sickbay.

Jim shrugged and hoisted George to his shoulder, "George wanted to go for a walk," he lied, not wanting to explain that he had suddenly had a bad feeling that something would go wrong that day and had wanted to spend a little extra time with George just in case they couldn't be together later on.

Leonard's eyes widened, but before he could deliver a snappish lecture, Tom spoke up. "I'm fit for duty, Captain Kirk," Tom stated in a hopeful voice. "I want to go look for B'Elanna down on New Vulcan."

"You're crazy!" Leonard snapped in a distressed tone. "If you go, you'll just end up back in here!"

Tom was quiet for a moment and then swallowed hard, "I understand how trying it must be for you, Captain, to be a single father and balance it with the duties of Starfleet," he stated, giving Jim a hard look. "Don't force me to be a single father and keep me from doing my duty as a Starfleet officer."

"Jim, he's talking nonsense," Leonard cut in in a cynical tone. "You can't possibly-"

Jim held up a hand to silence Leonard, "Doctor McCoy, enough," he stated in a firm tone. "Lieutenant Paris, I respect your dedication to duty and your desire to find your wife. Therefore, I will allow you to accompany the teams down to the surface on ONE condition. Once you find B'Elanna, you are to incapacitate her and request an immediate transport to the Enterprise Sickbay. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes Captain, we do," Tom replied, a grim determination in his voice. "Can I be released now?"

Jim looked at Leonard, who sighed, "Fine, but you had better not take any stupid chances," Leonard replied gruffly, moving away from the biobed in pure disgust. "Phlox, get him out of my Sickbay."

"Bones, just because you're mad at Arianne does not give you license to be angry at everyone else," Jim stated in a quiet, yet very firm tone as they moved out of the patient bay. "Let's go get some food."

Leonard sighed, "I'm not hungry," he replied in a tired voice. "I didn't sleep very well last night using my desk as a pillow. After Charlie was released from Sickbay last night, I tried to talk to Arianne, but she didn't want to talk to me. I'm not sure if this marriage is going to survive after this mission, Jim."

Jim remained silent at that; he knew why Arianne had always seemed so nervous around Leonard after Academy graduation, but he had promised her that he would never tell anyone about the reason.

"I should really get George something to eat," Jim commented in a strained voice as George tapped his cheek and displayed the cutest scowl possible for a half-Vulcan child. "He's obviously hungry."

Leonard gazed at George for a moment and then looked towards the CMO office, "C'mon, you can use the replicator in my office to feed him and yourself," he said in a resigned tone. "I could use some company, but I don't want to go to the Mess Hall. Besides, you need to sign off on the roster."

Jim nodded and was silent as he carried George into the CMO office; the two Kirks watched as Leonard took a seat behind his desk and slid a PADD across the table. "I was seriously close to losing it last night, Jim," Leonard stated in a scared voice. "I'm just glad that there's no alcohol on board."

Nodding, Jim moved to the chair, sat down, and lowered George into a resting position in his lap. "Maybe after this mission you should call Doctor Piper and get back to meetings," he stated in a concerned tone. "I know you went to meetings while we were in the Academy, what happened?"

"Life happened," Leonard replied in a distressed voice. "When we got back to the Academy, I was bombarded with seeing grief counselors, being a grief counselor to others, taking all of my final exams, getting my official assignment, and figuring out where I stood with Arianne. There was no time for AA."

Jim sighed and eyed the replicator near where Leonard was sitting, "Bones, could you-?" he asked.

"Yep," Leonard replied, realizing that Jim wanted him to get George some food from the replicator.

Leonard sighed and turned to the replicator next to his desk, "He likes mashed bananas," Jim stated, suddenly remembering that he really hadn't told anyone what George liked to eat yet. "Strangely enough, George doesn't like milk. I tried giving him some once and he ended up throwing it up."

"Maybe he's lactose intolerant," Leonard mumbled under his breath, not at all surprised that George seemed to be sensitive to certain foods just like Jim was. "Warm mashed bananas and soy milk."

As the items appeared, George's eyes lit up and he reached out for them, "Shouldn't he be talking by now?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he picked up the items and placed them on the desk within Jim's reach. "I haven't heard George say a whole lot since I met him and it worries me."

"George talks when he wants to," Jim replied in a gentle tone as he picked up the spoon and began feeding George mashed bananas from the bowl. "He's got a stubborn streak from me and from—"

Jim suddenly stopped, sighed, and continued feeding George in silence; he didn't want to mention T'Pol.

"Um, Bones, the roster looks pretty good," Jim stated in an uncomfortable tone. "I'll sign it in a minute."

Leonard nodded and watched Jim feed George, "Arianne loves you, Bones," Jim said in a gentle voice as he finished with the mashed bananas and began gently feeding George the bottle of soymilk.

"Well, maybe while we're stationed at that medical center on New Vulcan, we'll have a chance to talk things over," Leonard replied in a tone of resignation. "How'd you get so comfortable with a baby, Jim?"

Jim shrugged, smiling as George finished off the soymilk and burped. "Now, Jim, how about you get something to eat?" Leonard asked, frowning at his Captain and friend. "You look beat."

"Bones, I'm not really—" Jim began, suddenly falling quiet as both George and Leonard glared at him.

"If you don't eat, I WILL take you off the away team," Leonard warned. "What do you want?"

Jim sighed, "Breakfast sandwich, no cheese and no eggs," he replied softly. "I'd also like black coffee."

"I'd lecture you about having a burger and coffee for breakfast if you didn't have sensitivities to dairy products," Leonard replied as he looked at the replicator. "Breakfast burger with no cheese, no eggs, and a veggie patty and warm black coffee."

The items quickly materialized on the replicator pad and Leonard picked them up, "Now, I'll hold the little tyke while you eat," he said in a gruff tone as he placed the items in front of Jim. "Okay?"

Jim nodded and carefully passed George across the desk to Leonard. George smiled up at Leonard for a moment, but his gaze quickly returned to Jim. Jim smiled at George and then began to eat his breakfast.

"Bones, if anything happens to me down there, I asked Pike to look after George and Lorian," Jim stated, holding the half-eaten sandwich in his hand as he gave Leonard a solemn look. "Don't be insulted, but-"

Leonard gritted his teeth, "The only way I'm gonna be insulted is if you don't eat," he replied in a big-brother tone as he bounced George. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you down there. Now eat!"

Swallowing hard, Jim nodded and focused on eating his sandwich; he had been struggling all night with visions of Ambassador Spock being tortured, but there was nobody that he could tell about his dreams.

"Bones, I think you should go talk to Arianne while I'm eating," Jim suddenly said as he swallowed a mouthful of sandwich. "You'll be working in close proximity with each other pretty much all day and I don't want bad feelings getting in the way of the mission. As Captain, I order you to go talk to her."

Scowling, Leonard stood and lifted George to his shoulder, "Well, Captain, I guess that's a fair order and you certainly have the right to give it," Leonard said in an annoyed Southern drawl. "Where do you think Arianne would be right now? I haven't seen her since she brought Charlie back from Sickbay last night."

"Well, Bones, pregnant women do eat a lot," Jim replied, amused. "My guess is that she's getting food?"

Leonard sighed, "Stay here until I get back, Jim," he snapped. "I'll take your tyke with me as collateral."

"I also might have a nap while you're gone," Jim replied as he finished off the sandwich. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night or a lot of other nights. George doesn't wake me, but I haven't slept well since-"

Leonard nodded, "Take it easy until 0800," he said as he left the room. "That's an ORDER."

Jim sighed and slowly rested his head on the desk; this might be his last good rest for a long time.

* * *

_**0630 – New Vulcan Medical Center**_

Ambassador Spock ignored the cruel laughter that echoed in his ears as Carol and B'Elanna strapped him to a surgical table in the deserted medical center. He was too weak to fight them off, let alone protest.

"Go and patrol the outside of the building," Carol snapped at B'Elanna as the last strap was secured. "I have orders from Jeris to wait here and make sure Ambassador Spock doesn't escape. Go quickly."

B'Elanna glared at Carol, "Jeris gave no such orders in the briefing this morning," she snapped, suddenly not trusting where Carol was coming from with this order. "He would have told me if he had—"

"Remember your place, B'Elanna," Carol snapped as she quickly slapped the half-Klingon across the face for good measure and then composed herself. "I am the Lady of Captain Jeris. I relay his orders."

B'Elanna scowled and bore her teeth, "My place is to keep you weak humans occupied with tasks that can fit your limited minds," she hissed, suddenly wincing. "You are no match for a Klingon woman."

"That may be, but I can still ask Jeris to have you killed," Carol hissed furiously. "Now get out."

With a nod, B'Elanna stalked out of the medical center. Carol scoffed and glared at Ambassador Spock.

"The neural chips were supposed to be FLAWLESS," Carol snapped as she tightened the straps. "The prisoners were supposed to be mindless, obedient cretins that would do what they were told!"

Ambassador Spock sighed, "The human spirit is a remarkable thing," he replied. "As is the will to live."

Swearing loudly, Carol began hitting Ambassador Spock hard in the stomach and chest.

"Carol, report back to the Veritas Nero," a voice suddenly said. "Captain Jeris wants a word."

Gritting her teeth, Carol moved away from the table and tapped her combadge, "Energize," she snapped, giving Ambassador Spock a death glare. "You were spared this time, but not the next."

As Carol dematerialize, Spock let out a tired sigh and a single tear suddenly fell from his tired eyes.

* * *

_**0700 – Enterprise Mess Hall**_

"Would you prefer a chair?" Spock asked, taking a sip of spice tea as he watched Arianne sit on the floor near a corner of the Mess Hall and lean her back against the wall. "That position looks to be—"

Arianne sighed, "No, I'm actually quite relaxed," she replied gently. "Thank you anyway, Spock."

"Have you consumed any nutrition this morning?" Spock suddenly asked, his tone one of concern. "You are pregnant and it has been my observation that pregnant females need to eat for two; am I accurate?"

Arianne nodded, "You are accurate, but I haven't eaten," she confessed gazing at the half-Vulcan she considered to be like a brother. "I am still stressed over how Leonard and I left things last night."

"Stress cannot be good for the baby," Spock pointedly observed. "Perhaps a discussion is needed?"

Shrugging, Arianne carefully stood up, "I would love nothing better than to talk with Leonard and get all these bad feelings behind us before the mission," she said in a tired voice. "I don't know if there's time."

"There's always time for talking," Arianne suddenly heard Leonard say as the door slid open.

Arianne turned and saw Leonard standing there with a look of remorse on his face, "The Captain said we shouldn't have bad feelings between us during the mission," he said in a worried tone. "I know we said some pretty harsh things last night and I want to try and fix things between us if we can."

"The briefing's in an hour and I still need something to eat," Arianne replied, secretly hoping that Leonard would stay and keep her company. "Leonard, does Jim know you kidnapped George?"

Leonard scoffed, "I locked Jim in my office so he could have a break," he replied, unable to help smiling at George's sudden cooing. "I haven't held a baby since I held Joanna—"

Swallowing hard, Leonard suddenly fell silent, "Leonard," Arianne replied softly. "I'm listening."

"I wasn't in the room when Joanna was pronounced," Leonard explained softly. "My arm was being casted and when Jocelyn came and told me about Joanna, I was too devastated to even speak for a few days. I was admitted for shock because of that and Jocelyn had me served with papers there."

Arianne sighed and gently touched Leonard's arm, "I'm never going to leave you," she said in a sincere tone as she looked him directly in the eyes. "The past is the past and your future is with all of us."

"Have a seat at that table in the corner and I'll get you a hearty breakfast, okay?" Leonard asked in a gentle voice, secretly moved by Arianne's declaration of loyalty. "Can you take George for me?"

Arianne nodded and took George into her arms. George smiled at her and quickly fell asleep.

While George slept, Arianne watched as Leonard made his way to the replicator to get her breakfast.

* * *

_**0800 - Briefing Room – USS Enterprise NCC-1701**_

School was in session thanks to Kathryn, who was keeping the children distracted from what was going to happen. Chakotay was running the ship from the Bridge with the help of a carefully selected skeleton crew. The others were gathered, preparing to depart.

While President Pike sat at one end of the long table, Jim stood at the other end, silently taking in all of those who would be going to the surface; Lieutenant Paris, Arianne, Spock, Leonard, Scotty, and Sulu along with himself and five dozen other officers were to act as the possible saviors of New Vulcan.

Seven, Samantha, and The Doctor were remaining onboard the ship to prepare for any refugees and to keep technological contamination of the timeline to a minimum. Naomi and Lorian were also remaining behind to keep a watch on the other children on board by assisting Kathryn in the educational center.

Phlox was also remaining on board to prepare Sickbay for any injured refugees that came on board.

Abandoning the vacant expression that had been on his face whilst lost in thought, Jim rose from his chair, "You're all dismissed to the shuttlebay," he said in a firm tone. "Be safe down on the surface."

One by one, Lieutenant Paris, Leonard, Chekov, and Sulu left the room in silence, "Commander McCoy, are you absolutely certain that you wish to be at the Vulcan Medical Center?" President Pike asked in a concerned tone, extremely worried for his pregnant daughter's safety while she was on New Vulcan.

"I know what my duty is, sir," Arianne replied, ignoring the fact that both Jim and Spock were looking at her; Jim's expression was one of deep concern while Spock's expression was one of stoic intensity.

President Pike nodded and Arianne silently rose and left the room, "Chris, I'm worried about sending her down there," Jim said in a worried tone. "Bones would kill me if anything happened down there..."

"Commander McCoy has declared her desire and displayed her fitness to undertake this mission," Spock stated in a monotone voice. "The medical center on New Vulcan is well equipped to ensure the safety of those who wish to travel to and work there. Doctor McCoy is also there to ensure her safety."

Jim scoffed, but said nothing, "Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, you two should get to the shuttlebay," President Pike said in a no-nonsense tone. "The Enterprise will be looked after, don't worry."

The two officers nodded and silently left the room, leaving Chris alone with his many thoughts of worry; would everything truly be all right or would something bad happen?

As they hurried through the corridors, Spock looked at Jim, "Captain, when we arrive on the surface, it would be prudent to seek out one of the passages to the underground caverns," Spock explained in a hushed tone. "The elders made such a place on the planet in case it became necessary to hide."

Jim, however, wasn't fully listening to Spock's words, as his mind was suddenly overcome with turmoil.

"_...Jim, pl__ease hurry," the fading form of a badly beaten Ambassador Spock spoke as he faced Jim in the midst of an endless fog. "The link is fading...I will soon die...you must hurry and rescue me...from pain."_

_Suddenly realizing that he was alone with the fading Ambassador, Jim reached out and grasped his aged hand; their hands locked for a moment and then Ambassador Spock's hand went right through Jim's._

"_...Aww, Jim, can't you touch your precious Ambassador's hand?" the mocking voice of Jeris suddenly said as Ambassador Spock faded from view and Jeris appeared. "Your mind is weak."_

_Jim froze in horror, "Get out of my mind!" he shouted, backing away from Jeris into the endless fog._

_Spock suddenly appeared beside him, "Do not worry, Jim," he said in a firm tone as he stepped between Jeris and his captain and faced Jeris. "It is illogical for you to know the art of mind melding so well."_

_Jeris let out a roar of fury and promptly faded from view. Jim felt his knees bucking very suddenly._

"Captain?" the toneless voice of Spock suddenly said as Jim felt a hand touch his arm.

Jim opened his eyes and saw that he was sitting in one of the Enterprise's shuttles and it was almost completely empty. Spock, however, was sitting next to him with a hand on his face.

"We are on the surface and the away teams are already carrying out their assignments," Spock explained, releasing Jim's face from his grip. "You seemed preoccupied during our walk and during the journey from the ship, so I invited myself into your mind and discovered that troubling scenario. Perhaps Doctor McCoy should be made aware of your difficulty"

Swallowing hard, Jim shakily rose to his feet, "I'm sure it was just from exhaustion," he said, not wanting Spock to know that Ambassador Spock had been haunting him all night long or he would end up back in Sickbay under strict supervision. "We should get going to search for survivors. How many soldiers are on the surface and can we avoid them easily?"

Narrowing his eyes, Spock nodded, "It was reported en route to the surface that other members of the crew are already engaged in battles away from Shi'Kahr," he replied in a slightly soft tone. "The battles are to serve as diversions while we rescue survivors."

Jim nodded, "Good, let's use our tricorders to scan the different buildings and see if any survivors didn't make it underground," he stated. "Maybe a few are still alive and once we check up here, we can go underground like you suggested in the shuttle."

Spock nodded and removed his tricorder from his pocket as he and Jim got off the shuttle; it was hopeful that many had survived and were safe, including his father, Nyota, and Amanda.

* * *

Veritas Nero – 0830

"Dearest Carol, why are you distressed?" the soothing voice of Jeris filtered into Carol's ear as she stood at a lab table, working on scientific experiments that would help continue their bloodline.

Carol set the vial of her DNA down and turned to Jeris, "The neural chips are faulty," she replied in an annoyed tone, seemingly unaware that she had one of the chips in her brain. "B'Elanna—"

"I have no intention of staying on this waste of a planet," Jeris replied smoothly. "I have been watching the battle on our orbital viewscreen and it will be amusing to see the alien soldiers fight the Starfleet officers to the death. While New Vulcan dissolves in blood, we will go far away from here."

Carol scoffed, "You said that Jim Kirk was going to be dealt with," she replied. "I want revenge!"

"Patience," Jeris said in a smooth tone. "Ambassador Spock is at the medical center alone and injured. It will be the perfect play on Jim Kirk's mercy. The plan is to brainwash and torture Kirk into a slave."

Carol looked unimpressed, "Kirk is strong and STUBBORN!" she hissed. "You can do better than him!"

"Yes, when we create an heir," Jeris said in a quiet voice. "I will give you what you wish. I promise."

Carol nodded and fell silent as Jeris left the room, determined to produce a future for them.

* * *

_**Surface of New Vulcan – 0900**_

Chaos greeted Tom as he materialized in front of the New Vulcan Medical Center with Leonard and Arianne. Just at the bottom of the steps, brainwashed soldiers fought with Starfleet officers using phasers, sticks, or any other weapon that was available. A familiar face suddenly caught Tom's eye.

Not too far off from the steps, B'Elanna was marching around with a bat'leth in hand, barking out orders to the alien soldiers as if she held command over them. Determination suddenly filled his heart and soul.

"B'Elanna!" Tom shouted, running off down the steps before Leonard or Arianne could stop him.

Surprisingly enough, Tom managed to evade the shots and quickly grabbed B'Elanna around the waist and wouldn't let her go, despite her loud protests. He grabbed the phaser off her belt and shot several of the alien soldiers before stunning B'Elanna. Leonard's jaw dropped in shock at that.

"I'm going back to the Enterprise!" Tom yelled to Leonard and Arianne. "Stay in the medical center!"

Leonard quickly opened the door, not bothering to watch Tom contact the Enterprise, "Let's get inside before we're discovered!" he said in an anxious voice. "No doubt we'll get some casualties soon!"

Arianne nodded and allowed Leonard to sheperd her inside the medical building; she was suddenly feeling tired and nauseous despite eating and was very grateful that Leonard was here with her.

As they moved into the foyer, Arianne eased her way into the nearest chair and sighed, "Go on without me, Leonard," she said in a tired voice. "I'm feeling a bit messed up; I'll only slow you down."

"Maybe there's something in the patient bay to help with the nausea," Leonard said, offering his arm to her. "Just take my arm and I'll help you into the patient bay. You can lie down for a few minutes."

Arianne nodded and took Leonard's arm, immensely relieved when he helped her to stand and walk down the rest of the hallway. They entered the patient bay and gazed at the simple décor in silence.

"Just sit here for a moment while I find something to help you," Leonard said in a gentle voice as he led Arianne over to a biobed and helped her sit on it. "Even Vulcans have things to help with pregnancies."

Leonard moved over to the cupboard nearest Arianne and was about to rummage through it when a faint moan suddenly broke the silence. A moment later, there was a loud snapping sound and boom.

"What was that?" Arianne asked, suddenly scared that she and Leonard weren't alone in the building.

A Romulan soldier suddenly materialized with a weapon in hand, "Where's Kirk?" he snapped.

"Captain Kirk's not here," Arianne replied, very frightened. "We're just doing some work here."

The Romulan soldier glared at Arianne and powered up his weapon, "You lie," he hissed in a grave voice as he pointed the weapon at her. "After I shoot you, I'm going to tear this place apart until I find Kirk."

Leonard didn't know what had gotten into him, but he dove in front of Arianne as the soldier fired several shots. Pain was the first thing to fill his mind as he slammed against the ground hard.

"Leonard!" Arianne yelled, trembling as she gazed at her fallen husband a moment before grabbing her phaser off her belt and aiming at her attacker. "I told you that Kirk's not here, but I am!"

The Romulan cackled and quickly set his phaser to kill, but before he could fire, he was quickly shot. As he fell, Arianne turned around to see an aged Vulcan standing there holding a small phase pistol. The two regarded each other silently for a moment before Ambassador Spock pocketed the phase pistol.

"I am Arianne McCoy," she said in a faint, yet determined voice. "Who are you?"

* * *

_**Underground Passage (Just Below Medical Center)**_

Hearing voices from above, Nyota froze and pulled her phaser off her belt. The medical center had been deserted ever since the evacuation and thus, had been the perfect place to stash supplies and rations.

Since she was in the best health of the group and Sarek was needed to help maintain emotional health among the refugees, Nyota had become the supply runner for the group. In the first few days, she had used the many underground passages to forage what she could without being caught by anyone. Her Academy survival training and the love she held for her family and New Vulcan had served Nyota well.

Amanda, being an infant, had remained behind in the care of Sarek and the other Vulcan women.

Now, hearing movement and anxious voices in the medical center, Nyota suddenly wasn't so sure if it was safe to go into the medical center. Perhaps it would be better to return to the safe cavern.

"…Arianne, just leave me here," Nyota suddenly heard the faint voice of Dr. McCoy say. "I'm done."

Nyota's eyes widened. Arianne and Dr. McCoy were in the medical center? Why were they in there?

Pocketing her phaser, Nyota opened the door that hid a makeshift elevator up to the medical center and got in. She had to see why Arianne and Dr. McCoy were there and if the others had also come.

Veritas Nero Security Room

"Ha ha," Carol said in a mocking tone as she gazed at the security vid that was monitoring the patient bay; she could see Arianne and a battered Ambassador Spock trying to make the injured Dr. McCoy as comfortable as possible. It was disturbing that there was no sign of Kirk, but Jim Kirk could wait.

Jeris suddenly came into the room, "I heard B'Elanna was captured," he said in a fierce voice.

"B'Elanna is of no concern to us," Carol replied as she continued to watch the view screen with interest.

Jeris raised an eyebrow and came over to where Carol was standing, "That's not James T. Kirk," he said, suddenly recognizing Arianne and Leonard from when he was at the Academy. "However, I do know those two back from when I assisted a man named Khan Noonien Singh at Starfleet Academy on Earth."

"Do you think we could capture them to get to James Kirk?" Carol asked, suddenly interested.

Jeris sighed, but before he could reply, a wall opened and Nyota came out dressed in several layers of clothing with a large bag in her hand. She frowned at seeing Arianne and an aged Spock, but no McCoy.

"Now, THIS is interesting," Jeris said in an amused tone. "Maybe I will have a victory, after all! Carol, prepare an away team. We're going hunting."

Carol nodded and quickly left the room. Jeris grinned; vengeance would be sweet.

* * *

_**New Vulcan Medical Center**_

Arianne and Nyota stared at each other for a moment before the sound of Leonard throwing up brought Arianne back to focus; she had to get her husband some medical help for the bad phaser wounds.

"It hurts to move," Leonard whispered as he placed a hand over where the phaser shots had hit him; he shivered and winced. He stared up at Arianne and Ambassador Spock, shocked to also see Uhura there.

Ambassador Spock looked at Nyota, "I believe there are emergency stretchers in the supply closet closest to the medicine cabinet," he said in a slightly hoarse tone. "Are there any medicines left?"

"I'll check," Nyota replied as she moved across the patient bay to search for the needed supplies.

Arianne knelt down and saw that a massive amount of blood was staining Leonard's medical tunic, "Do you want anything for the pain, sweetheart?" she asked in a gentle voice, seeing nothing but pain and fatigue in her husband's face; she searched for and found his med-kit not too far from where he fell.

"There will be worse off," Leonard replied as he fought to stay awake. "Save it for the worst off."

Before Arianne could reply, Nyota returned with her bag full and a stretcher under her arm, "Maybe we should take Doctor McCoy down to the safety cavern," Nyota suggested. "It's cold, but there's food and water down there and there's hardly anything left up here. "Jeris and his people took it all."

"I c-can't walk," Leonard rasped weakly. "I'm not gonna ask my pregnant wife to help me up, either."

Nyota's eyes widened and she looked at Arianne, "Congratulations," she said in a surprised voice.

"Let's slide the stretcher underneath him," Arianne said in a tone that told Nyota that they would catch up with each other later on. "Leonard, sweetheart, we're gonna slide a stretcher under you, okay?"

Leonard sighed, indicated that he understood. Arianne, however, looked at Ambassador Spock.

"Who are you?" Arianne asked, not being able to help but think that Ambassador Spock looked familiar.

As Nyota slid the stretcher underneath his body, Leonard shuddered with pain, "Put pressure on the wounds, Arianne," he said in a weak voice. "That way, I won't bleed out while I'm carried…please."

Nodding, Arianne searched the med-kit and quickly found some pressure pads, which she pressed hard against the pool of blood on Leonard's tunic. Leonard hissed in pain, but stayed awake and alert.

"My identity is best kept secret for now," Ambassador Spock replied. "However, I am trustworthy."

Arianne looked at Nyota for confirmation, who nodded; she then kept pressure on Leonard's wounds as Ambassador Spock and Nyota picked up the stretcher and carried it over to the open wall passage.

"Communicators don't work underground," Nyota suddenly said in an anxious voice as she gazed at Arianne with a worried expression on her face. "Is there anyone you can contact about this?"

Arianne nodded and used her free hand to extract her communicator from her pocket, "Commander McCoy to Captain Kirk or Commander Spock," she said in an anxious voice. "Please respond."

* * *

_**Shi'Kahr**_

The city was nearly deserted except for a few who failed to get out in time to avoid the wave of destruction that had come to pass, Jim observed as he and Spock left yet another abandoned home.

"Spock, we've searched all the dwellings and I don't think anyone is left in the city at this point," Jim stated as he stopped in the middle of the quiet street and gazed at Spock. "We've seen a few bodies of Romulan soldiers here and there, but no sign of any Vulcans. Perhaps prisoners were taken?"

Spock sighed patiently, "As I have told you, Jim, the remaining elders built several underground caverns fit for habitation should an emergency ever arise," he explained. "It is very likely that the surviving elders, including my father, have escorted the majority of the population underground."

"…Commander McCoy to Captain Kirk or Commander Spock," Arianne's voice suddenly filtered from the communicator in Jim's pocket. Jim frowned, exchanged a look with Spock, and took it out of his pocket.

"Captain Kirk to Commander McCoy," Jim replied into the communicator. "What's the problem?"

There was a moment of static before Arianne replied, "We were ambushed at the medical center," she replied in a worried, static-filled voice. "Doctor McCoy was injured in the fight and we found an aged Vulcan refugee that was either a prisoner or taking refuge. We're proceeding underground…"

Static suddenly filled the air, so Jim closed the communicator and pocketed it, "Spock, is there a fast way to get to where Bones and Arianne are at?" he asked, immensely worried for his now injured friend.

"My father thought it prudent to install a transporter in the cavern for emergency use should underground habitation ever be required," Spock explained tonelessly. "If we went into an unoccupied habitation, we could use the transporter to arrive in the caverns and provide assistance."

Jim nodded and Spock set off for the nearest dwelling, both hoping that they were not too late.

* * *

_**Underground "Safety" Cavern**_

"…_Doctor McCoy?"_

Warmth was the first thing Leonard felt as his senses returned to him. He could feel something covering his body and, not surprisingly, the pain was still there. Yet, he suddenly felt very safe and relaxed.

"Doctor McCoy?" Nyota asked again, worried about the glazed over look in his tired looking eyes.

Leonard looked at Nyota, "Where's Arianne?" he asked in a faint voice. "Is she okay?"

"I'm fine, Leonard," Arianne suddenly replied from nearby. "Just having a little water."

Nyota nodded and looked over to where Arianne was sitting, "I couldn't let that Romulan hurt her or the baby," Leonard said in a faint voice. "I may be a stubborn, insensitive idiot sometimes, but…"

Leonard suddenly began to cough and wince, "No more talking," Arianne said as she suddenly rose from her sitting place and moved over to where Leonard's stretcher was. "Save your strength, okay honey?"

"I'll check on the others," Nyota murmured as she moved away from Leonard and Arianne.

Arianne knelt and gently stroked Leonard's hair to keep him calm, "You passed out as we got into the passageway," she explained in a gentle voice. "That nice Vulcan elder covered you with his cloak so that you wouldn't go into shock. I also contacted Jim and Spock and told them where we are."

Leonard nodded, but before he could muster the strength to reply, there was the sound of a transporter. Arianne swore and immediately got to her feet, pulling her phaser from her pocket.

"Arianne, relax!" the anxious voice of Jim suddenly said as Jim and Spock walked out of a passageway and into view of the many evacuees, many of whom exchanged soft, toneless murmurs of intrigue.

Arianne pocketed her phaser and gazed over at Leonard, "Get Leonard out of here and back to the Enterprise," she snapped, giving Spock and Jim a commanding stare. "Spock, you and Nyota take the stretcher and keep going until Leonard is in Sickbay. Ambassador Spock, you and Sarek-"

Ambassador Spock suddenly collapsed to his knees, weary of the injuries from Carol's beatings, "Carol Marcus administered a severe beating to my person before your arrival, Commander McCoy," he said in a faint voice. "I'm afraid that, despite my efforts, the aftereffects are catching up with my aged body."

"Nyota and I can transport to the surface with Doctor McCoy and contact the Enterprise from the dwelling we will materialize in," Spock stated tonelessly. "Father, it would be prudent to instruct as many Vulcans to follow as are physically able. The Enterprise has sufficient room for them to undergo any physical or mental healing that they require. Jim, can you remain with Ambassador Spock for the time being?"

Jim nodded, "As can I," Arianne cut in in a firm tone, daring anyone to argue with her. "We'll take the passageway to the medical center."

Spock suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Commander McCoy, I find that plan unsettling," he stated. "The risk you put to yourself—"

"The risk you put to my husband while we stand here arguing is even greater," Arianne replied sharply. "Get going before you run out of time."

For a moment, Spock was silent and then he looked to Sarek, who nodded, "Anyone who is capable of walking or helping another, please follow Spock and I to the transporter in an orderly fashion," Sarek stated in a calm voice as he lifted Amanda to his shoulder and held her carefully. "We shall make it to safety as long as we remain orderly. In times like this one, panicking is illogical and will only lead to chaos."

"Doctor, relax," Spock stated as he and Nyota lifted the stretcher containing Leonard. "You will be recuperating in Sickbay very soon."

As Sarek organized the refugees, Spock, Nyota, and Leonard, Arianne and Jim turned their attention to assisting Ambassador Spock. They helped the weakened Vulcan to stand and helped him to walk across the cavern, towards the passage back up to the medical center.

* * *

_**Vulcan Medical Center**_

After nearly an hour of helping the struggling Ambassador Spock to the surface, Jim and Arianne suddenly found themselves in the makeshift elevator that would take them back to the medical center. Once in the medical center, they would be able to take care of the Ambassador.

"When I get back to the ship, I'm going to go on medical leave for the first trimester," Arianne stated as she gazed at Jim. "I'll finish what I need to finish first and then let Spock handle the rest. He's a very competent officer and I want to take some time to sort out my family situation."

Jim nodded, but before he could reply, Ambassador Spock broke into a coughing fit, "Woah," Jim said, offering him a canteen off of his belt.

As Ambassador Spock took the canteen with a shaking hand, the lift door slid open and the three of them suddenly found themselves surrounded by Romulan soldiers, Carol, and Jeris. Jim, Arianne, and Ambassador Spock were roughly pulled from the elevator.

"Well, well, well," Jeris said in a cunning voice as he regarded the three with an amused look. "Jim Kirk and Arianne Pike; we meet again."

* * *

Can I please have some reviews?


	8. Rapid Adaptations

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Sickbay**_

"LET ME GO!" Spock heard B'Elanna shout from across the Sickbay as he and Nyota carried the stretcher containing Leonard into the Enterprise Sickbay. Leonard was in severe pain, but still very much awake.

Spock and Nyota gazed around, "We need a medic here!" Nyota shouted, alarmed by the sudden absence of medical help despite the flow of casualties that would soon arrive in Sickbay.

"Oh boy," Tom said as he suddenly appeared from within a curtained area and saw that the patient in need of care was a badly wounded Dr. McCoy. "Doctor Phlox, we need a surgeon over here!"

There was a hiss and a moment of silence before Phlox emerged from the curtained area, "Where's Doctor M'Benga?" he asked, his tone frustrated as he approached Spock, Nyota, and Leonard.

"Doctor M'Benga went to go provide assistance on the surface, or so he said," Tom replied in a concerned tone as he looked at Leonard. "Doctor McCoy's in need of surgery right now, though."

Phlox nodded and gestured to the biobed closest to them, "Place Doctor McCoy there and I'll do what I can for him," he said in a worried tone. "Lieutenant Paris, your wife is restrained and under heavy sedation, so I'd like you to help me with Doctor McCoy. Are there any other patients en route?"

Spock and Nyota carefully maneuvered Leonard on to the biobed, "My father is attending to the emotional needs of the Vulcan evacuees," Spock stated as he slid the bloodstained stretcher out from underneath Leonard. "When they return, I will send Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy here."

"All right," Phlox said as he approached the biobed and gazed at Leonard. "What happened?"

Leonard took a deep breath and suddenly shuddered, "Phaser blasts," he replied in a faint voice.

"Nurse Chapel, set up a tray so I can examine Doctor McCoy more closely and prepare him for emergency surgery," Phlox said in a loud, yet calm commanding tone. "Just breathe, Leonard."

Having heard her name from the curtained area where B'Elanna was being held, Christine hurried over to the biobed and gasped when she saw the patient, "Set up a tray NOW, please," Phlox said in a firm tone, determined to keep a cool head in this situation. "Someone alert Captain Pike to this situation."

"I will report to Captain Pike," Spock replied. "Nyota, will you check on Amanda and assist my father?"

Nyota nodded, cast a concerned look at Leonard, and ran out of the room to find Sarek and the others.

Christine quickly set up a tray with supplies from a nearby medical cupboard, "I'm going to cut your shirt off, Leonard, so I can see the extent of your injuries," Phlox explained in a gentle tone; he then took a pair of scissors from the tray and quickly cut the medical tunic off of Leonard. Immediately, he could see that the shots were such that they had triggered both external and internal bleeding in the doctor.

Phlox sighed and put the surgical support frame over Leonard's body to find the exact sources of the bleeding before beginning to operate. Upon activating the frame, Phlox could see that Leonard's spleen was badly damaged and that his liver had also been injured. With a sigh, Phlox pressed another button.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Leonard asked in a faint voice as he suddenly felt a drape slide over his body.

Phlox gave Leonard a look, "I assure you, I am a skilled surgeon," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Tell Arianne and the kids—" Leonard said weakly, suddenly breaking off into a coughing fit.

Tom, who was now wearing a surgical tunic, suddenly came over with several hyposprays, a surgical tunic, and a blanket in his hands. "You're in good hands, Doctor McCoy," he said in a reassuring tone as he placed the hyposprays next to the medical tools on the tray and handed Phlox the medical tunic.

"Spock, please—" Leonard said, suddenly noticing that the half-Vulcan was still lingering nearby.

Spock gazed at Leonard for a moment and then looked away, choosing to leave Sickbay in silence.

"I'm going give you something to make you sleepy," Phlox said as Leonard suddenly felt a hypospray pressed against his neck. "When you wake up, you'll be feeling much better. I promise you that."

Before Leonard could protest, he heard the familiar hiss and his world quickly faded to black.

* * *

_**Veritas Nero**_

Rusted metal walls were the first thing that Arianne saw as she materialized in the Transporter Room of the Romulan ship. She then heard a loud boom and a quiet, yet very familiar moan from nearby.

"C'mon, Ambassador Spock, get up," Arianne heard Jim whisper. "We've got to look strong to them."

Before Arianne could ask what had happened, the door slid open and Carol walked into the room, "Ah, the mighty James Kirk," she said in a mocking tone. "Jeris, I thought you wanted Spock as well!"

"Spock is dead," Arianne lied, suddenly wanting Spock and the others to be safe from a horrible fate.

Jeris grinned and moved off the transporter pad to face his prisoners, "Excellent!" he said in a delighted tone, switching his gaze to Jim, who was helping Ambassador Spock stay standing. "Ah, how precious—"

Grimacing, Ambassador Spock suddenly passed Jim his phase pistol and Jim quickly pocketed it.

"B'Elanna was captured by the Enterprise crew," Carol whined. "We must ATTACK them, Jeris!"

Jeris sighed, "Now that we have Kirk, we can carry out our plan," he said in a calm voice.

"Oh, about that," Carol replied in a nervous voice. "If I may, Jeris; may I suggest a better plan?"

Jeris glared at Jim, Arianne, and Ambassador Spock, "Guards, lock those three up in the darkest part of this ship," he said in a merciless tone. "Carol, we should find someplace private to talk about your plan."

"The Enterprise will rescue us," Jim replied as he was shoved forward by one of the guards.

Jeris howled with laughter, "Carol, go and order Tactical to open fire on the Enterprise and then come join me in my quarters," he said in a serious tone. "Guards, don't be afraid to rough the prisoners up."

Arianne suddenly looked at Jim as if to say something, but before she could, a guard slapped her hard against the face and she nearly lost consciousness from the blow, falling against Jim, who caught her.

"HEY!" another Romulan guard yelled; he shoved Arianne away and hit Jim in the face with his phaser.

Jim immediately fell to the floor, trying to catch himself by placing his left wrist in front of him, "Ow," he murmured groggily as he hit the floor and a loud crack sounded. "My wrist….can't move my hand."

"I will deal with Captain Kirk on my own, Jeris," Carol said in a seductive tone. "Guards, bring him and follow me to my private laboratory. I need to run some tests on Kirk to make sure he is well."

At that Jim, immediately got to his feet and moved back to the pad, "Stay away from me!" he shouted in a horrified tone, only able to imagine what Carol would do to him once the two were alone.

Jeris suddenly noticed the wedding ring on Arianne's finger, "Oh ho," he said in an amused tone. "It seems the Captain Kirk of this timeline has a wife in his First Officer! Escort them to the cargo bay."

Carol pouted, but remained silent as the guards escorted Jim, Arianne, and Ambassador Spock from the Transporter Room. She was pretty used to having her way, but when Jeris spoke, his word was final.

"Captain Jeris to Bridge," Jeris said, annoyed by Carol wanting to seduce Kirk of the past. "Lock on to the Enterprise and fire whatever we can to disable that ship. I want them dead in space."

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise - Captain's Office**_

"…Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy are most likely somewhere on Enterprise with one of the refugees," Spock stated in a toneless voice as he sat in the visitor's chair on the other side of the desk that Chris was using while taking care of the ship for Jim. "Doctor McCoy is currently under the care of Doctor Phlox in Sickbay while my father and other available personnel are tending to the refugees…"

Suddenly, the Enterprise rocked and a loud explosion could be heard nearby. Alarms suddenly sounded.

"Get me to the Bridge, Spock," Chris said in a commanding voice. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

Spock nodded, rose from his chair, moved around the desk to Chris and maneuvered his wheelchair around the desk and out of the office. Something was wrong if the enemy ship was attacking them.

* * *

_**Veritas Nero – Cargo Bay**_

The door slid shut and Arianne, Jim, and Ambassador Spock suddenly found that they were very alone in this death pit of that was the cargo bay. Jim immediately leaned against the wall with his right hand and gazed at his now swollen left wrist and hand. He sighed and gazed over at the tired Ambassador Spock.

Arianne sighed and gently examined Jim's injured wrist, "I'm glad they didn't take the medkit," she said in a relieved tone as she set the medkit on the floor and opened it. "Have a seat and I'll help you."

"You should be taking it easy," Jim said as he sat on the grungy floor. "Think of your unborn child."

Swallowing hard, Arianne removed a roll of Ace bandages from the medkit and carefully wrapped it around Jim's injured wrist. She fastened it into place and then rested Jim's wrist against his chest.

"Do you want something for pain?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice. "What about you, elder?"

Ambassador Spock sighed wearily, "No medication can relieve the pain that I feel," he replied in a solemn, yet strong voice. "My pain is deeper than anyone but Jim can truly understand."

"Your pain from the Romulus incident and from Nero," Jim cut in, understanding in his voice as he tried to block out the throbbing pain in his wrapped wrist. "Oww…sorry; my wrist is really hurting."

Ambassador Spock nodded, "You should rest while you can, Jim," he stated gravely. "Jeris was one of Nero's men and his anger will make all of us suffer in due time. Your wife should also rest."

"I'm not his wife," Arianne replied in a gentle tone. "Jim is like a brother, but I am Arianne McCoy."

Ambassador Spock looked intrigued, "Fascinating," he stated. "The Doctor McCoy I knew in my timeline had many qualities that women would find wonderful in a husband, but he never did end up marrying."

"Our relationship is somewhat complicated," Arianne replied as she sat on the floor. "And who are you, elder? I don't believe you ever did tell me that. You seem to know Jim as if you saw him growing up."

Jim sighed and laid flat as Ambassador Spock shook his head, "Like the relationship between you and Doctor McCoy, the relationship between Jim and I is complicated," the Ambassador replied.

"…Attention, the Enterprise has been disabled," the voice of Jeris suddenly spoke over the intercom, which Arianne determined to be ship-wide. "We will now proceed to Romulan space and to Romulus."

Ambassador Spock sighed, "Full circle," he whispered; he then gazed at Jim, who was falling asleep.

"I'm gonna try and find some water," Arianne said, ignoring the dizziness that suddenly came as she got to her feet and looked around the murky cargo bay. "Please, elder, keep an eye on Jim for me."

Swallowing hard, Arianne began to walk through the cargo bay, looking in each of the storage containers that were scattered across the floor. The dizziness increased and suddenly, Arianne found herself puking every bit of the breakfast she had had that morning all over the floor. She gasped and steadied herself.

"Arianne, are you okay?" Arianne heard Jim ask as she suddenly sank to the ground unconscious.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Bridge**_

The Bridge was in ruins. Consoles and stations were smoking and barely had any power left in them.

Although the chairs were intact, the people involved in the skeleton Bridge crew were laying across the floor, either injured or killed by the sudden attack from the Veritas Nero. Silence filled the air.

"R-Report," Chris replied, a hoarseness to his voice from inhaling smoke from the consoles. Fortunately for him, he didn't fall out of his wheelchair during the barrage of weapons fire. He had been far enough back to avoid any injury from the damaged consoles. "Commander Chakotay?"

Hearing his name, Chakotay, who had been thrown from the Operations station's chair during the attack, pulled himself into a sitting position and winced. "We're dead in the water, I think."

"Chakotay," Seven suddenly said, lifting herself from the console she had been slammed against.

Chris turned in his wheelchair and suddenly noticed that the light at the Communications station was flashing red; someone was hailing them. "Someone answer that hail!" he said in a commanding tone.

Spock, who had braced himself adequately during the attack, rose from the Science station and moved over to the Communications console. He pressed the button and turned towards the viewscreen.

"Greetings, I am Captain Jeris of the Veritas Nero," Jeris said as he appeared on the viewscreen.

Chris frowned, "I am Admiral Christopher Pike of the U.S.S. Enterprise," he said in a grave tone. "Why did you launch unprovoked attacks on New Vulcan and on our vessel, Captain Jeris?"

"I have my reasons," Jeris replied curtly. "Before my vessel departs, I thought you might like to see a few of your officers that my soldiers and I ran into during our time on the surface of New Vulcan."

Chris, Chakotay, Seven, Spock, and Chekov, who had been thrown to the floor by the impact and had managed to remain conscious, all frowned in horror as the cargo bay appeared on the screen. They watched as Jim, who held his wrapped left wrist and hand against his chest, and an aged Vulcan tended to Arianne; she appeared to be either unconscious or asleep. Suddenly, the image faded back to Jeris.

"I wish you all luck trying to find my ship," Jeris said in an amused tone. "I bid you farewell."

As the image faded, Scotty and Sulu got to their feet, "Order teams to initiate repairs and I want a senior staff meeting in the briefing room in half an hour," Chris stated in a commanding tone. "Commander Scott, I want you to dispatch repair crews to every affected area. Commander Spock, I want you to go to Sickbay and when Doctor McCoy wakes up, I want you to get information about what happened."

"Zee doctor ees unconscious?" Chekov asked, a horrorstruck expression on his face. "How bad is he?"

Chris sighed, "Doctor Phlox is taking care of him right now," he replied. "Carry my orders out."

"Someone should notify the children about what has transpired," Seven stated in a worried voice.

Chakotay sighed and slowly got to his feet, "I'll go down and make sure everything's okay," he offered in a concerned tone. "With Commander McCoy a hostage, Doctor McCoy will be needing extra help if—"

"Do NOT tell Kathryn about Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy in front of the children," Chris said in an unusually sharp tone, as he knew that Charlie and Kathy would be particularly upset by their mother missing. "That goes for the rest of you on the Bridge. I will talk to them myself; do you understand?"

Chakotay nodded and quickly left the Bridge, "Admiral Pike, might I suggest that we also keep the news from Doctor McCoy until he is fully coherent?" Spock asked as he walked over to the command chair.

"That's why I want you there, Spock," Chris replied softly, ignoring the noise that the others were making in carrying out his orders. "You'll be able to judge when Doctor McCoy will be physically able to handle extended conversations and the news about Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy. Understand?"

Spock nodded, "No matter what, I want you to stay with Doctor McCoy until you've got the needed information," Chris stated in a hushed tone. "He's probably going to be angry, but ignore it."

"Of course," Spock replied in a toneless voice; he then moved away from Chris and off the Bridge.

Chris sighed and gazed at the empty viewscreen; once the ship was repaired, where would they search?

* * *

_**Veritas Nero – Cargo Bay**_

"Arianne?"

Arianne opened her eyes and immediately saw Jim's face hovering over her, "Hey," she said, surprised how weak she sounded; she tried to sit up, but Jim shook his head and motioned for her to wait.

"I shouted for a guard after Ambassador Spock and I made you comfortable," Jim explained. "The guard contacted Jeris and was ordered to get the ship's doctor down here to look at you. From what I heard, Jeris is taking us to Romulus to be made an example of and he wants us all to be alive for that moment."

Arianne sighed, "Jim, stay with me when the doctor comes," she said in a tired voice. "I don't want some crazy Romulan doctor doing who knows what to me. Where is Ambassador Spock, by the way?"

"Resting in another corner of the cargo bay," Jim replied softly. "He got some injuries on New Vulcan."

Wincing, Arianne slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and laid back against the wall, "I hate being made to lie down when I don't need to," she said in a tired voice. "Without any food or water, I—"

The doors suddenly opened and to Jim and Arianne's shock, Dr. M'Benga came into the cargo bay with a large med-kit in one hand. He was wearing a Romulan uniform and holding a sack of something.

"I made those fools on the Enterprise think that I was going to help on New Vulcan," Dr. M'Benga said in a mocking tone as he threw the med-kit on the floor at Jim's feet. "Instead, I transported to the Veritas Nero from the surface. I dislike Starfleet, yes, but I dislike the officers of the Enterprise even more."

Anger filled Arianne's heart, "I don't want your help," she replied, even though she knew she needed it.

"Captain Jeris wants you both healthy for when we reach Romulus," Dr. M'Benga replied as he opened the med-kit and took out a large bandage. "He doesn't care about fixing your broken wrist, but I do."

Jim looked confused, "Why do you care?" he asked as he edged away from M'Benga's reach.

"I care because I am a doctor," Dr. M'Benga replied stiffly. "Do you want my help or not?"

Jim and Arianne remained silent, but Dr. M'Benga handed Jim the sack, which he saw was filled with food packets, "I hate that you're both being so stubborn, but I was ordered to give these to you," the exasperated doctor explained. "There will be no fainting allowed at the trial."

"Trial?" Arianne asked, suddenly realizing that Jeris wanted more than just a few hostages.

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "Jeris is going to present you both and Ambassador Spock to the Romulan Senate and insist that you be charged with the death of Nero," he explained gravely. "The original plan had been to get the Spock of this timeline with Captain Kirk, but Spock was nowhere near the Captain—"

"I told Jeris that Spock is dead," Arianne snapped, glaring at M'Benga. "I'm the First Officer."

With a sigh, Dr. M'Benga moved away from the med-kit and looked at the sleeping Ambassador Spock for a moment, "Jeris does not believe you, but he's satisfied with having Ambassador Spock in his clutches for now," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "The old Vulcan will die very soon, anyway."

"Doctor M'Benga, report to the Bridge," the voice of Jeris suddenly spoke over the intercom.

Biting his lip, Dr. M'Benga kicked Jim in the back once for good measure and then left the cargo bay.

Remembering the survival skills he had learned on Tarsus, Jim immediately dumped all the packets on the floor and separated them into three piles. He put one of the piles back in the bag, handed a small pile to Arianne, and then gathered the rest up. Arianne was suddenly very concerned for him.

"You eat," Jim said in a gentle voice. "I'll go take care of Ambassador Spock, okay?"

Arianne nodded and opened one of the food packets Jim had given her. As she ate, she watched Jim walk over to where Ambassador Spock was resting; he gently set the food down next to him.

"Ambassador Spock's sleeping," Jim explained as he walked back to Arianne. "Can you give me a hypo?"

Finishing off the packet of food, Arianne nodded and looked at the med-kit that Dr. M'Benga unintentionally left behind, "Do you want a pain shot or a stimulant?" she asked gently.

"Pain shot," Jim replied in a tired voice. "My wrist is bothering me and I can't ignore the pain."

Arianne looked through the med-kit and finally took a hypo out, "Demerol," she said, reading the label on the hypospray. "I can't believe the Romulans have access to medications of old Earth."

"It was covered in History of Medicine at the Academy," Jim replied, wincing only slightly as Arianne injected the hypospray into his neck. "Around 2165, the doctors of Earth found that the medications they had once used to treat patients had become outdated because of new developments in the field of medicine. So, not wanting to pollute the rivers with crap, they filled a shuttle pod full of outdated medications and shot it into space without the government knowing about it."

Arianne sighed, "The Romulans must have come across it during a patrol mission," she stated wearily as she opened another packet of food. "Jim, that makes me think of the soldiers still back on New Vulcan and that they've most likely been brainwashed by Jeris so he can get a lot more accomplished."

"Do you think there's some sort of technology Jeris used to brainwash a huge amount of alien life into becoming heartless killers?" Jim asked, fighting the fatigue that the Demerol had brought on.

Taking a bite from the packet, Arianne shrugged, "We're too outnumbered to find out," she replied softly, frowning at the fatigue that Jim was showing. "Jim, rest for a bit. I'll keep watch."

"Bones will kill me if I don't look after you," Jim protested weakly as he lay down on the hard metal floor to rest. "You're pregnant and Bones is my best friend, as are you. I'd do anything for either of you…"

Soft breathing suddenly replaced the talking and seeing that Jim had fallen asleep, Arianne sighed and set the half-eaten food packet in the med-kit. She missed Leonard and the children so very much, but didn't dare say anything to Jim; he had two children of his own that he was now separated from.

She didn't know anything about Ambassador Spock, yet he seemed as if he were despairing.

Arianne sighed; her main hope was that all three of them would get out of this situation safely.

* * *

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – School Area**_

"…Charlie's so slowwww!" Chakotay heard as he entered the Rec/School Area. "I wanna go play! I don't WANNA help him with his work any more!"

As he entered the school area, Chakotay saw Kathy and Michael playing with action figures that resembled crew members of the Enterprise in a corner on the floor. They didn't notice him and Chakotay was relieved to see that the school rooms hadn't taken any damage in the attack.

A moment later, Lorian walked out of the back room, "Ah, Commander Chakotay," he greeted Chakotay in a toneless, yet professional voice. "If you are looking for Instructor Pike, she is teaching."

"Where are George, Miral, and Amanda?" Chakotay asked, suddenly concerned about the smallest members of their crew, especially since Captain Kirk was now missing. "Are they all right?"

Lorian nodded, "Naomi is in the next room watching Miral," he explained. "Lieutenant Uhura is assisting with the Vulcan refugees and Amanda is with her, I believe. George is—"

An ear-splitting wail suddenly interrupted Lorian, "Awake from his nap," he finished tonelessly.

Lorian quickly moved into the next room and Chakotay followed, relieved to see that Charlie and Zachary were seated at a table working on schoolwork while Kathryn watched from a chair nearby.

"Hush little brother," Lorian said as he hurried over to one of the cribs in the corner and scooped the barely awake George into his arms; he looked at Miral in the next crib and she was still asleep. Lorian looked at Naomi, who was watching Miral sleep, and the two exchanged a brief knowledgeable look.

George immediately quieted, but a distraught look was on his face, "Kathryn, I need to talk to you in private," Chakotay said in a concerned tone. "Can we take a walk into the corridor for a moment?"

"Miss Wildman, you and Lorian are in charge for a moment," Kathryn said in a gentle, yet commanding tone as she realized that Chakotay had to tell her something of a serious nature. "C'mon Chakotay."

Chakotay and Kathryn walked through the Rec Room and into the corridor, relieved that there were no officers around to eavesdrop, "Kathryn, there were complications during the mission," he said.

"Complications?" Kathryn asked, suddenly very concerned about what that might be referring to.

Chakotay nodded, "Doctor McCoy was shot by a Romulan guard who tried to shoot Commander McCoy at the medical center," he explained. "Although he was brought back to the ship and is now being operated on by Doctor Phlox, Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy were captured by Romulans."

"Oh my goodness," Kathryn whispered, her smile now gone. "Is that why we were attacked?"

Again, Chakotay nodded, "The ship is called the Veritas Nero and is commanded by an insane Romulan named Jeris," he stated. "Admiral Pike is calling for a senior staff meeting while repairs are being made."

"I'll keep Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary here for as long as I can and then I'll take them back to my quarters for the evening," Kathryn promised in a hushed voice. "Keep me updated on Doctor McCoy."

Chakotay sighed, "I'll also let you know what we discuss at the meeting if I can," he offered.

"It's all right, Chakotay," Kathryn replied gently. "I enjoy what I'm doing now. You don't have to."

Before Chakotay could react, Kathryn turned and walked back into the Rec Room, unaware that Zachary had seen her leave and had eavesdropped on the conversation. Chakotay sighed wearily and left.

* * *

_**Sickbay**_

Phlox sighed and glanced at the chronometer that was on Dr. McCoy's desk. Time had gone fast since the away teams had departed for the surface of New Vulcan and it was already nearly 1800 H.

"Doctor Phlox?" a voice suddenly called out from outside the CMO office. "Doctor Phlox?"

Phlox quickly left the office and was surprised to see Commander Spock in the doorway, "Good evening, Commander Spock," he said in a polite tone. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"En route to Sickbay, I consulted with my father and Nyota about the status of the Vulcan refugees," Spock stated in a toneless voice. "The emotional needs of all of the refugees have been met and places to meditate on the ship are being found for them. However, that is not why I am here now."

Phlox nodded, "I can only assume that Admiral Pike sent you to check on Doctor McCoy," he replied in a concerned voice. "The splenectomy went very well, but I had to also remove a severely damaged part of his liver to stop the internal bleeding from progressing too far. I assume you also wish to see him."

"Admiral Pike ordered me to do so," Spock replied tonelessly. "Has the doctor woken up yet?"

Shaking his head, Phlox sighed, "After I finished operating at 1200, I did the post-op work and dispatched Lieutenant Paris and Nurse Chapel to help those who had suffered injuries on the surface and during the attack," he explained. "I just barely finished before you arrived."

"Captain Pike ordered me not to mention recent events to Doctor McCoy, "Spock stated in a slightly solemn tone. "There were complications during the mission that will affect him negatively."

Phlox frowned and looked as if he wanted to know more, but nodded, "If you'll follow me," he said.

Spock nodded and silently followed Phlox into the patient bay. Leonard was laying on one of the patient beds unconscious, but breathing. Drip lines connected to full drip boxes were in both of his hands that were resting on top of a large blanket. A blue patient tunic covered the doctor's body and a small pillow rested underneath his dark hair. As Spock and Phlox approached, Leonard suddenly let out a moan.

"Doctor McCoy?" Phlox asked as he moved closer to the biobed. "It's Phlox. Can you hear me?"

Leonard slowly opened his eyes, "Arianne?" he asked in a faint, groggy voice as he gazed at Phlox.

"She's not here," Phlox replied, hoping that Leonard would drop the subject until Spock updated him.

Leonard sighed, "So tired," he whispered as he allowed his eyes to close again. "Let her know to come."

As Leonard slept, Spock moved forward, "You and I need to have a talk, Commander Spock," Phlox said as he moved back towards the CMO office. "I need to know what happened down there. All of it."

Spock nodded and gazed at Leonard briefly before following Phlox back to the CMO office.

* * *

_**Veritas Nero – Science Lab**_

Carol caressed the metal table that sat in the center of the room and was surrounded by syringes, test tubes, and probes of all sizes. The James Kirk of this era would be the perfect lab rat for her quest.

Jeris, as handsome as he was, couldn't bear children because of the overexposure to radiation during his time serving under Nero. Hence, Carol had come up with an alternate plan; one that Jeris approved of.

As the Veritas Nero got closer to Romulus, Carol planned to drug Kirk and put him on the lab table while he was unconscious. She would take the samples that she needed and then return Kirk to his cell.

Hopefully, Carol thought as she gazed at the carefully prepared lab table where the test-tube baby would be formed using her and Kirk's reproductive DNA, the plan would go off without a hitch. As long as the woman or the old Vulcan didn't interfere, they would live.

Once the child was born, it would be raised as a Romulan with the belief that Jeris was its father and no one else. James Kirk alone would be left with the pain of this experience.

* * *

_**Reviews?**_


	9. Conflicts and Complications

Dr. M'Benga lingered in front of the mirror as Carol applied some makeup to his face that would make him appear to have been badly beaten. His clothes had been ripped just enough to make it believable.

"Are you sure you don't want my help torturing Kirk?" M'Benga asked in a calm voice. "It could be fun."

Carol chuckled, "No, I want that pleasure," she replied in an amused voice. "Kirk will know true pain."

"Doctor M'Benga, report to the shuttlebay," a voice suddenly broke out over the intercom.

Carol stepped back, "Your job is to sabotage the Enterprise to stop it from finding our prisoners," she explained, remembering what Jeris had relayed to her. "Do this well and you will be rewarded."

"Phlox is easy and stupid enough to fool, but what of Commander Spock?" M'Benga asked as the two walked towards the exit door. "Vulcans possess extraordinary intelligence and are hard to deceive."

As the two left the lab and walked down the corridor towards the shuttlebay, Carol gave M'Benga a stern look, "You had better hope you can avoid Spock as much as possible," she replied crisply. "I don't think I need to tell you that Jeris despises failures. If you fail, it could cost you your freedom and life."

"I know," Dr. M'Benga replied softly as he gazed at Carol. "I do not intend on failing my mission."

Carol nodded and followed Dr. M'Benga into the shuttlebay which also served as a holding area for escape pods and spare parts. She led him over to a small pod that looked worse off than the others.

"If all goes according to plan, we will rendezvous after dumping our prisoners in Romulan space as slaves," Carol said as Dr. M'Benga got into the pod. "Remember, avoid Spock at ALL costs."

Dr. M'Benga nodded and, slamming the pod shut, Carol walked away. As the pod launched from the ship, she sighed and fought the tears that came; she would truly miss Dr. M'Benga's warm humor.

* * *

"Lorian, thank goodness you're here," Naomi said in an anxious voice as she saw Lorian enter the school room as the wall chronometer switched to 1530. "George has been crying or fussing all afternoon."

Lorian raised an eyebrow as Naomi hurried to the fenced in play area where Miral and George had been put to spend time together while the older children were engaged in studies. Naomi quickly picked the fussing George up and carried him over to where Lorian was standing. George looked at Lorian silently.

"He no doubt misses my father's company," Lorian stated as he took George. "My father should be back from his mission on the surface by now and some time with George and myself should relieve him."

Naomi nodded, "Maybe later on, would you like to get dinner together?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"That would be acceptable, Miss Wildman," Lorian replied tonelessly. "What time would you like to—"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and both Miral and George began to wail loudly, "Who put these shoes here?" the tired, very irritated voice of Lieutenant Paris suddenly filtered in from the front area.

"Dadda," Miral suddenly said, recognizing the voice of her father. "Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!"

Naomi sighed and hurried over to the playpen where Miral was just as a tired looking Lieutenant Paris came into the play area wearing black pants, boots, and a gold shirt over a black undershirt. He smiled at Lorian and hurried over to the playpen. Upon seeing him, Miral cooed and pounded her fists anxiously.

"So much like her mother," Tom said in a soft voice as he bent over the playpen and gently scooped Miral up into his arms. "Doctor Phlox says that I'm well enough to be out of Sickbay now, so Admiral Pike assigned me quarters, a proper uniform, and light duties so that I can also take care of Miral."

Naomi nodded and her eyes widened in fear as the door suddenly slid open and Chekov came into the room pushing a solemn looking President Pike in his wheelchair, "Miss Wildman, is Kathryn still here?" President Pike asked in a solemn voice. "I need to talk with her without the children around please."

Suddenly feeling uneasy and frightened, Naomi nodded and hurried into the other room where Kathryn was helping Zachary, Charlie, Michael, and little Kathryn with their studies. Tom could hear quiet talking and a moment later, Kathryn came out of the schoolroom in a civilian pantsuit. She frowned at Chris.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Kathryn asked as she walked over to her husband. "What's wrong?"

Chris sighed, unaware that Zachary and Michael had slipped a mini-mike into Kathryn's pocket earlier that day and were listening on earbuds in the other room instead of doing their work, "Doctor McCoy was shot and badly wounded on the surface of New Vulcan several hours ago. Although he was brought to the ship by Commander Spock, Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy were taken hostage by Jeris and his little band of followers. The Veritas Nero has since taken off without so much as a trace."

"I must settle my brother in our quarters and prepare us a meal," Lorian replied in a toneless voice as he turned away from the adults to hide his feelings of anguish. "Please inform me of any developments."

Before any of the adults could stop him, Lorian swiftly left the room with George in his arms, "We'll take Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary with us tonight," Chris suddenly spoke up. "Michael and Zachary have been begging me to let them have a ship sleepover and watching Kathryn and Charlie will be simple."

"Dude, your mommy's gonna get pasted!" Michael's shocked voice suddenly filtered out from the other room. "Your mommy and Uncle Jim are prisoners and the doctor's gonna die in Sickbay!"

There was a loud crash and Charlie suddenly came bolting out of the room in his sock feet; he ignored all of the adults looking at him as he hurried from the room, "Charlie, come back!" Chakotay yelled even though the boy was long gone. "How could the children even hear us when we were talking quietly?"

"Those rotten earphones," Kathryn hissed, suddenly realizing that Michael and Zachary had invented more of those portable earphones after she had broken the last batch. "Michael Christopher Pike!"

Realizing that he was in trouble, Michael hurried into the next room, "Yes Mommy?" he asked quietly.

"The earphones, please," Kathryn said in a stern voice as she walked over to her son. "Right now."

Michael sighed and handed over the earphones, "Charlie's stepdad is gonna die," he replied. "I heard daddy tell you that Uncle Jim and big sister are in prison. Zachary doesn't even care, though; he's still doing his schoolwork and told me to tell Charlie. It's not my fault that he ran off to go to the sickbay."

"Gramma Kathy, are my mommy and Uncle Jim gonna die?" Kathryn asked as she came out of the classroom and walked over to where Michael was standing with Kathryn and the other adults.

Kathryn sighed and knelt down next to her namesake, "Your grandpa and Commander Spock are going to do their best to see that they aren't," she explained in a gentle voice. "While I go to the Sickbay and get your brother, your Grandpa Chris is going to take you, Michael, and Zachary to our quarters."

"Okay Gramma," Kathryn replied in a worried voice as she watched her grandmother stand up again.

Chris smiled and wheeled himself over to Kathryn, "Come on, Katie, you can sit in my lap," he said.

Seeing that Chris had the children occupied, Kathryn gave Chakotay a worried look and left the room.

* * *

_He couldn't move his legs. He couldn't move his legs. Had being shot actually paralyzed him?_

An alarm blared and Leonard found himself waking with a start, only to find Phlox standing at his bedside with a tricorder in hand, "Take it easy, Doctor McCoy," Leonard heard Phlox say calmly.

"I can't move my legs," Leonard protested, surprised by how weak and tired his voice sounded.

Phlox nodded, but didn't look concerned, "I activated the portable stasis unit on the bed so that you wouldn't move around," he explained in a reassuring voice. "Moving could tear those sutures."

"I feel terrible," Leonard whispered as he forced himself to look at Phlox. "I'm gonna be sick…"

Instead of panicking, however, Phlox took a hypospray out of his pocket and carefully pressed it against Leonard's neck, "Anti-nausea medication," the Denobulan explained in a calm voice. "It should help."

Spock quietly moved closer to the bed, "I must inquire about your current condition, Doctor," he said in a low voice, ignoring the look of utter confusion on Leonard's face. "Are you in a state of awareness?"

"I'm tired and I hurt like nobody's business, you green-blooded hobgoblin!" Leonard snapped in a groggy voice, wondering why Spock was even here to bother him. "Don't you have to help Jim run the ship?"

Phlox shot a sharp look at Spock, "Watch what you say, Commander," he said in a warning voice.

"If I have to stay in bed, I at least want my wife here reading books to me," Leonard commented as he struggled to stay awake. "How do you think we spend nights before we go to sleep; making love?"

Spock looked at Phlox, unsure of how to react, "Mommy and Uncle Jim got taken by badguys," a small, very familiar voice suddenly spoke up. "Grandpa Chris is gonna make sure we get taken care of."

"What, Charlie?" Leonard asked, his heart suddenly turning to ice at the six year old's comments.

Phlox sighed patiently and lifted Charlie on to the stool next to the bed, "Zachary and Michael said that you were gonna die," Charlie said in a worried voice as he looked at his stepfather. "I was scared."

"Charlie, say what you said again," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "About your mom and Uncle Jim."

For a moment, Charlie looked scared, "I said something bad, didn't I?" he asked in a whisper.

"Young Charlie, you must be brave so to keep your stepfather calm," Spock spoke up in an unusually compassionate voice as he looked at the small child. "Where did you hear about these events?"

Charlie looked to Leonard, "Zachary and Michael overheard Grandpa Chris telling Gramma Kathy," the small boy explained in a worried voice. "They were saying that all three of you were gonna die."

"I'm not going to die," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "Doctor Phlox fixed my injuries in surgery."

Charlie nodded, "Can I help make you better?" he asked in an eager voice as he looked at the gown and blanket that was covering his stepfather. "If you got fixed by a doctor, where are your bandaids?"

"They're under my pajamas," Leonard replied, holding back a yawn. "If you want to help me get better, Charlie, you need to go find your Grandma Kathy and listen to her and your Grandpa Chris, okay? I need to go back to sleep for a little while, but maybe you, Zachary, and little Katie can come visit me later."

Before Charlie could reply, Kathryn came over to the bed, "How are you feeling, Leonard?" she asked in a gentle voice even though she could see he looked exhausted. "Are you enjoying your visitor?"

Leonard nodded and suddenly began to cough, immediately triggering the bio-alarm, "K-Kathryn, take him out of here," he said in a wheezy voice as he suddenly began to shiver. "I-I can't breathe…"

"Gramma, I wanna STAY!" Charlie yelled in protest as Kathryn picked him up and carried him out of Sickbay as fast as she could. Spock immediately and silently took a step back to let Phlox do his work.

Phlox immediately pulled a tricorder out of his pocket and scanned Leonard, "Did you experience any thoracic trauma when you fell after being shot?" he asked worriedly. "Your lungs are slowly collapsing."

"I hit a floor when I took shots for Arianne," Leonard replied faintly as he struggled to stay conscious.

Nodding, Phlox quickly removed Leonard's patient shirt, "Commander Spock, go and get Nurse Chapel right now," he said in a firm voice as he covered Leonard with the surgical frame. "Tell her to bring chest tubes, , IV antibiotics, and an emergency surgical kit. Doctor McCoy needs more surgery."

"No," Leonard replied in a faint voice as he struggled to breathe. "Please, help me. I can't breathe."

Phlox secured the surgical frame around Leonard's body and pulled a small oxygen mask off the top that was installed for extreme emergencies. He forced the mask over Leonard's mouth and secured it there.

"It's a bit primitive, but your body still has anesthetic in it, so I can't be sure what sedating you again would do to your ability to function," Phlox explained as Nurse Chapel came over to the biobed with a pile of items in her arms and Spock at her heels. "Nurse Chapel, load the surgical frame with the chest tubes while I change and scrub. I'll administer antibiotics after the surgery."

As Phlox moved off towards the CMO office, Spock followed after him, "Doctor Phlox, should I report this complication to President Pike?" Spock asked in a cautious tone. "He asked to be kept informed."

"I strongly advise that you tell him in a private setting," Phlox replied as he quickly redressed himself in a surgical tunic and used a sterilizer on his hands. "After the surgery, Doctor McCoy will need to remain in Sickbay for at least a week to recover before he is released to quarters for further recovery and, seeing as he is medically unfit to take care of himself, perhaps other arrangements should be looked into."

Spock nodded, "Inform me when Doctor McCoy is finally recovering," he stated as Phlox moved back towards the biobeds. Phlox nodded and Spock left the room without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

"Jim, wake up,"

Jim forced his eyes open and saw that he was slouched against the wall in a hunched over position. He saw that Arianne was sitting next to him holding out a food packet and looking very concerned.

"Arianne, what am I doing sitting like this?" Jim asked in a groggy voice as he slowly moved his body so that his back was against the wall. "W-Where's Ambassador Spock, Arianne? Did Jeris kill him?"

Arianne shook her head, "Ambassador Spock is resting," she replied softly. "You were sleeping and started moaning about Tarsus and Kodos. I figured that I should wake you and get you to eat."

"You need to eat too," Jim replied, suddenly noticing her sad expression. "Arianne, what's wrong?"

Arianne sighed, "I'm just worried about everything," she replied in a tired voice. "I'm so tired."

Jim nodded and silently watched as she leaned against him for support, "I'm so weak, Jim," Arianne whispered in a tired voice as she closed her eyes. "If I could, I'd give my life so you could go home."

"No, you wouldn't and you won't," Jim replied as he gently held her. "You have a family who need you."

Arianne sighed deeply, "So do you," she replied in a faint voice. "Lorian and George love and need you."

The door suddenly slid open and Carol strolled into the room with a couple of large Romulan guards behind her, "Well, what a touching love scene," she sneered at seeing Jim and Arianne huddled together for comfort and warmth. "Guards, take Captain Kirk to my lab immediately!"

As the Romulan guards came over to them, Jim gently released Arianne and scooted away from her so that the guards would not harm her or the unborn child inside of her, "Just stay here and take care of yourself and Ambassador Spock," he whispered in a pained voice as he was grabbed and forced up.

"What a handsome specimen," Carol crooned as the guards escorted Jim over to her. "Hello James."

Jim winced as Carol placed her cold, calloused hand on his face, "You are so much more handsome than the James Kirk of the future," she said in a seductive voice as she caressed his face. "So very handsome."

Images of T'Pol suddenly flooded his mind and Jim pulled away as much as he could with guards holding tightly to him, "You're not T'Pol," he whispered in a pained voice. "I can never love another…"

For a moment, Carol was silent and then reached into the pocket of her jacket, "Do you know what this is, James?" she asked as she pulled out a nasty looking box of pills and opened it. "This is methohexital and it will induce a very deep sedation. I have need for you and your inner talents within my lab."

Jim clamped his mouth shut, but the guards promptly forced his mouth open and kept it open while Carol force fed him two pills, "Leave me alone," he grunted as he tried to spit the pills back out.

"Swallow the pills!" Carol snapped, aggravated by Jim's stubborn demeanor. "Guards, throw him!"

Arianne watched with horror as the Romulan guards threw Jim to the floor and swiftly beat him into unconscious with their weapons, "Bring him along," Carol said in an angry voice. "Goodbye madam."

Silence filled the cell as Carol left swiftly and the guards followed, dragging the unconscious Jim along.

"He will live, do not worry," Ambassador Spock's faint voice suddenly whispered. "Turn to me."

Arianne turned and saw the very exhausted Ambassador Spock was now awake, "The soldiers still on New Vulcan are being kept in line by a mind control device that is aboard this vessel," he said in a gravelly voice as he looked at her. "I am somewhat familiar with the layout of this vessel, but there is something I must give to you before I undertake what may very well cost me my conscious life."

"Jim trusts you without question," Arianne replied in a soft voice. "What do you wish to give me?"

Ambassador Spock slowly sat up, "You are, I trust, familiar with Vulcan mind melds?" he asked in the same gravelly voice as he extended his hands. "What I have to give must be given through a meld."

"Go ahead," Arianne whispered in a clear voice. "I trust that you have no intention of hurting me."

Sighing, Ambassador Spock touched her face, "My mind to your mind," he whispered in a faint voice.

* * *

The schoolroom was now empty, for Kathryn had taken Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, and Michael back to the Presidential quarters and Naomi had returned to her own temporary quarters for the evening; she intended to visit Lorian later that evening and provide any assistance he needed with caring for George.

However, it was not quiet. Spock and President Pike were sitting at one of the tables, "…Doctor Phlox stated that he would contact me when Doctor McCoy was, as you put it, 'out of the woods,' sir," Spock said in a cautious tone. "With Doctor McCoy incapacitated and the Enterprise badly damaged…"

The door suddenly slid open and Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, Scotty, and Lieutenant Paris came into the schoolroom, "Nyota, where is Amanda?" Spock asked, suddenly realizing that his wife was alone.

"Sarek was eager for time with his granddaughter," Nyota replied softly. "Besides, President Pike called for a senior staff meeting in the schoolroom and I did not want Amanda here distracting me."

Spock raised an eyebrow and looked at President Pike, "We are just waiting for a few more and then we can discuss our upcoming journey to Romulus," President Pike explained in a firm tone. "Once conditions on New Vulcan become safe enough, Ambassador Sarek and the High Command have agreed to begin restoration efforts while we proceed with haste to Romulus to rescue Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy; it may be dangerous and take some time, hence, we are planning it carefully."

"Chakotay and Ensign Wildman are manning the Bridge," Tom spoke up. "I'm representing Medical."

President Pike nodded, "Thank you, Mister Paris," he said in a formal tone. "Where is Miral at?"

"Naomi Wildman offered to take care of Miral while I was here," Tom replied. "What a relief."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "What is the current condition of the New Vulcan surface?" he asked in an unusually formal voice. "Is there any possibility of quelling the alien violence immediately?"

"I don't believe that any of the attackers are acting under their own power," Tom stated as he took a seat in an empty chair next to Spock. "I've been visiting B'Elanna and when she is awake, she seems to be moaning about fighting a battle; she keeps saying that she cannot do anything else but fight."

For a moment, Spock was silent and then he gave Tom a hard look, "Did you or Doctor Phlox run any neurological scans on Lieutenant Torres?" he asked in a formal voice. "They may prove helpful."

"There hasn't been time to do that," Tom replied, deeply embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that.

President Pike nodded and looked very somber, "I will oversee preparations as much as I am able to from this wheelchair," he stated in a commanding tone. "I have outlined schedules for each of you that will make the Enterprise ready to leave for Romulus in a week. Mister Spock will hand them out."

Spock picked up the stack of PADDs that was on the table, "Let me get this straight, President Pike, you've outlined all twenty-four of our hours for us for the next week?" Nyota asked as she took her PADD from Spock and skimmed through it. "As you may not be aware, I have a child to care for."

"Lieutenant Uhura, I have considered that into your schedule," President Pike replied in a tone that warned Nyota not to push it. "There is of course, allowance for free time as circumstances warrant."

Chekov suddenly looked concerned, "I will be visiting ze doctor during my free time," he spoke up in a nervous voice. "Kommander Spock, vhy have you not mentioned Doktor McCoy at all? How ees he?"

"Doctor McCoy has suffered a slight complication," Spock stated before a sudden beep cut him off.

President Pike sighed and pressed the button on the table intercom, "President Pike here," he said in a weary tone. He fought hard to ignore the concerned looks on everyone but Spock's tired faces.

"President Pike, it's Doctor Phlox," Phlox's steady voice replied. "I apologize for interrupting any important business you may be conducting, but I thought I would inform you that Doctor McCoy is now medically stable and resting. Lieutenant Torres is also stable, but she is better off left alone for now."

Tom scowled, but said nothing, "Thank you, Doctor Phlox," President Pike replied. "As soon as our senior staff meeting is done, I will send Commander Spock back to Sickbay so that he can debrief you."

"Spock, may I remind you that your family also requires your time?" Nyota asked in an irritated voice, as she was concerned that Spock was spending too much time in Sickbay and keeping busy with affairs other than the welfare of his wife and daughter. "Surely, another visit to Sickbay can wait until after you've had a meal, rest, and time with your father, Amanda, and I. Spock, you need those things."

For a moment, Spock was silent and then he gave his beloved wife a hard look, "Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy are both currently missing and most likely are experiencing a less than pleasant time in captivity," he stated in a hard voice. "While Doctor McCoy is safe in the Enterprise Sickbay, he is most likely in a great deal of pain and cannot engage in what you are insisting I take time to engage in."

"Permission to be dismissed, President Pike?" Nyota asked in a clipped tone as she got to her feet.

Not wanting the meeting to be disrupted any further by personal affairs, President Pike nodded and Nyota cast a scathing glare at Spock before storming out of the classroom, "You all have your orders and if there is no further business, I declare this meeting over. You all have your orders now. Dismissed."

Sulu and Chekov left quickly, both of them eager to return to the duties that kept their minds off of the current situation, but Scotty remained at the table, "Mister Scott, please look in on Lorian and George before you return to your duties," President Pike said in a tired voice. "I am concerned about them."

"Aye sir," Scotty replied in a tired voice. "Give me best to the doctor, Commander Spock."

Spock, however, remained silent as Scotty left the room, "Will you be requiring assistance in travelling back to the Bridge, President Pike?" he finally asked tonelessly. "I am feeling somewhat…"

"Don't let Lieutenant Uhura's words bother you," President Pike replied, well aware that Nyota was still quite angry about what had happened on the surface of New Vulcan and that she was irrationally lashing out at Spock's work ethic in response. "I will be fine getting to where I need to go; now off with you."

Swallowing hard, Spock nodded and swiftly left the classroom, leaving President Pike alone to think.

* * *

_Pain, suffering, unconscious agony. _Lorian could feel every bit of what his father was currently experiencing and his human half was tempted to cry out. However, he was also half-Vulcan and his mother's constant reminders of self-restraint kept him from giving into his turbulent emotions.

James Kirk was only married to his mother moments before her death, Lorian thought as he sat on the couch within the Captain's quarters with a PADD in his hand; however, his mother and Kirk had been bonded for many years before and she had only confided this in him when they had lived in Iowa.

Lorian couldn't help but smirk; his mother had stated that the unexpected bond between her and Captain Kirk had caused him to act so irresponsible during his final year at Starfleet Academy that he had cheated on the Kobyashi Maru and had ended up saving Earth after Vulcan had been destroyed.

A faint cry suddenly roused Lorian from his reminiscing and he promptly rose from the couch and hurried over to the small crib where George was resting. He saw that George was looking very distressed, most likely feeling that his father was in pain. Lorian sighed and picked George up.

"I also sense Father's pain," Lorian whispered to the infant. "You must have some food."

As Lorian carried George towards the replicator, the door chime suddenly sounded, "Come in," Lorian stated as he began programming the replicator to produce food that George would eat.

The door slid open and Naomi stepped into the room with Miral in her arms, "Lorian, I felt like you could use some company," the half-Katarian teenager said. "I was wondering how you were feeling?"

"As well as can be expected," Lorian replied tonelessly. "I must care for George in my father's absence."

Naomi nodded, "Let me help you," she offered in a gentle voice. "You must also care for yourself."

Lorian was silent for a moment and then gently put George into a small highchair that was in the corner of the room near a table used for meals, "Does Lieutenant Paris know you are taking care of his daughter?" he asked in a toneless voice as he turned to face her. "You look troubled, Miss Wildman."

"I'm just worried about everything that's going on," Naomi replied in a distressed voice. "We're stuck in the past and all these terrible things keep happening to the crew of the Enterprise. I'm so sorry, Lorian; I shouldn't be thinking of myself, as it is very selfish. Your father is missing and you must be hurting."

Lorian took a step towards Naomi, "Miss Wildman, do not be sorry," he said gently. "I know you care."

"Naomi," Naomi whispered in a soft voice as she lifted her hand and gently touched his cheek. "I do."

For a moment, Lorian was silent and the door chime suddenly sounded, "I should return Miral to Lieutenant Paris," Naomi said as she removed her hand. "Maybe we can go for a walk later?"

Lorian nodded and suddenly winced, "F-Father," he gasped, suddenly feeling that his father was being put through horrific torture by his captors. He placed his hands on his forehead and sank to his knees.

"Lorian!" Naomi shouted anxiously as Lorian lay there breathing heavily and suffering from pain.

There was another beep from the door chime and Naomi gasped and slapped the door mechanism.

The door slid open, "What in blazes is going on in here?" Scotty asked as he came in and saw Lorian laying on the floor in extreme pain while George sat in a highchair. "Are ye all right, lad?"

Lorian gasped and then passed out, "He said something about Captain Kirk and then passed out," Naomi explained in a concerned voice as Scotty knelt down to check Lorian. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Call Sickbay, lassie," Scotty replied, concerned by Lorian's sudden collapse. "Ask for a medical team."

Holding Miral close to her, Naomi hurried over to the intercom to quickly carry out Scotty's order.

* * *

Sickbay was quiet when Spock finally returned and that both gratified and confused him; he knew that Leonard was not a quiet man and was fully expecting him to be awake and expressing his discontent.

However, as he neared the biobed where he had left Phlox to care for the doctor, Spock was surprised to see that Leonard appeared to be asleep with the mask still on his face. A blanket covered the doctor's body even though it was already covered by patient pajamas and Leonard's arms were resting on small, padded arm rests that extended from the biobed and driplines were in both of the doctor's thin arms.

"I wouldn't wake him if I were you," Phlox's voice spoke in a calm tone. "He will be in pain awake."

Spock turned and saw Phlox lingering in the doorway that separated the patient bay from the administrative and storage portions of Sickbay, "Because of his already delicate condition, Doctor McCoy was forced to stay awake while I put chest tubes in his lungs," Phlox explained as he walked over to the biobed where Leonard was asleep. "He's on antibiotics to counteract any chance of post-op infection."

Before Spock could reply, the doors to Sickbay opened and two medics carried a stretcher containing a semi-conscious Lorian towards the patient bay. Scotty came in with George in his arms and a frightened looking Naomi at his heels. Phlox and Spock immediately hurried to the patient bay and they followed.

"What happened?" Phlox asked as the medics laid Lorian on an empty biobed and moved the stretcher away. Lorian suddenly groaned and opened his eyes, very surprised to see that he was now in Sickbay.

Phlox immediately moved to Lorian's side, "I felt my father being tortured," Lorian said in a faint voice as he gazed up at Phlox through tired eyes. "The pain from it was so intense that I lost consciousness."

"Just lie still and I'll run some scans," Phlox replied in a soothing voice. "Commander Spock…"

Suddenly, the Red Alert alarm sounded, "Bridge to Commander Spock," a voice suddenly blared over a nearby communication panel. "Sensors have picked up on an escape pod within our transport range and President Pike ordered you contacted. He is unable to make it to the Bridge due to exhaustion."

"Tractor it into the shuttlebay and transport its contents to the transporter room behind a forcefield," Spock replied stiffly as he pressed the intercom button. "I will be in the transporter room. Spock out."

Spock sighed, cast a glance at the sleeping Leonard, and then glared at Phlox before leaving Sickbay.


	10. Rainfalls of Suffering

A needle piercing his skin was the first thing Jim felt as his eyes opened; everything was blurry, but he could feel something cold underneath his bare back. He tried to move, but he was strapped down.

"This procedure will be short," Jim suddenly heard Carol say. "Activate the isotropic restraint."

Jim groaned as a frame suddenly slid over him and jammed needles into his chest, "What are you doing?" he asked in a groggy voice as his vision suddenly focused and he could see Carol above him.

"Granting Jeris the gift of posterity," Carol replied in a determined voice as she walked away from him and over to a nearby console. "Jeris wants you relatively unharmed until the ship arrives at Romulus and although I disagree with leaving you unharmed, Jeris is my Captain and my beloved, so I will obey him."

Jim was silent and immediately winced as he felt the needles vibrate in his body, "The needles will extract enough DNA to create a life," Carol explained. "Romulan DNA will be added to what is collected from you and then I will carry a child to term for Jeris. The James Kirk of the future was responsible for the death of my only son and now you will provide what your future self robbed me of; happiness."

Pain suddenly shot down his back and Jim winced through gritted teeth, "Oh, do you need something to forget what I'm going to do to you?" Carol asked as she walked over to him with a large hypodermic needle in her hand. "You'll never be able to forget this, but I am going to give you a little something; something that will keep you from fighting back. This needle contains a drug called kayolane, James."

"Bite me," Jim hissed as she touched the needle against the tip of his arm. "I'm probably allergic..."

Carol chuckled as she injected the needle into his arm, "Well, at least I will have what I need from you if you ARE allergic to it," she replied in an amused voice. "When you start to feel sleepy, don't fight it."

Jim suddenly groaned as he felt his eyelids becoming heavy, "I never wanted things to end this way for you, Jim," he heard Carol say as he drifted into unconsciousness. "You brought this all on yourself."

* * *

Spock and a Security officer entered the transporter room just in time to see Scotty program the final command into the console, "Energizing now," Scotty said in a tired, yet very efficient voice.

Light swirled around and a battered, yet very much alive Dr. M'Benga suddenly materialized on the transporter pad in ragged clothes. He looked around and his gaze rested on Spock and Scotty for a moment before he sank to his knees and gazed at the transporter pad in absolute silence.

"Doctor M'Benga!" Scotty exclaimed as he deactivated the forcefield. "Scotty to Sickbay!"

Spock quickly hurried over to the transporter pad and knelt down, "I'm all right," Dr. M'Benga said in a faint voice as he looked at Spock. "I'm just very tired and I would like to go rest in my quarters."

"I am certain that Doctor Phlox would like to check you over in Sickbay," Spock replied in a cautious tone, as he was very curious if M'Benga had suffered bad injuries. "Mister Scott has summoned medics."

Dr. M'Benga shook his head and winced, "I am perfectly capable of treating my own injuries," he replied in an anxious voice. "As for the emotional trauma, I can take care of that with rest and a bit of alcohol."

"Emotional trauma of being a hostage?" Scotty asked in a curious voice. "I assume it was hard, lad."

Dr. M'Benga scowled and slowly got to his feet, "Of course it was hard," he replied in a toneless voice as he slowly stepped off the transporter pad. "Commander Spock, with all due respect, I am in no need of Sickbay and you cannot force me to go unless I am incapable of making my own medical decisions."

Spock was silent for a moment and then sighed, "You are right, of course," he replied. "You do not, however, have the option on foregoing the standard debriefing that is considered protocol."

"I know," Dr. M'Benga replied in a tired voice. "I will meet with President Pike at 0500 tomorrow."

Spock nodded, "I trust you will have no objection to this Security officer providing you with an escort to your quarters as a mere precaution?" he asked. "I will, of course, inform President Pike of your arrival."

"May I go now?" Dr. M'Benga asked in a tired voice. "I am, of course, very exhausted."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but remained silent as Dr. M'Benga and the Security officer left, "Shouldn't ye worry about getting some sleep yourself, Spock?" Scotty asked, noticing the fatigue in Spock's face.

"I must now inform President Pike of Doctor M'Benga's arrival before I return to Sickbay to keep an eye on Doctor McCoy and on Lorian," Spock replied. "Besides, I would get no proper sleep in my quarters because Nyota would want to talk about why we are here; she is very angry that we even came."

Scotty nodded, "Commander, Lorian was released not long after he got there," he replied. "I took the lad and his wee brother tae President Pike so they could be looked after for the rest of the night."

Spock nodded and Scotty silently watched as Spock left the room, "Scotty to Chekov," he whispered as he tapped in the code to Chekov's private comm-link. "We need tae have a serious discussion, laddie."

* * *

Chris Pike considered himself a man of strength, courage, and of stable emotions under normal circumstances; however, the current situation was anything but normal and he was at a loss for what to do to make himself feel anything but guilt and sorrow over it. _Two valued members of the Enterprise_…

No, Jim and Arianne were not just valued members of the Enterprise crew who happened to hold the titles of Captain and First Officer; they were his family, his children, and they had been captured.

Nero was bad enough to him and he had only been paralyzed from the waist down, Chris thought with a shudder as he picked up a PADD that had been found in Jim's box of personal things; there were several others, but this particular PADD had been addressed to him. Had Jim known what was going to happen?

"Chris, are you still awake?" Kathryn's voice suddenly filtered into his ear. "We have company."

Chris sighed and looked up to see Kathryn enter the living room of their quarters with a very pale and tired looking Lorian at her side. George was asleep in Kathryn's arms and Kathryn looked worried.

"Lorian and George will be staying with us for the time being," Kathryn stated in a calm voice as she carried George over to the crib that Jim had thought to leave in their quarters the morning before the mission. "Lorian, I want you to have some of what Doctor Phlox gave you and then go to bed."

Lorian opened his hand, revealing that he was carrying wrapped teabags, "I do not understand how lemon tea will help with what I experienced tonight," he stated in a tired voice. "It will not make me able to forget what I saw, nor will it free my father and Commander McCoy from their captivity…"

"It will relax you enough so you can get some rest," Kathryn explained as she settled George in the crib and turned back to Lorian and Chris. "Your father's capture has already taken such a toll on you."

Chris frowned, "How did you and George wind up here, Lorian?" he asked in a very concerned voice.

"Mister Scott escorted them here from Sickbay," Kathryn replied, immediately noticing that Lorian looked very uncomfortable about being there. "Lorian, give that tea here and sit on the couch."

Lorian immediately handed the teabags over and quickly moved to the couch. He, however, did not sit like he had been told to do, but removed his boots and lay down, resting his head on the flat pillow.

"Might I be permitted to rest my eyes while the tea is prepared?" Lorian asked as he crossed his arms over the chest of the pantsuit he was wearing. "The different lights throughout the ship have irritated them and they are in need of a break. I have had difficulty with my eyes in more recent months…"

Chris sighed, "Of course you may, Lorian," he replied gently. "Rest your eyes as long as you like."

Lorian closed his eyes and his body suddenly relaxed, "He's turning into a mini-Jim," Chris commented quietly, an amused smile on his lips. "Kathryn, why don't you grab a blanket off our bed and cover Lorian with it so he won't wake up cold later on? After that, we can both feed George and check on the…"

The word 'children' was lost on his lips as Charlie suddenly came walking out of the bedroom that he, Zachary, Kathryn, and Michael had been allotted during their stay, "You're supposed to be in bed, Charlie," Chris commented in a kind voice. "Are you having trouble sleeping tonight, kiddo?"

"I was thinking about my daddy," Charlie replied in a sad voice. "He's so far away."

Chris and Kathryn exchanged a look, "Charlie, your daddy died when you were three," Kathryn replied in a soft voice, ignoring the fact that Chris had suddenly gone very quiet and pale. "He died being a hero."

"I didn't like Jonathan Archer," Charlie suddenly said in an upset voice. "He wasn't nice to me at all."

Chris frowned, but decided that such a conversation wasn't appropriate for so late at night, "Charlie, why don't you head on back to bed and try to get some sleep?" he suggested in a kind voice, now intending to search for whatever he could on the time Jonathan and Arianne spent on Voyager with Charles and Kathryn to see what Charlie meant by that. "There's school tomorrow, remember?"

Charlie nodded and silently returned to his bedroom. Before Chris could speak, the door chime rang.

"Who on earth needs to see you at this hour?" Kathryn asked in an irritated voice as she hurried over to the door and opened it, only to see that Spock was standing in the hallway. "Commander Spock?"

Chris frowned and wheeled closer to the door, "Spock, what can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"Doctor M'Benga has returned to the Enterprise in an escape pod," Spock replied in a toneless voice as he got on one knee to be at eye level with President Pike. "He is bruised, but refused any sort of treatment in Sickbay. As a precaution, I ordered Security to escort him to his personal quarters and he says that he wishes to meet with you for a debriefing at 0500 tomorrow. Is that agreeable to you?"

Chris nodded, "That's fine, Spock," he replied tonelessly. "Spock, I am concerned about Lorian…"

Spock's gaze shifted to the half-Vulcan child asleep on the couch, "Indeed," he replied. "He seems to have some sort of mental connection to Jim even though they are not biologically related."

"More like a love like a son has for his father," Chris replied in an intrigued voice. "Jim's the only father figure that Lorian has ever known, Spock. It's not normal, however, for Lorian to collapse from love."

Spock nodded, "After Lorian has rested, I will speak to him about that," he replied, knowing that it was a problem that only a Vulcan could assist with. "My intention now is to return to Sickbay for the night."

Kathryn smiled at Spock and promptly went into the master bedroom to get the blanket for Lorian so that Chris and Spock could talk alone, "Spock, right before you arrived, I got a comm from Mister Scott and he said that Ensign Chekov will be spending the night in Sickbay at Doctor McCoy's bedside so that you can retire to your family quarters and spend time in the care of your wife, daughter, and father."

"Doctor McCoy is my responsibility," Spock replied softly. "I made a promise to Commander McCoy…"

Chris sighed, "Doctor McCoy is in good hands, Spock," he stated firmly. "What I need from you is an able bodied officer who can shoulder the duties of command that I am unable to attend to in this wheelchair and you will not be able bodied unless you have food, rest, and time spent with your loved ones."

"Your logic is sound," Spock replied, knowing that Chris was right and he needed to retire for the night.

Just then, Kathryn returned with a large blanket under her arm, "I checked in on Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, and Michael briefly and it seems Porthos has taken to sleeping with Charlie," she explained in an amused voice as she carefully covered Lorian with the blanket. "He stowed the dog on the ship."

"It's fine," Chris replied in an amused voice. "Spock was just leaving and then we can work on taking care of George. I will, of course, see you for the briefing with Doctor M'Benga at 0500, Spock."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Spock nodded and quickly left. Kathryn hurried over to the crib and scooped George up into her arms, causing the tiny half-Vulcan to coo and cuddle against her.

"I think Jim mentioned something about George not liking milk when he visited my educational center," Kathryn stated as she cuddled George close. "No matter; there are plenty of lactose free baby foods."

Chris chuckled and held his arms out, "You prepare his food, Kathryn dear," he said in a gentle voice. "I wouldn't know what to program for him. I had enough trouble trying to prepare Arianne's…"

The smile on Christopher's face suddenly faded as he thought about his missing daughter and the young man whom he saw as the son he never had; how dare he even be happy when they were missing?

"Chris, don't be afraid to talk about Arianne or Jim," Kathryn said as she handed George to him. "She and Jim are most likely together wherever they are and we mustn't act as if they are dead and gone."

Chris sighed, "I know," he replied softly as he looked down at George. "We mustn't give up hope."

* * *

The doors slid closed and Geoff M'Benga finally felt free to breathe; the first moment since returning to the Enterprise that he was able to be alone with his many thoughts. He was both relieved and terrified to be back on the Enterprise, as he had interacted with Jim and Arianne and it felt like a dirty secret.

Heaven help him if Spock actually found out that he had been working for Jeris since before his transfer to the Enterprise when they were still on Earth, M'Benga thought as he removed his tattered clothes and quickly changed into a clean pair of clothes that he had left folded on the bed that morning.

Dr. M'Benga sighed and sank on to his bed; he was so sick of trying to pretend that he actually cared about being loyal to Starfleet or being loyal to Jeris. He was just a human doctor from Earth who had been held at gunpoint by some crazy Romulan and he was just tired of having to be a servant.

_At least Jeris will be busy enough with his prisoners for a while and he'll leave me be. _Dr. M'Benga thought as he crawled up the comforter and snuggled beneath the blankets. The only thing he missed about the Veritas Nero was Carol's warm humor and the natural chemistry they had once shared.

Letting out a deep sigh, Geoff curled into a ball and thought about what he would actually do now that he was back on the Enterprise; would he actually follow his orders or confess to working for Jeris?

* * *

All was quiet, or at least as far as Arianne and Ambassador Spock could hear, and it was now time to act.

"I insist you keep my cloak," Ambassador Spock said as he removed his large winter cloak and placed it on the floor in front of Arianne. "It is not cold on this ship and when Jim is returned to the cell, he will no doubt need someplace comfortable to rest. I may not return to the cell after what I plan to do is done."

For a moment, Arianne was quiet and then nodded slowly, "Are you sure that I cannot come with you to try and find Jim?" she asked in a somber voice as she gazed up at the aged Vulcan. "I am a very skilled Starfleet officer and I could no doubt be helpful to your quest in destroying the brainwashing machine."

"I have no doubt that you could be helpful," Ambassador Spock explained in a gravelly voice. "However, everyone has their destiny and accompanying me on my task is not yours. You have a very long life and intense happiness ahead of you, dearest Arianne. You and Jim will both have lives beyond this imprisonment and my task will help others be able to assist the Enterprise in locating both of you."

Arianne swallowed hard, "Take courage in what I have shared with you through the meld," Ambassador Spock continued in the same gravelly voice, noticing that Arianne looked nearly ready to cry. "You must be strong for Jim and for the futures both of you will have. You and I are very similar in that we came to this timeline under extenuating circumstances and also in our special connection to Jim; we have both helped him to find his worth and purpose in this universe. My time is growing short, however…"

"I feel like I am going to lose much before we are rescued by the Enterprise crew," Arianne replied in a soft voice as she slowly edged towards the coat. "Ever since we were brought on to this ship, I've felt too weak to do anything useful to help you or Jim and I cannot help but feel guilt over his torture."

Ambassador Spock frowned and carefully helped Arianne to get on to the coat, "You will have the opportunity to be of help later on," he commented as she lay there looking up at him. "For now, you need to rest, eat something, and conserve your health and the health of your unborn child."

"How did you know?" Arianne asked in a tired voice. "It's too soon for me to even be showing."

Ambassador Spock smiled as Arianne closed her eyes, "There is a glow about pregnant women that not even old eyes like mine can miss," he whispered as he walked towards the door and his destiny.

* * *

"Any change, Ensign Chekov?" Chakotay asked in a concerned voice as he came into the patient bay and saw Chekov sitting on a stool at Dr. McCoy's bedside. "Sulu mentioned that you were keeping a vigil."

Chekov nodded, "Da, I am keeping a vatch on ze doctor so ozzers can get some sleep," he replied in a toneless voice as he continued to watch Leonard sleep. "Spock was vearing himself down too badly."

Chakotay nodded, but before he could reply, Leonard's eyes suddenly fluttered open and immediately focused on Chekov and Chakotay. Leonard tried to speak, but he was muffled by the oxygen mask.

"Get ze doctor," Pavel said in a worried voice as he watched Leonard try to swallow and wince.

There was silence and then footsteps, "There's nothing to worry about, Ensign Chekov," Phlox said as he quickly walked over to the biobed pulling a large IV stand that held a bag of liquid and a small hose-like contraption that almost looked like a very long straw. "Doctor McCoy's throat is dry from the oxygen."

"So, he haz difficulty swallowing?" Chekov asked in a curious voice as he watched Phlox move the apparatus as close to the bed as he could and then carefully remove the mask from Leonard's face.

Phlox nodded and carefully put the straw in Leonard's mouth, "Drink slowly and only a little bit," he gently instructed the recovering man. Leonard blinked, sighed, and slowly took a small drink.

"All right, now, that's enough," Phlox replied, seeing that Leonard was starting to hurt from exerting himself just to drink some water. He carefully removed the straw from Leonard's mouth.

Leonard sighed, "Thanks," he said in a voice no louder than a whisper. "Chekov and Chakotay?"

"Kommander Spock vas ordered to get some rest," Chekov replied. "I vill be here all night wiz you."

Leonard's eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to figure out what Spock had been doing in Sickbay and why Chekov and Chakotay were here now, "What time is it?" he finally asked in the same weak voice.

"Nearly 2300 hours," Phlox replied in a calm voice. "How are you feeling, Doctor McCoy?"

His body hurt immensely, but Leonard fought to keep a neutral expression on his face, "I'm still alive," he whispered in a tired voice. "I suppose I should be grateful that I didn't die after being shot."

"You'll be in Sickbay for about a week and on antibiotics," Phlox explained, feeling as if he had better get to the point while Leonard was still awake. "I want you to lie as still as you possibly can because of your healing organs and the tubes in your chest. If all goes well, I can take the tubes out in four or five days."

Leonard nodded, "I'm sorry to be bad company," he replied weakly. "I can't keep myself awake."

"You don't have to," Phlox stated gently. "Serious injuries like yours require a lot of serious rest."

Leonard sighed, "Is someone looking after Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary?" he asked in a sleepy voice as he struggled to keep his eyes from closing. "They're just kids; they shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Prezident Pike and his vife are tending them," Chekov replied calmly. "You need to sleep."

Too exhausted to argue, Leonard closed his eyes, "Doctor Phlox, I was wondering if there had been any change in B'Elanna's condition?" Chakotay asked as he watched Leonard relax. "I'm worried about her."

"Lieutenant Paris is also worried about her," Phlox replied in a soft voice. "He and Miral are back in the isolation area visiting her right now, in fact. He comes in here every night with her to try and see if B'Elanna will respond in a positive way to their presence. She says nothing to them, however."

Chakotay nodded, concerned that B'Elanna still wasn't acting like her usual self.

* * *

The corridors of the _Veritas Nero _were quiet and Ambassador Spock supposed it was because even Romulan guards needed rest in order to be effective at their posts. He, however, could care less about the Romulan guards at that moment, as he crept down the corridor towards the 'special lab.'

With each step he took, Ambassador Spock sighed; he knew that Jeris would not kill him until after the trial on Romulus, as the insane Romulan commander had promised the Romulan Senate three prisoners and to deliver anything less would mean trouble. The three of them might end up separated, however.

"Ambassador, where are all the guards?" a faint, yet very determined voice suddenly asked him.

Ambassador Spock turned and saw a very tired, but very determined looking Arianne coming up behind him with the cloak over one arm and the medkit in her other hand, "You should remain in the cell to conserve your energy," he said in a semi-concerned voice. "You take a great risk in following me."

"We're all in danger wherever we are on this ship," Arianne replied sharply. "Life is about risk."

Ambassador Spock sighed and nodded, "I see now why Jim sees you as a sister and why Doctor McCoy fell in love with you," he commented in an amused tone. "You are very passionately protective over those who matter the most to you. You are aware, of course, that you put your unborn at risk?"

"Again, no place on this ship is safe," Arianne replied gravely. "Don't try and talk me out of helping."

Ambassador Spock raised an eyebrow, but allowed her to follow him to a large steel door that was at the end of the quiet hallway, "My instincts tell me that this is where the brainwashing apparatus is and if it is destroyed, all of those who were brainwashed by Jeris will be able to think for themselves again."

"How are we going to destroy it?" Arianne asked in a quiet voice. "We haven't got any weapons."

Ambassador Spock nodded, "True, but I am sure that it has a self-destruct sequence within its programming that can be easily triggered," he replied. "However, I will be destroying the machine alone, Commander McCoy. There is a science lab in the next room and I believe Jim is being held there."

"What would Jim be doing in a science lab?" Arianne asked in a worried voice. "Wait…that woman…"

Ambassador Spock gave Arianne a concerned look, "The Jim Kirk and Carol Marcus of my existence shared love, a son, and many memories that brought them pain," he explained. "It is safe to say that Jeris has kidnapped Carol from the future and her hate for Jim has not died even with time travel."

"If I had the strength, I'd kill Carol Marcus right now," Arianne whispered in a clipped tone. "I hate her."

Ambassador Spock nodded, "Do not let your hate cloud your judgment," he replied. "Focus."

Arianne gazed down the corridor towards the door that she assumed led to the Science Lab, "How will I know if you were successful?" she asked in an anxious voice. "Are we going to meet up later?"

"Jim will know," was all Ambassador Spock would say as he pressed the button that opened the door to the massive room where several machines were kept. "When it is done, you will feel it; both of you."

Too shocked to speak, Arianne watched silently as Spock disappeared into the large room and allowed the door to slide shut behind him. She then summoned her courage and headed for the other door.

* * *

"...Jeris, I left Kirk in the lab to sleep in misery," Carol said as she entered the private quarters she and Jeris shared and saw Jeris lingering by the only window in the room. "A guard told me that Ambassador Spock and Kirk's wife aren't in their cell, though. Should I order the crew to put the ship at Red Alert?"

Jeris chuckled, "No need," he replied smoothly. "Let the old Vulcan and Kirk's wife have their fun while they can. I don't really need the aliens I left behind on New Vulcan anymore and when we get to Romulus, I won't have any need for Kirk, his wife, or that useless being called Spock anymore either."

"I got the DNA from Kirk," Carol stated in an amused voice. "We will soon be able to proceed."

Jeris silently turned towards Carol with a smile on his lips, "Excellent," he replied in an amused voice.

"Do we have to be present during the trial?" Carol asked as she came closer to him. "It scares me."

Jeris gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "I must be there to receive my honor for delivering criminals to Romulus, but you can seek safety in our mansion," he replied softly. "You can rest now."

Carol nodded and quietly got into bed, "I will go and greet our guests," Jeris said. "No doubt they will almost be done having their fun and will need safe escort back to their cell. Rest now, Carol, my love."

As Carol drifted off to sleep underneath the warm blankets, Jeris quietly left their private quarters.

* * *

Arianne silently entered the lab and immediately saw Jim's very still form lying on an examination table with some sort of apparatus over his body. His gold command shirt and black undershirt were on the floor in the corner of the room. She quietly crept over to the head of the table and gazed down at Jim.

"…so cold," Jim whispered in a groggy voice even though his eyes remained closed. "…help…"

Swallowing hard, Arianne moved over to the nearest console and studied the buttons carefully, hoping that one of them could lift whatever was holding Jim to the table. She suddenly saw a light flashing on the screen _'Isotropic restraint activated'_ and it was then she knew; Jim had undergone serious torture.

"Deactivate isotropic restraint," Arianne said, hoping that maybe some magic words would work.

To Arianne's shock, the restraint lifted off of Jim, leaving several small, bleeding scars on the young man's already frail body. Jim began to cough and shiver violently, but his eyes remained firmly shut.

Arianne quickly covered Jim with Ambassador Spock's cloak to keep him from going into shock, "I've got you, James," she said in a gentle voice as she gently stroked his pale face. "C'mon, Jim, wake up."

"He won't wake for several hours," a dark voice suddenly said from the doorway. "He can't wake."

Arianne turned and saw Jeris standing in the doorway looking unamused, "Arianne Pike-McCoy, am I right?" Jeris asked as he walked towards Arianne. "I know with a certainty that you aren't married to Kirk because he got bonded to some crazy Vulcan while he was still in the Academy. I also remember that you and Doctor Leonard McCoy spent three months on Delta Vega together and I seriously do not believe that you didn't develop romantic feelings for one another. Am I right, Commander McCoy?"

"What do you want?" Arianne asked in a tight voice. "Have you come to execute Jim and I?"

Jeris chuckled, "No, I have come to escort you, Ambassador Spock, and Captain Kirk back to your cell," he replied. "I am very much aware of what you and Ambassador Spock are doing, but I do not care about it. If I actually had a problem with it, I could have dealt with it. As is it is, you three will have a much tougher road ahead of you once we arrive at Romulus and you all face trial for your crimes."

Jim groaned softly, but didn't wake, "Why can't he wake up?" Arianne asked in a worried voice.

"Kayolane is a very powerful sedation drug, Commander McCoy," Jeris replied as he walked over to the other side of the table. "Carol mentioned that she was going to use it to keep Kirk quiet."

Arianne nodded, "How am I supposed to get Jim back to the cell without hurting him?" she asked in a worried voice, knowing Jim couldn't lie on that cold metal slab forever. "I can't carry him by myself."

"On this ship, there is site to site transport, my dear," Jeris replied smoothly as he walked over to a small transporter console. "This ship is from the future and it's a bit rusty, but it still has nice tricks in her."

Even though she didn't trust Jeris, Arianne clung to Jim, "Don't forget Captain Kirk's shirts," Jeris snapped as he picked up the clothes and threw them at Arianne and Jim. "It's very cold in space."

Jeris quickly tapped in the proper coordinates and tapped a button, "Energize," he said darkly.

As Jim and Arianne vanished, Jeris stepped away from the console and walked over to where Carol had stored whatever DNA she had collected from Jim; soon, very soon, the future would be very secure.

* * *

Agony ripped through Ambassador Spock's heart and mind as he keyed in the final sequence that would not only shut down the brainwashing machine, but destroy it. Although Jeris would not kill him, the aged Vulcan Ambassador knew that there would be a price to pay mentally for this act of defiance.

Even though Jeris was only half-Vulcan, he had learned and mastered some sort of telepathy that would only work on him and possibly on Jim as well. Ambassador Spock sighed; he too had been a victim of the gift of telepathy that Jeris possessed and in more ways than one, Jeris was just as bad, if not worse than Nero in both his desire and ability to inflict misery. There was no such thing as safety with Jeris.

"_Are you finished yet, you old fool?" _the menacing voice of Jeris suddenly spoke in Ambassador Spock's tired mind, causing the aged Vulcan to cringe as he slowly inputted the final destruction sequence.

"It is finished," Ambassador Spock whispered as he pressed the 'ENGAGE' button and the machine suddenly began to whirr quickly and count down from ten; at zero, the machine would explode.

Fighting the urge to release his pent-up emotions, Ambassador Spock gripped the console and was suddenly surprised as he was transported out of the room right before the machine exploded.

* * *

"Tom!"

B'Elanna Torres-Paris opened her eyes and was both shocked and relieved to see Tom standing beside her bed holding Miral in his arms, "Tom, where am I?" she asked in an anxious voice. "Where are we?"

"B'Elanna, what's the last thing you remember?" Tom asked in a scared voice, suddenly cut off when Phlox came into the isolation area. "You…you were kidnapped and brought to the past by Jeris."

B'Elanna's eyes widened, "The past?" she asked, suddenly thinking hard. "Are we on the Enterprise?"

"Yes, you are on the Enterprise," Phlox cut in as he checked the overhead monitor. "How do you feel?"

B'Elanna sighed, "Like I want to talk to Arianne," she replied, frowning as Tom's face suddenly fell.

"Arianne's not here right now," Tom said in a nervous voice. "I know she's your best friend…"

Phlox quickly cleared his throat, "I want to conduct a full examination of Lieutenant Torres, Lieutenant Paris," he said in a '_don't argue with me'_ tone. "You and Miral should go and get some rest now."

Tom nodded and held Miral close as he quietly left the isolation area, "I want you just to relax, Lieutenant Torres," Phlox said in a calming tone. "Everything will turn out all right; I promise you."

* * *

Jim grunted, but didn't wake up as Arianne lifted his thin frame and carefully slid his black shirt over his pale torso. He could feel her dressing him, but the drug Carol gave him wouldn't allow him to wake up.

Arianne sighed as she struggled to hold Jim up so she could put his gold command shirt over his black undershirt so he'd be warm; she had already used antiseptic and bandages from the medkit to treat the many injuries on his chest and arms. Ambassador Spock's cloak lay on the floor for Jim to sleep in.

Once she had pulled the gold shirt over Jim's body, Arianne carefully laid Jim on his side on top of Ambassador Spock's cloak so that he'd be comfortable and then covered him up with the cloak.

Jim merely let out a weak groan, which Arianne took as his way of thanking her. She then huddled close to him and gently stroked his hair to keep him feeling safe, blatantly ignoring her sudden cramps.

A loud noise suddenly prompted Arianne to look up from Jim and she was shocked to see an exhausted looking Ambassador Spock standing mere feet away from them, "It is done," Ambassador Spock said in a very tired voice. "I am assuming Jeris wants us to live for now so he can claim glory on Romulus."

"What is going to happen after the trial?" Arianne asked in a weak voice. "Will we be separated?"

Ambassador Spock sighed, "I do not know what will happen to you and Jim after the trial on Romulus," he replied in a very somber voice as he walked over to them and sat on the floor beside them.

For a moment, Arianne processed what the Ambassador had said and then realized that he had subtly told her that he would most likely be killed after the trial on Romulus. His look of utter exhaustion, however, told her it was better to keep quiet about it. As she lay down to sleep, Arianne wept quietly.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	11. Mysteries and Sorrow

_Four Days Later_

"Acting Captain's Log," Spock's voice stated tonelessly. "We are almost prepared to depart for Romulan space to rescue Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy. The Vulcan evacuees are gradually going down to the planet before our departure and are repairing any damage caused with the help of the alien soldiers that Jeris left behind. I do not know what has happened that has changed their personalities; I can only guess that whatever happened, there was great suffering involved. Due to the dangerous nature of the mission to rescue his daughter and Jim, whom he regards as a son, President Pike has delegated temporary command of the Enterprise to me. I can only hope that we do not arrive too late…"

The door chimed suddenly beeped and Spock pressed the pause button on the PADD he was recording his private log entry into, "Please enter," he said in a formal tone as he set the PADD on his desk.

For a moment, there was silence and then the door suddenly slid open, "Commander Spock, I was told by Instructor Pike that you wished to speak with me?" Lorian, who had been sent from the schoolroom during the period of time deemed 'lunch hour', asked as he walked into the room in the same dark pantsuit and boots he had worn ever since his father had been kidnapped from New Vulcan.

"Yes, I wish to discuss your recent incident," Spock replied tonelessly. "Please have a seat, Lorian."

Lorian gripped the chair, but remained standing, "Commander, I do not wish to get into an argument about how un-Vulcan I am," he stated in a semi-aggravated voice. "I already know that I am less than perfect, but I have accepted it because my father has stated that his love for me is unconditional."

"Who exactly has said you are un-Vulcan?" Spock asked in a worried voice. "That is incorrect."

Lorian sighed, "I believe it to be so because I cannot stop myself from feeling the pain my father is currently in," he replied in an upset voice. "I also cannot stop myself from feeling angry at his captor."

"To be angry is very human," Spock stated. "I have expressed similar anger at times and have come to accept that there is no shame in admitting that emotions exist. We share a similar heritage, Lorian, as my mother was human and I had a love for her much like the one you have for your father right now."

For a moment, Lorian was very quiet, "I do not discuss my mother," he replied in a toneless voice as he gazed at the floor. "The memory of her death brings my father much pain; pain that he cannot bear."

"You must learn to control your emotions and your mental link to him so that you may be able to help him bear his pain," Spock stated in a firm voice. "I will teach you meditation and mental discipline."

Lorian looked back up at Spock with a frown, "I fear that if I learn Vulcan discipline, I will be unable to show love to my father and to George anymore," he said in an uneasy voice. "I do not wish to abandon them to become more Vulcan. My mother made me promise to look after my father and the baby."

Spock sighed and got up from his desk, "I cannot currently continue this discussion, as I must ascertain to the status of the Enterprise and how soon we are ready to depart for Romulus," he stated in a more official tone. "However, I would like to meet with you at 1600 H in my quarters so that you can learn mental discipline through meditation. You can refuse, of course, but your physical health is at risk."

"Is that a threat?" Lorian asked, suddenly feeling defensive. "I do not take kindly to threats."

Spock's eyes narrowed, "It is not," he replied tonelessly. "Stress can be harmful to physical health."

Lorian glared at Spock, "I am not stressed," he said in an irritated tone. "I just wish to be left alone."

Spock raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Lorian turned and left the ready room in silence.

For a moment, he was silent and then rose from his desk. It was obvious that he would get no productive thinking or work done while at his desk being burdened by thoughts of Jim and Arianne suffering at the hands of crazy Romulans. It was obvious he needed to busy his mind with service.

* * *

Leonard's soft breathing was the only sound Chris heard as he slowly wheeled himself into the patient bay of Sickbay. Chris could see that Leonard was still very much asleep and that a gold shirted Ensign whom he recognized as Kevin Riley, one of Arianne's friends from Tarsus and from the Academy, was sitting at his bedside with a phaser on his belt. Riley gave him a brief nod, which Chris returned.

"Ensign Riley, what is Doctor McCoy's status?" Chris asked in a formal voice as he neared the biobed.

Kevin looked startled, but quickly recovered, "His sleeping patterns are erratic as they have been for the past couple of days, sir," he replied nervously. "When Doctor McCoy is awake, he doesn't talk or even acknowledge that anyone is sitting with him. He only talks to Doctor Phlox when asked a question…"

"Were you recently assigned to the Enterprise, Riley?" Chris asked, suddenly remembering that Ensign Riley hadn't been on board during the whole dramatic episode with Nero and nor had he been on board when Jonathan Archer had been killed in the line of duty. "I remember you were at the Academy…"

Kevin Riley nodded, "Yes sir," he replied. "I had been assigned to the Farragut, but I became ill en route to the shuttle and was pulled off of active duty. I had just been released from Starfleet Medical when I heard that JT ended up saving the Earth from some psychotic Romulan. I was teaching linguistics at the Academy when I heard that the Enterprise was shipping out for another mission and I decided…"

"You wanted to be close to James and Arianne, didn't you?" Chris asked in an intrigued voice.

Kevin Riley sighed and looked at the floor, "Who's talking while I'm trying to sleep?" Leonard suddenly asked in a groggy, aggravated voice even though his eyes remained closed. "Is that you, Chris?"

"Yes Leonard, it is," Chris replied calmly as he gave Ensign Riley a look to give them a few moments alone and smiled when Ensign Riley hurried out of the patient bay. "Wake up; we need to talk."

Leonard sighed and opened his eyes, "Did you bring me something to read, President Pike?" he asked as he gazed up at his father-in-law and saw the small PADD sitting in President Pike's lap. "I'm flattered."

"Since you won't talk to anyone, I guess you need something to pass the time," Chris replied as he picked up the PADD and placed it on the armrest closest to him. "So, you have one arm free now?"

Leonard scoffed as he lifted his right arm, which had the sleeve pushed up and three driplines in it, and immediately rested it back on the arm rest, "If I talk, I breathe, and if I use my lungs too quickly and too much, I start hurting," he replied in an irritated voice. "My abdomen already hurts from taking really slow breaths or even trying to move; I'd rather just lie here and do nothing than be in a lot of pain."

"You're scared of taking pain medication, aren't you?" Chris asked, wondering If Leonard was scared of becoming addicted to pain medication because of his near-suicide attempt in 2255 that involved combining a heavy amount of alcohol and LSD powder. "Leonard, being quiet all the time and not letting Doctor Phlox give you any pain relievers is NOT going to make you better faster; it'll make you worse."

Leonard sighed, but said nothing, "For someone who's supposed to be looking better after four days of rest and treatment in Sickbay, you're looking tired and pale," Chris continued. "What have you eaten?"

"I've had a bit of water every so often, but I can't handle much more," Leonard replied in a tired voice as he struggled to stay awake. "Scotty tried to talk me into some soup when he was in here last, but I just couldn't bring myself to eat. I haven't seen the kids in four days and I'm worried about them, I…"

Chris held up a hand, "It's my fault you haven't seen Kathryn, or Zachary and I apologize for that," he said in a remorseful tone. "I was trying to keep their minds from focusing on the fact that Arianne and Jim are missing and it's worked a little too well; all Zachary focuses on lately is schoolwork."

"What about Charlie and Kathryn, though?" Leonard asked. "Have they forgotten about me?"

Chris looked appalled, "No, they haven't!" he replied in a shocked voice. "They miss you, their mother, and Jim all very much and Charlie's always threatening to skip school so he can come visit you."

"…Lieutenant Torres, I am functioning perfectly," a brisk voice suddenly said from just outside the patient bay. "…I see no need for you to be here when you should be taking it easy in your quarters."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Lieutenant Torres, what are you doing out there?" he asked loudly.

There was silence and footsteps, "Doctor, may I have a word?" Chris asked, realizing that B'Elanna had most likely left Sickbay because of her guilt over her actions when she was brainwashed by Jeris.

The Doctor quickly came into the patient bay, "Yes, President Pike, what can I do for you?" he asked in a respectful tone, suddenly noticing that Leonard was laying on a biobed. "How are you, Doctor McCoy?"

Leonard said nothing, however, "Doctor, would you please carry out the orders that are written on here and report directly to me when you have all the information?" Chris asked in a formal tone as he reached into his pocket, took out a PADD, and handed it to the holographic being. "Thank you."

"Would juice or something blended be a good compromise?" Leonard asked as The Doctor left the patient bay with the PADD in hand. "I'm starting to feel hungry, but I should start out slow, right?"

Chris nodded, "I'll ask Doctor Phlox to replicate you a smoothie," he replied. "I'm also going to sit here and help you drink it. You're supposed to get out of here in two or three days, Leonard…"

"I've got nobody to make sure I behave myself," Leonard replied in an annoyed voice. "Phlox isn't going to let me leave Sickbay without someone to supervise me. I'm a doctor; I know how it all works."

Chris suddenly looked concerned, "Have you forgotten that you have in-laws who are caring for your and Arianne's children and will be more than willing to do the same for you?" he asked, deeply surprised that Leonard thought he was alone in his recovery. "You can stay in our quarters for as long as you need to, Leonard. That way, you'll be able to rest and be close enough to the kids not to have to worry."

"You'd actually do that for _me_?" Leonard asked in a shocked voice as Phlox came over to the biobed with a tall glass of smooth looking liquid that had a straw in it in his hand. "Phlox, is that for me?"

Phlox nodded and pressed a button on the edge of the biobed, "If you want to try sitting up for a minute, it is," he replied in a gentle voice. "I've deactivated the stasis field and if President Pike will assist you to sit up. Lieutenant Torres is more than welcome to assist you as well if she wants to."

"How did you know I was still here?" B'Elanna asked as she came into the patient bay and was surprised to see Leonard flat on his back with Phlox and Chris at his bedside. "Doctor McCoy, I wasn't aware…"

Leonard sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I'm not an exhibit on display," he replied, suddenly very aggravated over the fact that people were so shocked by him having to convalesce in Sickbay like he were some sort of superhuman individual and as a Chief Medical Officer, above natural humanity.

There was an awkward silence and then Leonard slowly sat up, "I don't need this," he snapped, both angry by the situation and the intense pain he was feeling just being upright. "I want out of here."

"Lie down!" Chris shouted in an angry voice, unable to stop himself. "You'll tear open your wounds!"

Leonard suddenly felt very angry and gave Chris an angry look, "I'm not a child," he replied in a very terse voice as he struggled to ignore the intense pain he was in. "Contrary to popular belief, I am not above needing to be in Sickbay when I'm injured. I'm just a man who got shot protecting the best wife I ever had and then I find out later that she and my best friend are in the hands of a Romulan nutcase!"

"Is she talking about Arianne and Captain Kirk?" B'Elanna asked in a shocked voice as she took a step closer to the biobed and looked at Chris. She was horrified when Chris sighed and nodded solemnly.

Just then Leonard swallowed hard and lowered his head, "I'm sorry," he replied in a somber voice as he placed a shaking hand on his forehead. "I shouldn't yell at people like that; I get frustrated easily."

"I think you're overtired," Chris stated gently, having seen similar temper tantrums in both Charlie and Kathryn when they didn't get enough rest. "I've heard you're having trouble sleeping; is that correct?"

Ensign Riley turned pale and backed away, fearing Leonard's temper, but Leonard nodded and sighed, finally looking up at Chris, "It's hard to get a good sleep in Sickbay," Leonard replied softly. "Maybe after I have a little bit more in my stomach, it'll be easier to rest. I'm stuck in here for three more days no matter what I do, so I might as well buck up and start trying to take care of myself. Am I right?"

"Doctor Phlox, Lieutenant Torres, help Doctor McCoy," Chris stated as he wheeled away from the bed and looked at Riley. "Ensign Riley, why don't you come with me for now? I want to talk to you."

Riley nodded and quickly hurried over to Chris, "Of course, sir," he replied anxiously.

As Chris and Riley left the room, Phlox helped Leonard get the straw into his mouth and Leonard slowly sipped the smoothie-like drink. B'Elanna silently lingered next to the bed to help if Leonard needed it.

* * *

"_Jim? Jim can you hear me?"_

A cold, worn hand touched his skin and Jim instinctively pulled away, "Jim, snap out of it," an anxious, yet very familiar voice said. "Ambassador Spock, is there anything we could give him to help him?"

Jim whimpered and struggled to open his eyes, but they were so heavy. Had he somehow gone blind?

"Any medication would only make him worse," a gravelly voice replied. "He will come out of it shortly."

There was a sudden gasp, "Commander McCoy, you must lie back down," the gravelly voice stated.

Jim's eyes slowly opened and he suddenly found himself expelling the contents of his stomach all over the cold metal floor in front of him. A cold cloth was suddenly pressed against his face and he groaned.

"Jim, just relax," Arianne's voice suddenly filtered into his ear as he felt something warm around him.

Arianne suddenly winced and placed a hand over her stomach as Jim coughed, "You must lie down, Commander McCoy," Ambassador Spock repeated in a firm voice. "The stress is not good for the baby."

"T-Take care of the baby," Jim mumbled groggily as he felt the cold cloth moving around his face.

Arianne sighed, "Whatever happens will happen," she replied softly. "You're sick right now, so…"

"Carol drugged me," Jim mumbled groggily as he suddenly began remembering the torture chamber.

Nodding, Arianne reached into the medkit and pulled out a fluid pack, "You have to drink all of this," she said as she ripped open the pack and began force feeding Jim fluids. "It'll give you some strength back."

For several minutes, Jim was silent as he drank whatever was in the pack, "Better?" Arianne asked as she removed the empty pack from Jim's mouth and threw it across the room. "Jim, talk to me."

Swallowing hard, Jim slowly sat up and gazed at Arianne holding her stomach, "How long have you been in pain?" he asked in a worried voice, suddenly noticing that Ambassador Spock was sitting beside her.

"You had severe reactions to the drug Carol gave you," Arianne replied in a pained voice.

Jim looked down and saw that he was redressed and had been swaddled in a cloak, "I had to lift you to put your shirts back on," Arianne continued softly. "Ambassador Spock told me to rest, but I couldn't."

"In answer to your question, Jim, you have been gravitating in and out of consciousness for the past four days," Ambassador Spock cut in, sensing Arianne's reluctance to answer. "How do you feel now?"

Jim's eyes widened, but he immediately turned his attention to Arianne, "Lie down," he said in a gentle voice as he pushed the cloak off of himself and within her reach. "I'm feeling better now, so you rest."

Too exhausted to argue, Arianne nodded and gently lay down on the cloak, "What happened while I was unconscious?" Jim asked, concerned by the amount of pain Arianne was currently in. "Did Carol…?"

"If you will allow me to initiate a mind meld, Jim, I will show you," Ambassador Spock stated gravely.

Jim nodded and Ambassador Spock scooted closer to Jim, "My mind to your mind," he suddenly heard.

_Darkness was interrupted by the door suddenly opening, "How are the Starfleet wastebaskets today?" Carol sneered as she entered the room and saw Jim unconscious and swaddled in a dirty cloak. "HAH!"_

"_What do you want, Carol?" Arianne asked as she put protective arms around Jim's unconscious form._

_Carol chuckled and threw a med-kit at Arianne, narrowly missing hitting Jim in the head, "Jeris killed M'Benga and shot him off into space in a trash pod," she sneered. "I've been ordered to make sure that you don't die before the trial on Romulus. However, I've been given permission to taunt and torture."_

"_What more could you possibly do to Jim, you demon witch?" Arianne replied crisply. "Just go away."_

_Carol suddenly looked amused and took a step towards where Ambassador Spock was sleeping, but Arianne got up and moved enough so that she blocked Jim and Ambassador Spock from Carol's view._

"_Well, well, it seems we are at an impasse," Carol replied softly. "I must say, Arianne, you have guts."_

_Arianne nodded and folded her arms, "Well, it doesn't matter if you do," Carol stated in an amused voice as she moved closer to Arianne, close enough to touch her face. "The three of you will die on Romulus."_

_Carol roared furiously and suddenly struck Arianne in the stomach hard, causing Arianne to double over in pain for a brief moment, "That will teach you to talk to me as if we are equals," Carol hissed angrily._

_As Carol left the room, Arianne sank to her knees with a hand on her stomach and began to cry softly._

"I knew once Jeris said that Romulus would expect three prisoners," Arianne moaned, suddenly causing the meld to break. "Carol isn't allowed to do any damage that would keep us from the trial, but…"

Jim's eyes popped open and he saw that Arianne had her eyes closed and she was gripping her stomach with both hands with an expression of pain on her face, "Is it the baby?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I can feel that Leonard is in pain," Arianne whispered in a pained voice. "It only makes this loss harder."

Jim nodded and slowly scooted closer to Arianne, "Is there anything I can do?" he asked in a soft voice.

"See if there's any food in that med-kit and then make sure you and Ambassador Spock eat," Arianne replied in a very tired voice as she looked up at him. "It will be easier to endure the pain if I sleep."

Jim looked around and saw an open med-kit at the foot of Ambassador Spock's cloak, "It does not matter if I eat right away," Ambassador Spock cut in in a slightly amused voice. "I know for certain that Jeris has planned to allow my execution at the hands of the Romulan Senate after the trial is over."

"How will Jeris be able to order your execution?" Jim asked in a cynical voice. "He can't do that."

Ambassador Spock sighed, "Jeris is very persuasive and has no doubt been in contact with the Romulan Senate during our journey from New Vulcan," he replied calmly. "My body will no doubt perish on Romulus, but my memories and strength can live on in both you and Commander McCoy, Jim."

"You want me to pass them on to Spock, don't you?" Jim asked, suddenly feeling very somber.

Ambassador Spock nodded, "I also want you and Arianne to keep a bit for yourselves," he replied in a somber voice. "After the trial, you will no doubt be made to suffer at the request of Jeris and Carol."

"Leonard, please," Arianne suddenly moaned, causing Jim and Ambassador Spock to look at her.

Jim moved closer, "Leonard, please forgive me for not telling you sooner," Arianne moaned as she fought to stay awake and suddenly looked up at Jim. "Jim, I couldn't tell him; he needed success."

Suddenly realizing what Arianne was talking about, Jim gently began to stroke her hair, "Don't even think about that now," he said in a gentle voice. "Just go to sleep and try and save your energy."

* * *

_Leonard, please forgive me._

Leonard's eyes fluttered open and he saw that he was alone in the patient area of Sickbay, safely tucked back into his bed after managing to drink an entire smoothie with help. Why was he hearing a voice?

_Leonard, it hurts. _A voice Leonard suddenly recognized as Arianne's spoke again. _I can't stop it._

A massive shiver suddenly shot down his spine and Leonard suddenly felt cold; he could feel death entering his heart and he could also feel Arianne suffering badly. Why was he feeling Arianne's pain?

Leonard gazed around and a chronometer caught his eye; it was nearly 1600 H and the children were probably out of school and back in the Presidential quarters doing homework and talking about their day with their grandparents. He suddenly noticed a small book on the bedside tray with a note on it.

Another shiver suddenly pulsed through his body and Leonard fought hard to not let it overwhelm him as he reached for the note. A small hand suddenly brushed across his and there was a small gasp.

"All right, Charlie, out from under the bed," Leonard said in a tired voice. "I know you're there."

There was a quiet curse and then Charlie came into view wearing jeans, boots, and a sweater, "Where did you hear that word?" Leonard asked in a tired voice as he gazed down at his step-son.

"You said it a lot before we left Earth," Charlie replied, gazing up at him. "Swear words are bad."

Leonard sighed, "You and Mommy fought a lot after Jon died," Charlie commented in a scared voice as he climbed up on the visitor's stool. "I heard you a lot and Zachary said it was my fault you fought."

"No, it wasn't," Leonard replied tiredly as he looked up at his step-son. "Married people fight."

_Leonard, it's done. It's all done and I'm so sorry. _A pain-filled voice suddenly whispered in his mind.

_The unborn baby's dead. _Leonard suddenly realized, his eyes filling with tears as he lay there.

"…Doctor?"

Leonard's eyes clouded over with tears and he gazed up at the ceiling; he had everything going for him for once in his life and, piece by piece, it was all slipping through his fingers. Arianne and Jim, his two closest friends in the world, had been kidnapped, his unborn child had died due to stress and trauma experienced by Arianne, and he now was in charge of three children who were Jonathan Archer's.

"Papa Leonard?" Kathy's voice suddenly spoke up, forcing Leonard to bring his mind back to reality.

Leonard turned his head and was surprised to see Kathryn and Spock there with little Kathy, who was holding a large amount of what looked like homemade cards in her hands, "Gramma Kathy helped us make get well cards for you while you're in Sickbay," Kathy said as she offered him the papers.

"Oh," was all Leonard could say as he took the cards and set them on the table beside the book since he still couldn't hold objects in his hand for long without help. "Thank you. Where is Zachary, by the way?"

Kathy sighed, "He and Michael are working on projects," she replied. "You look really, really tired."

"I am really, really tired," Leonard replied softly. "The bad guys that took your mom and Uncle Jim hurt me really badly and that's why I'm resting in Sickbay. The medicine I'm getting makes me tired."

Kathy nodded, "Grandpa Chris said that you'll be allowed out in three days," she replied, remembering what Chris had told her. "Does that mean you're gonna go back to working in Sickbay all of the time?"

"No, Kathy, I will still need to rest after Doctor Phlox lets me leave Sickbay," Leonard replied, fighting the urge to go back to sleep even though he wanted to. "I'm not sure when I'll be able to work again."

Kathryn suddenly cleared her throat, "Well, it's about time for us to go back to the Presidential quarters so you two can do your homework," she said, seeing that Leonard was ready to sleep again. "Come on."

Charlie scowled but quickly kissed Leonard's cheek and moved away, as did Kathryn, "Love you lots," the two little children said in unison right before leaving with Kathryn. Leonard paled at those words.

"Spock, what do you want?" Leonard asked, noticing that Spock hadn't left with the others.

Spock moved closer to the bed and picked up the book, "I was merely curious to see if you had examined the book I had left at your bedside two days ago," he replied in a toneless voice as he handed Leonard the note. "Judging by the dust on the book and the look of confusion on your face, however…"

Leonard's eyes narrowed as he quickly skimmed the note, "A book on meditation and relaxing the mind?" he asked in a groggy voice. "I thought only Vulcans could meditate and calm their minds?"

_No! No! No! Please, don't touch him! We've suffered enough! _Leonard suddenly heard in his mind.

"Arianne's trying to stop a Romulan guard from hurting some elderly Vulcan," Leonard spoke in a hollow voice, forgetting that Spock was at his bedside. "Oh man…they just knocked her to the floor…"

_Oh, my ribs hurt. Leonard, please, I need you. I love you so much! I need you; oh, how I need you._

As Leonard winced, Spock's eyes narrowed, "Am I losing my mind?" Leonard groaned softly. "I don't understand how I'm seeing all this without Arianne possibly being here. I can feel her pain; it's so real."

Spock nodded, "On my way to Sickbay, I overheard discussions that Ensign Riley was dismissed from his guard duty by Doctor Phlox for neglecting his personal needs," he stated. "Admiral Pike is currently on the Bridge and I was completing paperwork in my quarters when the thought occurred to me that…"

"Spock, are you actually offering to keep me company until I fall back asleep?" Leonard asked as he turned his head to look up at the Vulcan Commander. "Do you think I'm nuts for what I told you?"

Spock sighed, "On the contrary, Doctor," he replied tonelessly. "I find it mysterious, but fascinating."

Leonard sighed, "Well, at least you're not treating me as if I'm made of glass," he replied in a semi-irritated tone as he struggled to stay awake. "The entire crew seems to think I am made of glass and I absolutely hate it! Riley can't stand looking at me and Chekov was so scared that he bolted out…"

"Humans are not made of glass, Doctor," Spock replied tonelessly. "They are made of flesh and bone."

Soft breathing was the only reply Spock got and he realized that Leonard had drifted back into a deep slumber, most likely to escape their conversation. Suddenly, there was the sound of a throat being cleared and Spock turned to find Lorian, who looked tired and frustrated, standing behind him.

"You asked me to meet you at your quarters at 1600 for meditation, Commander Spock," Lorian stated in a slightly irritated tone of voice. "I left George in the care of Instructor Kathryn, but you were not in your quarters. I looked in the Mess Hall shortly therafter and Doctor M'Benga said that you would most likely be in Sickbay looking after Doctor McCoy. I didn't wish to come to Sickbay, but I wanted to talk…"

Spock nodded, but said nothing, "Anyway, I am expressing interest in learning to meditate so that my father's pain does not control me," Lorian continued in a more determined tone. "I wish your help."

Spock suddenly felt torn; he had yet to spend a great deal of time with Nyota and Amanda, he had to confide in Sarek about Leonard's possible mind-link to Arianne, he was now tasked with assisting Lorian in disciplining his mind, and he also had to assist President Pike in ship duties that required mobility.

_Lorian, if I don't make it out of this, promise me something. Look after George; he needs you._ Lorian suddenly heard the faint voice of his father whisper in his mind. _Jeris plans to have me die on Romulus and I may not be able to avoid death this time. You are so much like your mother and like me too…_

"Lorian?" Spock asked, suddenly concerned by Lorian's sudden silence. "Lorian, are you unwell?"

When Lorian didn't respond right away, Spock looked around for Doctor Phlox and was relieved to see that the doctor was coming towards Leonard's sleep area, "Lorian is not responding to my queries and it is cause for concern," Spock stated in a toneless voice. "We were discussing Captain Kirk and he…"

Lorian suddenly blinked, "I-I apologize," he replied in a whisper. "I believe I am very fatigued."

"Why don't you come and sit on this bed, Lorian?" Phlox suggested, gently patting an empty biobed next to the one Leonard was sound asleep in. "You look a little tired and I can't help but be concerned."

Lorian sighed, but obediently went over to the biobed and promptly laid on it, "Commander Spock, why don't you go and get yourself some dinner?" Dr. Phlox said in a calm voice. "I can handle things here."

Spock nodded and silently left Sickbay, fully intending to speak with Sarek after dinner had been consumed to the point that his physical needs were satisfied. He then needed to visit with Nyota and fulfill his responsibilities as a husband and father.

* * *

The sight of Dr. M'Benga sitting alone at a corner table with a plate of food, a PADD, and a cup of steaming liquid caught Nyota's eye as she carried Amanda into the quiet Mess Hall. She held Amanda close as she walked over to the corner table, but Dr. M'Benga continued looking at his PADD silently.

Nyota cleared her throat and Dr. M'Benga looked up, revealing healing, but very painful looking bruises and cuts on his pale face, "Lieutenant Uhura, hello," he said in a tired, but pleasant voice. "I was just having some dinner and reading. How are you and your little daughter doing this very quiet evening?"

"We're doing all right," Nyota replied calmly as she looked at his uneaten food. "Your food is getting cold."

Dr. M'Benga nodded, "I'm actually not hungry," he replied tiredly as he set his PADD down. "I have to write out my statement about what it was like to be a prisoner over on that Romulan ship. What a nightmare."

"You should eat first and leave that until later," Nyota stated firmly. "It was obviously hard on you."

Dr. M'Benga sighed and reached for his cup, "I'm sure President Pike wouldn't mind if I took a dinner break for about 15 minutes," he replied pleasantly as he took a sip from the cup. "Ahh; nice hot tea."

Nyota smiled and sat down with Amanda in her arms, "I'm so relieved that someone on this ship isn't obsessed with trying to get to Romulus," she replied with a sigh. "I know it's important that we get there as soon as possible, but Spock does not have to do everything. He's been neglecting Amanda and I a lot lately and I'm frustrated…"

As Nyota vented to M'Benga, Spock quietly entered the Mess Hall and listened to Nyota venting her frustrations about her strained marriage for a moment before swiftly exiting the Mess Hall.

For a moment, Spock wanted to fly into a rage that Nyota was confiding in a colleague about her frustration instead of to her husband. After a moment of thought, however, Spock sighed and stormed off down the corridor to engage himself in preparations so that the ship could possibly leave for Romulus sooner.

Maybe then he would know how to handle the fact that his marriage seemed to be in trouble and that he was needed to help multiple people; it was very much a burden.

* * *

Please read and leave detailed reviews!


	12. Reserving Judgment and Trust

_**Three Days Later**_

"Captain's Personal Log, date unknown," Jim said in a faint voice as he held the weathered PADD that Ambassador Spock had somehow managed to get from another area of the ship the night before while 'the human hostages' as the Ambassador referred to them as, slept in the cell. "The Veritas Nero has arrived in orbit of Romulus as of 0200 this morning and we are now waiting to be escorted off…"

There was a loud boom and Jim quickly stuffed the PADD into his boot so that it wouldn't be discovered and taken away before the trial, "Arianne, wake up," he said as he gazed down at the cloak where Arianne had mostly slept for three days to regain her energy from the miscarriage. "It's time…"

"I know," Arianne replied softly as she slowly sat up and looked up at him. "I've been trying to prepare."

The doors of their cell suddenly opened and Jeris entered the room with two guards behind him, "It is nearly 0600, my prisoners," Jeris said in a smooth voice. "I would like to invite you all to dine with me."

"Are you joking?" Jim asked in a disbelieving voice. "Did you poison the food with hypnotic drugs?"

As Ambassador Spock suddenly woke and slowly got to his feet, Jeris chuckled, "Why, Captain Kirk, I'm appalled at your accusation," he replied in an amused voice. "If I wanted you to die at my hands, I could have made it happen and simply informed the Romulan Senate that there was a terrible accident."

"What are the Romulans going to do to us?" Arianne asked in a nervous voice. "Execute us publicly?"

Jeris smiled, brushed past Jim, and positioned himself close to Arianne, "Oh, my dear Arianne," he said as he gently stroked her cheek. "Perhaps I should have killed your precious Leonard back when he was a cadet and you two were stranded on Delta Vega years ago. Well, the past is left in the past. Oh well."

Arianne forced herself not to react and was relieved when Jeris released her face, "Now, if you all come quietly, the guards will make sure you get enough food and drink," Jeris stated as he moved away from Arianne and moved back towards the door. "Oh, Kirk, they do have journal writing time on Romulus so there's no need to hide that stupid little PADD in your boot after the trial. Just don't speak negative…"

"Remember what I have given you," Ambassador Spock whispered faintly as Jim and Arianne moved towards the guards, but he stayed where he was. "Remember the strength and courage I have given."

Jim immediately turned and frowned, "Ambassador, are you not coming with us?" he asked worriedly.

"I cannot, Jim," Ambassador Spock spoke as Jeris leered at him. "I will see you both at the trial later on."

Jim was about to protest when a Romulan guard jabbed him gently in the side, giving Jim a look that he'd better be quiet and follow Jeris while he had the chance. Jim nodded and silently rested his wrapped wrist against his chest because the swelling was starting to bother him immensely.

As she left the cell, Arianne carefully hugged herself to block out the sadness and anguish she was still feeling from her unexpected loss days ago. She could feel Leonard in her mind and he was calm, but she knew that he wouldn't remain that way for long if he could truly feel what she was going through.

The doors quickly slammed behind them, leaving Ambassador Spock alone in the cell and all Jim and Arianne could do was follow Jeris with the guards at their heels. They had to stay strong alone now.

* * *

The smell of Sickbay never felt so nauseating to Leonard as he opened his eyes and saw that he had fallen asleep sitting up with the meditation book on his lap. He immediately looked around and realized that nobody had come to check on him during the night, or so it seemed. It was then that he saw Spock.

Spock was sitting upright in a chair next to the bed looking as if he were asleep, but breathing a little too quickly for someone who was in a relaxed state. Leonard quietly took the meditation book off his lap and set it on the tray before slowly forcing his body into a laying down position to sleep the nausea off.

A quick look at the chronometer just above the entranceway to the patient bay told Leonard that it was 0600 and that it was much too early for him to be awake. His hands suddenly began to tremble violently.

"Ugh, I'm so cold," Leonard heard himself murmur in a very faint voice as he slipped his hands under the blanket and stared up at the ceiling to try and force himself back to sleep. "It's too early to be awake."

_He could suddenly see two Romulan guards escorting a tired looking Arianne and a battered looking Jim into some sort of fancy dining room that had a long table that was set for three with the fanciest plates, cutlery, and goblets that he had ever seen. Jeris was seated at the head of the table looking rather smug._

"_Please sit, Commander McCoy and Captain Kirk," Jeris stated as he looked at the two battered officers._

_Arianne and Jim silently sat on either side of Jeris, each of them flanked by an armed guard, "Please feel free to eat and drink while you can do so," Jeris spoke cooly. "The Romulan Senate will not be as kind…"_

_Arianne was the first to take some small pieces of fruit and eat them slowly, "I express gratitude for your small act of hospitality," she said in the most sincere tone she could muster. "Jim, you must also eat."_

_Jim gave Jeris a suspicious look, but then began to eat while Jeris watched with an amused expression._

"…Kommander Spock, your fazzer is looking for you," Leonard suddenly heard a voice say. "He vishes…"

There was a sigh from Spock, "I am already aware of my father's plan to remain on board during our journey to Romulus while the rest of the Vulcan Elders beam down to salvage what survived the attack," Leonard heard Spock say, effectively cutting Chekov off. "…Is the Voyager crew out of their meeting?"

Leonard opened his eyes and glared at Spock and Chekov, "Can you two go talk somewhere else?" he snapped in a faint, yet very aggravated tone. "I didn't sleep well last night and I'm going to sleep now."

"Sorry Doktor MeeCoy," Chekov replied in an apologetic voice. "Kommander Spock, a vord outside?"

Now deeply concerned by Dr. McCoy's sudden trance-like state, Spock nodded and left Sickbay with Chekov. Leonard sighed wearily and stared up at the ceiling; he desperately needed more sleep.

"I'd give you a sedative, but you're being released later this morning," Phlox's gentle voice said as Leonard suddenly heard footsteps come closer to his bed. "Maybe being out of Sickbay and in quarters again will help you with your sleeping difficulties. Anyway, Leonard, how are you feeling this morning?"

Leonard sighed, "Tired and sore," he replied softly. "I woke up from yet another futile attempt to sleep to hear that Russian whiz-kid and that green-blooded hobgoblin babbling about some Voyager thing…"

"I'll send some pain meds along with you when you're released," Phlox replied. "Since you're awake now, however, would you like a little breakfast? Your stomach needs to start getting used to food…"

Leonard nodded and winced as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, "I'm still not used to sitting up in bed without help," he said in a pain-filled voice as he placed a hand over his abdomen.

"That will get easier with time," Phlox replied calmly. "Would you like me to replicate some oatmeal?"

Leonard sighed and gazed around the patient bay, his eyes suddenly spotting an unused wheelchair in a dusty corner of the room, "Can I just sit in that wheelchair while I eat, Phlox?" he asked tiredly.

"If you can, I'd rather you stay in bed while you ate," Phlox replied gently as an exhausted looking Dr. M'Benga came into Sickbay and lingered outside of the CMO office. "You'll need to sit in the wheelchair, though, when you leave Sickbay for your temporary quarters. I'll get your food in just a moment…"

Leonard frowned as he watched Phlox walk out of the patient bay and talk to M'Benga, who looked very aggravated, quietly. M'Benga showed Phlox a PADD and Phlox merely shrugged, which caused M'Benga to stuff the PADD back into his pocket and leave Sickbay in a huff. Phlox then went to the replicator.

_What's M'Benga doing here?_ Leonard thought worriedly as he waited. _I thought he was on the planet?_

* * *

"…B'Elanna's still resting and I have to get Miral to the schoolroom," Tom snapped as he glared at Chakotay from across the Mess Hall table where Seven, Naomi, Tuvok, and Samantha also sat. "I don't agree with your idea to stay on New Vulcan to heal B'Elanna's mind and then use their technology to get back to our time. The Enterprise helped us and now they need our help to find Jim and Arianne."

Chakotay scoffed, "Neither B'Elanna nor you are in charge of making decisions for this group, Tom," he replied in a tone that warned Tom not to press him. "We've just got to decide when and how we're…"

The doors suddenly slid open and Spock and Kathryn came into the Mess Hall, "Mister Chekov overheard you and Tuvok arguing about your little plan last night, Chakotay," Kathryn said in a very stern voice as she walked over to her former first officer. "He notified Commander Spock and Commander Spock was considerate enough to inform me. Why is there such a plan in place?"

"Kathryn, I have to think about what's best for us," Chakotay replied in an equally terse voice as he dared himself to look his former Captain in the eye. "We stand the risk of disrupting the timeline if we stay here any longer. We can take B'Elanna down to the surface and work on getting ourselves home."

Kathryn looked very unimpressed, but Tom suddenly spoke up, "Not all of us agree with this plan, of course," he replied in an unusually tense voice. "I think we need to help the Enterprise crew find Commander McCoy and Captain Kirk even if it means we go with the crew into Romulan space."

"Chris is on the Bridge overseeing the final preparations for departure as we speak," Kathryn replied, secretly impressed with Tom's high moral fibre. "He is under the assumption that you are all coming with us to Romulus to help in the rescue of Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy. If you are intending on leaving the Enterprise crew in such distress, Chakotay, I insist that you tell Spock and Chris yourself."

Chakotay suddenly looked angry, "Are you calling me a coward, Kathryn?" he asked in a sharp voice.

"After all we've been through together, I never thought you'd act so selfishly," Kathryn replied in an almost sorrowful voice as she moved away from him. "Mister Spock, I think we're done here…"

As Kathryn turned to leave, Tuvok suddenly cleared his throat, "Admiral Janeway, I must inquire as to the condition of Doctor McCoy before you depart," he said in a toneless voice. "I have been too preoccupied to make a stop in Sickbay, but Lieutenant Paris says that he is being released soon."

"Yes Tuvok, Doctor McCoy is being released to the Presidential quarters today until he's recovered enough to look after himself and his children," Kathryn explained in a much calmer voice than the one she had addressed Chakotay with. "Miss Wildman, will you be able to assist me in the schoolroom and help Lorian watch the children while I see to helping Doctor McCoy leave Sickbay this morning?"

Chakotay shot Naomi a look, but Naomi ignored him, "Yes, of course," Naomi replied in a voice that she hoped didn't sound too gleeful about being able to spend time with Lorian. "Since President Pike is on the Bridge, should I go to your quarters and help Commander McCoy's children prepare for the day?"

"Lorian is going to wake Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, and George and make sure they are ready for the day," Kathryn replied, resisting the urge to smile at Naomi's excitement. "You should get your own breakfast and report to the school room at 0800. Tom, how is B'Elanna feeling? Is she up for duty?"

Tom shrugged, "I'm not certain," he replied nervously. "She's just so relieved to be alive and safe that she wanted to spend time with Miral this morning before I took her to school; I can ask if you want…"

"Why not suggest to B'Elanna that she bring Miral to school today?" Kathryn suggested gently. "I can talk with her about light duties while the children are doing their schoolwork and playing together."

Tom nodded and Chakotay scowled, "What if we do this and then come back to find that we missed our chance to go home?" Chakotay asked in an anxious voice. "We're all going to be in trouble…"

"Temporal Investigations most likely has better things to do than to track the former Voyager crew," Samantha replied in an amused voice. "I know that you're worried about never marrying Seven…"

Chakotay blushed, but said nothing as Seven took his hand in her own, "It's true that I've worried that we'll never have a chance to marry because of these constant disruptions in our lives," he replied in a somewhat humbled tone. "Now, however, I'm starting to feel like we should help the crew."

"Well, now that this dispute is solved, I'm going to ley Commander Spock to hand out assignments and go help Doctor McCoy leave Sickbay," Kathryn said in a relieved voice. "Mister Paris, care to help me?"

Tom nodded and quickly stood up, "I want to visit with B'Elanna and Miral after Doctor McCoy is resting in quarters, though," he replied eagerly as he walked over to Kathryn and Spock. "Is that all right?"

"Go on, Tom," Chakotay replied patiently. "We'll manage until you're available to join us."

Smiling, Tom hurried out of the room with Kathryn; he was relieved that they were going to have more time to help B'Elanna recover and also get to help rescue Jim and Arianne at the same time.

* * *

"Charlie's being slow again!" Zachary's voice filtered out of the small bedroom that he shared with Kathryn, Charlie, and Michael. "We're gonna be late for school if we don't hurry and leave!"

Lorian, who had been quietly meditating on the couch while George played in a nearby playpen, sighed and got to his feet, "What is the purpose of this conflict?" he asked in a toneless voice as he walked into the small bedroom and saw Charlie on the bed working on a small PADD while Zachary and Michael were lingering near the other end of the room giving Charlie mean looks. Kathryn was on her bed.

"Charlie didn't finish his homework," Zachary reported. "He's gonna get in trouble with the teacher."

Lorian raised an eyebrow as he looked at Charlie, "Is that an accurate statement, Charlie?" he asked in a toneless voice as he walked over to Charlie's bed. "Your homework assignment was due this morning."

"I've been working on it since after school," Charlie replied in a frustrated voice. "It's really hard."

Kathryn sighed and hopped off the bed, "Gramma Kathy's not gonna yell at you if you try your best," she said in a worried voice as she walked over to Charlie's bed. "Charlie, have you eaten yet?"

"I don't wanna eat," Charlie replied in an upset voice. "I wanna work on this hard, hard math."

Lorian suddenly looked unusually patient, "It is my responsibility to ensure that you children are ready for the day and get off to school on time," he said in a firm voice. "You must have some breakfast."

Charlie scowled, but put his PADD in his jeans pocket and hopped off the bed, "Can I have some toast, please?" he asked, remembering to say please because his mother had always taught him to do so.

"I will replicate some for you," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Please prepare for school, all of you."

As Lorian left the room, Charlie hopped back on the bed and pulled the PADD out of his pocket, "Kathy, tell me when the toast is done," he said as he resumed working. "Mike and Zach, please go away."

Michael hooted, but hurried out of the room, "I heard Grandpa and Gramma Pike talkin last night and Leonard's getting out of Sickbay today," Zachary said in a mischievous voice. "You should take Porthos to visit him in Sickbay. You forgot to feed him last night, so Gramma's thinking of sending him away."

"NO!" Charlie yelled anxiously as he leapt off the bed and scrambled under his bed where Porthos had spent the night to keep their grandparents from finding him and taking him away. "I won't let them!"

Zachary snickered just as Lorian came into the room, "Where is Charlie?" Lorian asked tonelessly.

"Charlie's under the bed," Michael piped up in a worried voice. "He's taking care of Porthos."

Lorian raised an eyebrow, knelt down, and silently peered under the bed and was surprised to see Charlie huddled under the small bed with a protective arm around Porthos, "Zachary said that Gramma Pike was gonna send Porthos away because I forgot to feed him last night. I didn't mean to forget!"

"I believe President Pike fed Porthos last night," Lorian replied softly. "Please come out from there."

Zachary, Michael, and Kathryn quietly watched as Charlie carefully brought Porthos out from under the bed and both of them stood before Lorian. Porthos yipped and Lorian gently patted Porthos.

"Your toast is on the table," Lorian replied softly. "You only have a limited time to consume it."

Charlie nodded, got to his feet, and silently rushed out of the room, "Finish preparing for your academic period," Lorian said, carefully scooping Porthos up in his arms as he stood up. "I will return soon."

Without waiting for a response, Lorian quietly carried Porthos out of the children's bedroom and into the spare bedroom where Dr. McCoy would be staying until he was well enough to do otherwise. He looked at the folded back blankets and the stack of PADDs on the bedside table for him to read.

_I wonder how Dr. McCoy will tolerate staying here and being dependent on others? _Lorian silently thought.

* * *

_I can't believe Phlox and President Pike delegated me to cleaning in Sickbay. _Dr. M'Benga thought bitterly as he activated the auto-mop in the now empty surgical bay. He then turned and saw Phlox and Admiral Pike's wife helping an exhausted looking Leonard, who was now wearing a light housecoat, loose pants, a loose shirt, and slippers, get off the biobed. There was a small wheelchair that was parked near the biobed, but from what M'Benga saw, Leonard was having trouble just getting himself up.

"…Easy, Leonard, easy," Dr. M'Benga heard Kathryn say in a calm voice. "I know you're sore."

Leonard swallowed hard and gritted his teeth as he forced himself to stand up. Almost immediately, he felt his body slowly sinking and was grateful when Kathryn and Phlox gently grabbed and held on to him.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Leonard moaned softly as he struggled to walk over to the wheelchair.

Phlox nodded, but remained silent as he helped Leonard sit carefully in the chair, "I'll be sending along some more antibiotics and also some painkillers," he said in an official voice. "Just take a deep breath."

"Why is M'Benga watching me?" Leonard asked groggily, suddenly noticing M'Benga staring at him.

Kathryn sighed, but Phlox silently walked over to where M'Benga was keeping an eye on the auto-cleaner, "Look, I don't mean to be watching Doctor McCoy," Dr. M'Benga quickly apologized in a low enough voice that Leonard wouldn't hear him. "I'm just really curious about what happened to him."

"Now is not the time to be asking Doctor McCoy about that," Phlox whispered gently, his heart going out to M'Benga for his continual concern for his fellow man. "How are you feeling lately, by the way?"

Dr. M'Benga sighed, "I've been keeping a private journal like you suggested, but I'm still experiencing a bit of insomnia here and there," he replied in a fake nervous tone. "Cleaning Sickbay and doing light exercise helps a bit, but I need more of a routine so that I don't have time to think about it all the time."

"Since we're going to Romulus, perhaps you can be of more help to me until Doctor McCoy is back on his feet," Phlox replied in a gentle voice. "I'll need someone to help me organize medical information."

Without waiting for M'Benga to reply, Phlox moved back to the wheelchair and took a small bag off of the bedside tray that he had prepared while Leonard was eating breakfast, "There's a PADD containing instructions in the bag," he explained as he handed the bag to Kathryn. "Are you okay, Doctor McCoy?"

"I'm a little cold and tired," Leonard replied as he carefully placed a hand on his abdomen to relax it.

Phlox nodded, "Some rest and hot tea should help with that," he replied. "Ready to leave Sickbay?"

Leonard's only reply was to nod and take a deep breath to relax, "I'll be by the Presidential quarters later to check on you, Doctor McCoy," Phlox said gently, not expecting much of a reply in return.

"Thank you," Leonard whispered faintly as Kathryn began to slowly wheel him towards the doors.

* * *

"It is very nearly time for the trial," Arianne heard a raspy voice say as she and Jim were shoved into a poorly lit room that was cold and very small. "Before it begins, I wish to leave wisdom with both of you."

Before Arianne or Jim could react, the floor beneath them began to shake and rise rapidly upwards through a tunnel-like passage. A moment later, light flooded the room and Jim, Arianne, and Ambassador Spock found themselves standing in a circular room facing a long table where several Romulan elders and a couple of Klingon warriors sat. The room itself reeked of utter unhappiness.

"Honorable Romulan Senate," Jeris said in a reverent voice as he suddenly came forward with Carol at his side. "I am Jeris and I come forth today bringing three who are criminals to the Romulan Empire."

For several minutes, the Romulan Senate talked quietly among themselves, "What crimes have these humans and this Vulcan committed?" a Romulan female with dark hair who was clad in dark violet robes asked in an authoritative voice. "You have explained the circumstances involving the supernova, but…"

"Because of this aged Vulcan, Romulus will be destroyed!" Jeris proclaimed, pointing at Ambassador Spock with an expression of utter fury on his face. "My old captain, Nero, was attacked by Ambassador Spock and it ended with both the destruction of Vulcan and Nero's death in 2258. According to Romulan law, I can bring forth prisoners who have yet to commit serious crimes against a civilization's safety."

There was more murmuring and the woman nodded and then gazed at Jim and Arianne, "What of these humans, then?" she asked authoritatively. "What crime have they committed against the Star Empire?"

"James Tiberius Kirk was responsible for the destruction of Nero as was his first officer, but the Spock of this timeline is dead," Jeris replied bitterly. "In Spock's place, I present Arianne Christine Pike; the current first officer of the Enterprise as well as one who served during the destruction of Nero."

Murmuring filled the chamber, "May I counter that statement?" Jim suddenly spoke hoarsely.

Before anyone could reply, a Romulan guard belted Jim in the head with a phaser rifle, sending Jim to the floor in a heap. Arianne was about to kneel to check on him, but Ambassador Spock shook his head.

"Send the humans and the old Vulcan back to the lower level chamber to await sentencing," the woman said in a tone that indicated that she wasn't happy about Jim speaking up. "Jeris, we must speak to you."

Jeris whispered to Carol and then stepped forward to talk with the Romulan Senate as the prisoner's box was lowered from the chamber. Jim let out a faint groan, but didn't move from the spot where he lay.

"Why did you stop me from helping Jim, Ambassador Spock?" Arianne asked in a very quiet voice.

Ambassador Spock sighed, "Because you have more than yourself to care for," he replied somberly.

"I miscarried," Arianne replied somberly, wondering if the aged Vulcan had lost some mental faculties.

Ambassador Spock shook his head and managed a smile, "You did not miscarry," he replied solemnly as he gazed deep into Arianne's eyes with his own tired eyes. "The baby is still alive and growing slowly."

* * *

"Here we are, Leonard," Kathryn said in a soothing voice as she wheeled him into the spare bedroom in the Presidential quarters that had been prepared earlier that day. "I know you're wanting to rest."

Leonard sighed and slowly moved from the wheelchair to the bed without any assistance; the ride from Sickbay had been quiet and uneventful for the most part except when a couple of crewmen had approached him and asked if there would be a memorial service for Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy if they couldn't get to Romulus in time to help them. At that point, he nearly threw up.

"Are you going to be all right in here by yourself until the lunch period?" Kathryn asked as she carefully covered Leonard up with the blankets, "There's PADDs to read and I can replicate you some tea."

Leonard sighed deeply, "No, I just want to be alone," he replied. "You have school to teach."

Kathryn nodded and, not wanting to press Leonard and trigger an outburst, she quietly rolled the wheelchair into the living area and put it in the corner in case Leonard needed it later on. She was concerned about leaving him on his own for any period of time, but she had to teach school.

An idea suddenly came to Kathryn and she found herself hurrying over to the communication panel that was next to the dinner table, "Kathryn Pike to Bridge," Kathryn said, energetically pressing the button.

* * *

"Admiral Pike, incoming message coming in from Presidential quarters," Nyota, who had dropped Amanda at the educational center, eaten, and come to work a full shift, said as she turned to face Chris, who was sitting in the middle of the Bridge commanding the ship from his new hoverchair.

Admiral Pike nodded, but before he could reply, Spock and Sarek came on to the Bridge. Nyota smiled at Spock, but he took no notice of her and accompanied Sarek down the ramp and to the wheelchair.

"Admiral, the last of the refugees has departed for the surface," Spock reported, kneeling beside the wheelchair so he would be at eye level with Admiral Pike. "The Vulcan Elders are currently deep in meditation to help them determine how best to assist Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy…"

Nyota frowned, "Admiral Pike, it is your wife on the channel," she interrupted. "She says it's urgent."

Chris sighed and picked up the communicator that was in his lap, "Yes Kathryn?" he asked softly.

"Chris, I was wondering if Commander Spock was available for a special assignment," Kathryn's voice filtered through the communicator. Chris then held the communicator to his ear and listened as Kathryn explained that she would feel better if someone sat with the recovering Leonard during school hours.

Chris nodded, removed the communicator from his ear, and looked up at Spock, "Spock, please report to the Presidential quarters immediately for a special assignment," he whispered in a firm voice.

Never one to disobey a commanding officer, Spock nodded and whispered something to Sarek before speedwalking off of the Bridge. Nyota narrowed her eyes at Spock's sudden departure, but silently turned back to her station; she was sick of Dr. McCoy monopolizing all of her dear husband's time.

"Admiral Pike, I wonder if I might remain on the Bridge and provide assistance?" Sarek asked, forcing Nyota to come out of her jealous and bitter thoughts. "I am not in need of meditation at this time."

Chris nodded, "Sulu, is the course to Romulus laid in?" he asked in a brisk authoritative voice.

"Yes sir, course to Romulus is laid in," Hikaru replied, deeply concerned about this dangerous mission.

As Sarek moved over to the Science station, Chris extended his arm, "Engage," he replied briskly.

* * *

"The Senate has adjourned to deliberate what your fates will be, Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy," a brisk, yet very familiar voice said as the door to the lower level chamber suddenly screeched open and light flooded the room, revealing a well-dressed Carol Marcus standing there. "Jeris is with them now."

Jim, who was still slightly groggy from being hit in the head, said nothing and lay on the cloak of Ambassador Spock's that they had brought from the Veritas Nero. Arianne, however, stood up from where she had been sitting and walked over to Carol. Carol looked amused, but wasn't at all afraid.

"What did you do to Jim back on the ship, Carol?" Arianne asked in a suspicious voice.

Carol chuckled, "I made it so that he will never forget his time on the Veritas Nero," she replied smugly as she placed her hands protectively over her abdomen. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"A-Arianne," Jim rasped as Carol left and the door slammed shut. "There were so many needles…"

Frowning, Arianne hurried to Jim's side and was alarmed to see that he was trembling violently as he tried to cover himself in the bloodstained cloak, "Ambassador Spock, could you meld with Jim to help him feel better?" she asked, gazing at the aged Vulcan who sat beside Jim in a meditation position.

"I could if he would not react badly," Ambassador Spock replied somberly. "I do not have much time."

Jim gasped, "D-Do it," he whispered anxiously, hoping for something to ease him into a small sleep.

Ambassador Spock nodded and touched Jim's face, "My mind to your mind," he began in a soft voice.

* * *

Spock entered the Presidential quarters with the announcement from President Pike still ringing in his ears. They were now on course to Romulus and were due to arrive within a week at maximum warp.

"…Arianne," Spock suddenly heard a faint, groggy voice say. "Arianne, I should have done better…"

Spock raised an eyebrow and silently wandered towards the voice just in time to see Leonard wake and stare expressionlessly at the ceiling, "Doctor McCoy?" Spock asked in a quiet voice. "Are you well?"

"Spock, what are you doing here?" Leonard asked softly as he looked at Spock. "Aren't you on duty?"

Spock sighed, "Kathryn thought it a prudent idea that someone come check on you during the hours of academic study in the schoolroom," he explained uncertainly. "Is there anything you currently require?"

"What time is it?" Leonard asked groggily. "I'm supposed to have antibiotic shots every two hours."

Spock moved further into the bedroom and it was then that he spotted the small bag on the side of the bed and also that Porthos was sitting quietly on the other side of Leonard, "Are you aware that a canine is sharing the bed with you, Doctor McCoy?" he asked as he picked up the bag and looked through it.

"I don't mind that Porthos is here," Leonard replied, gently stroking the dog's head. "It's refreshing."

Spock nodded and pulled out a hypospray, "Would you be offended if I administered the antibiotic to you?" he asked, knowing that it would hurt Leonard to move. "It might pain you to move right now."

"I wish I could be better company today," Leonard replied sleepily as he closed his eyes. "Go ahead."

Spock was silent as he pressed the hypospray into Leonard's neck and then retreated into the living area to meditate while Leonard rested again. Perhaps in due time, Spock reasoned as he sat cross-legged on the carpet, there would be an opportunity for him to ask Leonard about the visions. There was little doubt in Spock's mind anymore that Leonard somehow had a mental link with Arianne and that it was affecting his recovery. It was obvious that Leonard needed help, but would he accept it?

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	13. Steps Of Faith and Fear

Pain shot through M'Benga's muscles as he eased himself on to a chair in the Mess Hall with the cup of steaming tea he had just gotten from the replicator. He had just come from his quarters and was angry.

Phlox had kicked him out of Sickbay shortly after Dr. McCoy had been discharged and M'Benga knew that it would be a hard thing to get back into Sickbay. With a sigh, M'Benga slowly sipped the liquid.

A soft cry suddenly filled M'Benga's ears, "Hush Amanda, it's all right," he suddenly heard Nyota say in a distressed voice as the Mess Hall door slid open. "Oh, Doctor M'Benga; I didn't know anyone was here."

"It's all right, Lieutenant," M'Benga replied in a calm, smooth voice as he watched her carry her sobbing half-Vulcan daughter into the Mess Hall. "I was just trying to pass some time, but it's not working."

Nyota frowned as she came over to where he was sitting, "I thought Phlox and President Pike would have put you back on the duty roster by now?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Have they not?"

"President Pike thinks I am a Security risk to the Enterprise even though I was prisoner on the Veritas Nero just as Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy are," M'Benga said in a frustrated voice even though he was soon due to contact Jeris and give a report. "How am I supposed to recover without working?"

Nyota sighed and sat across the table from him, setting Amanda in the highchair that had been attached to the end of a select few tables for the duration of the mission, "If you would like, I can talk to President Pike and Commander Spock for you," she offered in a concerned voice. "You need something to do."

Letting out a distressed sigh, M'Benga nodded and took a deep drink of the steaming liquid, "I am a medical professional for heaven's sakes and I should be seen as a hero for what I had to endure on that terrible Romulan vessel," he said in a quivering voice. "I feel like I haven't got a friend in the world."

Amanda suddenly stopped crying and stared at M'Benga with a look of curiosity on her face, almost as if she was trying to read his emotions and thoughts. Nyota, however, patted his hand reassuringly.

* * *

_Father, why is Doctor M'Benga so sad? _Spock suddenly heard a quiet voice ask in his still mind.

"…I HATE SCHOOL!" an angry young voice suddenly bellowed from the corridor. "ZACH'S MEAN!"

Quiet sobbing suddenly filled the corridor, "Charlie, it's all right," Spock suddenly heard Kathryn say in a soothing voice. "I promise that I'll get all the paint out of your clothes and also punish Zachary…"

The doors suddenly slid open and Kathryn walked a sobbing Charlie, who had blue fingerpaint all over his jeans and shirt, into the Presidential quarters. Spock raised an eyebrow at Charlie's messy clothes.

"Go to the bathroom and get those clothes off," Kathryn gently instructed Charlie. "I'll be along."

Sniffling, Charlie nodded and hurried off to the bathroom, "Doctor McCoy is currently in a state of sleep, but I administered his antibiotics at the appropriate time," Spock stated tonelessly as he stood up.

A wooshing sound suddenly filled the air, "Gramma, I turned on the tub all by myself!" an excited voice called out from the bathroom. "I think I'm makin a mess with all the soap. Mommy usually does this…"

"That boy," Kathryn said in an amused voice. "If you'll excuse me, Spock, I need to go help Charlie…"

Spock nodded and was quiet as Kathryn hurried off to the bathroom, "…Arianne, why can I hear you in my mind?" he suddenly heard a groggy voice mumble from the guest bedroom. "I'm…I'm just tired…"

_Impossible. _Spock thought as he entered Leonard's room and saw that Leonard was asleep._ It cannot be._

"…Arianne, I love you," Leonard mumbled groggily as he slowly extended his hand as if reaching for her.

Before Spock could decide whether or not to initiate a meld, Leonard winced and began to tremble violently, "LET HER GO!" he moaned in a groggy, but very anxious voice. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

"Spock, is everything all right in there?" Kathryn's voice filtered into out of the bathroom.

Leonard suddenly groaned and went limp, "Doctor?" Spock asked, gently shaking Leonard's shoulder.

When Leonard didn't wake or respond, Spock quickly took out his communicator, "Commander Spock to Doctor Phlox," he said in a toneless voice. "Doctor McCoy had a disturbance in his REM sleep cycle…"

"I'll come as soon as I can," Phlox replied in a calm voice. "Monitor Doctor McCoy in the meantime."

Spock nodded and it was then that he noticed a small tear sliding down Leonard's closed eyes, "I hope you will forgive me for this, Doctor," he whispered in a faint voice as he put his hand on Leonard's face.

* * *

_Arianne, have you been able to hear Leonard's thoughts? _Arianne suddenly heard Spock ask in her mind as she leaned against a wall in the cell she, Jim, and Ambassador Spock had just been taken to after spending a large amount of time just below the trial chamber. _He is becoming affected by yours._

Shock filled Arianne; she had no idea that her and Leonard's Academy romance had ended up with them bonding so intensely that they could hear each other's thoughts. She knew that they had established some sort of romantic telepathic link, as she had felt it at several random moments during her time on Voyager, but had not dwelt on it because she had been married to Admiral Archer at the time. However, now that she and Leonard…

The door suddenly slid open, "Prisoners, it is time for sentencing," a dark voice said. "Rise and come."

"Arianne, are you all right?" Jim, who had been sleeping on the floor to try and block out the constant pain he was in, whispered groggily as he sat up and looked at her with his bruised face and tired eyes.

Arianne nodded, "Where's Ambassador Spock?" she asked softly, suddenly realizing that she and Jim were now alone in the cell and that the aged Vulcan ambassador was gone. "Jim, can you stand?"

Swallowing hard, Jim shakily stood up and helped Arianne to her feet, "The sentencing is about to take place," the voice said as Jim and Arianne walked out of the cell and followed after a stony-faced Romulan guard who had been waiting just outside the door. "Spock's sentencing will take place first."

"I-I can't breathe," Jim, who had experienced slight dizziness after standing up too quick, suddenly moaned as he placed a hand on his chest and doubled over. "I feel like someone is sitting on my chest."

The guard stopped, turned, and silently watched as Jim crumpled to his knees, "It is climate sickness that outsiders sometimes experience," he explained tonelessly. "Get up, keep moving, and it will pass."

"Jim, come on," Arianne whispered gently as she knelt down and put her arm on his shoulder.

Jim gazed at her, "Don't do anything foolish," he replied groggily. "You…you gotta take care of you."

"Leaving you on the floor to suffer is foolish," Arianne whispered gently. "Slow breath, and then stand."

Even though Jim just wanted to rest and focus on just getting back to his sons, he nodded and did what Arianne had instructed before standing up again. The rest of the walk was done in complete silence.

"Enter," the guard said tonelessly as the three of them approached a large steel door. "Do not speak."

The doors slid open and Arianne and Jim entered the room only to find Ambassador Spock standing against a painted target with his hands clasped together and above his head, supported only by a single chain that dangled from the vaulted ceiling. His eyes were swollen shut and his face was battered.

"Welcome to the ceremony," a deep, yet very eager voice said as the doors quickly slammed shut.

* * *

Phlox frowned at Spock, who had broken off the meld shortly after initiating it, "I suppose initiating a Vulcan mind meld was an attempt to stabilize the doctor's health?" he asked in a confused voice.

"It was merely to confirm a suspicion I have had ever since Commander McCoy was kidnapped," Spock replied in a toneless voice as he stared down at Leonard. "I must speak with Ambassador Sarek…"

Phlox sighed and quickly scanned Leonard with a medical tricorder, "Doctor McCoy seems all right, but I'm not sure when he'll wake up," he explained in a somber voice. "Whatever was going on in his mind caused symptoms that are equivalent to those of a seizure; in simple words, the mental stress of his dream caused such physical stress that Doctor McCoy's body shut down as a defense mechanism."

Spock remained silent, but nodded, "I'll hook up a drip line and administer the next dose of antibiotics while I'm here, though," Phlox said, hoping to reassure Spock. "Doctor McCoy should be monitored…"

"I believe that the doctor would become upset if he were to wake up back in Sickbay," Spock, who had observed how frustrated Leonard had been during his time in Sickbay, replied. "I can remain here."

There was a moment of silence and then Charlie, who had been thoroughly scrubbed in the tub, came into the room wearing a clean shirt, clean jeans, and clean socks, "How's Papa?" he asked in a worried voice as he came over to the bed and saw that Leonard was asleep. "I was hopin he was awake…"

"Hmm?" Leonard suddenly spoke in a groggy voice even though his eyes remained closed.

Phlox quickly put the medical tricorder away and took out a hypospray just as Leonard opened his eyes and looked surprised to see Spock, Phlox, and Charlie in his room, "Arianne and Jim are on Romulus," Leonard said in a faint voice as his eyes locked on Spock's. "You gotta tell President Pike…"

"We are en route to Romulus, Doctor," Spock replied tonelessly. "I must speak with my father now."

Spock silently left the room, nearly running into Kathryn, "Can I stay here with Papa?" Charlie asked, giving puppy dog eyes to his grandmother. "I don't wanna go back to the schoolroom today."

As if he recognized Charlie's voice, Porthos suddenly yipped and sat up, "Papa and Porthos both want me to stay, Gramma Kathy," he said in a quiet voice. "I promise to let Papa rest and to do my work."

"Whatever," Leonard mumbled groggily as he again closed his eyes. "As long as you're quiet."

Charlie nodded and left the room, "The best thing for you to do right now, Doctor McCoy, is to get some rest and not worry about anything," Phlox said gently. "If you wish to stay awake, try reading a bit."

Leonard, however, wasn't listening and there was a somewhat vacant expression on his face, "It's strange, isn't it Doctor Phlox?" he asked in a hollow whisper. "I can see the Veritas Nero in my mind."

"Really?" Phlox asked, wondering if Leonard was hallucinating or actually having some sort of vision.

Leonard nodded and took a deep breath to ease the pressure he felt from talking, "Why don't you describe what you're seeing if you can?" Phlox asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Slowly."

* * *

Jeris stepped out of the shadows holding what looked to be a very lethal looking instrument, "Welcome to Ambassador Spock's execution ceremony," he said in a dark voice. "Captain Kirk, you and Commander McCoy will not be executed, as I have better uses for you, but Ambassador Spock has outlived his use."

"What do you plan to do with us?" Arianne asked cautiously to spare Jim from talking and suffering pain.

Jeris chuckled evilly, "You will know in time, my dear," he hissed. "For now, watch and remember."

"A-Arianne, I have to sit down," Jim whispered as he placed his good hand on his chest. "Hurts to…"

Before Arianne could stop him, Jim sank to his knees and was promptly rewarded with a hard jab from the guard's phaser rifle, "No talking!" he snapped. "Now rise and give Captain Jeris some respect."

As Jim slowly got back up, Arianne cringed and swallowed hard; she was experiencing a bout of morning sickness, but was unable to say anything because she knew it would only mean more trouble for them.

"This is a painstik that I got from Klingon allies during my journey in exile," Jeris explained as he showed the weapon to Jim and Arianne. "Normally, Vulcans can tolerate quite a bit, but this one is weak…"

Jim snarled and opened his mouth to say something, but Arianne quickly clapped a hand over his mouth to protect them from any future trouble, "Wise choice, Commander McCoy," Jeris said in an amused voice as he paced back and forth in front of Ambassador Spock. "Now, behold Nero finally being avenged."

* * *

Silence greeted Spock as he entered the quarters where his father was going to reside for the duration of the journey to Romulus and back. Sarek was seated in a cross-legged position on the floor near the window in a Vulcan meditation robe with his back to the door. Only small candles lit the large room.

"Speak your mind, Spock," Sarek spoke in a toneless voice without turning. "You are concerned…"

Spock sighed, "I am," he replied in a toneless voice. "Doctor McCoy has experienced mental communication with Commander McCoy to the point where it causes him physical distress."

"Mental communication that obviously involves the sharing of feelings and physical reactions or else it would not cause Doctor McCoy physical distress," Sarek replied tonelessly as he got to his feet and turned to face Spock. "I sense that you have suspicions about the reason behind this communication?"

Swallowing hard, Spock nodded, "I believe that there is a bond of sorts at play," he replied tonelessly. "I do, of course, recall that Doctor McCoy and Commander McCoy were romantically involved during their time at the Academy, but they ended their relationship when Doctor McCoy joined the Enterprise…"

"Commander McCoy was married to Admiral Archer for a brief time, but it was not a marriage of romance and passion," Sarek commented thoughtfully. "I suspect she was guarding a secret…"

Spock, who had been one of Arianne's confidantes back at the Academy, said nothing; he had been sworn to secrecy by Arianne when she had confided in him and had prompted him to apply for the First Officer position aboard the Enterprise. She was going to apply for it, but had been unable to…

"Was Doctor McCoy ever told?" Sarek asked, bringing Spock out of his thoughts. "It is his right to know."

Spock shook his head slowly, "Commander McCoy did not wish for him to give up a promising career," he replied with a hint of regret in his voice. "I did attempt to convince her to tell him, but she did not…"

Suddenly, as if someone had thrown a bomb into each of their hearts and detonated it, Spock and Sarek both went silent and Spock nearly collapsed, "A Vulcan has been killed, Father," Spock spoke in a trembling voice as he struggled to get his human half under control. "I must sit and meditate."

Sarek nodded and was silent as Spock sank to the floor in a cross-legged position, "My mind to your mind," Sarek spoke softly as he knelt beside Spock and placed his hands on Spock's face. "Relax."

* * *

Ambassador Spock's body lay on the floor and Jim silently stared at it while Arianne retched in the corner; it hadn't taken many jabs with the painstik for Ambassador Spock to die and now it was done.

Jeris had left them alone with the body, only stationing an armed guard outside the door so that the two could fully process what had happened. Arianne had promptly used the opportunity to become sick, but Jim silently stared at what had once been a great figure in his sudden rise to Captain of the Enterprise.

"James, I'm so sorry," Arianne said in a weak voice as she slowly walked over to him and stared down at the lifeless Vulcan Ambassador. "I didn't know him very well myself, but I'm sorry for your loss."

Jim nodded and looked at Arianne, "He said that your baby was still alive, didn't he?" he asked softly.

"I don't know how it still is," Arianne replied softly as she placed a hand over her stomach.

Jim frowned, "You should rest," he replied in a more concerned voice. "I can guard the body."

"Ambassador Spock is a Vulcan and if Jeris had any sense, he'd send the body to Vulcan for proper burial," Arianne replied in an almost snappish tone. "Jim, I'm sorry; I'm very tired and didn't…"

Compassion filled Jim's eyes, "I know," he replied softly. "We'll probably have to leave soon…"

Suddenly, the doors slid open and the armed guard came into the room, "Captain Jeris has ordered that I escort you two to the prisoner barracks," he said in a commanding voice. "Your sentence has begun."

Jim nodded and silently helped Arianne to walk out of the room and follow the guard down several long, winding hallways that all reeked of gloom. They then entered a lift and were taken down several floors before the lift stopped; the guard escorted them out and down a hallway to a large steel door.

"This will be your cell," the guard stated commandingly as he pressed a button and the door opened.

Swallowing hard, Jim silently led Arianne into the cell and was surprised to find a dark-haired teenage girl, who was dressed in a dark pantsuit and boots, standing in the cell holding a medical bag, "Captain Jeris told me to wait here and to check the prisoners over," the girl explained in a commanding voice.

"I will wait outside for you," the guard replied as he left the cell and the doors closed behind him.

The girl sighed and gestured to the two cots that were against the right wall, "Are you even old enough to be a doctor?" Jim asked as he helped Arianne over to a cot and helped her to sit. "You look so…"

"Young?" the girl replied in an amused voice. "I'm 14, but there are some days I feel like a little kid."

Arianne smiled as the girl handed her a small food pack, "You're pregnant, right?" the girl asked, ignoring Arianne's look of shock. "It's easy to tell, even in a place like this…so, go ahead and eat."

"What's your name?" Jim asked as he sat on the other cot. "Why are you helping us so willingly?"

For a moment, the girl was silent and then took a roll of bandages from the bag, "You're the first humans I've seen face to face since I was little," she replied softly as she unwrapped the roll and began rewrapping it around Jim's swollen wrist. "I've got pictures of my parents, but my mother died when I was young and I was taken in by the Romulans. They told me everything of my heritage and my family."

"I never had a mother either," Arianne replied softly. "I was adopted as a baby by a Starfleet Captain."

The girl looked intrigued as she finished wrapping Jim's wrist and set it against his chest, "My mother was insane and never wanted my father to know that I was still alive," she explained in a soft voice as she stepped away from Jim and went back to her medical bag. "Anyway, do you hurt anywhere else?"

Jim suddenly looked down at his lap, "Jeris and Carol did something to me on the ship," he replied in an anxious whisper as he lay on his cot and looked at the girl. "I just can't remember all the details…"

"You probably have a head injury too," the girl commented, eyeing the gash on Jim's forehead.

Jim sighed, "You remind me of someone, you know that?" he said in a tired voice. "Bones."

Nodding, the girl took some antiseptic wipes from the bag and began to clean Jim's forehead, "I was made aware of your arrival a few days ago, Captain Kirk," she explained, ignoring Jim's wincing as she cleaned and bandaged the gash. "I was wondering if you knew anything about a Leonard McCoy?"

"Why do you want to know about my husband?" Arianne asked, unable to resist her curiosity.

The girl looked at Arianne with a curious look on her face, "Leonard's my father," she explained in a somber, almost caring voice as she offered Arianne a food packet. "My name is Joanna McCoy."

Arianne's eyes widened, but before she could speak, a klaxon sounded, "Oh, I have to go," Joanna said in an apologetic voice as she handed Arianne the bag. "Make sure you both take care of yourselves."

Swallowing hard, Joanna got to her feet and hurried out of the cell, "Arianne, I'm tired," Jim said in a faint voice as he lay down on his cot. "I've got a head injury, so I need to be woken in two hours…"

"Okay," Arianne replied softly, silently wondering how Joanna was alive. "Have a good nap, James."

* * *

The Mess Hall was quiet, but not empty. Nyota had taken Amanda back to her and Spock's family quarters hours ago, but Dr. M'Benga remained seated at the corner table with yet another cup of steaming hot liquid in front of him. He was full of pain and guilt over his time on Jeris's ship.

M'Benga sighed wearily and rested his head on the table just as the doors slid open and Tom came into the Mess Hall with B'Elanna, who was carrying Miral. At first neither Tom nor B'Elanna noticed M'Benga and they busied themselves getting wholesome food for themselves and Miral from the replicator.

"Tom, who's that?" B'Elanna asked as she turned around at suddenly noticed someone seated at the corner table with their head resting on the table. "He looks either tired or sick; I can't tell which."

Tom frowned and walked over to the corner table, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "I don't…"

"I'm Doctor M'Benga," M'Benga replied softly, not lifting his head. "I just want to be left alone."

Tom nodded and M'Benga slowly sat up, "I'm actually not feeling all that well," M'Benga replied in a pained voice as he slowly got up from the table. "I think I'm going to my quarters to rest."

"I'm currently a medic, so maybe I can help you," Tom offered gently. "What exactly is wrong?"

M'Benga sighed, "I'm still feeling the aftereffects of my time as a prisoner on the Veritas Nero," he replied in a semi-irritated voice. "Admiral Pike currently has me on medical leave from duty."

"You were a prisoner on the Veritas Nero?" B'Elanna asked in a soft voice, looking at M'Benga briefly before turning her attention back to feeding Miral. "I was for a while and then I got some help here."

M'Benga nodded, but remained silent as he left the Mess Hall, "I can understand how he's feeling, Tom," she replied as Tom came over to their table. "When I first remembered who I was and what had happened, I didn't want to talk about it either. I'm just relieved that I was able come back so well."

"I'm relieved about that too," Tom said in a gentle voice as he sat next to her. "So, I heard a rumor that Lorian was showing Naomi around the hydroponics bay tonight; are they officially dating now, or…?"

B'Elanna chuckled, "Ensign Wildman and George are with them, so it's technically not a date," she replied, having talked with Ensign Wildman about it earlier in the day. "Besides, I don't think they want to date…"

"You and I started out as friends and look at where we ended up," Tom commented in an amused voice as he smiled at Miral. "They're young, though, and Lorian's trying to deal with Captain Kirk being gone…"

B'Elanna sighed, "I just hope we can find Arianne and Captain Kirk soon," she replied in a more somber tone as she finished feeding Miral. "While I was in Sickbay, I saw Doctor McCoy and he wasn't reacting well to the absence of his wife and Captain. Arianne's children aren't really talking about it either…"

"Well, their oldest one is certainly upset about it," Tom replied worriedly. "His name is Charles, right?"

Despite the somberness of their situation, B'Elanna chuckled again, "Don't call him that to his face, Tom," she replied gently. "Can we just not talk for a little bit and just relax? I really need it."

Nodding, Tom put an arm around his wife and held her as they both smiled lovingly at Miral.

* * *

Soft talking greeted Leonard as he opened his eyes and saw that he had been retucked into bed and given a dripline in his left hand by Phlox. The PADDs and a glass of juice were on the bedside table.

"…This food is acceptable," Seven's voice spoke. "Young Charlie, why do you not consume it?"

There was a tiny sigh, "Auntie Seven, I don't wanna eat when Papa Leonard can't," Charlie's voice replied in an upset tone. "If I go ask him if he's hungry, he'll get sick because his body's broken."

"Papa Leonard was shot, Charlie," Kathy's voice replied worriedly. "His body gots to heal itself."

Leonard sighed tiredly; he must have fallen asleep while talking to Phlox and Phlox must have merely made him comfortable before excusing himself, "It eez good to see you avake," a gentle voice said.

Frowning, Leonard turned his head and saw Chekov standing in the doorway holding a tray containing a small bowl of soup, a small cup of juice, and a small bowl of pudding along with the proper cutlery and a cloth napkin, "Commander Spock regrets not being able to come himself, but he vas needed on ze Bridge to relieve Admeeral Pike," Chekov explained nervously. "I…I just got off my Bridge duties…"

"I'm guessing Phlox wants me to eat that?" Leonard asked, eyeing the tray. "Let me sit up and…"

Chekov quickly entered the room and set the tray on a small tray that was next to the bed as Leonard slowly sat up, "Let me fix your pillows," Chekov said in an anxious voice as he rushed around the bed and quickly propped up Leonard's back so that he could sit up comfortably. "How does zat feel?"

"Is there some sort of party going on, Chekov?" Leonard asked tiredly. "There's so much talking."

Chekov nodded, "Prezident Pike and his wife are having dinner with some of ze old Voyager crew as well as all of your little ones," he replied gently. "You do not haff to eat now if you are not feeling like it…"

"It's what everyone expects," Leonard replied tonelessly as he forced himself to lean forward and grab the cutlery even though it caused stress on his healing abdomen. "Thank you for the dinner, Ensign."

Swallowing hard, Chekov nodded and silently left the bedroom. As he walked towards the door, Kathryn came out of the dining area and frowned at seeing the nervous expression on the young Ensign's face.

"Doctor McCoy kicked me out and eez attempting to eat alone," Chekov explained nervously. "I…"

Kathryn nodded, silently looked into the bedroom, and saw that Leonard was laying back down with one hand on his abdomen and a pained expression on his face, "Thank you, Ensign Chekov, I'll take it from here," she replied gently. "If you wish, you can join us for dinner or you are free to do whatever…"

Nodding, Chekov quickly left the room and Kathryn silently walked over to the comms terminal.

* * *

For the first time since the journey to Romulus began, the Bridge was quiet. President Pike had been helped back into his wheelchair by a crewman and now was at the back of the Bridge with Spock, quietly briefing the Vulcan commander on the previous shift. Sulu was at the helm while Riley sat quietly at navigation deep in thought about Jim and Arianne. Nyota, who had hunted down Naomi and asked her to watch Amanda, was sitting at the Communications station waiting for Spock to become available.

Scotty, who had spent the afternoon making a secret get well basket for Leonard that was to be delivered at a later date, was seated at the Engineering station and Lorian was silently sitting at the Science station with several PADDs containing schoolwork both on the console and on his lap.

Normally, a teenager would not be allowed to sit at a station on the Bridge, but President Pike had felt sympathy for Lorian and had invited him to spend some time working on the Bridge. Lorian had apologetically ended his tour of the hydroponics bay, kissed his baby brother, and had promised to pick George up later from Ensign Wildman and Naomi's quarters. The Bridge was a quiet place to study.

A flashing light on the Communications console suddenly caught Nyota's eye and she quickly picked up her headphones. She could hear Kathryn calling for Commander Spock, but Nyota already knew that Dr. McCoy obviously needed a babysitter and Kathryn was trying to get Spock to come help him out.

"Nyota, why do you hesitate to inform me of the internal transmission?" Spock, who had sensed Nyota's hesitation, asked as he walked over to the Communications terminal. "Your duty is to inform…"

Nyota snarled, "And your duty is to your family, Spock!" she snapped. "Our daughter needs you and so do I! You've been so busy attending to your duties and to Doctor McCoy, that you've neglected us."

"We have had adequate personal time both together and with Amanda," Spock replied in a confused voice as he gave her a concerned look. "I have also been assisting Lorian with meditation techniques…"

Chris looked slightly relieved at that comment; he had noticed that Lorian had been somewhat more relaxed over the past few days than before the journey to Romulus, "Spock, I've been thinking and I want you to simplify things a bit," Nyota said in a kinder voice. "You're taking on far too much…"

"Nyota, this is an inappropriate time and place to be having such a discussion," Spock replied in a toneless voice even though his eyes were filled with frustration and concern. "We can discuss this later when we have both had adequate food, rest, and time to appropriately process our feelings."

For a moment, Nyota was silent and then nodded stiffly before turning back to her station, "Lorian, I think it's about time for you and I to collect George from the Wildmans and for you to turn in for the night," President Pike said in a gentle, but very firm voice. "You need your rest for school tomorrow."

"Yes, Grandfather Pike," Lorian replied softly as he gathered his PADDs into a stack and slipped them into a small satchel that was around his shoulder. "I thank you for the opportunity to learn here."

President Pike smiled, "Come on; let's go get your brother," he said in a gentle voice. "All right?"

Lorian nodded, stood up, and silently walked over to President Pike's wheelchair. He silently placed his hands on the handles of President Pike's wheelchair and wheeled him into the open turbolift.

As the turbolift closed, Scotty looked at Spock, "Captain Kirk would be proud of tae boy, Commander," he said in a calming voice. "Lorian's tae first teenager I've ever seen that is so focused on studying."

Spock nodded and silently moved himself into the command chair, "I suggest, Mister Scott, that we do not refer to Captain Kirk or Commander McCoy in the past tense," he spoke tonelessly. "I am certain that Jeris has not murdered them, as there would be no benefit to doing so. Now, I want reports…"

Deeply ashamed of himself for referring to Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy in the past tense, Scotty nodded and turned his attention back to his station. Nyota shot a glare at Spock before turning to her station, but Spock didn't notice it. He was too busy formulating a plan for when they reached Romulus.

* * *

"The Enterprise is on its way here, Captain Jeris," an anxious Romulan guard reported as he entered the room where Jeris was seated on a stool beside the exam bed where Carol was being examined by a female Romulan doctor and a nervous looking Joanna. "They will stop at nothing to mount a rescue."

Carol scoffed, "One starship against the entire Romulan Star Empire?" she asked softly. "The Enterprise is a weak ship and her officers are even weaker. Spock would be a fool to even try a rescue."

"Perhaps it would be better to move the prisoners," Jeris said in a cunning voice. "I have been made aware of the peace between the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire by Romulan officials who have also given me the authority to deal with the prisoners as I see fit since Nero was my Captain…"

For a moment, Jeris was silent, bowed his head in reverence to Nero's memory, and lifted it again after just a moment, "I will speak to the Romulan Senate about sending the prisoners to the Klingons," he said in a calm voice as he looked at the Romulan doctor. "How are Carol and the baby faring, Doctor Rakala?"

"Both mother and baby are fine, Captain Jeris," Doctor Rakala replied. "Joanna, you're dismissed…"

Nodding, Joanna curtsied to Captain Jeris and Carol before silently leaving the room. Dr. Rakala smiled at the two of them and quickly left the infirmary to allow them to process the news of their child's health.

"Joanna should go with Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy to the Klingons," Jeris stated. "I do not trust her."

* * *

"Doctor McCoy?"

Leonard opened his eyes and was surprised to see Phlox standing at his bedside, "Kathryn contacted me and said that you had some difficulty eating," Phlox stated gently as he sat on a small stool and gazed at the tray of untouched food briefly before looking back at Leonard. "Would you like to try eating again?"

Leonard sighed, "What time is it?" he asked groggily. "Kathryn had some people for dinner…"

"It's nearly 2200 hours," Phlox replied gently. "Everyone else in these quarters is asleep for the night."

Nodding, Leonard grabbed the napkin off the tray, "I guess I should eat something," he said in a tired voice as he tried to sit up, but immediately lay back down. "I guess my body wants to stay down."

"You should be taking it easy anyway, Doctor McCoy," Phlox replied gently. "You had very major surgery only a week ago and nobody expects you to have a fast recovery; if you need help, people are there…"

Leonard suddenly felt himself relax, "I know," he replied softly. "Everyone's been so helpful already…"

There was an awkward silence and Leonard suddenly noticed Lorian walk into the living room and sit on the floor in a cross-legged position in nothing but sweatpants and a t-shirt, "What's Lorian doing up so late?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but Lorian's been experiencing periodic insomnia since Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy were taken," Phlox quietly explained. "President Pike and his wife are allowing Lorian and George to stay in the Presidential quarters until Captain Kirk is rescued. I believe Commander Spock taught Lorian some meditation techniques and that is what Lorian engages in when he is unable to handle the current crisis…"

Leonard silently nodded and watched Lorian meditate for a moment before turning his attention back to Phlox, "I guess I could use some help eating," Leonard said in a tired voice. "That is, Doctor, if you're willing to help me."

Phlox nodded, picked up the spoon, and dipped it into the soup, "Open wide," he said in a gentle voice, smiling as Leonard accepted the food and swallowed it without complaint. "Just take your recovery one day at a time."

* * *

Please read and review!


	14. The Battles Within

_**Two Days Later**_

"Prezeedent, ve are in orbit of Romulus," Chekov stated, glancing at President Pike, who sat stoically in the command chair with a determined expression on his face. "Nozzing but patrol beacons and a ship; wait…"

There was a loud alarm, "President Pike, we are getting a hail from the Veritas Nero," Nyota, who had spent the last couple of days balancing her time between her daughter and her duties, reported anxiously as she looked at President Pike. "Captain Jeris is requesting to speak to you privately."

"Tell Captain Jeris that he can either speak to me here or not at all," President Pike snapped.

Nyota turned back to her station and after a few minutes of silently working at the Communications console, "Captain Jeris agrees to your request," she replied softly. "He'll be on screen in a few…"

"There is no need for me to take a few minutes when I am ready right now," Jeris said as he appeared on the Bridge viewscreen and leered at President Pike. "President Pike, I commend you for getting to Romulus in such a short span of time. However, I am on my way to Klingon space with the prisoners…"

President Pike's eyes widened, but he remained calm, "I doubt the Romulan Star Empire would let you get away with stealing prisoners, Jeris," he replied firmly, anxiously hoping that Jeris was bluffing.

"The Romulan Star Empire has given me the prisoners as a gift for delivering a war criminal to them," Jeris replied smoothly. "I assume you all know Ambassador Spock? He was found guilty of crimes yet to be committed as well as murdering a Romulan Captain in cold blood and was sentenced to execution."

The entire Bridge was silent for several seconds before President Pike sighed, "Was?" he asked softly.

"Ambassador Spock was executed in a special ceremony two days ago," Jeris replied sharply. "I have since found the need to turn Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy over to the Klingons to finish out the duration of their sentence. As you know, Commander McCoy is here on behalf of Commander Spock."

Spock kept his back to the viewscreen so that nobody would see the uncharacteristic expression of horror on his face, "Tactical, tractor beam," President Pike ordered. "Jeris, I don't think you know…"

Suddenly, the Enterprise rocked, "Do you really think a simple tractor beam will really be able to stop me from reaching Klingon space?" Jeris snarled. "If you wanted a firefight, Pike, you've got one."

"Go to Red Alert," President Pike ordered in a determined voice. "Raise shields and power weapons."

* * *

Flashing red lights caught Kathryn's attention and she quickly stood up from the chair that was behind her instructor's desk, "Children, we must end early today," she said in an anxious voice as she gathered her stylus and the books she had intended on giving the children to read. "The ship is in trouble."

As Lorian and Naomi quickly gathered the books from Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, Michael, George, and Miral, the schoolroom door opened and Chakotay came into the room, "President Pike wants you to keep the children here for now, Kathryn," he said worriedly. "He just contacted me and told me."

Kathryn nodded, but she also knew that Chakotay wanted to tell her more, "Lorian, Naomi, why don't you take all of the children into the play area?" Kathryn suggested. "There are toys in there…"

"Papa was supposed to pick us up from school today," Charlie spoke up. "What if he can't find us?"

Naomi smiled, "Charlie, would you like Lorian to show you how to build a tower that will reach the ceiling?" she asked, gazing at the young boy enthusiastically. "I bet he will if you ask him nicely."

Charlie nodded and immediately looked at Lorian, "Come," Lorian said in an unusually gentle voice as he picked up George and walked towards the door. "Naomi, would you bring the others?"

"Of course," Naomi replied softly, smiling at him as she picked up Miral. "Kathryn, Zachary, Michael…"

There was silence as Lorian and Naomi took George, Miral, Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, and Michael into the other room and then Chakotay sighed, "From what I was told by President Pike, the Enterprise has the Veritas Nero in a tractor beam, but the Veritas Nero is attempting to break free," he explained in a hushed voice so not to be overheard by the children. "Chris wants every able bodied officer to help…"

"Chakotay, I'm not an officer anymore," Kathryn replied softly. "I don't have an official rank..."

Chakotay nodded, "I know, but I had to ask," he replied softly. "President Pike actually wanted me to make sure that you and the children were all right. He also wants me to check on Doctor McCoy…"

"Doctor McCoy's in Sickbay getting a checkup from Doctor Phlox," Kathryn replied. "You, Chakotay, would be better off going to the Bridge and helping Chris stop that Romulan ship from escaping orbit, although I'm not sure why you're going after a ship since Jim and Arianne are on the planet…"

Chakotay shook his head, "President Pike might know more about the situation than he told me, otherwise he would be putting together an away team," he said in a somber voice, not wanting to tell Kathryn that Jim and Arianne were on back on board the Veritas Nero. "If you'll excuse me…"

As Chakotay left, Kathryn frowned; what was happening on the Bridge that he wasn't telling her?

* * *

Another shot rocked the ship as the Veritas Nero continued to struggle against the Enterprise's tractor beam, "Shields at 75 percent!" Harry reported as he worked the controls at the Ops Station. "President Pike, I don't know how much longer the tractor beam will hold against the Veritas Nero's resistance!"

"Ensign Chekov, try and pull us away from orbit and see if our own resistance will be enough," President Pike ordered, gazing at Chekov. "Lieutenant Uhura, try hailing the Veritas Nero again and see if they'll…"

Harry gasped, "The Veritas Nero is powering weapons and they're preparing to fire!" he yelled. "We…"

Without warning, a large blast rocked the Bridge that threw both Sulu and Chekov out of their seats and also caused an auxiliary console to explode, "Shields are failing!" Harry reported anxiously. "Our power is being depleted by whatever hit us and the tractor beam has been broken. The Veritas Nero is…"

"Mister Sulu, how quickly can we pursue the Veritas Nero?" President Pike shouted, frowning when neither Sulu nor Chekov moved from the floor. "Mister Kim, allocate non-essential power to shields, warp engines, and weapons. Lieutenant Uhura, contact Sickbay and I also need someone at Helm…"

Just then, the turbolift opened and a shaken Chakotay came on to the Bridge, "Commander Chakotay, please assume the Helm and Mister Paris, see if Chekov and Sulu are all right," President Pike ordered in a commanding voice. "The Veritas Nero broke free of the tractor beam and left us damaged…"

"Our shields are gone," Harry reported somberly. "Power's fluctuating and warp engines are…"

B'Elanna scoffed as she worked frantically at the Engineering station, "I'm not as versed in this ship as I would like, but I think Commander Scott and I can have warp power in 12 hours," she replied in an anxious voice as she watched Tom check Sulu and Chekov with a medical tricorder. "I'm sorry…"

"No matter," Admiral Pike replied anxiously. "Chakotay, pursue the Veritas Nero at full impulse."

The viewscreen suddenly flickered and went black, "Pursuing sir," Chakotay replied somberly.

* * *

"…Fortunately, Leonard, you've just bruised your ribs quite badly," Phlox reported cheerfully as he examined Leonard's sutured and now badly bruised torso while Leonard lay silently on the biobed.

Leonard sighed and, pulling his shirt back down, slowly sat up; he had been sitting on the biobed undergoing a checkup when the ship had suddenly started shaking violently, sending him to the floor in a very painful heap, "Hurts like you wouldn't believe," he grunted in a tired voice. "Am I free to go?"

"Let me give you a painkiller," Phlox replied as he picked up a hypospray and injected it into Leonard's neck, pointedly ignoring Leonard's flinch. "Some rest, heat pads, and some hot tea should also help."

Nodding, Leonard slowly got off the biobed and was about to return to his temporary quarters for some rest when Tom hurried into Sickbay helping a trembling, semi-conscious Chekov stagger into Sickbay, "The Veritas Nero escaped the tractor beam and damaged the Bridge," Tom explained in an anxious voice as he helped Chekov to a biobed. "Everything's a mess up there and someone's bringing Sulu…"

Having heard the commotion, Dr. M'Benga came out of the office where he had been putting old medical files into the computer, "Ah, Doctor M'Benga, I need you to assist me with Ensign Chekov," Phlox said, giving Leonard a look that told him he was to go and rest. "There's been a crisis…"

Memories of him treating and taunting Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy filled Dr. M'Benga's mind and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, "I-I can't," he whispered in an anxious voice. "I'm so sorry…"

Tom's eyes widened in shock as M'Benga fled from Sickbay, nearly running into two crewmen who were carrying an unconscious Sulu in on a stretcher, "Lieutenant Paris, why don't you help Doctor Phlox with Lieutenant Sulu and I'll take care of Ensign Chekov," Leonard, who knew that his help was needed whether or not he was still recovering from surgery, snapped in an authoritative tone. "Christine!"

"Yes?" Christine asked as she hurried out of a supply room. "Doctor McCoy, I didn't know that you…"

Leonard sighed and grabbed a medical tricorder off of a tray that had already been set up, "Ensign Chekov, what happened?" he asked in a concerned voice. "What happened on the Bridge?"

"Ze…ze Romulan sheep broke ze tractor beem," Chekov replied in a trembling voice. "Zey are gone…"

Frowning, Leonard studied the tricorder readings, "You're in shock," he said as he set the tricorder down and gently helped Chekov to lie down. "Some hypos and rest will help you to be as good as new."

"Y-You don't understand," Chekov stammered. "Z-Ze keptin and commander are on the Veritas Nero…"

For a moment, Leonard was quiet and then he sighed, which immediately caused him to wince, "My focus right now is on making sure you're all right," he replied in a professional tone as he looked at the confused looking Nurse Chapel. "Christine, get some cordrazine and a dripbox right now."

As Christine hurried off to get the needed medications, Sulu groaned and opened his eyes, "What happened?" he asked in a faint voice. "I feel like I was just run over by a shuttle…"

A beep suddenly cut Sulu off in mid-sentence, "Bridge to Sickbay," President Pike's voice spoke.

Scoffing, Christine hurried back into the patient bay, tossed Leonard the necessary supplies, and quickly hurried over to the intercom, "Sickbay here, President Pike," she replied in a distressed voice.

"Inform Doctor Phlox that there will be a senior staff meeting in the briefing room in 30 minutes to discuss the new crisis we have on our hands," President Pike's voice stated commandingly. "Pike out."

Leonard quickly injected Chekov with the hyposprays and hooked the dripbox to the younger man's left hand, "Now, I want you to rest here until that drip box is dry," he said in a commanding voice, deliberately ignoring the discomfort in his healing abdomen. "Phlox, how's Sulu doing?"

"Lieutenant Sulu will be fine with some rest and medicine," Phlox replied reassuringly as he injected a hypospray into Sulu's neck and looked at Leonard. "Perhaps you should sit for a moment, Leonard."

Even though his muscles were screaming in protest, Leonard shook his head, "I should remain here while you go to the senior staff meeting," he replied tiredly. "I'm technically still on medical leave."

"Nurse Chapel, please get Doctor McCoy a chair," Phlox commented as he administered another hypospray to Sulu before moving towards the office. "I've got to update President Pike."

Shaking his head, Leonard placed a hand on his abdomen, "I'm going to slowly make my way to the briefing room," he replied in a tired voice. "If someone could check on the kids for me, I'd be…"

"I'll call the schoolroom after I update President Pike," Phlox promised. "Walk slowly, Doctor McCoy."

Leonard nodded and slowly left Sickbay. Phlox sighed and silently hurried into the CMO office.

* * *

A cold hand clamped down on Arianne's forehead and Arianne forced her eyes open, "Don't worry, it's just me," Joanna said in a calming voice as she gently placed a wet cloth over Arianne's forehead.

"Why am I laying down?" Arianne asked softly, suddenly realizing that she was resting on a metallic cot.

Joanna sighed and frowned as Arianne slowly sat up and gazed around the small cell that they were all currently living in. Arianne was both concerned and relieved to see Jim sound asleep on a metal cot across the room with some sort of dark material covering his torso. He was deathly pale but alive.

"Jeris drugged both of you two days ago and said if either of you died from it, I'd be executed when we reached Klingon space," Joanna explained in a somber voice. "Jeris knows about your unborn child, so he only gave you a very small dose of a mild sedative, but he drugged Captain Kirk with kayolane…"

Arianne sighed tiredly, "Why are we back on this ship?" she asked groggily. "We were in a cell…"

"Jeris wants you and Captain Kirk turned over to the Klingons," Joanna replied somberly. "He does not trust me, so he arranged with Doctor Rakala for me to come along as a nurse, but I am a prisoner."

Arianne nodded, but looked very disheartened, "You seem very used to the idea of being a prisoner, Joanna," she commented in a concerned voice. "How long were you on Romulus for, truthfully?"

"A while," Joanna replied reluctantly as she handed Arianne a small packet of food. "Here."

Arianne took the packet gratefully, "The last time Jim was drugged with that kayolane stuff, he didn't fully regain consciousness for four days," she commented worriedly. "It made him really sick."

Quietly cursing, Joanna dug through her bag and pulled out a medical tricorder. She got up, walked over to Jim's cot, and quickly ran the tricorder over his already frail body and let out a nasty curse word.

"Captain Kirk's blood sugar was already low from being sick and the kayolane made it even lower because he hasn't eaten in at least two days," Joanna explained in a worried voice. "I don't…"

Swallowing hard, Arianne slowly got up from her cot and walked over to where Jim was passed out cold, "Joanna, show me what's in the med-kit," she said as she opened the packet and began to eat.

Joanna nodded, "If there's any glucagon in there, give it to Jim," Arianne said in a commanding voice as she quickly ate what Joanna had given her. "His blood sugar's too low for him to wake up naturally…"

"No more hypos," Jim's groggy voice spoke as his eyelids fluttered. "I'm already bruised up enough."

Letting out a faint groan, Jim opened his eyes, "Captain Kirk, you must eat," Joanna said in a gentle voice as she slipped a food packet into his right hand. "You've only got a short time before the Klingons…"

"Where are we?" Jim asked groggily as he looked at Joanna and Arianne. "Did you mention Klingons?"

Joanna nodded and got to her feet, "The Veritas Nero is headed for Klingon space, Captain," she explained in a somber voice. "Jeris drugged you and Commander McCoy so that neither of you would put up a fight, but I was allowed to remain conscious. Jeris wants to turn us over to the Klingons."

"Why?" Jim asked groggily, fighting the urge to sleep. "We were put on trial at Romulus…"

Seeing that Jim wasn't lifting his hand with the food packet in it, Arianne frowned and sat on the edge of the cot, "Jim, can you lift your right hand?" she asked softly. "Joanna gave you some food to eat."

When Jim didn't respond, Arianne tugged the packet from his hand and opened it, "Joanna, why don't you get some food for yourself and also get a little rest?" she suggested, noticing that Joanna was looking rather confused and afraid about what to do now. "I can sit with Captain Kirk for a while."

"Will you tell me more about my father at some point, Commander?" Joanna asked softly.

Arianne nodded, "Yes," she replied gently, seeing the eagerness in Joanna's eyes. "I will tell you everything you want to know about your father, but first you eat and then get some rest, all right?"

"All right," Joanna replied as she got a food packet out of the bag and handed the bag to Arianne before moving over to the other cot. Joanna quietly sat and watched as Arianne fed Jim bits of food at a time.

* * *

Darkness filled the corridor as Leonard slowly felt his way along the wall towards the briefing room where he was sure the other senior officers were waiting. It didn't take long for him to find the briefing room door and press the button.

The door opened and revealed that the room was lit with only emergency lights even though several officers were crowded around the briefing table.

"Ah, Doctor McCoy," President Pike's voice spoke. "I assume that Phlox notified you of the meeting?"

Leonard sighed and was about to ask what happened to the lights when there was a loud bang and light suddenly flooded the room. President Pike was seated at the head of the table in his wheelchair and Spock sat at his right while Scotty sat at his left.

The chairs on the left side were filled by Chakotay and Harry while the right side was filled by an irritated looking Nyota and an empty chair.

"Mister Kim is here representing Operations since both Sulu and Chekov are still in Sickbay," President Pike explained as he silently regarded how tired Leonard looked. "Please have a seat, Doctor McCoy."

Leonard nodded and slowly made his way over to the empty seat next to Nyota, "I'll make this brief," President Pike stated as Leonard slowly sat down. "The Veritas Nero is on a course for Klingon space with Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy aboard it as prisoners. We are currently pursuing them."

"I thought they were being held on Romulus?" Nyota asked sharply. "Klingon space is very far away."

Before President Pike could reply, Nyota got to her feet, "President Pike, it is dangerous and a high risk to the children if we venture into Klingon space," she replied in an anxious voice. "I will not risk…"

"You're right, Lieutenant Uhura, this mission has taken a rather dangerous turn," President Pike replied in a very patient voice. "Even though the Enterprise is crippled from her battle with the Veritas Nero, we are the only Federation ship in a position to pursue them. Our course will take us into the Neutral Zone and then we'll pass Space Station K-7 before we cross over into Klingon Space. Any questions?"

Nyota scoffed and sat back down, "We'll be able to get through Romulan space to the Neutral Zone in a week if Lieutenant Torres and I can get full power restored to the warp drive," Scotty explained in an anxious voice. "We'll hafta ration power for the next couple of days, but we kin at least keep going."

"Very good, Mister Scott," President Pike replied calmly. "Anyone who does not wish to join us for the journey into Klingon space is free to disembark at Space Station K-7. Commander Chakotay, fortunately, has agreed that the crew of Voyager will remain on board to help us rescue Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy. After we have rescued them, our next mission will be to help the Voyager crew."

At this comment, Spock looked at Nyota and was disturbed to hear her thinking that she might request to disembark at the space station and take Amanda with her. How could she consider leaving him?

"President Pike, I'll do whatever is asked of me," Leonard replied tiredly, suddenly beginning to feel the stress of forcing his healing body to work beyond its current capacity. "For the moment, however, I should go to the schoolroom and see if my children are all right; Charlie's afraid of the dark, you see…"

President Pike frowned at how tired Leonard suddenly looked, "The meeting is adjourned," he spoke in an authoritative voice. "All of you may return to whatever you were doing before. Commander Spock, would you please help Doctor McCoy walk back to the Presidential quarters so he can get some rest?"

Chakotay and Harry silently stood up and left the room, but Nyota silently watched as Spock walked over to Leonard, "I'm all right, Spock," Leonard replied in a pained voice as he slowly got to his feet and held to the chair for support. "You should spend time with Uhura and with your daughter tonight."

"I was given a direct order, Doctor," Spock replied tonelessly, missing the smirk Nyota was giving him.

Leonard shook his head and let out a deep sigh, "I just need some time alone, Spock," he replied, trying very hard to keep the pain and distress he was feeling under control. "Permission to be dismissed?"

"Granted," President Pike replied, not wanting to force Leonard to do anything against his will.

Nodding stiffly, Leonard kept quiet as he slowly walked out of the room, "Spock, please follow Doctor McCoy to ensure that nothing happens to him on the way back to the Presidential quarters," President Pike stated in a concerned voice, giving Spock a look that he had better keep a close eye on Dr. McCoy.

Spock nodded and silently left the room, leaving Nyota alone with President Pike, "Lieutenant Uhura, would you care to tell me why you caused an inappropriate scene in the middle of the meeting?" President Pike asked abruptly, an unimpressed expression on his face. "If this is about Spock…"

"If only it were just about Spock," Nyota replied stiffly. "I feel as if we are committing suicide, sir."

President Pike sighed, "While it is true that this mission is now dangerous than any of us originally anticipated, it is not entirely hopeless," he replied calmly. "We must keep faith that rescue is possible."

Not wanting to talk about it any longer, Nyota left the room. President Pike sighed and slowly wheeled himself out of the room. He had a lot to accomplish now and so very little time or energy to spare.

* * *

Blocks were scattered across the play area as a result of Zachary and Michael knocking down the tower while the lights were out in an attempt to scare Charlie. Once the lights had come back on, Kathryn had forced Zachary and Michael to each sit in separate corners and was now sitting at a desk with Charlie, helping him to calm down by reading him a story.

Amanda should have been there, but Nyota had expressed her reluctance to enroll her in public school, especially because of the others in attendance.

Young Kathryn and Naomi were picking up the blocks while George and Miral sat in a playpen watching them curiously. Lorian sat alone near the door.

"…Once the blocks are cleaned up, I think we'll go back to the Presidential quarters for a snack and homework," Kathryn said in a reassuring voice as she set the book down and looked at Charlie. "I think I'll replicate something easy tonight, like hamburgers or pizza; it's been a hard day for all of us."

Charlie nodded, a small smile on his lips, but it quickly faded when he saw Lorian suddenly pale and slump forward, "Grandma Kathryn, Lorian's sick," he spoke in a worried voice. "He fell down."

"Lorian, are you all right?" Kathryn asked anxiously as she hurried over to where Lorian sat. "Lorian?"

Lorian shuddered and didn't look up, "I feel nauseous and lightheaded," he replied in a faint voice.

Kathryn nodded and carefully helped Lorian to lie down on the mat-covered floor, but before she could contact Sickbay, the door opened and a tired looking Leonard came in with Spock walking beside him.

"I came to check on my children," Leonard explained, frowning as he saw Lorian lying on the floor.

Spock was silent as Leonard knelt down next to Lorian, "Spock, give me whatever Phlox gave you to take care of me if I needed it," Leonard stated gruffy as he felt Lorian's forehead. "Lorian, you have a fever."

"Vulcans are not prone to getting sick," Lorian replied tiredly. "I have been rather exhausted as of late."

Leonard sighed as Spock handed him a small canteen, medical tricorder, and a hypospray, "You're also half-human, Lorian," he explained in a gentle voice as he scanned Lorian with the medical tricorder, pointedly ignoring the looks he was getting from the others. "You're exhausted and dehydrated."

"Is Lorian gonna die, Papa?" Charlie asked worriedly as he stood up. "Is he really, really sick?"

Spock quickly took out his communicator and opened it, "Spock to Doctor Phlox," he stated in a toneless voice, pointedly ignoring Charlie's question. "Lorian has succumbed to exhaustion and dehydration…"

"I'll be there in a few minutes with some supplies," Phlox's voice replied. "Keep him comfortable."

Lorian sighed, "The meditation's not working," he said in a faint voice. "I can feel all of his pain…"

"Miss Wildman, will you help me take the children to the Presidential quarters?" Kathryn, who wanted to give Lorian some privacy, asked in a gentle voice. "Charlie, Zachary, Kathryn, and Michael, let's go."

Kathryn nodded and obediently got up from her seat, but Charlie didn't move, "I wanna stay and see if Lorian's gonna make it!" he argued in an upset voice. "I don't wanna lose anyone else that loves me!"

"Lorian's not gonna die, stupid-head," Zachary spoke up in an irritated voice. "Lorian doesn't love you…"

Kathryn frowned and Michael looked slightly horrified, "Zachary, stop talking right now," she said in an unusually angry voice. "Miss Wildman, please pick up Miral and I will carry George while the rest of you children follow us out of here. Lorian is sick, but Doctor McCoy and Doctor Phlox will help him out."

Zachary's eyes flashed with anger, but he nodded and obediently stood up with Kathryn and Michael, who were both giving him frightened looks. Kathryn quickly picked up George, Naomi quickly picked up Miral, and there was silence as they left the room with Charlie, Zachary, Kathryn, and Michael in tow.

As Spock and Leonard worked to keep Lorian conscious and comfortable until Phlox arrived, they were unaware that they were being watched from the floor above by Nyota, who was now angrier than before about Spock's poor use of time. After collecting Amanda from Ensign Riley, whom she had forced to watch Amanda by pulling rank, she had located Spock through their bond and was prepared to apologize until she saw him and Leonard tending to Lorian while all the others were escorted out.

Scoffing, Nyota moved back and eventually left the room, her brief presence only felt by Spock.

* * *

Feeling relieved that he was safe in his quarters with the door locked, M'Benga struggled to keep from throwing up all over his carpet as he felt Jeris's anger fill his mind over his weak Human emotions. It had been several hours and now, as his chronometer read 2100, all M'Benga wanted to do was kill himself.

"Computer, dim the lights," M'Benga stated in an anxious voice as he huddled into a ball on the small couch that was in his sitting room. _Captain Jeris, please halt your anger. I have very little freedom here._

_You are finally getting the hang of mental communication, foolish Human. _M'Benga heard Jeris reply in a sharp voice. _Now that you are no longer working at that Earth hospital under that freakish regime, you have time to focus on what I taught you while I interned there right before Professor Khan vanished._

M'Benga shuddered and closed his eyes to forget the horrors that Jeris had brought to Khan's facility that had ultimately caused a death and Khan's sudden disappearance. _You killed that woman and kidnapped that little girl despite me telling you that her father was alive and able to care for her._

_SILENCE! _Jeris's voice screamed into M'Benga's already tired mind. _You will only speak when spoken to._

Swallowing hard, M'Benga attempted to steady his nerves. _The Veritas Nero is headed towards Klingon space and we are dumping our prisoners in the hands of the Klingons before returning to Romulus to embrace all the glory that awaits us. You are useless to me since I was able to capture Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy on the surface of New Vulcan. I do not care what you do with your time on the Enterprise; your servitude to me is finished. As a parting gift, I unleash my wrath over your betrayal._

M'Benga screamed loudly as he felt Jeris unleash unrestrained anger on him; it was if several bombs were going off in his head all at once. He suddenly felt himself fall off the couch and hit the floor.

Consciousness was lost quickly and M'Benga's body convulsed violently. As the convulsions continued, the door was suddenly forced open and Chekov, who had been released and headed to his quarters at the other end of the hall, came into the room. He had heard M'Benga's scream and was alarmed by it.

"Doctor M'Benga?" Chekov asked anxiously as he hurried over to where M'Benga lay seizing violently.

M'Benga convulsed for several more seconds before he suddenly stopped and lay very still while both his left ear and nose began to bleed unexpectedly, "Chekov to Sickbay," Chekov said in an anxious voice as he pulled out his communicator and watched M'Benga's breathing slow. "Medical emergency…"

* * *

"I am feeling rather foolish," Lorian commented as he slowly sat up on the biobed where he had spent the last several hours resting while hooked to several driplines. "Grandfather Pike, I apologize…"

Even though he was tired from the day and needed sleep, President Pike smiled reassuringly at Lorian, who was wearing patient pajamas and still had two driplines in his left arm, "It's all right, Lorian," he replied in a calm, reassuring voice. "This situation hasn't been easy on any of us, including you and…"

"George is an infant and is soothed by your wife's presence," Lorian replied tiredly. "I, however…"

President Pike sighed, "I understand that Commander Spock tried to teach you some meditation techniques, but they obviously weren't enough," he stated calmly. "What you need is a set routine."

"Doctor Phlox has barred me from school for the remainder of the week and says that I am to rest, eat properly, and refrain from stressful activity," Lorian replied in a tired voice. "I do not understand how…"

Seeing that Lorian was ready to fall asleep again, President Pike chuckled softly, "Lorian, why don't you just lie down and call it a night?" he gently suggested. "You're exhausted and are in need of more rest."

Fighting the urge to yawn, Lorian slowly lay back down and pulled the blankets back over him, "Your suggestion is logical and perhaps I will feel like myself again after I recover," he replied sleepily.

_You'll only be yourself again after your father is found. _President Pike thought sadly as Lorian fell asleep.

President Pike smiled and was trying to figure out what to do until he was ready to sleep when the Sickbay doors suddenly opened and two medics hurried into Sickbay and past Lorian's bed with an unconscious, bleeding M'Benga on a stretcher.

A moment later, an anxious Chekov and a rested-looking Phlox hurried into Sickbay and took no notice of President Pike or Lorian as they followed the medics to the surgical area. President Pike couldn't help but wonder and worry about what had happened now.


	15. Control Burning to Ashes

_**One Day Later**_

Everything had been quiet during the night and into the next day with both Jim and Joanna taking much needed naps that lasted several hours. Arianne found herself the only one awake and with much time to relax and think about decisions she had made long ago that had been very selfish, but very necessary.

It was around 0600 in the morning and Arianne was contemplating going to sleep when the door suddenly opened and a Romulan guard came into the room, "Commander McCoy, Captain Jeris wishes to speak with you," he said in a cold voice, completely ignoring Jim and Joanna. "Are you well enough?"

"Should I wake Captain Kirk and Joanna?" Arianne asked softly as she stood up. "They'll wonder…"

The guard shook his head, "Captain Jeris wishes to speak with you alone," he replied coldly. "Come."

Casting a final glance at the cots where Jim and Joanna lay asleep, Arianne wrapped her arms around herself and silently followed the guard from the cell. As the door closed, Jim raised his head with a concerned expression on his face; why would Jeris want to talk to Arianne alone and in private?

* * *

It seemed like an eternity of walking to Arianne before the guard led her into a large room that was filled with several gruesome looking machines, a padded exam bed, and what looked like a monitor.

Arianne looked at the guard for an explanation, but the guard left the room swiftly and silently, "Do you like my more private laboratory, Commander McCoy?" a form lingering in the shadows asked smoothly.

"Why am I here?" Arianne asked in a nervous voice, not daring to move from the closed doorway.

There was a chuckle and Jeris stepped out of the shadows wearing a Romulan medical uniform with a gruesome looking Klingon at his side, "I don't believe you've met Captain Ja'rod of the Klingon Defense Force," he said in a cruel voice. "Just last night, Commander McCoy, his cloaked vessel arrived alongside us to provide the Veritas Nero with a safe escort through the Neutral Zone and into Klingon space."

"A cloaked vessel?" Arianne asked softly. "I didn't think such a thing was actually possible."

Jeris chuckled, "My dear, anything is possible," he replied in a gentle voice as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a furturistic looking hypospray. "Before we begin, may I give you a little something?"

"Begin what exactly?" Arianne asked nervously, frowning when Ja'rod quickly moved beside her.

Jeris sighed, "Just a little conversation that I thought you might like to be made comfortable for," he replied as he stepped closer to Arianne. "It won't harm your baby and you'll be quite relaxed."

Before Arianne could protest, Jeris injected her with the hypospray and she immediately felt her legs collapsing beneath her. Ja'rod immediately grabbed her, sat her on the padded bed, and raised her legs on to the bed. Arianne was powerless to protest as Jeris gently secured her to the bed with straps.

A frame suddenly came down from the ceiling and rested itself on top of Arianne, "Your El-Aurian blood will prove very valuable," Jeris stated as he placed his hands on her face. "J'arod, you may begin."

Ja'rod nodded and activated the secured frame, "I am entering your mind," Jeris said in a hypnotic voice as he tightened his grip on Arianne's face. "You are incapable of stopping what is happening to you."

All Arianne could do was tremble, as the medication had temporarily put her body in a state of total relaxation and she was too terrified to scream. The only screams of terror were within her mind.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the Presidential quarters were quiet because Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, Michael, and George were all still asleep in the children's quarters. President Pike was still in Sickbay with Lorian and Kathryn was on the computer in her quarters, quietly planning lessons for next week.

_Please, somebody help me! _Leonard heard in his mind as he slept in his very private guest bedroom.

Agony suddenly filled Leonard's mind and he suddenly woke, got out of bed, and bolted for his adjoining bathroom as fast as his body would allow him to move. Ignoring the protests from his healing body, Leonard began to lose the contents of his stomach into the toilet. He could feel Arianne being tortured with Romulan medical tools and he could feel every bit of pain and helplessness she was experiencing.

"Leonard?" a worried voice asked softly as Leonard rested his head on the lid. "Are you all right?"

Immediately recognizing Kathryn's voice, Leonard sighed, "I felt her presence in my mind again," he said in a tired voice as he pulled away from the toilet and sat on the floor. "Arianne's being tortured."

"I see," Kathryn replied worriedly as she watched him lean back against the wall. "By whom?"

Leonard swallowed hard, "Jeris and some Klingon that I don't recognize," he said in a tired voice.

Before Kathryn could reply, Porthos wandered into the bathroom and seeing that his master was in distress, he yipped softly as he walked over to Leonard and nudged his hand, "For some reason, Admiral Archer's dog has taken a liking to me," Leonard commented tiredly as he gently stroked Porthos's head.

Kathryn nodded and was quiet as Leonard closed his eyes, "I'm going to rest here for a while," he said in a very distressed voice as he continued to gently stroke Porthos. "Sorry if I disturbed your work."

"You didn't," Kathryn replied gently, quickly frowning as tears began falling from Leonard's closed eyes.

Not wanting to wake everyone else up, Kathryn quietly left the bathroom and walked over to the communication console that was on the bedside table. She pressed a few buttons and waited.

* * *

Two suitcases were beside the door and Spock watched expressionlessly as Nyota put a few of Amanda's things into a box, "Your behavior is not logical given the circumstances, Nyota," Spock stated.

"I agreed to come on this mission because you wanted to reconcile your differences with Captain Kirk and now he's not here," Nyota snapped as she stopped packing and glared at him. "I never wanted us to come back to the Enterprise; I wanted to either stay on New Vulcan or return to Earth with Amanda."

Spock sighed, deeply relieved that Amanda was still asleep in the crib that was in their quarters, "It was not difficult to forgive Captain Kirk for what happened two years earlier, as there was nothing that needed forgiving," he explained tonelessly. "I knew what I was doing during that rescue mission…"

"You are obviously still affected by the poison, otherwise you would see my logic in wanting to get off at the space station and want to join us," Nyota replied angrily. "Instead, you are off playing Samaritan…"

Anger filled Spock, but he fought hard to keep it under control, "Your behavior concerning Doctor M'Benga is illogical since you are bonded to me for life," he replied stiffly. "I consider it inappropriate for you to spend so much time with him alone instead of spending time with myself and Amanda…"

"You're always busy and Doctor M'Benga's fighting for his life right now, or did you not hear what happened last night?" Nyota snapped irritably, having run into Chekov last night on the way back to her quarters from Gamma duty. "Chekov found M'Benga seizing and bleeding to death in his quarters…"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "That is unusual," he replied tonelessly. "President Pike did not mention it."

"Do you think President Pike would broadcast something like that all over the ship?" Nyota asked in a softer voice as she walked over to Spock and took his hands. "Spock, I miss you desperately and I…"

There was a sudden beep, "First Lady Pike to Commander Spock," Kathryn's voice spoke over the comm.

"Nyota, I ask you to cease packing and rethink your decision," Spock stated, ignoring the intercom. "I would become emotionally displaced if you were to leave and take our daughter with you."

Nyota sighed, all the anger gone from her expression, "I will think about it," she replied softly. "Go."

Spock nodded and went over to the communications console that was mounted on the wall, "Spock here," he replied as he tapped the button. "I am currently off duty and am not back on duty until…"

"0800, I know," Kathryn's voice replied calmly. "I just wanted to inform you that Doctor McCoy experienced a vision of Commander McCoy being tortured by Captain Jeris and a Klingon…"

Nyota frowned and she put a hand over her mouth, "He what?" she whispered anxiously.

"Understood," Spock replied tonelessly. "Has Doctor McCoy suffered any negative physical effects?"

There was a pause, "Some vomiting, anxiety, and fatigue," Kathryn's voice replied. "He's resting now."

"I appreciate the notification, Spock out," Spock replied as he tapped the button, closing the comm.

Nyota gave Spock a look, "Is Doctor McCoy ill?" she asked worriedly. "Why did he get sick all of a…?"

"Doctor McCoy is suffering because Commander McCoy is suffering," Spock replied tonelessly. "You see, Nyota, when two people share a bond such as you and I share, they are able to communicate mentally."

Nyota nodded, "Basically, when one hurts, so does the other?" she asked softly. "Is that normal?"

"Commander McCoy was trained in Vulcan arts years ago," Spock replied tonelessly. "I am not sure, however, if Doctor McCoy is fully aware of their bond because he is also recovering from injuries."

Nyota was silent as she wrapped her arms around Spock, "You should go be of help if you can," she stated in a compassionate voice that was full of concern. "I'm not on duty until this afternoon."

"Thank you, Nyota," Spock replied, returning the hug before he gently released her from himself.

As Spock left, Nyota sat on the chair nearest to where she was and sighing, she began to cry softly over her own selfishness; everyone was hurting terribly from this developing situation, not just her. She sighed, got up from the couch, and moved to the communicator to now be a help to another officer.

* * *

Lorian woke and slowly sat up, immediately seeing a rested looking President Pike seated beside his bed in his wheelchair with a PADD on his lap, "You're up early, sir," he commented, gazing at President Pike.

"So are you, Lorian," President Pike commented gently. "How are you feeling this morning, kiddo?"

Lorian sighed, "I spent the night resting and trying to ascertain my father's current condition," he replied groggily. "He must be resting, as I haven't felt anything from him or concerning him. Perhaps I should…"

"Lorian, you need to relax," President Pike gently stated. "Are you up to having something to eat?"

Before Lorian could reply, Phlox came out of the isolation bay still dressed in his surgical outfit and smiled at seeing Lorian awake, "Ah, good morning Lorian," he commented. "How are you feeling?"

"My body is rested, sir," Lorian replied groggily. "Am I going to be allowed to leave Sickbay soon?"

Phlox chuckled softly and gazed at the monitor above the bed before pulling his medical tricorder out of his pocket and scanning Lorian, "Your vital signs are better than they were, but I'm still ordering you to keep out of school for the rest of the week," he replied softly. "You still need rest and plenty of fluids, so I'm afraid that I can't release you just yet. However, I can find some literary works for you to read."

"When Father, George, and I lived in Montana and in the slums of San Francisco, Father always found ways to get me books even though we were not financially well off," Lorian stated, recalling the memories of his life before Enterprise. "While Father worked on vehicles, I would often read whatever was available at the garage while I watched George. On the days when Father wasn't needed at the shop, he would take George and I to the library in our neighborhood, as it was free entertainment…"

President Pike looked intrigued at that, "Usually, Lorian, kids your age are into movies or recreational activities," he commented, wondering if Lorian was trying to tell him something else. "Didn't your father ever take you or George to a swimming pool or to the arcade? Maybe even on a horse ride or picnic?"

"Arcades and other forms of recreation require substantial currency," Lorian replied softly. "It was enough of a financial strain for Father to buy food and other items to celebrate Terran holidays. I never expressed concern for fear of hurting his feelings; he wanted to make things pleasant for George and I."

President Pike nodded with a concerned expression on his face, "Doctor McCoy mentioned that you and your family were living in a bad part of town when your father got sick," he commented. "After your father had surgery, he stayed with the McCoys. Where are you going to go when we return to Earth?"

"I do not know, sir," Lorian replied tiredly. "During my meditation sessions with Commander Spock, Ambassador Sarek has sat in and has been encouraging me to attend the Vulcan Science Academy and it has been rather difficult to endure such lectures about how I am Vulcan and should behave like one."

President Pike raised an eyebrow, "Ambassador Sarek has been pressuring you to apply to the Vulcan Science Academy?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Before now, where have you attended school?"

For several moments, Lorian was quiet and he failed to notice that Phlox had slipped into the CMO office to get some breakfast from the replicator for him, "My mother homeschooled me and after she died, I went to a very substandard school in Montana for nearly 11 months before cultural difficulties became too problematic to endure," he explained in an unusually nervous voice. "My father thought it best to relocate to San Francisco, but many schools were expensive and the affordable ones were bigoted."

"Bigoted?" President Pike asked in a concerned voice. "Lorian, what do you mean they were bigoted?"

Lorian sighed, "I was often verbally and physically assaulted by teachers and other students," he explained in an unusually somber voice. "I managed to keep it from my father for several months…"

Shock and rage seethed through President Pike, but he showed no sign of it, "Is that why you were quiet when you were at Kathryn's educational center?" he asked gently. "Because you were afraid?"

"Fear is unnatural to a Vulcan," Lorian replied tonelessly. "Ambassador Sarek told me that I should not allow my emotions to guide my actions and that I should be among my own kind to learn this."

President Pike's eyes widened as Phlox came into the room holding a tray that had a small plate of eggs, fried potatoes, whole wheat toast, and grapes with a small cup of apple juice beside it and cutlery.

"That is a great quantity of food," Lorian commented, his attention turning to the tray of food.

Phlox nodded and set the tray on the tray that was attached to the biobed and normally used for medical instruments, "Yes, but it's nothing you can't handle," he replied gently. "Eat slowly."

Lorian nodded and was about to begin eating when the doors suddenly opened and Sarek came into Sickbay dressed in Ambassadorial robes and holding a stylus, "If you're here to put more pressure on Lorian about the Vulcan Science Academy, Ambassador, you can turn right around," President Pike said in a stern voice. "In case anything happened to him, Captain Kirk made Kathryn and I legal guardians to both Lorian and George. Lorian has not yet finished his primary or secondary education and I…"

"I am not here to discuss Lorian," Ambassador Sarek replied tonelessly. "It has come to my attention that Doctor M'Benga has suffered life threatening convulsions and bleeding. I have come to assist him."

President Pike sighed, "How did you hear about that?" he asked. "That's confidential information."

"I believe Lieutenant Uhura ran into Ensign Chekov and the Ensign was needing to talk to someone about what he had witnessed," Sarek replied tonelessly, recalling what Nyota had told him over his communicator just a few minutes before as he was heading to the Mess Hall for nourishment.

President Pike sighed and looked to Phlox, "Phlox, what is Doctor M'Benga's current condition?" he asked in a voice that warned Sarek not to press it if Phlox said M'Benga couldn't have visitors.

"A cranial scan detected a device in Doctor M'Benga's brain and when I operated, I carefully managed to remove the device," Phlox explained somberly. "However, his lifesigns are very weak and it is very possible that the device caused some minor brain damage, but I won't know until he wakes up again."

President Pike nodded somberly and Phlox reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial that contained what looked like a magnetic spider, but was actually a large microchip that was stained with blood, "I want Commander Spock to analyze this and determine exactly what it was doing to Doctor M'Benga's brain and why," Phlox stated in a worried voice. "Ambassador Sarek, what can you do?"

"I can perform a meld that will most likely stabilize his vital signs and also perhaps provide an insight into the purpose of that microchip," Sarek stated tonelessly. "If you would permit me to do so?"

For several seconds, President Pike was silent and nodded, "Phlox, go with Ambassador Sarek and monitor Doctor M'Benga's vital signs during the mind meld," he stated firmly. "Lorian, I want you to stay in bed, eat all of your breakfast, and then rest until I return. If Sarek approaches you, let me know."

"Where will you be, sir?" Lorian asked softly, worried that President Pike wouldn't return.

President Pike smiled reassuringly at Lorian, "If you're too nervous to sleep while Ambassador Sarek is in Sickbay, here is something to read," he said as he took a PADD from his sidebag and handed it to Lorian.

"Thank you," Lorian replied tonelessly as he moved the tray to his lap. "Be safe in your travels, sir."

Nodding, President Pike slowly wheeled himself out of Sickbay, leaving Lorian alone to eat and relax.

* * *

"Lorian's told President Pike everything," Jim spoke softly, temporarily forgetting where he was at.

Joanna, who had been slowly waking up, looked at Jim with a confused look on her face, "Captain Kirk?" she asked groggily as she fought back a yawn. "Captain Kirk, where's Commander McCoy?"

"A Romulan guard took her from the cell at about 0600," Jim replied somberly as he suddenly felt Lorian's presence fade into a more relaxed state. "I can feel my sons from here; they miss me."

Joanna nodded, "I didn't know you had children," she said softly. "Can you tell me about them?"

"Lorian is my eldest son and he's eleven," Jim replied softly. "George is my youngest and he's only two years old, but he already has such a vibrant personality. I was involved with Lorian's mother, T'Pol, for approximately three years before we were married briefly. She died giving birth to George…"

A compassionate expression appeared on Joanna's face, "I'm so sorry, Captain," she said in a sorrowful voice. "You and Commander McCoy seem very close; I assume you see her as a sisterly figure?"

"Arianne and I have known each other since she was 14," Jim replied softly. "I didn't meet your father until the Academy and the three of us have been very good friends ever since. Ugh, I'm so sleepy."

Joanna sighed, "According to the chronometer in the top left hand corner of the opposite wall, it's nearly 0800," she replied groggily. "Do you want to find out where Commander McCoy might be?"

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Joanna, the door's sealed," he replied softly. "Besides, we would be shot."

"Captain, I've been a prisoner of the Romulans since I was six years old," Joanna replied as she got to her feet and stretched. "You don't spend that long in captivity without learning how to survive."

Jim frowned as Joanna walked over to him, sighed, and promptly punched him in the stomach as hard as she could with her bag, "Why did you do that?!" Jim yelped. "I'm suddenly feeling a little sick…oh man."

Joanna smiled as Jim promptly vomited and she hurried over to the door, "Hey guard, Captain Kirk's sick and I don't have the stuff to help him!" she shouted angrily as she banged her fists on the door loudly.

The door slid open and a Romulan guard poked his head in just in time to see Jim vomit again, "I need to take Captain Kirk to the Sickbay to give him fluids," Joanna lied in an angry voice. "He's dehydrated."

"Do not tell Captain Jeris I let you out," the guard replied firmly. "Be quick about your errand, Joanna."

Nodding, Joanna hurried over to Jim, forced him to his feet, and marched him from the cell as if she were a headstrong nurse dealing with a difficult patient. The guard sniffed the air and flinched in disgust before he closed the door and resumed his post guarding the temporarily empty prisoner cell.

* * *

Porthos yipped and, thinking that something was wrong, Leonard opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself lying on top of his bed with Porthos lying beside him. Hadn't they been sitting on the floor?

"Porthos, how did we get up here?" Leonard asked in a groggy, yet very soft voice as he slowly sat up.

Seeing that Leonard was awake, Porthos yipped several times and promptly wriggled off the bed, "Porthos, what's wrong with you?" Leonard asked groggily, suddenly feeling a headache coming on.

As Leonard lay back down to try and relieve his headache, he heard movement in the front room, "Charlie, I know you hate going to school with your brother, but you have to go," he called out, wondering if Charlie was trying to skip school. "If you're not gone in five seconds, I'll come out."

There were footsteps and Leonard sighed, "It is reassuring to see that you are awake, Doctor," Spock commented as he came into the room carrying a large mug of steaming liquid in his hands. "I took the liberty of replicating you a large mug of spice tea while I waited for you to revive from your sleep."

"I was on the bathroom floor," Leonard replied groggily as he sat back up. "How did I get here?"

Spock sighed and set the mug in Leonard's hands, "President Pike's wife contacted me about your distress and I agreed to spend the morning ensuring your health and wellness," he explained in a patient voice as he sat on the bed. "Commander Scott is currently on duty on the Bridge and I thought it prudent to inform you of the cause of your continued distress so you might learn to control it."

"What are you talking about, Spock?" Leonard asked worriedly. "I've been having painful dreams…"

Spock shook his head, "They were glimpses of reality, Doctor," he replied tonelessly. "When two people share a bond known as a thy'la bond, they are able to communicate telepathically and feel anything that the other is experiencing at any given time. You and Commander McCoy have a thy'la bond and have…"

"Arianne was married to Admiral Archer first!" Leonard replied in an anxious voice. "How are we…?"

Spock sighed, "Their relationship was always platonic and reformulated based on a need, but you and Commander McCoy had a relationship containing romance and passion," he stated tonelessly. "Basically, you are able to feel whatever Commander McCoy is feeling and communicate with her."

"How do I keep this link from hurting either of us?" Leonard asked softly. "I don't wish to cause harm."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Meditation," he replied tonelessly. "First, however, you must drink the tea."

Letting out a tired sigh, Leonard lifted the cup and slowly sipped at the tea as Porthos returned to the room and quickly situated himself on the bed. Spock raised an eyebrow, but made no comment.

* * *

"Did you really have to belt me that hard in the stomach?" Jim asked in a pained voice as he followed Joanna down an unoccupied corridor of the Romulan ship that Joanna had said would lead to both the Science labs and the ship's Sickbay. "You could have just told me to make myself throw up."

Joanna sighed as they reached a door called 'Private Science Lab', "That would have been too obvious," she replied in a tired voice as she pressed the button that opened the door. "Let's start in here."

Jim followed Joanna into the room and was horrified to see that Arianne was unconscious and still strapped to the exam bed with one of her sleeves pushed up and a bandage covering the crook of her arm, "Arianne," he whispered anxiously as he hurried over to the bed. "Arianne, please wake up."

When Arianne didn't respond, Jim looked at Joanna, "Is she dead?" he asked in an anxious voice.

Swallowing hard, Joanna looked at Arianne for several seconds and shook her head, "Just unconscious and the bandage around her arm tells us that somebody took blood from her," she replied in an anxious voice. "Captain, I feel uneasy about being in here. It was much too easy to get out of our cell…"

The door suddenly slid shut and there was a click, "You're right to feel uneasy, Joanna," a gravelly voice spoke over the intercom in an angry tone. "Enjoy your new cell for the rest of your very short lives."

Before Joanna or Jim could reply, the lights went very dim, "Consider this your hibernation period," the voice continued. "I suggest you rest while you can; a new level of unpleasantness will soon arrive."

* * *

The schoolroom was quiet and Kathryn had decided to allow all the children to work at the round table that morning to encourage everyone to get along. Now, as she sat at her desk with a cup of tea in one hand and a stylus of the latest finished exams in the other, she had no idea what was going to happen.

At the table, Charlie was quietly working in his workbook while Zachary and Michael were whispering quietly to each other. Kathryn and Naomi were in the corner spending time keeping George, Miral, and a calm Amanda entertained, "Hey Charlie, I heard that the ship's gonna go into Klingon space," Michael whispered, grinning at Charlie. "There's gonna be a huge battle with the ship and Jeris's ship."

"Who's Jeris and what's a Klingon?" Charlie asked softly. "Mommy and Uncle Jim were kidnapped by…"

Zachary snickered, "Jeris is the one who took Mommy and Uncle Jim, dummy," he replied cruelly. "Mike and I overheard Mike's dad on his phone with people on Earth. We're catching up to Jeris's ship."

"So do you think Mommy and Uncle Jim will be rescued soon?" Charlie asked softly. "I miss them a lot."

Michael shrugged and went back to his work, but Zachary smiled cruelly; a plan was forming in his mind.

"Why don't you try to rescue Mommy and Uncle Jim yourself since you're so scared?" Zachary asked in an annoyed voice, hoping his big brother would take the bait. "It would show how cool you are."

Charlie suddenly looked intrigued for the first time since being forced to be on the ship and go to school with Zachary again, "I don't know how to fight," he replied in a quiet voice. "I'm too little and I can't even do school very well; how can I fight well?"

"Just borrow some tools from Uncle Monty's lab," Zachary whispered. "You can give them back later."

Before Charlie could reply, a loud klaxon went off, "Students, you now have half an hour of exercise to complete," Kathryn spoke up in a gentle voice. "The corridor has been sealed off so you can all go out and do a few back and forth laps for a while. I'll sound another alarm when it's time to come back. I'll leave the schoolroom door open in case any of you get tired."

The chairs cleared quickly and Zachary, Charlie, Kathryn, and Michael all went out while Naomi brought George, Amanda, and Miral out to try and practice toddling near the door. Zachary immediately dragged Charlie to the other end of the corridor where there was an open Jeffries tube with a closed toolbox beside it. Charlie's eyes widened at the hole and closed toolbox.

"Just crawl through that hole and I'll hand you Uncle Monty's toolbox," Zachary said as he shunted Charlie over to the hole so that Kathryn, Michael, Naomi, George, Miral, and Amanda wouldn't see what he was doing. "Don't make any noise, okay?"

Even though he was afraid of small spaces, Charlie wanted to save his mommy and Uncle Jim, so he crawled through the hole and smiled when Zachary passed him a tool that resembled a crowbar, "You can get the rest from Uncle Monty's office," he replied, wondering how long it would take for Charlie to end up getting killed. "I've gotta go now; remember to be quiet."

Before Charlie could reply, Zachary slammed the door and hurried back to the others, not intending to tell anyone where Charlie was.

* * *

Please read and review!


	16. Everything Falls Apart

"…_His vital signs are stabilizing, Ambassador Sarek; you did an excellent thing for him…"_

"_It is regrettable, Doctor Phlox, that I could not do more for him at this point; however…"_

Intense warmth was the first thing Dr. M'Benga felt as he slowly came back to awareness and he opened his eyes only to see Phlox and a Vulcan man standing at the edge of his bed, "Doctor…Phlox?" he asked.

"Doctor M'Benga, it's good to see you awake," Phlox replied gently. "How are you feeling?"

Dr. M'Benga blinked and slowly exhaled, "T-Tired," he replied in a barely audible voice. "Very weak."

"That's to be expected," Phlox replied gently. "You had a microchip in your brain that almost killed you."

For a moment, Dr. M'Benga was silent and nodded, "I…have to…speak to…Pike…and Spock," he stated in the same faint voice as he struggled to get the words out. "Jeris…his plans…abandon the officers…"

"If you were to give your permission, Doctor, I could speak to President Pike and Commander Spock on your behalf concerning your version of events," Sarek commented tonelessly. "I received the necessary information when I was preforming the meld that stabilized your vital signs and neurological functions."

Dr. M'Benga sighed heavily, "Go…go ahead," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "So…very…tired."

"I think we'd better let Doctor M'Benga get some rest now," Phlox commented. "Ambassador?"

Sarek nodded and followed Phlox from the isolation area. As they walked, Sarek noticed that President Pike was sitting in his wheelchair at Lorian's bedside and quietly listening as Lorian read from a stylus that was on his blanket, "Lorian does not behave much like his mother, from what I have observed," Sarek commented quietly. "Since T'Pol's passing, Lorian seems to have adopted Human qualities…"

"Captain Kirk is the only father Lorian has ever known," Phlox replied softly as they walked past the two and over to the exit where Phlox noticed that the door was being held open by a broken phaser.

Phlox frowned and immediately got his communicator out, "Phlox to Security," he stated worriedly.

* * *

Leonard let out a sigh of irritation as he heard the beeping of his communicator that he had set on the coffee table so to get a small rest in before the children returned from school. As he opened his eyes, however, he was surprised to see Spock grab the communicator off the table and move away from him.

"Spock, what are you doing?" Leonard asked tiredly, still tired from the light meditation exercise that they had done that day in an effort to help him not suffer so much when he felt Arianne's suffering.

Spock raised an eyebrow and opened the communicator, "Spock here," he said in a toneless voice.

"Commander Spock, is Doctor McCoy there?" Kathryn's voice spoke. "There's a bit of an emergency."

Frowning, Leonard slowly sat up, "What kind of an emergency?" he asked in a tired, but worried voice.

"Charlie went missing around phys ed time and nobody seems to know where he is," Kathryn explained in a worried voice. "Did he by chance come to our quarters to spend time with you, Leonard?"

Leonard frowned, "No," he replied in a concerned voice. "Charlie's supposed to be at school all day."

"Kathryn, my recommendation is for you to lock down the schoolroom and I will inform Security of the crisis," Spock stated into the communicator. "I would also suggest contacting President Pike and…"

Kathryn sighed, "I have already locked the schoolroom down and I was going to inform Security only if Charlie wasn't with you," she replied in a concerned voice. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No," Leonard replied in a worried voice as he slowly got to his feet. "I'll meet with Chris immediately."

Spock frowned, "Doctor, perhaps it would be more logical for you to rest and allow the Security officers to search the ship," he stated in a toneless voice as he walked Leonard walk towards the door.

"Is President Pike still in Sickbay with Lorian?" Leonard asked, acting as if he hadn't heard Spock at all.

Spock nodded, "Knowing Charlie, he's probably somewhere where he's not supposed to be," Leonard commented in an exasperated voice. "Spock, can you comm Kathryn back and ask her if any of the children have any idea where Charlie might have gone? I've just got this horrible feeling that Zachary…"

"If you insist on searching for young Charlie, I am accompanying you," Spock cut in. "No argument."

Leonard rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm tempted to begin by searching the Bridge," he replied softly.

"I fail to understand why a six year old would be present on the Bridge of a starship," Spock commented in a toneless voice, immediately catching on that Leonard had no idea where to begin searching.

Leonard scoffed, but before he could reply, his communicator beeped, "Scotty tae Spock," Scotty's Scottish's accent spoke over the communicator. "I have had several reports of things going missing and Security's searching the ship for the items, but I was wondering if you had any idea of where…"

"Charlie wouldn't steal things," Leonard hissed in a worried voice. "He knows stealing is wrong."

Spock was silent for a moment, "From what I have observed, Charlie does not get along with his brother," he commented tonelessly. "Perhaps Zachary wished for harm to come to Charlie, so he persuaded…"

"I'd better talk to Zachary," Leonard replied in a frustrated voice. "I don't know why he'd do that."

Spock nodded and silently followed Leonard from the Presidential quarters to ensure his safety. Leonard knew that Spock was following him, but was too worried about losing another family member that he didn't care to take time to antagonize the Vulcan. It was bad enough that Arianne was missing, but now that Charlie, who served as one of his reminders of Arianne, was missing, it was if the sun had suddenly gone dark.

* * *

In the heart of Engineering, Scotty moved around, sipping a small vial of Scotch as he checked that everything was running smoothly, as the ship was currently tracking dangerous space. He was trying to keep himself calm in light of the missing supplies and was also trying to keep himself occupied.

Keenser puttered alongside him, occasionally poking a scanner outward to ensure that a machine was working to its peak efficiency. He considered other officers less knowledgable about them.

As Scotty took another swig, he peered up and frowned; it was either the alcohol getting to his brain or there was a young boy staggering down some stairs towards one of the upper walkways dragging a heavy bag with him. He frowned, realizing that it was Dr. McCoy's AWOL stepson, Charlie.

"Hey!" Scotty shouted, watching as the dark-haired lad seemed to be having trouble moving. "What do ye think yer doing up there, lad?"

Startled by the shouting, Charlie suddenly lost his balance and fell over the side of the stairwell and, slamming into the side of a metal, silo-like tank, he and the bag fell on to some large pipes.

Before Scotty, who was shocked speechless, could reply, the ship jolted, causing Charlie and his bag to fall from the pipe and down towards the floor at a rapid speed. Not wanting the lad to be killed from such a fall, Scotty ran with his arms extended out and was relieved when Charlie landed in his arms.

"I gotcha, laddie," Scotty said, frowning at the cuts, burns, and bruising on the boy's face and hands.

Shocked that he didn't hit the floor, Charlie stared at Scotty wide-eyed, "I gotta go save my mommy and Uncle Jim from the bad guys," he said, his voice quavering as he struggled to lift the heavy bag with an expression of pain on his face. "Zachary said that I could do it and gave me stuff from your toolbox."

"Are ye all right?" Scotty asked, taking the bag from Charlie and hoisting it over his shoulder.

Charlie nodded and suddenly burst into tears, huddling himself against Scotty as hard as he could.

* * *

"…Leonard…" Arianne moaned, wondering why her eyes wouldn't open normally. "…our children…"

Jim, who had been resting as much as he could for the last several hours so he'd have the energy to help Arianne when she woke, got up from the corner and walked over to the bed. He struggled to undo the straps with one hand and was relieved when Joanna came to his side and helped him undo the straps.

"Commander, are you okay?" Joanna asked softly as she took her medical tricorder out of her pocket.

Arianne groaned softly and opened her eyes, "Jim, Joanna?" she asked groggily. "Where am I?"

"In one of Jeris's labs," Joanna replied, frowning at the tricorder readings. "How do you feel?"

Arianne sighed and held out her hand, "Please, help me off this table," she replied groggily with a distressed expression on her face. "Captain Ja'rod and Jeris took everything they needed from me."

"The ship is almost to the space station," Jim commented as he helped Arianne sit up. "Carol was in here taunting Joanna and I as you slept; she said that they have to stop because Ja'rod and Jeris want to…"

Arianne coughed, "It doesn't matter why they want to stop," she replied groggily, cutting him off. "Do you think there might be a way to escape on to the station and contact the Enterprise from there?"

"I'm not sure," Joanna stated softly. "If we tried to leave, I think we'd be stopped by the guards."

Before Arianne or Jim could reply, the door slid open and a very pregnant Carol came into the room with a Romulan guard trailing behind her, "How'd you get so pregnant so quickly?" Arianne asked groggily.

"Genetic acceleration," Carol replied in an amused voice as she caressed her belly protectively. "I'd ask how your pregnancy is coming along, Commander, but I doubt your body is in any shape to hold it…"

Ignoring the murderous glares she was getting from Jim and Joanna, Carol walked over to Arianne and touched Arianne's flatter stomach, "Your body's become so weak," Carol hissed menacingly. "How long will it be before your unborn child dies and takes you with it? You can't survive long in this state."

"My body will do what my spirit wills it to do," Arianne replied, carefully keeping her voice neutral.

Carol chuckled and lightly smacked Arianne's abdomen before gazing at her bandaged arm, "I see Captain Ja'rod didn't waste time in taking your blood," she commented in an amused voice.

"I suggest you leave Arianne alone right now," Jim said, catching the distressed expression on Arianne's face about having some of her blood forcibly taken. "Leave now before I do something I regret."

Smirking, Carol turned to Jim and put a hand on his cheek. Jim shuddered, but made no movement.

"You will never know your child, James," Carol commented softly. "And he will never know you."

Jim gritted his teeth, but said nothing, "Lady Carol, the ship is approaching the orbit of Space Station K-7," a voice called out over the intercom. "Captain Jeris wishes you to come to the Bridge immediately."

Carol let out a happy sigh and as she turned to leave, she belted Arianne in the stomach. Arianne cried out in pain, but forced herself to stand and quickly lunged at the armed guard's holstered phaser.

"Captain Jeris, emergency!" the guard shouted as Arianne grabbed the weapon and stunned him.

As the guard fell to the floor, Arianne turned the weapon on Carol, "I can see the pain in your face, Arianne," Carol hissed, knowing she had hit Arianne hard enough to induce a miscarriage.

Growling, the guard pulled a knife off of his belt and immediately started towards Arianne, but Jim quickly shoved Joanna out of the way and put himself between the guard and Arianne.

For a few minutes, Jim and the guard struggled against each other and then the guard stabbed Jim several times, sending the already weakened captain to the floor in a heap. In a fit of rage, Arianne quickly lunged at the guard, disarmed him, and stabbed him several times until he was dead.

"You dare defy Jeris and I?" Carol hissed, glaring at Arianne. "You will die on board this ship…"

Snarling at Arianne, Carol stormed from the room and the door slid shut behind her, "Jim!" Arianne cried, suddenly noticing that Jim was lying on the floor bleeding from several stab wounds.

"I can stabilize him, but not for very long," Joanna replied as Arianne suddenly doubled over in pain.

Nodding, Arianne ignored the pain in her body and quickly took off her uniform shirt, "Use this and the knife to do what you can to keep him from bleeding out," she ordered as she rummaged through the medkit and pulled out some hyposprays. "Jim, I'm going to give you something for pain, okay?"

"It hurts," Jim whispered as he gazed up at her. "I-If I die, tell Lorian and George that I love them."

Arianne sighed as she injected a hypospray into Jim's neck, "You can tell them yourself," she whispered.

* * *

"Father," Lorian whispered anxiously as he opened his eyes and found himself lying down. "Father!"

President Pike and Leonard, both of whom were talking with Phlox while Spock had gone on to the Bridge to search there, turned their attention to Lorian, "Father was stabbed," Lorian whispered.

Before anyone could reply, the Sickbay doors opened and Scotty came into the room with an injured, shellshocked Charlie in his arms, "Charlie!" Leonard said in an anxious voice as he hurried over to the pair of them. "Charlie, I've been worried sick about you. Scotty, where did you find him at?"

"It's a long story," Scotty replied anxiously as he carried Charlie over to a biobed and carefully laid him down. "I already turned all of the stuff he was carrying over to Security and Kathryn knows too…"

Phlox sighed and silently walked over to Charlie's bedside, "Doctor Phlox, can you take care of Charlie for the time being?" President Pike asked in a commanding voice as he tapped the communicator that had been attached to his wheelchair for emergency situations. "Pike to Bridge, what is our current position and what is the current position of the Veritas Nero? I need every bit of data you have…"

"Sir, the Veritas Nero has come to a full stop and is turning to face us," Harry's voice replied over the communicator. "They have raised shields and are charging up their weapons."

President Pike sighed and gazed at Lorian for a brief moment before looking back at the communicator on his wheelchair and pressing a button, "This is Christopher Pike, President of the United Federation of Planets and current commander of this vessel. I hereby order all officers to battle stations immediately."

* * *

"Carol, what happened?" Jeris asked as the doors slid open and Carol came on to the Bridge with bloodstains on her clothes and a hand on her giant stomach. "Did the prisoners cause trouble?"

Captain Ja'rod immediately looked up from the Helm position, "Jeris, that Federation starship has raised shields," he reported in an angry voice. "I thought you said they would be easy to dominate."

"My personal guard was killed," Carol whispered anxiously. "Arianne knocked me to the floor…"

Frowning, Jeris quickly activated the viewscreen and was appalled to see the Enterprise staring them in the face, "Jeris, I recommend you and Lady Carol evacuate to my vessel," Captain Ja'rod said as he stood and walked over to where Jeris and Carol were standing. "My vessel is cloaked and can guarantee…"

Suddenly, the Enterprise fired several shots at the Veritas Nero, "Shields down to 80 percent," a Romulan tactical officer reported, giving Jeris an anxious look. "I do not know how they are…"

"Fire back," Jeris snapped, cutting him off. "Do whatever you can to give us some time."

The tactical officer nodded, but the ship was suddenly hit with several torpedoes, engulfing the Bridge in smoke and flames, "Jeris," Carol whispered in a pained voice as she collapsed to her knees. "The baby."

Jeris growled and smacked his command console, "Enterprise, this is Jeris, Captain of the Veritas Nero," he said in a commanding tone. "You have five minutes to get your crewmen before I blow this ship up."

Suddenly, a view of the Enterprise's Bridge appeared, "Captain Jeris, prepare to be boarded," Spock said tonelessly as he got out of the command chair and walked forward. "Ops, engage tractor beam."

The Veritas Nero shook and Jeris sighed, "Mute audio," he hissed. "Where are the prisoners?"

"My personal guard stabbed Captain Kirk," Carol replied in a pained voice. "He will die soon enough."

Jeris chuckled, but his amusement faded when Carol suddenly screamed, "Jeris, the baby is coming," she whispered in a pained voice as she suddenly sank to the floor. "Something is terribly wrong."

Gritting his teeth in anger, Jeris gently scooped Carol into his arms, "Do whatever you can to distract the Enterprise while Carol and I leave with Captain Ja'rod," he hissed as he hurried off the Bridge.

The tactical officer nodded and, in shock, he realized that the Enterprise had seen Jeris's escape.

* * *

"Several second degree burns on the arms, light bruising on the face, a fracture of the right forearm, and some bruised ribs," Phlox explained in a gentle voice as he secured Charlie's casted right arm in a shoulder sling and set it against the boy's chest. "I want to keep him here for a few hours, but he can go home tonight."

Leonard nodded and looked at Charlie, who was awake and looking very forlorn, "Charlie, speak to me," he said in a concerned voice, knowing that Charlie must be scared. "What caused your behavior?"

"Zach told me to do it," Charlie replied softly, gazing at Leonard. "I didn't want to do it, but he…"

Leonard sighed, "We'll talk more about it later," he stated, suddenly noticing that he was getting a look from the holographic Doctor that had been activated in light of Dr. M'Benga's inability to be on duty.

"Papa Leonard, I'm tired," Charlie commented, fighting a yawn. "Can I please have a nap?"

Leonard smiled and nodded as he stood up, "Yes," he replied gently. "A nap will help you feel better."

As Charlie closed his eyes, Leonard walked over to The Doctor, "Why were you giving me such an odd look?" Leonard asked in a quiet voice. "My stepson was hurt and you're looking weird about it…"

"Whenever Charles acted out on Voyager, Admiral Archer would bring him to Sickbay and insist that I administer mood-altering drugs in hypospray form," The Doctor replied tonelessly. "Since Charles has obviously not corrected this behavior, would you like me to administer mood altering medication?"

Leonard frowned, "Charlie was barely an infant when he was on Voyager, right?" he asked in a concerned voice, wondering why on earth Jonathan Archer would insist on such measures to control a hyperactive three year old. "Did Admiral Archer ever say why he gave medication to Charlie?"

Before the Doctor could reply, a beep came over the intercom, "Medical team needed in transporter room," Nyota's voice called out over the intercom. "Medical team needed in transporter room."

"Doctor McCoy, why don't you lead the medical team?" Phlox suggested as he opened a locker, took out a blue shirt and a medkit and handed them to Leonard. "Just take it easy on yourself, all right?"

Nodding, Leonard quickly put the blue shirt on, "Don't let that holographic thing give ANYTHING to Charlie," he hissed, suddenly angry at Jonathan Archer for unnecessarily drugging Charlie.

As Leonard and three medics hurried from the room carrying supplies and a stretcher, Phlox turned to the Doctor and was unsurprised to see that President Pike had overheard Leonard's exchange with the holographic medic, "I think it's time we have a serious conversation," President Pike stated firmly.

* * *

"Welcome to my vessel," Captain Ja'rod stated as he, Jeris, and Carol materialized on the transporter pad and found several Klingon officers facing them. "This is the Klingon battle cruiser _Honor_, one of the best ships…"

Carol suddenly let out a scream, "I am afraid that pleasantries will have to wait," Jeris hissed as he carried Carol off of the transporter pad. "My lady is pregnant and is in obvious distress."

"Take Captain Jeris and Lady Carol to the Sickbay!" Captain Ja'rod ordered in a loud, commanding voice as he looked at three of the Klingons. "The rest of you get to your battle stations immediately!"

As the Klingons led Jeris and Carol from the transporter room, Captain Ja'rod hurried over to the communications console and tapped it, "Captain Ja'rod to Bridge!" he roared angrily. "Get us back under cloak and set a course for Qo'nos! Then, fire shots at the Veritas Nero and engage at maximum warp!"

There was a pause, "Captain, sensors still detect lifesigns aboard the Veritas Nero…" the voice replied.

"Just disable it so it cannot follow us!" Captain Ja'rod snapped. "Jeris's mission was sabotaged!"

Letting out a roar of fury, Captain Ja'rod paced the transporter room for several seconds before glaring at the transporter chief, "On second thought, Bridge, stand by," he hissed. "I want to go to that ship."

* * *

Red lights flashed repeatedly as Spock, Leonard, Cupcake, Chekov, Tom, Chakotay, and three medics materialized in an abandoned corridor on the Veritas Nero, "Kommander Spock, ze tricorder detects three Human lifesigns not far from our current positions," Chekov reported. "One of zem ees weak."

"Proceed forward with caution," Spock replied tonelessly. "I find it peculiar that no guards are…"

Suddenly, there was a loud scream, "That's Jim!" Leonard hissed, recognizing his friend's scream.

"Ze lifesigns are behind zat door," Chekov reported as the group approached a closed steel door.

Spock immediately strode forward and blasted the controls for the door, causing it to quickly open and reveal a gruesome looking room with a bed in the center of the room, "Captain Kirk, Commander McCoy, are you well?" he asked as he entered the room without waiting for Security to keep up.

A faint groan was the only immediate reply Spock received, "Spock!" Arianne, who was struggling with severe cramps and nausea, said in an anxious voice as she looked up from Jim's very pale face.

"S-Spock," Jim whispered, wincing as he tried to move, only to be gently held down by Joanna.

Leonard quickly came to Jim's side and knelt down, "I'm Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise," he explained, smiling at Joanna briefly before carefully examining Jim's wounds.

"Captain Kirk was stabbed by a Romulan guard with this," Joanna replied as she held up the bloodstained knife. "Commander McCoy provided her shirt and I cut her shirt into pieces that I used to keep the Captain from bleeding to death. I'm only 14, but I have been a prisoner trained in nursing…"

Jim coughed weakly, "Bones, it's Joanna," he said in a faint voice. "She's helped both Arianne and I…"

"Doctor McCoy, I suggest you get Captain Kirk back to the Enterprise," Joanna spoke up in a nervous voice as she locked eyes with her father for the first time in many years. "He needs surgery badly.

Leonard nodded and quickly got out his communicator, "McCoy to Enterprise," he said, shocked when Spock walked over to Joanna and whispered to her. "Prepare to beam Captain Kirk and myself…"

"And Miss McCoy," Spock interjected. "Beam the three of them directly to Sickbay right now."

Before Leonard or Jim could protest, they and Joanna dematerialized, "Commander McCoy, are you injured?" Spock asked, turning his attention to Arianne, who was now on her knees looking uneasy.

"I don't know what's happening," Arianne replied in a shaky voice as she caressed her stomach.

Spock nodded and looked at Tom, who immediately came over to them and pulled a medical tricorder out of his med-kit, "Tom, I'm losing the baby for real now, aren't I?" Arianne asked in a faint voice.

Before Tom or Spock could reply, footsteps approached the open door, "Well, the crew of the Enterprise has gathered to greet me," Captain Ja'rod said in a commanding voice as he strode into the room with his knife drawn. "It is an honor to meet you all, but it is too bad that you will not escape death today."

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	17. Needs of The Many, Demands of The Few

_**U.S.S. Enterprise – Sickbay**_

"Doctor McCoy, you should rest," Phlox commented as he handed Leonard a surgical gown. "I can easily handle the surgery on Captain Kirk by myself; you've put your healing body through its paces today."

Leonard scowled and quickly put the surgical gown on before turning to the surgical bed where Jim lay semiconscious and covered by a large surgical frame, a stasis field, and a loose medical gown.

"Bones, don't leave," Jim whispered in a pain-filled, but faint voice as he struggled to stay conscious.

Even though Leonard wanted nothing more than to take Charlie back to the Presidential quarters and go to bed after putting him to bed, he nodded, "Jim, I'm not going anywhere," he promised sincerely.

"Don't knock me out," Jim whispered weakly. "I got drugged with too much kayolane by Carol…"

Having overheard voices, the Doctor suddenly entered the surgical bay, "Kayolane is a powerful sedative that induces unconsciousness for prolonged periods of time," he explained in a concerned voice.

"What if it's not fully out of his system yet?" Leonard asked, giving Phlox a worried look. "If we try to knock Jim out and the anesthetic reacts with this kayolane stuff, he could die on the table."

Phlox nodded and scanned Jim with his medical tricorder, "My tricorder detects bacteria in Captain Kirk's body and also some severe internal bleeding," he explained somberly. "Captain Kirk, we can't sedate you fully due to the risk involved, but we need to perform very major surgery to save you."

"Perhaps I can be of help," Lorian's voice suddenly said in a toneless voice as he entered the surgical bay and saw his severely injured father on the table. "I can initiate a mind meld that would put my father in a relaxed enough state that he would not feel pain during the surgery. I know I am only half-Vulcan, but Commander Spock did teach me about mind meld during our meditation sessions and I believe that…"

Jim suddenly looked afraid, but was too weak to say anything, "Your dad's gotta have very serious surgery that could last several hours, Lorian," Leonard replied worriedly. "Holding a meld for that…"

"I know what I am doing, Doctor McCoy," Lorian stated as he walked over to the head of the surgical bed and gently placed his hands on Jim's pale, bruised face. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts…"

For a moment, Jim looked very nervous and then, suddenly, he relaxed and his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"I am Commander Spock of the U.S.S. Enterprise," Spock explained as he stood up and got in front of Arianne so that Captain Ja'rod could not see her in pain. "Why have you come seeking to meet us?"

Ja'rod cackled menacingly as his gaze shifted from Spock to Tom, Chakotay, and Seven, "Jeris mentioned that you three followed him here from the future," he commented, ignoring Arianne's pain. "If you would like to go home, I can certainly help you; Jeris has abandoned the Veritas Nero and everything…"

"Not all of our crew members are with us," Chakotay replied. "Some are still on the Enterprise."

Captain Ja'rod nodded, "B'Elanna Paris, Miral Paris, Samantha Wildman, Naomi Wildman, Tuvok, and Harry Kim, correct?" he stated, an amused expression on his face. "Jeris knows everything about the Enterprise and her crew, whether they are permanent or temporary and he has told me all of it."

"Commander Chakotay, Arianne's hurt and needs medical attention," Tom spoke up as he ran the tricorder over Arianne's body and saw the pained expression on Arianne's face. "She's bleeding…"

Captain Ja'rod grimaced, "What a waste of Human blood," he hissed. "If you Voyager people want to go back to your time, I can help you," he offered. "Jeris has the ability to create portals in time..."

"Chakotay, Arianne needs Sickbay," Tom spoke up, worried that Chakotay was tempted by the offer.

Chakotay suddenly looked very nervous, "What has to be done in order to get us back to our time?" he asked in an anxious voice. "I would have to gather the crew and tell them what we plan to do…"

"I'm not going and leaving Arianne to bleed to death!" Tom shouted angrily. "It's inhuman, Chakotay!"

Arianne suddenly whimpered and doubled over in pain, "Spock, help the Voyager crew get home," she whispered, knowing how desperate Chakotay was to get home. "I'll stay here and I'll try to hang on…"

"A formidable woman," Captain Ja'rod commented, glaring at Chakotay. "If you do not come with me now and take your crew out of this time period while you can, I will turn you over to the Klingon High Council to undergo trial for aiding known enemies of the Klingon and Romulan Alliance."

Realizing that his anxiousness to get home had put them in an impossible situation, Chakotay nodded, "Seven, come with Captain Ja'rod and I," he replied anxiously. "Spock, contact the Enterprise and explain the situation as best you can. Ja'rod, if I help you, will you allow the Enterprise to leave?"

"I swear it on my honor," Captain Ja'rod replied grandly. "As long as you do not escape, however…"

There was silence as Chakotay and Seven left the room with Captain Ja'rod, "Spock, if I die, tell Leonard what I have kept from him since 2258," Arianne whispered softly as she at looked Spock directly in his eyes. "Leonard must know the truth."

* * *

Kathryn sighed wearily as she carried George and led Zachary and Kathy on to the Bridge and over to the command chair where Chris sat with his empty wheelchair beside him, "Naomi's looking after George," she explained quietly to Chris. "Kathy, darling, would you like to visit Grandpa's ready room for a minute?"

"Okay Grandma," Kathy replied obediently as she looked at Grandpa. "Bye, Grandpa Pike."

Chris smiled as he watched Kathryn walk Kathy into the ready room and then he looked at Zachary, deeply disturbed that he could see no remorse in Zachary's eyes, "Zachary, do you know why I wanted to talk to you even though I'm on duty right now?" he asked in a serious voice. "What you did today was very serious and your brother could have ended up killed or worse; I expect better from you."

"Charlie's older and he's the one who stole the stuff!" Zachary whined, earning himself stares from several members of the shift's crew. "Why am I being punished if Charlie did something bad?"

Instead of turning Zachary over his knee and delivering a well-deserved spanking, Chris sighed patiently, "Charlie doesn't understand that you were just playing a trick on him," he explained in a serious voice, deeply relieved when the shift crew turned back to their duties. "He thought you were telling him to do what he could to save your mother and Captain Kirk. Fortunately, Charlie is safe and sound in Sickbay with only some minor injuries, but that doesn't mean you're not in trouble. I want you to apologize…"

"President Pike, we are receiving a hail from the Veritas Nero," Nyota, who was sitting at the Communications terminal with Amanda on her lap while Harry lingered nearby. "It's from Spock."

Frowning, President Pike tapped the conn, "Commander Spock?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"President Pike, there is a situation on board the Veritas Nero," Spock's voice replied tonelessly. "I must ask that the Voyager crew gather in the shuttle bay. It is a serious matter of life and death."

* * *

"Red matter," Seven stated as she and Chakotay stared at the red liquid that was held inside of a massive plastic tube that was in the center of the Veritas Nero. "Red matter creates black holes."

Captain Ja'rod nodded, but he pulled a small device off of a nearby counter, "This is a chrono-transwarp drive that will render the red matter harmless," he explained as he attached the device to the tube.

"And this will deliver us back to our proper place in time?" Chakotay asked. "How long will it take?"

Captain Ja'rod smirked, "Once your crew is back aboard the shuttle you came in, I will create the passageway back to your time," he replied cunningly. "You must hail this ship from that shuttle."

* * *

"...Let me get this straight, Spock, that Klingon Captain is forcing us to go back?" B'Elanna asked in a confused voice as she gazed at Spock on the screen that was in the cargo bay. "How dishonorable."

Chris, who had sent Zachary back to the Presidential quarters with Kathryn and Kathy, sighed and drummed his fingers on the arm rest of his wheelchair, "I see no other choice than to allow Commander Chakotay and Seven of Nine to assist Captain Ja'rod," Spock replied tonelessly. "Mister Paris is making Arianne as comfortable as possible and then he's going to beam to the shuttlebay with the others…"

"What kind of heartless fiend would allow Arianne to bleed to death?" Harry asked in a worried voice.

Silence filled the room as Tom, Chakotay, and Seven suddenly materialized in front of Samantha, Naomi, Tuvok, B'Elanna, Miral, and Harry, "Mother, may I at least say goodbye to Lorian?" Naomi asked softly.

"Darling, as much as you care for Lorian, there is not time for that," Samantha replied softly as she gently embraced her daughter. "Commander McCoy's life is hanging in the balance and we must go."

Naomi nodded and was about to reply when the screen suddenly changed to a view of Ambassador Sarek's face, "I have been notified of your departure, Voyager crew," he said in a toneless voice as the screen panned out, revealing that he was in Sickbay and standing outside of the closed surgical bay.

"Ambassador Sarek, I presume?" Naomi asked softly. "Lorian has talked about you a lot and I was wondering, sir, if you could tell Lorian goodbye for me? We are being forced to return to our time."

Ambassador Sarek was quiet for a moment, "Lorian is assisting Doctor Phlox and Doctor McCoy with Captain Kirk's surgery," he explained in a toneless voice. "I will, however, pass along your words…"

Suddenly, the surgical bay door opened and an exhausted looking Lorian came out, "Lorian, we have to leave right away," Naomi said in an anxious voice. "I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you…"

"Your friendship will rest in my memory always, Naomi," Lorian replied in a tired voice as he raised his hand in a Vulcan kiss gesture. "Live long and prosper, Naomi, as you return to your proper time."

Naomi nodded and fought to keep composed as the screen went black, "We need to get on board the shuttle and into space before we can hail Captain Ja'rod," Chakotay commented, knowing that they had to get underway so that Commander McCoy would survive. "It's time to get going, all of you."

One by one, Tom, B'Elanna and Miral, Seven, Harry, Samantha, and Naomi boarded the shuttle, "Tell Kathryn goodbye for us, won't you, Chris?" Chakotay asked in a gentle voice. "Be safe out there."

Chris, however, said nothing as Chakotay boarded the shuttlecraft; he was very angry at Chakotay's willingness to risk Arianne's life in order just to get the Voyager crew back to their proper time.

* * *

"Doctor McCoy, you've done an amazing job," Phlox commented as Leonard set Jim's now dead kidney into a basin that contained several bloodstained pads, used supplies, and bloodstained tube extensions.

Leonard nodded and sighed tiredly, "Chest tubes in both lungs, one kidney removed, a liver sewed up, and a colostomy in process all in the span of two hours," he replied in a tired voice as he leaned against the surgical table with one hand holding on to it for support while he placed a hand over his healing abdomen.

"Leonard, you've been on duty for several hours without a break and now I think you'd better turn in for the night," Phlox stated as he continued with the colostomy. "I can finish up and close, Leonard, but you're still recovering from serious injuries and need to rest your body so you don't get sick."

Knowing that Phlox was right, Leonard nodded and stepped away from the surgical bed, "If you don't wish to retire to your quarters, feel free to rest on one of the biobeds," Phlox commented, smiling as Leonard slowly walked towards the door. "I believe Charlie is well enough to leave if you wish to…"

Leonard sighed tiredly as he left the surgical bay and walked over to where Charlie was lying awake on a biobed looking sleepy, "Lorian went to his room," Charlie spoke in a sleepy voice. "Is it bedtime, Papa?"

"Yes, for both of us," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "We're gonna go back to your grandparents' quarters and I'll tuck you in before I go to bed. It's been a very, very long day for both of us, kiddo."

For a moment, Leonard was silent as his gaze drifted to where Joanna was asleep on a biobed near the CMO office still in her Romulan uniform with a blanket over her body. She had asked for a place to rest upon arriving at Sickbay and Leonard had kissed her and then tucked her into bed before going to help Phlox operate on Jim.

Charlie nodded, slowly sat up, and got off the biobed. He took Leonard's offered hand and silently followed his tired father from Sickbay; they were both tired and definitely needed some sleep.

* * *

"Captain Ja'rod, we're all aboard the shuttle and we are a safe distance from the Enterprise," Chakotay's voice filtered out over the Communications console that was in the lab. "Awaiting your assistance."

Captain Ja'rod grunted and looked to Spock, who was kneeling next to a severely weakened Arianne, "Commander Spock, I need your assistance," he said in a gruff voice. "Commander McCoy, I also…"

"Spock, help me up," Arianne said in a faint voice even though she knew she couldn't move very fast.

Spock shook his head and looked up at Captain Ja'rod, "I recommend you proceed with sending the Voyager crew back to their time," he stated tonelessly. "I must get Commander McCoy back to the Enterprise Sickbay before she dies; her time as a prisoner on this ship has been most taxing on her."

Captain Ja'rod muttered something under his breath, but quickly worked a few controls on the console that would initiate transport back to the Enterprise, "You are an honorable Vulcan," he replied, grunting a soft farewell as Spock and Arianne dematerialized from his sight. "May you live long and prosper."

* * *

The Presidential quarters were dark and quiet as Leonard and Charlie entered, "Papa, can I sleep with you tonight?" Charlie asked in a sleepy voice. "I'm scared of Zachary beating me up in my sleep."

For a moment, Leonard silently gazed around the room and he saw that Lorian was lying on the couch sound asleep and with a blanket covering his body. He could also hear small sleeping noises elsewhere.

Leonard sighed, but nodded and led Charlie into the bedroom, "Sure," he replied in a tired voice as he slowly turned the bed down, "I don't want to hear a peep from you until morning, though. Got it?"

"Okay Papa," Charlie replied sleepily as he climbed into the bed and slowly slid over to the wall.

Leonard rubbed his eyes and promptly climbed into bed, not caring that he was still wearing his boots, uniform, and surgical jacket, "We'll talk about everything tomorrow, okay?" he asked sleepily.

Charlie's only reply was a small snore, indicating that he had fallen asleep. Leonard sighed, pulled the blankets over himself and his recovering stepson, and after a moment, he allowed his eyes to close.

"Leonard?" a gentle, yet very tired voice asked as Leonard suddenly heard movement. "Leonard?"

Leonard sighed tiredly and opened his eyes to find Kathryn standing in the doorway, "I'm sorry to wake you, but I was wondering how Captain Kirk was doing?" she asked softly. "I heard he's back on board."

"Phlox is finishing up and kicked me out because he saw that I was exhausted," Leonard replied in a tired voice as he sighed deeply. "Jim's pretty bad, but I think he'll be okay in time. I'm so tired and sore, otherwise I'd go and see where Arianne's at. If you run into her, tell her that we've all missed her."

Even though she wasn't sure if Arianne had returned yet, Kathryn nodded and smiled as she suddenly noticed that Charlie was asleep near the window, "Chris talked with Zachary about what happened, but it's probably better if we keep them separated until tomorrow," she explained quietly. "Charlie seems to have become very attached to you and you seem to have a calming effect on his hyperactive nerves."

"Oh man, where's Joanna?" Leonard asked, suddenly remembering that Joanna had come with them as he grabbed his communicator off the nightstand. "McCoy to Phlox, is Joanna still in Sickbay with you?"

There was silence, "Phlox here," Phlox's tired voice replied. "Joanna's still asleep where you left her."

"I'll try and make it back down there after I get some sleep, will you tell her that?" Leonard asked in a tired voice as he fought to stay awake. "Once Jim's surgery is done, you ought to try and get some rest."

Phlox chuckled softly, "I don't require much in the way of sleep like Humans do, Doctor McCoy, but I will probably engage in some light reading now that I'm finished operating on Captain Kirk's body and put his injured wrist and hand after surgically resetting it and securing it in a proper cast," he replied in an amused voice. "I suggest you get some rest of your own, Doctor McCoy, as you surely need it."

Leonard sighed, closed the communicator, and set it back on the nightstand, "I'll let you get some rest," Kathryn said, seeing that Leonard was ready to go to sleep. "Have a good rest Leonard."

Leonard quickly fell asleep and didn't hear Kathryn go into the living room, "Mrs. Pike?" Lorian asked as he sat up and faced Kathryn. "Mrs. Pike, I am in emotional distress and need to talk to someone."

"Of course, Lorian," Kathryn replied softly as she sat on the couch next to him and embraced him in a gentle hug to help him feel more at ease. "What's wrong?"

Lorian was silent for a moment and then began to cry softly in Kathryn's arms.

* * *

Ignoring the aching in her thin body, Joanna sat up on the biobed and immediately removed the Romulan jacket and pants she had been forced to wear since being taken prisoner, leaving her in only black, knee-length leggings and a black undershirt. She was exhausted and emotionally overwhelmed.

Looking around, Joanna could see Phlox and a nurse standing outside of a transparent room where the severely injured Captain Kirk had obviously been operated on and was now sleeping peacefully with one arm in a shoulder sling while a gown, blankets, and driplines covered the rest of his weakened body.

The Sickbay doors suddenly opened and an anxious looking Spock entered Sickbay with an semiconscious, heavily bleeding Arianne in his arms, "Doctor Phlox, I require your assistance!" he said in an unusually anxious voice as he carried Arianne over to a biobed and gently laid her down on top of it.

"What happened?" Phlox asked as he hurried over to Spock and Arianne. "Did you just get back?"

Spock sighed, "Captain Ja'rod forced the Voyager crew to return to their shuttle and would not let Commander McCoy and I leave the ship until they complied," he explained as he gazed at Arianne's blood covering his trembling hands and blue uniform shirt. "En route to Sickbay, Commander McCoy vomited blood on to my uniform shirt, but I continued here with all possible haste to help her."

"Her blood pressure is danergously low," Phlox replied as Christine came over to them and handed him a medical tricorder, with which he quickly scanned Arianne. "She's miscarrying and progressing into DIC; there's also some internal bleeding."

Spock immediately stepped back, "Nurse Chapel, prepare Commander McCoy for emergency surgery," Phlox stated in a determined voice. "Commander Spock, I recommend you go alert Doctor McCoy…"

"Let Leonard sleep," Arianne spoke up in a weak voice. "He's still recovering from his own injuries…"

Phlox nodded and immediately pressed a button beside the bed, sighing when a surgical frame came up and closed itself in an arch over Arianne's body, "Do you require some help, Doctor Phlox?" Joanna asked in a soft, but anxious voice as she walked over to Arianne's bedside. "I am well rested."

"Yes, Miss McCoy," Phlox replied calmly. "You can go observe Captain Kirk while I'm operating."

Joanna nodded and silently walked over to the surgical bay, "Bridge to Commander Spock," a terse voice suddenly spoke over Spock's communicator. "Would you please report to the Bridge immediately?"

"Go on, Commander Spock," Phlox replied in a tense voice. "Nurse Chapel will assist me here."

Spock nodded, turned on his heel, and silently left Sickbay so that Arianne could be operated on.

* * *

The viewscreen showed a view of the Voyager crew's shuttle facing the Veritas Nero and it was the first thing that Spock saw when he stepped off the turbolift. He then saw President Pike sitting in the middle of the Bridge in his wheelchair and he also saw that Nyota, Scotty, Chekov, Sulu, Riley, Kathryn, and Lorian were gathered around the wheelchair facing the viewscreen with all the stations unoccupied.

Spock silently walked over to the group, but only Lorian and Kathryn silently acknowledged him while everyone else's gaze was firmly fixed on the viewscreen.

Suddenly, a large red beam shot out of the Veritas Nero into open space that created a large wormhole-like anomaly, "What is the Veritas Nero making?" Nyota asked in a frightened voice. "A black hole?"

"A fracture in the space-time continuum that was created by technology aboard the Veritas Nero," Spock explained tonelessly. "Captain Ja'rod forced Commander McCoy and I to remain on board the Veritas Nero while the Voyager crew gathered, prepared their shuttle, and became ready to leave."

Chris paled, but said nothing as the shuttle powered up and slowly moved towards the anomaly with no sign of stopping, "It was the only way I was able to return to the Enterprise with Commander McCoy still alive," Spock stated in an unusually somber voice as he looked at Nyota. "Nyota, where is Amanda?"

"She's safe with Sarek in his quarters," Nyota replied, not taking her eyes off of the viewscreen.

Spock nodded, "I hev never seen anyzing like zees before," Chekov commented in a shocked voice as the shuttle disappeared through the anomaly. "President Pike, eez such a sing normal for zis area?"

Before anyone could offer a reply, the red beam faded and a white beam shot out of the Veritas Nero and sealed the hole, "Mister Chekov, plot a course back to Vulcan so that we can drop Ambassador Sarek off before we proceed to Earth," President Pike said in a commanding voice. "Mister Sulu…"

Suddenly, the white beam engulfed the Enterprise and sent it hurling, "We're accelerating!" Sulu shouted as he staggered towards the Helm and peered at the readings. "I've got negative control!"

Screams filled the Bridge as Chris was hurled from his wheelchair, Lorian and Kathryn were hurled to the floor, Nyota was thrown against a console, Spock was hurled forward into the viewscreen and immediately crumpled to the floor, Sulu grabbed his console, but Chekov was thrown to the floor.

Scotty swore loudly as he was knocked over and quickly crawled over to the nearest console just as it hissed and exploded, sending him backwards and nearly landing on Chekov. Suddenly, the Engineering console fritzed and expelled a shower of sparks in every direction just before the Bridge went dark.

* * *

A baby's pained cry filled the Sickbay of the _Honor_ as Captain Ja'rod entered and saw Jeris and a Romulan physician standing next to a biobed where Carol lay, looking as radiant as the sun.

"The baby is Human," Captain Ja'rod commented, suddenly noticing the child that was in the Romulan doctor's arms. "I assume this is the result of the experimentation Lady Carol did on Captain Kirk?"

Jeris chuckled, "The child is mine," he replied in a proud, yet very dark voice. "He is MY son."

"Jeris, can I name our baby after the son I lost in my time?" Carol asked tiredly. "My son in the future was named David."

For a moment, Jeris was silent as he studied the baby and then he smiled at Carol, "David Marcus, Son of Jeris," he replied in a proud voice as he took the baby from the doctor and showed it to her. "David looks like both of us, doesn't he, Carol?"

Carol smiled and reached out to touch David, but suddenly, she winced in pain, "Jeris," she whispered in a pained voice as the overhead monitor began to whine. "Something…is wrong…I'm bleeding inside…"

"YOU HAD BETTER SAVE HER!" Jeris roared as the Sickbay doors opened and several Klingon medics ran into the room, having been alerted by the bio-alarms. "I AM NOTHING WITHOUT MY BELOVED CAROL!"

Immediately, David began to cry loudly and Jeris cast a glance at Carol, "You must fight, beloved," Jeris whispered softly. "You are strong."

"Captain Jeris, let the doctors work," Captain Ja'rod said in a calming voice. "We have milk for David and quarters for both of you."

Jeris suddenly felt very faint and quickly handed David to Captain Ja'rod, "I feel rather disoriented," he said in a pained voice as he placed a hand on his forehead while continuing to gaze at the weakening Carol. "I don't know how I would feel if Carol wasn't able to survive this…"

Without warning, Carol passed out and as the sound of a flatline filled Jeris's ears, he clutched at his throat and promptly collapsed.

* * *

**I want very much to continue this story, but I need to feel motivated in order to continue. The only way I am going to feel motivated to continue is if I receive detailed reviews for this story. Therefore, I please ask for detailed reviews.**


	18. Back To The Start

"_This is the Orbital Shipyard, Enterprise; do you copy?_

Pain shot through Chris's body as he opened his eyes and found that he was laying on the floor of the Bridge with his face planted into the carpet, "President Pike?" a toneless voice suddenly spoke softly.

"Spock, I'm all right," Chris replied as he used his hands to push himself up into a sitting position.

Spock nodded and moved off to where Sulu was holding his chest with one hand and trying to examine Chekov and Scotty with the other. Riley was next to him, trying to help Sulu examine Chekov and Scotty.

Looking around, Chris suddenly realized that several consoles were damaged and that the both the forward hull and viewscreen had taken severe damage in whatever had happened.

"We're getting reports of injuries all over the ship," Nyota's pain-filled voice suddenly rang out.

There was a loud beep, "Lieutenant Uhura, where are we?" Chris asked in an anxious voice as he pulled himself backwards with his arms and forcibly maneuvered himself into his wheelchair. "Report!"

"We're being hailed by the Orbital Shipyard, sir," Nyota shakily reported. "We're in the Sol System."

Chris nodded as he quickly scanned the Bridge, "Where are Kathryn and Lorian?" he asked as Spock, who looked very shaken but unhurt, came back over to the command chair and stood at attention.

"Shortly after I regained consciousness, I saw Lorian leave the Bridge in a state of frenzy and Kathryn chased after him," Spock explained in a toneless voice. "Should we reply to the Orbital Shipyard?"

Chris sighed wearily, "Lieutenant Uhura, please send a reply to the Orbital Shipyard and then contact Medical with an injury report and explain the need for assistance," he stated in as commanding a tone as he could manage. "Mister Spock, please go wake Doctor McCoy; I hate to disturb his rest, but he and Doctor Phlox are going to be overrun with injuries shortly and Doctor M'Benga's still recovering…"

"Yes sir," Spock replied right before moving away to the back of the Bridge and up to the turbolift.

* * *

An agony-filled scream echoed throughout Sickbay and Charlie, who had thrown up when the ship had been hurled through space, trembled and closed his eyes to try and block out the sound. Zachary, Kathryn, and Michael slept, but George, who was in Leonard's arms, was wailing at the top of his lungs.

Doctor Phlox wasn't anywhere to be seen and Leonard assumed that Phlox was still in surgery and couldn't be disturbed, but Leonard couldn't carry George anywhere. As Leonard was debating about what to do, the Sickbay doors suddenly opened and a frenzied looking Lorian came in with Kathryn.

"Father is in severe agony," Lorian stated in a distressed voice. "I could hear him screaming."

Frowning, Leonard immediately handed George to Kathryn and hurried into the back area where the surgical suites were. He could see Joanna lingering in the corner while Jim lay on the biobed trying to move and communicate while his face was scrunched up in pain. Leonard entered the surgical room.

"Doctor Phlox asked me to keep an eye on Captain Kirk and he was fine for the longest time," Joanna explained in a frightened voice as she gazed at her father. "Suddenly, the ship started going really fast and Captain Kirk started screaming at the top of his lungs and saying that he had enough."

Leonard nodded and silently went to Jim's side, "…Please, no more," Jim was whimpering in a pain-filled voice, not waking up as he struggled to move his frail body. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY?!"

"Jim, wake up," Leonard whispered, frowning when Jim continued to thrash violently on the biobed.

Worried that Jim would hurt himself, Leonard turned his attention to the screen on the side of the surgical bed and quickly activated a stasis field on Jim's legs. He then gently pinned Jim's right arm to the table and tied a small, yet very strong soft restraint around Jim's wrist and the metal railing.

"STOP IT, CAROL!" Jim screamed furiously, struggling against the restraints and stasis field. "STOP!"

Joanna suddenly looked horrified and gasped, "Joanna, go out into the patient bay and spend some time getting to know your little brothers and sister," Leonard said in a soft, yet very anxious voice. "I'll stay."

"Okay Daddy," Joanna whispered anxiously right before she hurried out of the surgical bay.

Jim suddenly tensed up and began to sob uncontrollably and Leonard suddenly found himself frightened of what was happening, "Jim, please wake up," he said in a concerned voice. "I have to get some hypos."

"No…more…drugs," Jim moaned in a pained voice as he continued to sob. "Drugs…almost killed me…"

There were footsteps and the door to the surgical suite suddenly opened, "Doctor McCoy, I have come to inform you and Doctor Phlox that injured crewmen from all over the ship will be arriving in Sickbay shortly," Spock stated in a toneless voice as he suddenly noticed Jim's agony. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Spock, Jim's out of control and I had to use the stasis field and restraints so he wouldn't aggravate his healing injuries," Leonard replied in a distressed voice. "Lorian did some sort of mind meld before the surgery because Jim's body can't take any more sedation until the last of whatever's in him wears off."

Spock raised an eyebrow and slowly walked over to Jim's side, studying Jim's expressions, mumbling, movements, and breathing for several seconds before sighing, "I have a theory," he stated, not taking his eyes off Jim. "During their time as hostages of the criminal Jeris, I suspect that both Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy suffered not only physical damage, but also emotional and mental trauma as well."

Leonard's eyes widened, "Where's Arianne?" he asked, suddenly realizing he had yet to see his wife.

"Doctor Phlox is currently operating on Commander McCoy and said that he will contact you when he is done," Spock replied tonelessly as he gently placed a hand on Jim's face and looked into the despair-filled eyes of his Captain and friend. "Jim, I know you suffer greatly. Will you allow me to assist you?"

Jim shuddered and gasped softly, "Our thoughts are one," Spock said in a toneless voice as he gently moved his fingers to Jim's eyes and caused the eyelids to relax enough to start drooping while he placed his other hand on the other side of Jim's face. "Our minds are one; my mind to your mind and my thoughts to yours. I sense much pain and agony in you, Jim, and I can bring you to a place of rest."

"Spock, I almost killed you," Jim's pained voice whispered. "I killed the other Spock…"

Leonard's eyes widened, "Allow me access to your mind," Spock whispered. "Just release yourself."

There was a long silence and then Leonard suddenly saw Phlox step out of another surgical suite in bloodstained clothes and a tired look on his face. Not wanting to disrupt Spock's attempt to help Jim, Leonard silently left the suite and noticed that Sickbay was quiet as he walked over to Phlox.

"Spock said you were operating on Arianne," Leonard asked in a tired voice. "How did it go?"

Phlox sighed, "I was unable to save the baby and her lungs collapsed due to punctures from some broken ribs," he explained in a somber voice. "She's still under sedation, but stable."

"I had to use the stasis field and restraints on Jim," Leonard replied somberly. "Spock's with him now."

Phlox nodded just as noise started to filter into Sickbay, "Daddy, Doctor Phlox!" Joanna called out.

Leonard silently gazed into the surgical bay and sighed at seeing that Arianne was asleep in a patient gown, her arms covered with IV's, and a blanket over her waist, "Doctor McCoy, I will need your help dealing with injuries since Doctor M'Benga is unable to serve in the capacity of a medical officer," Phlox said in a gentle, but firm voice. "Commander McCoy will be all right, but I need you more right now."

Knowing that Phlox was right, Leonard nodded and silently followed Phlox out of the surgical bay, shocked to find that several officers were gathering in the patient bay. Kathryn had woken Charlie, Zachary, and Kathryn and they were all clustered around Joanna while Kathryn held George.

Lorian was lingering near the isolation bay where Dr. M'Benga was, "Doctor Phlox, I think Doctor M'Benga is awake again," Lorian said in a tired voice. "He appears to be uninjured."

"Kathryn, take Lorian with you back to the Presidential quarters," Leonard spoke up. "We've got to deal with all these patients and don't have time for anything else right now. Lorian, go have a rest, all right?"

Lorian nodded and suddenly placed his fingers on his forehead, "I am feeling slightly lightheaded from the mind meld with my father," he stated softly, ignoring the sudden silence that fell over the Sickbay.

"Laddie, you'd better lie down," Scotty, who had regained consciousness and had helped Sulu bring Chekov to Sickbay, said in a concerned and pained voice. "Yer whiter than glue right now."

Before anyone could speak, Scotty walked over and forced Lorian's arm around his shoulder, "There's a fold up cot in my office," Leonard spoke, knowing that all the biobeds would be full for the next while.

Scotty nodded and slowly, but gently maneuvered Lorian through the crowd and into the CMO office.

"Don't work too hard, Leonard," Kathryn said in a gentle voice as she and Joanna took Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, Michael, and George out of the crowded Sickbay. "Comm down to us when you are able."

Leonard nodded and his eyes quickly swept back to the crowd gathered in Sickbay; he had to focus on his job even though his heart was with Arianne and their kids, "All right, we're going to do some triaging," he said in a commanding voice. "If you're able to walk on your own, go stand over by the supply cabinets and we'll get to you as soon as we can. If you can't, just stay where you are and Doctor Phlox and I will each examine you all one at a time and treat you according to the severity of your injuries. I know all of you have questions about what happened, but for now, just do as I tell you."

Quiet, confused murmuring filled the Sickbay as various officers moved around, "Right then, let's get started," Leonard said as he looked briefly into his office and saw Scotty helping a very pale Lorian to lie down on the fold up cot. "We'll get to all of you as soon as we possibly can, so everyone just stay calm."

* * *

"…Orbital Shipyard to Enterprise, we're sending rescue shuttles with relief personnel and supplies," a voice said in a concerned voice. "Starfleet Medical has also been notified of your current status."

Chris sighed wearily and motioned for Nyota, who was on the verge of exhaustion, to send a response just as Ambassador Sarek came on to the Bridge with Amanda in his arms, "Amanda expressed a desire to see either one of her parents," Sarek explained as he passed Amanda to Nyota and walked over to where Chris was sitting. "President Pike, I must contact the Vulcan High Council immediately…"

Before Chris could reply, Nyota cleared her throat, "President Pike, Commander Spock is calling down from Sickbay," she said in an anxious voice as she looked at him and Sarek. "He says that Captain Kirk is now stable and will remain that way. Apparently, Spock did some sort of mind meld on Captain Kirk."

Sarek raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and began to move around the Bridge to assess the damage that was done so that he could make a report for the Vulcan High Command to review later on.

* * *

In a matter of 20 minutes, Phlox and every able bodied medical officer were tending to the needs of the many patients and Leonard, due to Phlox's concern that he would aggravate his healing injuries, had assigned himself to keep an eye on Dr. M'Benga, Jim, and Arianne unless he was really needed.

A quick look into the isolation bay told Leonard that Dr. M'Benga was sleeping peacefully and that his vitals were slowly improving, but Leonard also knew that he would need to send the younger doctor to the mental health unit of Starfleet Medical for assessment due to the time he spent on Jeris's ship.

Leonard suddenly saw Spock come out of the surgical suite where Jim was recovering, "Doctor, I believe Jim will remain stable for the remainder of the journey back to Earth," Spock stated in a tired voice. "I initiated a rather intense mind meld that allowed me to experience the pain that Captain Kirk endured during his time as a prisoner and I find it essential to do the same for Commander McCoy…"

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the third surgical suite and Leonard hurried into the suite only to find that Arianne's nose was bleeding and that her pressure was dropping, "DIC," he said in an aggravated voice as Spock came into the surgical suite. "The miscarriage must also have ruptured some cysts."

"I assume Commander McCoy was struck in the abdominal area quite severely," Spock stated softly.

Leonard growled, quickly sterilized his hands in the field sterilizer that was next to the bed, and grabbed another surgical kit from the small shelf in the corner, "Spock, do you know how to run a bioscan?"

"Len?" Arianne's weak voice spoke even though Arianne didn't open her eyes. "What's going on?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I do know how to conduct a speedy bioscan as I did take a few Medical classes as electives during my time at the Academy, Doctor," he replied in a toneless voice as he began to press several buttons that were on a console at the end of the surgical table and waited impatiently.

Arianne suddenly let out an agonizing whimper, "Hurts," she whimpered in a groggy voice.

"Doctor, the bioscan detects severe abdominal trauma that triggered the miscarriage and also caused several ingrown endometrial cysts to rupture," Spock reported as several results appeared on the console at once. "There are also strange cysts on Commander McCoy's ovarian cavities…"

Leonard sighed and quickly picked up a hypospray in one hand, "Arianne, I know it hurts, but it won't in a little while," he whispered as he gently injected the hypospray into her neck. "I can't sedate you…"

"What's going on?" Arianne asked in a groggy voice as she suddenly relaxed. "Len, please, tell me…"

Leonard, however, didn't reply and quickly grabbed an oxygen mask from the wall, "Just breathe deep and relax, darlin," he said in a soothing voice. "Spock, I need your help in here right now. There's…"

"I will endeavor to assist however I can," Spock replied tonelessly as he watched Leonard painstakingly lower a surgical frame back over Arianne's recovering body. "Should I contact another medical officer?"

Leonard shook his head, "Everyone else is swamped," he replied tiredly. "Just hand me whatever instruments I ask for when I ask for them, okay Spock? I have no choice but to do what I don't want to."

Spock nodded and silently positioned himself in front of the tray of surgical tools, awaiting instructions.

* * *

"You're Charlie, right?" Joanna asked as she came into the sitting area and saw Charlie sitting on the couch with a PADD in the hand that wasn't in a cast or sling. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

Charlie looked at Joanna, "Gramma Kathy said you're Papa Leonard's daughter," he said in a quiet voice as he squinted at the PADD and finally sighed in frustration. "Can you keep a secret from Papa for me?"

"What's the secret?" Joanna asked softly, suspecting that it had something to do with the PADD.

Charlie sighed, "I can't understand a lot of words," he replied in a frustrated voice. "Reading's hard."

"Hey, Joanna, are you our sister?" Kathy asked as she suddenly came into the sitting room.

Joanna nodded, "Yes," she replied softly, taken aback when the little girl climbed up on the couch and gently cuddled up against her. "My dad was married once before, but my mom died a long time ago."

"You can share our mommy if you want to," Charlie offered. "Mommy said it's good to share things."

For the first time since being rescued from the Veritas Nero, Joanna managed to smile, "Joanna, how are you feeling?" Kathryn asked as she suddenly came out of the master bedroom where she had just put George back in his crib to rest. "Your father said that you've grown into quite a young woman."

"Actually, ma'am, I'm not really sure how I should be feeling," Joanna replied nervously. "Before I met Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy, I had forgotten what it was like to be around humans…"

Kathryn nodded, "They were kind to me and made me feel human," Joanna continued softly as she gently hugged herself and looked at the floor. "Do you think my dad and Commander McCoy will let me be a part of their family even though they've already got three kids? I need a place to belong…"

"You will always be a part of your father's life, Joanna," Kathryn replied gently, seeing her fear.

Joanna nodded, although she still didn't look convinced, "Charlie, Kathy, it's bedtime," Kathryn said in a gentle voice, seeing that Charlie and Kathryn were looking sleepy. "Charlie, is your arm hurting you?"

"A little," Charlie replied softly. "Do I hafta take one of those icky pills for it, though? They're gross!"

Kathryn shook her head, "Gramma, where's Joanna gonna sleep?" Charlie asked. "She looks tired."

"Joanna can share my bed," Kathy offered as she cuddled close to Joanna. "Do you want to?"

Joanna was quiet for a moment and slowly nodded, "Thank you," she replied softly. "Kathy, right?"

"Gramma says it's time for bed," Kathy said as she got up and offered her hand to Joanna.

Kathryn smiled as Joanna took Kathy's hand and stood up, "I want Joanna to read us a story!" Charlie crowed excitedly as he got up and followed Kathryn, Kathy, and Joanna into the bedroom where Zachary and Michael were already asleep in their beds. "Zachary, Mike, Joanna's gonna read us all a story!"

"I'm sleepy," Zachary replied tiredly, not even bothering to sit up. "Michael's already sound asleep."

Joanna sighed as Charlie climbed on to Kathy's bed and handed her his book, "Please?" he asked softly.

* * *

**_Surgical Bay # 1_**

Jim's eyes slowly opened and he immediately began to cough violently without having the chance to see whether or not anyone else was in the room. The monitor suddenly whined as Jim struggled against the restraint in an attempt to sit up and relieve the sudden pressure in his chest and Jim suddenly puked.

"Captain?" Christine, who had been ordered by Phlox to check on Dr. M'Benga and Captain Kirk, asked as she came into the surgical bay and saw him awake, coughing, and vomit on the floor. "Captain?"

Jim moaned, "C-Can't breathe," he whispered, unsure of who was talking to him because he felt terrible.

Christine nodded and immediately pressed the intercom connected to the other surgical suites, "Doctor McCoy, the Captain is awake and is coughing rather violently," she stated. "He also vomited clear…"

"_What?!"_ Leonard's voice replied angrily. "Spock, I thought you told me Jim would remain stable!"

There was hushed talking, swearing, and then beeping, "I'm almost finished with Commander McCoy, so just try and keep Captain Kirk calm until I get there or go see if Phlox is available," Leonard replied in a commanding voice. "Spock, go see if you can be of any help to Jim; Arianne will be just fine in time…"

"B-Bones, S-Spock?" Jim wheezed as the monitors continued to go haywire. "My lungs full of crap."

As Jim continued to cough violently, he struggled so hard against the restraint that it broke and he bolted into an upright sitting position. The alarm was going haywire and Christine quickly ran over to the bed to try and help Jim; she was under orders not to give Jim any medication for the time being, but...

"Jim, you should not be sitting up," Spock stated as he hurried into the room and over to the other side of the surgical bed, alarmed at Jim's continued coughing and the beads of sweat pouring down his face.

Jim groaned, but didn't lie back down, "Sitting up helps," he whispered in a pained voice. "Bones…"

"Nurse Chapel, I believe Doctor McCoy would appreciate your assistance with Commander McCoy," Spock commented in a toneless voice as the alarms continued to whine. "I will remain here."

Christine nodded reluctantly and hurried from the suite, nearly running into Leonard, "Doctor, Captain Kirk broke the restraint," Spock commented tonelessly as Leonard came into the room and over to the bed. "He said that his lungs were filled and he was having difficulty breathing properly…"

Leonard swore under his breath as he gently, but firmly forced Jim back down on the bed, "Spock, get me a breathing tube," he said, ignoring Jim's wide eyes and shaking. "Jim, settle down, okay?"

Spock immediately retrieved the tube and Leonard picked up a hypospray from the surgical tray, "Jim, I have to sedate you and put this tube down your throat to keep it from closing up," Leonard explained as Jim shook his head frantically and tried to grab the tube. "Spock, grab his hand and hold it down."

Jim whimpered weakly as Spock held his uninjured wrist down on the bed and Leonard quickly, but very gently injected the hypospray into Jim's neck. Almost immediately, Jim passed out cold and Leonard didn't hesitate to carefully force Jim's mouth open and put the breathing tube down Jim's throat.

"Pass me that machine that's on top of the supply cabinet," Leonard ordered. "It'll help Jim breathe."

Spock nodded and quickly grabbed the device off of the cabinet, "Shall I inform President Pike of the change in Captain Kirk's medical status?" he asked as Leonard took the device, attached the top of the tube to the machine, and activated the device before hooking it to the top of the gurney.

"Let Pike know that Jim and Arianne are to be on the first medical transport back to San Francisco and that Jim is to be transported to the Intensive Care Unit at Starfleet Medical immediately upon arrival," Leonard replied in a tired, heavily distressed tone of voice. "What am I going to tell Lorian, though?"

Spock was silent for a moment and Leonard sighed, "Scotty's looking after Lorian in my office and now I have to tell the kid that Jim's sedated and tubed," Leonard continued in a tired voice as he yawned.

"Doctor, might I recommend that you get some rest before performing any more medical duties," Spock stated as Leonard leaned on the biobed and put a hand on his healing abdomen. "You require rest."

Leonard nodded and quickly retied the restraint around Jim's uninjured hand. He then left the surgical bay and, as he walked into the patient bay, he saw that the crowd had dissipated. Chekov was on one of the biobeds unconscious with a dripline in his arm and only a few other biobeds contained unconscious, but treated personnel. Scotty was standing next to a biobed where Lorian lay asleep with a dripline in his arm and a blanket covering the rest of his body. Phlox was silently lingering near the CMO office.

"Commander McCoy's condition worsened and I was forced to perform an emergency hysterectomy," Leonard stated in a tired voice. "Jim also started coughing and I was forced to tube him and put him on a breathing machine. I want both of them on the first medical transport back to San Francisco…"

Phlox nodded, "The crowd was easy to deal with and most of the nurses have all gone off duty due to exhaustion," he replied in a calming voice. "Now that we're waiting for assistance from Starfleet, why don't you let yourself get some rest, Doctor McCoy? I've also been considering getting some rest."

"I've got to write out the orders for Jim, Arianne, and M'Benga's treatments before I can call it a night," Leonard replied tiredly. "You can go rest if you need to, Phlox. Thank you for all of your help today."

Even though Phlox was concerned that Leonard wouldn't get any rest, he nodded and swiftly left Sickbay, leaving Leonard alone with Scotty and several recovering patients, "Scotty, if you're not hurt, you're free to go back to Engineering," Leonard said in a tired voice. "I have things under control…"

"President Pike has given me strict instructions that you are not to be left alone and overwhelmed with excessive work," Spock stated tonelessly as he came out of the surgical bay. "I have just spoken with him and he says that Starfleet is deploying assistance that will reach the Enterprise in four point five hours…"

Leonard sighed tiredly and quickly went into his office. He sat down at his desk and gazed at the replicator; he didn't drink anymore, but he sure wanted to after doing what he had to do. Jim was his best friend and might die from being drugged into sedation after already being previously drugged and Arianne was his wife whom he had to perform a hysterectomy on and he had to live with the guilt.

"Lemon herbal tea," Leonard said at the replicator, knowing that he couldn't just drink the pain away.

The replicator made an odd groaning noise and no tea appeared, "Great," Leonard scoffed in a voice of frustration as he turned his chair towards his desk and absentmindedly began opening each of his desk drawers in hopes of finding something non-alcoholic to drink. "I'm tired and now I'm also starving…"

Leonard suddenly went quiet as he opened a drawer and found a picture of him and Arianne with a dust-covered PADD. Frowning, Leonard picked up the PADD and saw that it had been written by Admiral Archer not long before he died and that it was labeled _'For the eyes of Leonard H. McCoy ONLY.'_

Swallowing hard, Leonard activated the screen and gasped when he saw a letter from Admiral Archer.

_Leonard,_

_If you're reading this, then I am dead and Arianne is a single mother to Charles, Kathryn, and Zachary; hopefully, she's doing a good job with them. I know that she sometimes lacks patience, but the kids always liked her better, at least Charles and Kathryn did. Zachary always thought he was smarter…_

_Anyway, Leonard, I have to tell you something that may make you sick to your stomach or angry about the past: I have never been able to bear children nor did Arianne and I ever engage in any sort of intimate behavior. We may have held hands and hugged, but that was all for appearances sake._

_Arianne never loved me and our marriage shortly after her graduation was not real or loving; it was based on Arianne needing to provide a stable environment for her unborn child. In case you haven't guessed by now, Leonard, Charles and Kathryn are your biological children; they aren't mine._

All the color drained from Leonard's face and he set the PADD down on the desk just as Spock entered the office, "Spock, get out," Leonard said in a whisper. "I just received some shocking news…"

Spock raised an eyebrow, but did not move and Leonard slid the PADD across the desk to him, "You were close with Arianne at the Academy, right Spock?" he asked in a rigid voice. "Is this stuff true?"

Spock silently picked up the PADD and skimmed through it, "Doctor McCoy, I suggest you discuss this with Commander McCoy when she is capable of having such a conversation," he stated as he returned the PADD to Leonard. "I will neither confirm nor deny any knowledge of the circumstances in…"

"You _knew_," Leonard hissed in a shocked voice, cutting him off. "Why would she tell you and not me?"

Spock was silent for several minutes and then sighed, "Arianne had few people that she could confide in and not face repercussions for her words," he stated tonelessly. "I guessed her secret and she…"

"One of the few?" Leonard replied in a voice of shock. "Let me guess, Jim and President Pike were…?"

Spock quickly held up a hand, "Doctor, this is not an appropriate time to continue this discussion," he replied in a commanding voice. "I recommend that you attempt to rest until help arrives at the ship."

Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his tired eyes, Leonard silently pocketed the PADD, stood up, and walked over to the empty portable cot. He lay down and folded his arms across his chest.

"Let Scotty know that the replicators aren't working," Leonard said as he gazed up at the ceiling.

Spock nodded, "There are rations available if you require nourishment, Doctor," he stated, his human half extremely concerned by how unusually quiet and somber Leonard had suddenly become.

"If you can find some tea, that would be great," Leonard replied tonelessly. "I'm so tired."

There was silence and then Spock realized that Leonard had fallen asleep, "I hope you have pleasant dreams, Doctor," Spock said in a toneless voice right before he quietly left the CMO office.

* * *

Klingon Warbird _Honor_

"…Captain Jeris?"

Jeris felt a calloused hand touch his forehead and he immediately opened his eyes to find a Romulan doctor and a Klingon doctor hovering over him, "Captain Jeris, how do you feel?" the Klingon asked.

"Where is David?" Jeris asked in a faint voice, ignoring the pain in his head and battered chest.

There were footsteps and then Jeris suddenly saw David laying in a bassinette wearing the clothes that a Romulan infant would, "David is all that I have left of Carol," Jeris whispered in a somber voice. "Oh…"

"Captain Jeris, by order of the Klingon High Council and the Romulan Senate, we are heading back to Romulan space and will assist you in whatever ways that we can," the Klingon doctor explained. "Captain Ja'rod is prepared to testify that Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy murdered Lady Carol…"

At the mention of Carol's death, Jeris paled and suddenly felt himself being raised into a position where he could see David better and he realized that he was on a patient bed in the Medical Bay, "David has been given milk," the Romulan doctor explained, gazing at Jeris's pale skin. "You must eat, Captain."

"Am I not allowed to grieve?" Jeris asked, the pain of losing Carol worse than that of Nero's death.

There was another silence and then the Romulan doctor bowed and moved away from the bed, "I feel very weak," Jeris whispered in a pained voice as tears streamed down his face. "So very alone."

"The hospital on Romulus has been made aware of the events of today," the Klingon doctor replied in a concerned voice as he offered Jeris a small glass of water. "Please, Captain Jeris, you must drink this."

Jeris was silent for a moment, took the cup, and slowly drank it with shaking hands, "Please, help me to survive this agony that I may raise my son to remember his mother," he said in an unsteady voice.

* * *

"Doctor McCoy?"

Pain shot through Leonard's body as he opened his eyes and found Spock standing at the edge of the portable cot with a cup of tea in one hand and a hypospray in the other, "Doctor McCoy, I regret disrupting your period of hibernation, but I believe you are overdue for a dose of your antibiotics," Spock stated as he walked up to Leonard's side. "If you were to sit up, I could administer them for you."

Even though Leonard just wanted to go back to sleep, he slowly forced himself into a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the cot, "Go ahead," he replied in a tired voice. "How long was I asleep?"

"Approximately one hour," Spock replied as he injected the hypospray into Leonard's neck. "Your tea."

Leonard frowned, but took the tea, "Thank you, Spock," he replied in a tired voice as he sipped the tea.

Spock nodded, "While you rested, I went to the Bridge with Mister Scott and he relieved President Pike of duty until Starfleet assistance arrives," he explained tonelessly. "I also went to the Mess Hall and acquired the tea for you so that you would not feel nauseous from the dose of antibiotics…"

Before Leonard could reply, the Sickbay doors slid open and he saw Chris wheel himself into Sickbay with a tired looking Michael on his lap and held in place by the wheelchair seatbelt. Leonard frowned, stood up, and walked out into the patient bay, "President Pike?" he said in a confused voice.

"Michael woke up with a fever and threw up," Chris explained as he unbuckled the seatbelt and sighed as Spock came out of the CMO office and over to them. "Michael's mother needed some rest, so…"

Not wanting Leonard to over-exert himself, Spock gently picked up Michael and laid him down on the biobed, "Well, Michael definitely has a fever," Leonard explained as he gazed at the alarming readings on the overhead monitor. "You say he also vomited; what color was the vomit?"

"The food from the replicator tasted funny," Michael commented weakly. "I was hungry before I went to sleep, so Zachary got me some applesauce from the replicator since Mom was falling asleep…"

Spock cringed, "Nobody is supposed to be using the replicators right now and I told Mister Scott to inform everyone on board of that fact and he assured me that he did so when the problem was discovered," he replied in an alarmed voice. "The entire food processing system was damaged by two torpedoes from the Veritas Nero and we are to wait for rations…"

Leonard swore loudly and quickly ran over to a fully-stocked medicine cabinet in the far corner, grabbed several drip-boxes and hyposprays, and a blanket and ran back to Michael's bedside, "First Zachary tried to kill Charlie and now he tried to kill Michael!" he shouted as he quickly injected Michael with several hyposprays. "Something is seriously wrong with that…"

"Calm down, Doctor McCoy," Chris said, alarmed by Leonard's anger. "I'm sure it was an accident…"

Michael whimpered, "I only ate a little tiny bit," he replied weakly. "I didn't think I should eat so late, but Zachary…"

"Then it's probably treatable," Leonard replied in a slightly calmer voice as he quickly hooked up several drip-feeds to Michael's arms. "Michael, you're gonna have to stay here for tonight, okay? I'm going to give you a little medicine to make you sleep."

Chris turned as pale as a ghost, "I'm staying right here with my son," he said in a firm voice. "No room for discussion."

"Spock, please go inform both Kathryn and Joanna that Zachary is grounded until further notice," Leonard replied in a commanding voice as he gently covered Michael up with the blanket. "I'm going to put you to sleep now, Michael."

Michael nodded and quickly grabbed Chris's hand. Leonard sighed, gently injected Michael with another hypospray, and gave Spock a serious look as Michael fell asleep, "Maybe Zachary's acting out at his mother not being available, I don't know," Leonard commented in a serious voice. "However, this is something that I'll have to report to Doctor Piper when we dock."

* * *

Please read and review!


	19. Unpatched Damage

"Doctor Phlox!"

The door chime sounded and letting out a tired sigh, Phlox walked through his quarters to the door. He pressed the button and was surprised to see a terrified Zachary standing in the hall in his pajamas.

"Zachary, what's wrong?" Phlox asked in a concerned voice. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Zachary shook his head and walked into the quarters, "I think I did something bad," he replied in an anxious voice. "I didn't know the replicators were sick and I gave Michael some food from them and now he's really, really sick. Grandpa Pike just told us that the replicators were broken, not sick…"

Phlox nodded and watched as Zachary climbed up on the couch and laid down, "I ran away because Grandpa seemed mad at me for giving Michael food and nobody saw me leave," Zachary explained in a sad, but very sleepy voice. "I'm scared that I'll get in really big trouble for making Michael eat…"

"Why don't you take a deep breath and go to sleep for a while, Zachary?" Phlox suggested in as gentle a tone as he could manage. "I'll get you a blanket and let your grandfather know you are here tonight."

Zachary nodded and closed his eyes. As Phlox moved to the bedroom to grab a blanket and pillow from his bed for Zachary, his mind was filled with uneasiness about Zachary's unstable personality. Phlox knew that he had, unknown to anyone, compromised his ethics when little Zachary had become ill.

Swallowing hard, Phlox sat on the edge of his bed and began to remember what he had done.

**_(Flashback) _**

**_2260 _**

**_Preservatory Station – Mimas, Saturn_**

_Silence greeted Phlox as he, wearing a hooded cloak over his medical clothes so he wouldn't be recognized as a Starfleet doctor, stepped off the shuttle carrying a bundled-up Zachary in his arms._

_The building looming before them made Phlox uneasy, but he slowly carried Zachary towards it, hoping that help could be provided. As they reached the double door entrance, the doors slid open and a tall half-Vulcan with dark hair and gray eyes came out in Vulcan robes. Phlox held Zachary close to him._

"_Serij?" Phlox asked in a concerned voice, having last seen the young prodigy at the Academy._

_Serij offered a brief nod, "After Professor Khan left the Academy, I was forced to seek alternative employment using my many degrees," he explained tonelessly. "I had applied to work at the hospital on Luna, but Doctor Sonak then invited me to work at this exclusive facility far from prying eyes…"_

_Zachary suddenly coughed and Serij looked down at him, "I intercepted your distress message and Doctor Sonak is awaiting you both," Serij explained. "Come, I will take you to the laboratory."_

_Silently praying that nobody would ever find out about him bringing Zachary here instead of to Starfleet Medical for treatment, Phlox followed Serij into the building. The walk was long, through many hallways, and silent, save for Zachary's whimpers of pain. After what seemed like an eternity, Phlox followed Serij into a large room that was filled with examination beds that had monitors above them, cupboards filled with endless medical supplies, and several high-tech looking machines. Dr. Sonak was lingering beside the bed nearest to the door and motioned for Serij to bring Phlox and Zachary over, which he did._

"_Zachary is nearly two and has been unable to speak or do much that a normal two year old is supposed to be able to do," Phlox explained as he gently laid Zachary on the bed. "He was created using DNA samples and developed in a sterile incubator for nearly nine months. His parents are unavailable…"_

_Dr. Sonak nodded and ran a high-tech medical tricorder over Zachary's tiny body, "Combining DNA samples to create a child artificially and incubating it can sometimes have severe side-effects within the child's first five years of life if the child survives to term," Dr. Sonak explained tonelessly. "Given Zachary's poor vital signs and developmental delays, it is accurate to say that such side effects have occurred."_

"_Can anything be done?" Phlox asked in a concerned voice. "I gave my word to Zachary's father…"_

_Dr. Sonak was quiet for several seconds and then nodded, "I have expertise in genetic engineering and it could prove enough to save Zachary's life and allow him to develop normally," he explained tonelessly. "It is a lengthy process and does carry risk to his existing functions, but it also has a high rate of…"_

_Phlox swallowed hard and, silently reminding himself that he was only allowing this to spare Zachary's life and protect him like he promised Admiral Archer, he nodded, "You may proceed," he whispered._

**Present Day**

The door chime suddenly sounded, bringing Phlox out of his thoughts and he quietly walked to the door, noticing that Zachary was sound asleep on the couch. He opened the door to see Joanna standing there.

"Oh good, he's here," Joanna commented in a relieved voice, spotting Zachary asleep on the couch. "I woke up to get some water and I noticed that Zachary was gone. I had a strange feeling he'd be here…"

Phlox nodded, "I was about to go back to bed," he replied gently. "I assure you that Zachary is fine."

Joanna nodded and silently walked off down the corridor. Phlox closed the door and sighed wearily.

* * *

"Attention all crew, shuttles with relief personnel and supplies are docking in the Shuttlebay," a voice spoke over the intercom. "Be aware that relief crew will travel throughout the ship with supplies…"

Chris sighed, but gently stroked Michael's hair instead of moving and Leonard merely lingered on the other side of the biobed, too exhausted to do anything else. Spock, however, was alert enough to see a shaken looking Joanna come into Sickbay and linger just out of sight of Chris or of her father.

"Miss McCoy, you are in distress," Spock commented as he walked over to Joanna. "Doctor McCoy…"

Frowning, Leonard turned and saw Spock lead Joanna into view, "Joanna, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, trying as hard as he could to keep the tiredness out of his voice. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes," Joanna replied in a soft voice as she hugged herself. "Then Zachary ran to Phlox's quarters…"

Leonard sighed, "That boy," he muttered softly. "Would you like me to give you a sleep aid hypo?"

"Can I just have a hug, Daddy?" Joanna asked softly. "Also, can I see the Captain and Commander?"

Leonard nodded and, walking over to her, he gently wrapped his arms around Joanna, "I've been wanting to do this for so long, Jo," he whispered gently. "They're both sedated, but if you want…"

"I just need to see them," Joanna replied in a less anxious voice. "Just to see that they're alive."

Chris looked concerned at that comment, but said nothing, "Okay," Leonard replied in a heavy voice that indicated that he was beyond exhausted but willing to do whatever needed to be done to keep peace.

Spock was silent as Leonard put an arm around Joanna and led her to the surgical bay, "Spock, go keep an eye on them," Chris said in a concerned voice. "Doctor McCoy's exhausted himself to the point where I'm surprised he's still able to move around. When relief arrives in Sickbay, I'll direct them to you."

Spock nodded and silently walked back to the surgical bay just in time to see Leonard lead Joanna into the bay where Captain Kirk was sedated, intubated, and restrained for his own safety. Leonard said a few things and then Joanna nodded, but didn't move, Spock silently observed; she looked rather relieved to see that Jim was alive, however. To Spock, Leonard looked ready to collapse on the spot.

"Commander Spock, what do you want?" Leonard asked in a tired voice as he led Joanna out of the surgical bay and saw Spock standing there looking unusually concerned. "Are the relief teams here?"

Spock silently shook his head and frowned as Leonard sighed, "Jo, let's go see Arianne and then I want you to go back to the Presidential quarters and go back to bed, okay?" Leonard said in a tired voice.

Joanna nodded and silently followed her father to the other surgical bay where Arianne was laying on the surgical bed with her eyes closed and her hands resting on top of her abdomen, "Arianne, are you awake?" Leonard asked in a soft voice as he approached Arianne's bedside. "Joanna wanted to see you."

"I'm very tired, but yes," Arianne replied in a groggy voice as she opened her eyes. "Hi Len, hi Joanna."

Joanna gently touched Arianne's hand, "Commander McCoy, I wanted to ask you something," she said in a nervous voice as she gently stroked Arianne's hand. "I was wondering if I could call you Mom."

"Sure you can, honey," Arianne replied groggily as she gave Joanna a tired smile. "How are you doing?"

Not wanting to stress Arianne out by telling her about the nightmares, Joanna shrugged, "How are you doing, Mom?" she asked in a nervous voice as she gently touched Arianne's hand. "Are you in pain?"

"Your father gave me some very nice drugs, so no," Arianne replied in a tired voice. "I'm just tired."

Joanna nodded, "Get some rest, Mom," she said in a gentle voice. "We can talk more later, right?"

Arianne nodded and fell back asleep, "Spock, can you take Joanna back to the Presidential quarters, please?" Leonard asked as they left the surgical bay. "She needs rest, but I need to stay here and make sure that the relief staffers don't do anything they're not supposed to. Tell Kathryn and Chris that…"

Intense pain suddenly shot up Leonard's healing abdomen and he had to swallow hard to keep from vomiting all over Spock and Joanna, "Tell Kathryn and Chris that I'll take responsibility for Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary as soon as I can get back to Earth," he said in as steady a voice as he could manage with the pain he was in. "I also have to check on Michael Pike and Lorian to see how they are…"

As Leonard slowly walked off into the patient bay, Joanna turned to look at Spock, "Why does my father seem like he's in a lot of pain?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Was he hurt at all before I was found?"

Spock, however, said nothing and instead chose to keep quiet as he wondered about Leonard's health.

Leonard, meanwhile, had reached Michael Pike's bedside, "Doctor McCoy, why don't you go spend some time with your children?" Chris asked in a commanding voice, concerned by how pale and in pain Leonard looked from being on his feet for so long. "Michael seems to be doing well with the…"

"I'll be the judge of that," Leonard replied gruffly as he picked up the medical tricorder and scanned Michael before looking at the overhead monitor. "Well, Michael, it seems you got really lucky."

Michael's eyes widened, "Am I gonna die?" he asked in a worried voice. "I did something bad…"

"No, you're not going to die," Leonard replied in a reassuring voice. "You just have to have a small stay in the hospital when we get back to Earth and take some more medicine, but you will be just fine."

Michael nodded and looked at Chris, "Daddy, do you need to go to work now?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm staying here," Chris replied firmly just as the Sickbay doors opened and several medical officers from Starfleet Medical came into the room with stretchers and supplies. "McCoy, go and rest."

Leonard shook his head and scowled as Dr. Piper came into view at the end of the small swarm of medical personnel, "Doctor McCoy, I heard you needed some help in Sickbay," he commented in a professional voice, frowning at how exhausted Leonard looked. "If you'll just direct me to Phlox…"

"Doctor Phlox refuses to answer his communicator, sir," Christine spoke up as she ran out of the Chief Medical Officer's office looking distressed. "I've been trying to page him for over an hour and…"

Briefly forgetting that Michael was right there, Leonard swore loudly, "Doctor McCoy, I think you need to go off duty for a little while," Dr. Piper said in a concerned tone as Spock and Joanna came into the patient bay. "Ah, Commander Spock; it's good to see you in one piece. Who is the young lady?"

"My eldest daughter Joanna, sir," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "She was rescued from Romulus…"

Spock bit his lip as Dr. Piper's eyes widened, "Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy rescued a Federation hostage from Romulus?" he asked in a shocked voice, gaping at Joanna. "Well, Joanna, it's nice to…"

"I believe Miss McCoy is fatigued and would prefer nourishment and rest at this time," Spock cut in tonelessly as he gazed at Leonard. "Doctor, I do believe that you could provide her with assistance?"

Leonard sighed and nodded, "Come on, Jo," he replied in a tired voice. "Doctor Piper, Captain Kirk, Commander McCoy, and Doctor M'Benga are all in critical condition and need to be on the first medical shuttle to Earth so they can be admitted to the Intensive Care Unit at Starfleet Medical as soon as…"

"Go on, McCoy," Dr. Piper said in a calming, but firm voice. "I'll take care of everything from here."

Swallowing hard, Leonard and Joanna left Sickbay in silence, "Jo, I need you to go to the Presidential Quarters and help Kathryn with Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, and George," he said in a slightly anxious voice, knowing that he had to pull himself together and be of help since Phlox wasn't answering his communicator. "Lorian is asleep in my office and I'm sure someone will wake him when things…"

Leonard suddenly winced and nearly gagged, "Daddy?" Joanna asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm needed to help get everyone on shuttles back to Earth, Jo," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "I really need you to go back to the Presidential Quarters like I asked you to. Can you please do that for me?"

Joanna nodded and silently walked off towards the Presidental Quarters. Leonard silently placed a hand on his chest and silently moved down the corridor until he found an empty space he could duck into and sit down on a ledge for a moment. Such spaces and privacy were rare, especially at this moment.

As Leonard sat there, trying to relieve the sudden discomfort and pressure he felt in both his chest and abdomen, he failed to notice that Spock had silently followed him down the corridor, seen him seclude himself to deal with his symptoms, and was now on his way back to Sickbay to talk to President Pike.

* * *

The Bridge was in ruins, yet Pavel didn't seem to notice anything because he was sitting at his damaged console with his gaze on the nearly obliterated viewscreen. He could see the orbital spacedock and a lovely view of Earth, but neither sight gave him joy. All he wanted to do was get off the ship.

"Pavel, Captain Harriman and some relief personnel just came on to the Bridge," Hikaru whispered as he came up beside Pavel and noticed that Pavel looked out of it. "Pavel, are you all right?"

Pavel nodded and turned around in his chair only to see that Sarek and several young Vulcans had come on to the Bridge with Captain Harriman, "Vhy are ze Wulcans here?" he asked in a quiet, nervous voice.

"President Pike made a ship wide announcement that Starfleet was sending relief personnel from Earth to help the Enterprise limp into Spacedock," Hikaru explained in a quiet voice. "Are you all right?"

Pavel swallowed hard and began to tremble, "I must get off ze Bridge," he whispered. "Before zey…"

Suddenly, Captain Harriman, Sarek, a dark haired Vulcan, and a Lieutenant that Hikaru and Pavel knew as Gary Mitchell came over to the Helm and Navigation stations, "Sulu, Chekov, you've both done an admiral job, but I want you both to take a break. Mitchell can take Navigation and Mister…?"

"Stonn," the Vulcan man replied in a toneless voice. "My name is Stonn and I am a refugee that was off planet at the time of Vulcan's destruction. I found my way to New Vulcan not long after it was settled."

Pavel paled considerably, "Eef zere eez anyzing I can do to help you before I go off duty, tell me," he said in a nervous voice, deeply afraid to be in Sarek and Stonn's presence for long. "I can be of help…"

"You have already helped enough," Stonn replied in an unusually cold voice as his eyes glared daggers at Chekov. "I have heard stories about you, Ensign Chekov, about how you allowed Ambassador Sarek's wife to become one with Vulcan when it was destroyed by that psychotic Romulan. You are…"

Sarek quickly placed a hand on Stonn's shoulder, "Peace, Stonn," he said in a toneless voice. "Ensign Chekov, your help is not required for us to be of assistance. Lieutenant Sulu, you can go as well."

Pavel swallowed hard, but said nothing as he silently moved across the Bridge to the turbolift, nearly running into Nyota, "Pavel, what's wrong?" she asked softly, seeing the tears welling up in Pavel's eyes.

"I vill see you on Earth," Pavel said in an anxious voice. "I must go deal vith sometheeing important."

Nyota frowned as Pavel fled into the turbolift and then she watched as Hikaru switched places with a slightly anxious Stonn, "What's wrong with Pavel?" she whispered as Hikaru walked over to her.

Hikaru swallowed hard, but said nothing, "Lieutenant Sulu, may I have a word with you and Lieutenant Uhura?" Sarek asked in a quiet voice as he approached Hikaru and Nyota. "Somewhere in private?"

"This is private enough, I think," Hikaru replied sharply, but quietly. "Why did Stonn go after Pavel?"

Stonn tensed slightly as he sat at the Helm, but said nothing, "Stonn's mate, T'Pring, was on Vulcan when it was attacked and she did not make it off on time," Sarek explained in a low voice. "He was doing research at the Mimas facility on Saturn and felt her death. I have informed him that he was not the only one to experience loss during that incident and that has quelled his anger, but reminders like…"

"Let me get this straight," Hikaru snapped. "You told Stonn that Pavel killed Amanda…?"

Nyota's eyes widened, "Hikaru!" she exclaimed in an anxious voice. "Ambassador Sarek, I apologize…"

"Ahem," Captain Harriman spoke up in a calm voice even though he was deeply concerned and confused by Stonn's unusual hostility towards Pavel and Pavel's reaction. "Sulu and Uhura, you're both off duty."

Hikaru and Nyota nodded and silently walked up to the turbolift, "Go find Doctor McCoy and tell him what happened between Pavel and Stonn," Hikaru whispered as they entered the turbolift.

As the doors closed, Nyota nodded and was confused by Hikaru's sudden distress over Pavel's reaction.

* * *

"Porthos is hungry," Joanna heard Charlie say as she entered the Presidential Quarters. "He needs…"

There was a scoff, "There's no dog food on board, stupid," Zachary's voice said in a mean tone.

Joanna frowned when she saw Charlie come out of the children's bedroom without his casted arm in its sling and with Porthos walking beside him, "I wanna go find some food for Porthos, Joanna," Charlie said in an upset voice. "He's hungry and the replicators are still broken, but I don't wanna get hurt again…"

"I think Porthos will be all right until we get to Earth, Charlie," Kathryn said in a compassionate voice as she came out of the bedroom with a distressed looking George in her arms. "Amanda is on Kathy's bed and she's liking it there, so I decided to spend time with George. How is Captain Kirk faring, by the way?"

Joanna swallowed hard, "Both Captain Kirk and my mother are in serious, but stable condition for the time being," she replied in as steady a voice as she could manage. "My father sent me here to help…"

"Your father hasn't been ordered off duty yet?" Kathryn asked in a worried voice. "He must be…"

Joanna sighed, "He's in pain," she replied in an anxious voice. "I can see it when he tries to breathe…"

Before Kathryn could reply, the door chime sounded, "Come," she said, wondering who it could be.

The doors slid open and Nyota came into the room looking worried, "I came to get Amanda and then we're initiating a ship wide search for Pavel when Hikaru finds Doctor McCoy," she explained in a distressed voice as she walked past Kathryn, Joanna, and Charlie and into the children's bedroom.

"What for?" Kathryn asked in a worried voice as Nyota came out with Amanda in her arms.

Nyota sighed, "Hikaru told me to find Doctor McCoy after Pavel got yelled at by one of the Vulcans who came to relieve the Bridge officers," she replied in a concerned voice. "Pavel ran off in tears…"

There was a click, "Gramma, Zachary hung up after I told him that I was gonna find a way to feed Porthos," Charlie announced as he came back out of the bedroom. "Zach's still with Doctor Phlox…"

"I never gave Zachary permission to leave," Kathryn said in a concerned voice as she walked over to the communication terminal and tapped a few buttons. "Doctor Phlox, this is Kathryn. Is Zachary with you?"

There was a beep, "Zachary is sound asleep on the couch in my quarters," Phlox's voice replied.

"When we're ready to leave Enterprise, I'll come pick him up," Kathryn said in a gentle voice, not wanting to disrupt Zachary's rest even if he did do something that caused harm to Michael. "All right?"

The comm clicked off, "Charlie, honey, why don't you and Kathy go gather your things up so that we're ready to go when it's time for us to leave the Enterprise?" Kathryn suggested in a gentle voice.

"Where's Papa?" Charlie asked in a worried voice. "Is he going to come with us back to Earth?"

Kathryn cleared her throat and Charlie obediently went back into the bedroom with Porthos, "Joanna, I would like you to go be with your father and tell an adult immediately if his condition becomes worse," she said in a gentle, but commanding voice. "Nyota, I hope you are able to find Pavel…

"I don't know where my father went," Joanna replied in a concerned voice. "With all the people…"

Seeing how self-conscious Joanna was about being around people she didn't know, Kathryn nodded, "Then you can just stay here until it's our turn to go to Earth," Kathryn said in a gentle voice. "Go help Kathy and Charlie gather their things. I need to contact my husband and son in Sickbay…"

Joanna nodded and quickly went into the bedroom while Kathryn went into the master bedroom so she could call Chris and Michael without being bothered. Nyota held Amanda close to her as she silently left.

Little did Kathryn know that Joanna was determined to find her father no matter what she had to do.

* * *

Deep breaths were getting harder and harder to take, Leonard silently mused as he remained sitting in the small crawlspace between Sickbay and the turbolift silently watching both relief and crew members come up and down the corridor without taking notice of him. For the privacy, he was truly grateful.

"Doctor McCoy?" Hikaru said as he suddenly noticied Leonard sitting in the small area. "I need…"

Leonard sighed, "Hikaru, what is it?" he asked in a tired voice. "Doctor Piper ordered me off duty."

"There was a confrontation on the Bridge between Pavel and a Vulcan named Stonn," Hikaru explained, deeply concerned by how worn out Leonard look. "Stonn said some nasty things to Pavel and as Pavel was leaving the Bridge, he said he had to go take care of something important. Do you think that…?"

Leonard silently groaned as he got to his feet, "Any idea where Pavel went?" he asked in a concerned voice as he moved out into the corridor. "I have no idea who's coming and going in all this chaos."

"I don't know," Hikaru replied worriedly. "We have to find Pavel before he leaves the ship, though."

Leonard nodded, but before he could speak, his communicator went off, "What?" he said in a tired voice as he pulled his communicator out of his pocket and opened it. "This is Doctor McCoy speaking…"

"Doctor McCoy, would you join us in Sickbay, please?" Dr. Piper's voice asked in a commanding tone.

Rolling his eyes, Leonard sighed, "On my way," he replied in a tired voice before he closed it. "Hikaru, do your best to find Pavel and do not let him out of your sight. I will come talk to him as soon as I can."

Hikaru nodded and watched as Leonard turned and forced himself slowly walked back towards Sickbay.

* * *

"McCoy, I'm assigning you to be the doctor on board the shuttle that is going to take Captain Kirk, Commander McCoy, and Dr. M'Benga to Starfleet Medical," Leonard heard as he entered Sickbay and saw Dr. Piper standing next to Michael's bed with Chris while several medical officers were moving Jim's, Arianne's, and M'Benga's gurneys out of the Surgical Bay. "I'll be taking care of Michael Pike…"

Leonard nodded even though all he wanted to do was rest in a quiet place, "Kathryn and I will look after your children and Captain Kirk's children for the time being and we'll reunite on Earth," Chris said in a gentle voice, knowing Leonard needed the break. "I've also assigned Commander Spock to go with you."

"I'm not going to have time to socialize with Spock since I'm taking care of three patients," Leonard replied in a tired voice as Christine came out of the bay. "Nurse Chapel, were you assigned to…?"

Christine nodded, "As a safety precaution and to assist you," she replied calmly. "Where's Spock?"

Leonard frowned and he suddenly noticed that Spock and Scotty were in his office talking to Lorian, who was awake and sitting up on the cot, "Spock, we're going!" he called out in an unusually snappish tone.

Spock, however, did not respond immediately; he said something to both Scotty and Lorian before coming out of the office, "I am ready, Doctor," he said in a toneless voice. "Shall we depart?"

Swallowing hard, Leonard nodded and allowed the gurneys holding Jim, Arianne, and M'Benga to be maneuvered past him and out of Sickbay first. He was appalled at how much damage had been done and how much recovery all three of them would need. If only he had gotten to them all sooner…

"I expect a full report when you get back on solid ground," Leonard heard Chris suddenly say.

Not wanting anyone to judge his competency, Leonard nodded and slowly left the damaged Sickbay.

"McCoy looks ready to fall apart," Dr. Piper commented in a concerned voice. "What happened to him?"

Chris sighed, "I'll explain what I can while we're waiting," he replied in a somber, concerned voice.

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Leonard found himself on board the first medical shuttle that was set to leave for Earth. He watched as the relief medical staff secured the gurneys so nobody would be hurt during the journey. Spock, meanwhile, was standing near the door of the shuttle as if he were waiting.

Suddenly, to Leonard's shock, Joanna came on to the shuttle in an oversized sweater, boots, and slacks that she had borrowed from Kathryn, "Jo?" he called out in a tired voice as he walked over to her.

"Kathryn asked me to accompany you to Earth," Joanna replied softly. "It took me a while to find you."

Leonard sighed and frowned as Spock placed a small insignia patch on her shoulder, "This will protect you from anyone who may want to interrogate you about your time on Romulus," he said in a toneless voice, seeing that Leonard was giving him a look. "It is the patch that Starfleet allies wear when they are taken prisoner on another planet, but are then rescued and brought back into the fold of Starfleet."

"Go find a seat, Jo," Leonard said in a tired voice, relieved that Spock had thought to protect Joanna.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Doctor, perhaps it would be prudent for you to also take a seat since we are preparing to depart for Earth," he said in a toneless voice. "There is an available seat near the cockpit."

Too tired and in pain to argue, Leonard silently walked over to the seat near the cockpit and silently sat down. As he worked to buckle himself in, he watched Spock guide Joanna to an empty seat that was within view of Jim's and Arianne's gurneys, "I don't know why Phlox couldn't have been here…"

"Doctor Phlox was originally asked to perform this task, but he refused and claimed that he would be of more use on the Enterprise," Spock's voice filled the small shuttle. "He refused a direct order…"

Swallowing hard, Leonard sighed and was about to close his eyes, a loud klaxon sounded, "Shuttlebay doors are open and flight is commencing," a voice spoke in a toneless voice. "Please exercise caution…"

It took everything Leonard had left in him not to throw up when he felt the shuttle lift and fly out of the Enterprise shuttlebay. It only took a moment, however, before he quickly unbuckled his belt, got to his feet, and stumbled through the shuttle trying to find a place where he could be sick in private.

Unfortunately, before Leonard reached the small bathroom, he found himself throwing up violently in sight of Spock, Joanna, and Christine. Struggling to calm his trembling body, Leonard immediately moved out of sight and sank on to the bench in the corner closest to the exit door of the shuttle.

"I have to breathe deep," Leonard wheezed anxiously, suddenly remembering that if he allowed to be open with how he was feeling, it would cause Arianne pain too because of their deep marital bond.

There were footsteps, "You are unwell," Leonard heard Spock say in a toneless voice. "May I help?"

Fighting the urge to scream out loud, Leonard found himself laying down on the bench because his body hurt too much to stay upright any longer, "Nurse Chapel, I am in need of your assistance," Spock said as he suddenly saw dark red stains on Leonard's medical tunic and also at the bottom of his nose.

"Protect my Arianne from the pain," Leonard whispered in a faint voice as he winced. "She is my love."

Spock silently knelt down beside Leonard and placed his hands on the ill man's face, "Rest," he whispered in a toneless voice as Christine hurried over to them and gasped. "Embrace rest."

The last thing Leonard heard as he succumbed to darkness was the sound of rapid footsteps.

* * *

Back on the Enterprise, Pavel sat alone in one of the escape pods in civilian clothes with a bag containing his uniform on his lap. In one hand, he held a small scalpel that he had swiped from Sickbay and the other hand was locked firmly on the button that would send the small escape pod down to Earth.

After spending two years trying to seek help for the guilt he felt over losing Spock's mother, he thought he had been freed from that guilt and he had been; that is, until Stonn had brought it up again and had also made it clear that Sarek had provided him with the information that there was blame to be had.

Sobs racked Pavel's shaking body and he silently pressed the 'launch' button. As the pod fell out of the ship towards the Earth, Pavel knew that everyone, especially Spock, would be better without him there.

* * *

Please read and review!


	20. Trials Yet To Come

**_Four Days Later_**

**_Starfleet Oval Office – San Francisco, California – 0900 H_**

"…Let's see, you ignored Doctor McCoy's condition, you disobeyed a direct order to serve as the doctor on the shuttle, and you wouldn't return Zachary to his grandmother without being ordered to do so by a Security guard," President Pike said in an angry voice, gazing up from the stylus at Phlox, who was standing on the other side of the Starfleet Oval Office desk. "Do you have any explanation?"

Fully expecting to be court-martialed and imprisoned for what he had done to save Zachary's life, Phlox sighed as he stood at attention, "In 2260, Zachary was set to die and I saved his life by compromising the ethics that I swore to uphold," he stated in an almost angry voice. "Before Admiral Archer left, he made me promise to ensure Zachary's survival at all cost, but he never told me why he said it that way."

Chris silently swore; Jonathan Archer had obviously been angry that Charlie and Kathryn weren't his and that he would never be able to have children. Hence, he overprotected the specially created Zachary.

"What exactly did you do to save Zachary's life?" Chris asked in a voice that dared Phlox to argue.

Phlox swallowed hard, "I was sworn to secrecy by the people I sought help from," he replied softly.

There was a heavy silence and Chris let his hand hover over a button on his computer, "Either you tell me what you did or I will call Security and order them to place you in a holding cell," he said in a warning voice, hoping that Phlox would reveal the truth. "Zachary almost killed Michael, now I need to know…"

"I am aware of what Zachary did," Phlox replied anxiously. "He told me it was an accident…"

Chris sighed and allowed his hand to drop to the desk, "Fortunately, Michael is going to be fine," he said, deeply disturbed by how easily Zachary could manipulate adults. "I can't fault you for protecting Zachary, but you did refuse my order to go on the medical shuttle and Doctor McCoy paid the price."

Phlox nodded somberly, "I understand that Jonathan Archer was your captain and friend, Phlox," Chris said in a less stern voice. "However, Archer is dead and you need to move on. Because you didn't step up and follow orders, Doctor McCoy has been unconscious in a hospital bed for the last four days…"

"I understand now that I should have gone on the shuttle with the critical patients," Phlox replied, cutting Chris off. "When I received word that Doctor McCoy had become ill on the shuttle, I felt…"

Suddenly, the computer beeped, "President Pike, a Commander Spock is on the line and wishes to speak with you immediately," a worried voice said. "He is calling from Starfleet Medical and…"

"Phlox, consider yourself off duty until you're ready to tell me what you did to Zachary," Chris said in a commanding voice, one that prompted Phlox to stand up. "You're free to go anywhere on Starfleet property except Starfleet Medical for the time being. I'll be here whenever you're willing to talk."

Phlox left the office in a hurry and Chris tapped his comm-link, "Spock, what's the problem?" he asked.

"The medical staff is attempting to evict Lorian from the Captain's hospital room," Spock replied.

Chris sighed, "Don't let anyone take Lorian out of that room," he replied. "I'll be right there.

The link went silent and Chris silently rolled away from his desk and then rolled towards the door, deep frustration in his mind. Since getting back to Earth, Lorian had spent his time either at the educational center or at the hospital because he felt his duty was to Jim and Chris knew that he needed to intervene.

* * *

_Leonard didn't know what had gotten into him, but he dove in front of Arianne as the soldier fired several shots. Pain was the first thing to fill his mind as he slammed against the ground hard._

_Pain had been his constant companion since the incident on New Vulcan had separated him and Arianne and it had again downed him on the shuttle back to Earth. Would there ever be a time without pain?_

"Doctor McCoy?"

Leonard nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a warm hand touch his face, "Mister Scott, Doctor McCoy is only showing signs of waking up," he heard a very familiar voice say. "It doesn't mean that…"

For a moment, Leonard heard nothing and then he opened his eyes and quickly realized that he was laying on a semi-upright hospital bed, "Doctor McCoy?" he heard the voice ask again rather softly.

Tiredness immediately hit and Leonard yawned as he turned his head and saw that Dr. Harriman and a concerned looking Scotty standing at his bedside. A quick look down told him that he was covered by a hospital gown and blanket and that he had one dripline in each hand and a tube in his nose.

"How'd I end up in the hospital?" Leonard finally asked, shocked at how tired he sounded.

Dr. Harriman sighed, "You became seriously ill on the shuttle back to Earth and Commander Spock and Nurse Chapel were able to keep you stable until the shuttle landed," she explained in a concerned voice as she sat on a small stool next to the bed. "Overexhaustion, erratic blood pressure, altitude sickness, and ruptured sutures is not a combination for anything but disaster. Fortunately, you're just fine now."

"How long have I been here for?" Leonard asked tiredly, feeling the deep urge to go back to sleep.

Scotty cringed, "Four days," he replied in an apologetic tone. "Doctor Piper says you're tae rest."

"My wife, how is she?" Leonard asked in a voice that indicated he felt guilt over what happened.

Dr. Harriman smiled, "Commander McCoy's a patient in the Obstetrics Unit and she's stable despite losing a lot of blood," she explained gently. "I understand you had to perform a hysterectomy…"

Scotty looked appalled at that, but said nothing, "When can I get out of here?" Leonard asked in a tired voice, nothing wanting more to go make up for lost time with his children. "I have kids to look after."

"President Pike ordered you to take it easy, Leonard," Dr. Harriman said in a gentle, but firm voice. "I can release you today, but you're on medical leave. I want you to take it as easy as possible, all right?"

Leonard nodded and frowned, "How's Jim?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Is Jim hanging in there?"

"I brought you clothes if you want tae go see Captain Kirk," Scotty explained, holding up a small plastic bag that Leonard assumed was filled with clothes. "Commander McCoy told me where you live."

Swallowing hard, Leonard slowly sat up, "I'll step out of the room for a minute so you can get dressed, Doctor McCoy," Dr. Harriman said in a gentle voice as she moved towards the door. "I'll be back."

As Dr. Harriman left, Leonard watched as Scotty quickly removed the clothes from the plastic bag, "Scotty, do you think we could sneak up to the ICU and see both Arianne and Jim before we get outta here?" Leonard asked quietly, anxious to see how his wife and best friend were both doing.

Scotty nodded, "Aye," he replied softly. "As long as we're quiet, nobody should mind us doing that."

* * *

**_Starfleet Apartments – San Francisco, California – 1200 H_**

"The pod was where, Hikaru?" Nyota asked softly, careful to keep her voice low so that she wouldn't wake Amanda, who was sound asleep in the crib that sat several feet away from the couch.

Hikaru sighed as he handed her the PADD that contained a picture of an escape pod that was found at the edge of San Francisco three days ago, "When Starfleet realized it was from the Enterprise, they figured that it was a malfunction associated with all of the damage already done to the ship," he explained in a somber voice. "I bet, though, that Pavel used it to get to Earth without being detected."

"Why would Pavel not want anyone to know he was going to Earth?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice.

Hikaru was silent for a moment and then walked over to the vid-phone, "Call Scotty," he ordered.

The vid-phone was silent for a moment, "Hello?" Scotty's voice spoke in a confused voice.

"Scotty, is Doctor McCoy awake yet?" Hikaru asked in a concerned voice. "I need to talk to him."

There was silence and Scotty sighed, "He just went inta Commander McCoy's hospital room and I'm not about tae disturb them," he replied in an apologetic tone. "I'll let him know that ye called, though."

Hikaru sighed and turned the vid-phone off, "Hikaru, what's wrong?" Nyota asked in a worried voice.

"I can't tell you because then you'd tell Spock," Hikaru replied as he turned to face Nyota. "Spock…"

Nyota frowned, "Is there something that you and Doctor McCoy don't want Spock to know?" she asked.

"Doctor McCoy and I promised we'd never tell anyone!" Hikaru protested anxiously, backing away.

Nyota's eyes narrowed, "Tell anyone what?" she asked, gazing at him. "Who did you promise?"

* * *

**_Obstetrics Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1400 H_**

Arianne was asleep and Leonard took great care not to wake anyone as he approached her bedside and sat down on the pull-out stool. The civvies he was wearing didn't offer much warmth, but they worked.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when I should have been," Leonard whispered as he looked at the sleeping Arianne before he buried his face in his arms. "If I could go back in time, I would be…"

A hand gently touched Leonard's hair and he immediately froze, "I wanted you to be a success," he heard Arianne say in a gentle, but tired voice. "You would have resented it later if I had told you…"

"I'm sorry," Leonard said as he lifted his head and gazed at his pale, tired wife. "For everything."

Arianne was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "It was probably harder for you to perform the hysterectomy than it was for me to have one," she replied tiredly. "I have something to tell you…"

"I already know about Charlie and Kathryn being mine," Leonard replied calmly. "It's okay…"

Arianne sniffled, "I was resting in here and when I heard about you getting sick on the shuttle, my problems seemed so minor," she said in a trembling voice. "You were unconscious for four days and every day that you didn't wake up, I found myself hoping and praying like I did during my…"

"We can talk about your time with the Romulans later," Leonard interjected softly, not wanting Arianne to get too worked up while she was still recovering. "Doctor Harriman said I could go home today."

Arianne smiled sadly, "Don't overdo it, Len," she whispered in a tired voice. "Kathryn came to see me yesterday and Joanna, Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary are staying with her and my father right now. They've got plenty of company around because Lorian and George are also staying there right now."

"I'm going to check in on Jim after we're done visiting," Leonard replied in a gentle voice, immediately feeling that Arianne was worried about Jim and she had every right to be, given what had happened.

Arianne nodded and sighed sleepily, "I should be moved to a regular room tomorrow and then the kids can come visit me," she said in a tired voice, suddenly yawning. "Please tell them all that I love them."

"Get some rest," Leonard whispered as he leaned in and gave Arianne a gentle kiss on her pale cheek.

Arianne started to drift off and then she suddenly blinked, "Honey, Kathryn wants you to talk to her about Charlie's educational assessment," she said in a tired voice. "She got the results…"

"I'll take care of it," Leonard replied gently as he stood up. "Just get some sleep now, all right?"

Arianne silently drifted off and Leonard quietly left the room, "I need to talk to ye," Scotty stated in a concerned voice as they walked off down the hallway towards the Intensive Care Unit.

"All right," Leonard replied softly, seeing that Scotty looked troubled about something. "What is it?"

* * *

_**Intensive Care Unit - Starfleet Medical – 1600 H**_

Well aware that Spock and concerned medical personnel were gathered right outside the door and were fighting about whether or not to kick him out, Lorian silently sat on the stool next to his father's bedside with his arms folded. His father lay in bed with one arm in a sling that was supporting his casted wrist and the other arm held to the bed by a restraint. A tube connected to a small breathing machine was in Jim's mouth and IV, tubes, and wires covered every part of Jim's battered body that wasn't covered by a hospital gown or multiple blankets. The overhead bio-monitor showed very erratic vital signs.

Because of Starfleet Medical regulations, Lorian had snuck to the Intensive Care Unit after school for the past four days and had spent the time between after school and dinnertime sitting at his father's bedside in hope that the only father he had ever known would wake. So far, that hadn't happened.

"Father, I am hopeful that you will wake up soon even though you were very badly hurt by Jeris," Lorian said in a hushed, slightly emotional voice as he carefully took Jim's hand. "George and I need you badly."

The door slid open and closed, "Kid, you know it's not really healthy for you to be spending all your time here when you've got homework to do," Lorian heard Leonard's voice say. "What would your dad say?"

"Sarek has not wasted time telling me that my emotions control me and such emotional displays are inappropriate for a Vulcan," Lorian replied, not looking away from his father. "I cannot help…"

Leonard sighed as he walked over to Jim's bedside, "Do President Pike and Kathryn know where you've gone after school for the past four days?" he asked in a concerned voice. "They worry about you."

Lorian said nothing and frowned as he suddenly felt his father's hand twitch, "Father?" he asked softly.

"Jim?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, suddenly noticing Jim's eyelids were fluttering. "Jim?"

There was silence and then Jim's eyes slowly opened and he looked around for only a moment before trying to speak, "Jim, don't try and talk," Leonard said in a concerned voice. "You've got a tube…"

Tears filled Jim's eyes and slid down his face as he saw Lorian sitting at his bedside. Leonard quickly went over to the door and saw Scotty talking with President Pike and Dr. Piper while, thankfully, the rest of the medical staff had moved away from Jim's room. He knocked on the window expectantly.

Immediately, Scotty wheeled President Pike into the room and Dr. Piper followed, "Jim's awake," Leonard reported as Dr. Piper moved over to Jim's bedside and saw that Jim was indeed awake.

"Captain Kirk is awake?" Spock asked, having overheard the comment as he entered the room.

Jim noticed Spock out of the corner of his eye and promptly pointed to the tube and to the ceiling, indicating very clearly that he wanted the tube out, "I think that can be arranged so long as you don't try to talk for a few days after the tube comes out," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "Do you agree to that?"

Leonard silently moved over to the supply tray and got a small suction container, breather mask, a cloth, and a bedpan, which he placed under Jim's chin. Dr. Piper disconnected the tube from the machine.

"Breathe in as deep as you can and then exhale," Dr. Piper instructed, placing his hand on the tube.

Jim blinked, breathed in slowly, and then exhaled as hard as he could. As Dr. Piper pulled the tube out and away from Jim's face, Jim began to cough and gag violently. Lorian cringed, but said nothing.

"Easy," Leonard said in a gentle voice as he put the suction tube into Jim's mouth. "Breathe slow."

Jim obeyed and gasped when the suctioning was done, "Just relax," Leonard replied calmly as Jim suddenly threw up into the bedpan. "Well, you didn't waste any time in getting sick, now did you?"

Lorian gently squeezed his father's hand and Jim weakly squeezed back, "Captain Kirk, I'll get you a stylus you can use to communicate," Dr. Piper said as Leonard put the breather over Jim's face. "I want you to wear that for the next few days except when you're having water. Do you understand?"

Jim sighed sleepily and nodded, "Doctor Piper, I have taken the liberty of preparing a schedule of people who desire to sit with Captain Kirk so that one person does not become overwhelmed by doing the task alone," Spock said in a quiet, toneless voice as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small PADD. "I have spent the last four days speaking with various crew members and other personnel…"

"Spock, I think you should continue this conversation somewhere else and let Jim get some rest," Chris spoke up, seeing that Jim was struggling to stay awake because there were people in the room. "Doctor McCoy, Mister Scott, if you wouldn't mind taking Lorian back to my house, I'll sit with Jim for a while."

Spock cast a brief glance at Jim and nodded, "I'd like to see that schedule, Spock, if you have some time," Dr. Piper commented as he and Spock left the room. "McCoy, you're still off duty…"

"You heard the man, Leonard," Chris commented softly. "Go home and take Lorian with you."

Swallowing hard, Lorian released Jim's hand and silently walked over to Scotty and Leonard before silently following the two older men from the room. Chris sighed, wheeled himself over to Jim's bedside, and smiled sadly as he took Jim's shaking hand and rubbed it. Jim blinked tiredly, but didn't move.

"Sleep," Chris whispered gently, sighing as Jim closed his eyes and gradually relaxed into a slumber.

* * *

**_Romulan Hospital – Romulus_**

"You cry inside for your mother," Jeris whispered softly, holding David carefully in his arms as he sat in the small chair that was in the corner of their hospital room. "My David, you are very brave."

The door slid open and closed, "Jolan Tru, Jeris," a voice said. "I am Senator Javal."

Relieved that David seemed content, Jeris gazed up from his child to the dark haired Romulan that was standing at the door holding a stylus, "I have been authorized by the Praetor and the Romulan Senate to grant both you and David political sanctuary and citizenship," Senator Javal stated in an official tone.

"I see," Jeris replied softly, sighing sadly as David looked up at him curiously. "At what cost to us?"

Senator Javal was quiet for a moment, "None," he replied calmly. "You have suffered a terrible loss…"

"My Carol was murdered because of those who were tried with Ambassador Spock," Jeris replied in a dark voice as he trembled. "I showed mercy on them and they repaid me by murdering my Carol."

Senator Javal bowed his head briefly, "I know no one here and it is only by the mercy of Captain Ja'rod that I made it here safely," Jeris continued in a calmer voice. "I have nothing but my son…"

"I will see what else I can arrange for you," Senator Javal said quietly before he left the room.

Jeris was quiet for a moment and then bowed his head; someday he would have a sweet revenge.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion – Starfleet – San Francisco, California – 1700 H_**

Leonard sighed as Kathryn handed him the PADD containing Charlie's assessment results, "As you can see, Charlie did very well in offering written responses to any questions that were verbally asked," Kathryn explained as he skimmed the PADD. "He does, however, have severe difficulties with reading and mathematics. I think he acts out due to the disabilities and also due to his frustration about…"

"I don't blame Charlie for being frustrated," Leonard replied, leaning back in the chair that he was sitting in while Kathryn sat behind her office desk. "If I couldn't read or do math, I'd be pretty mad too. I think, though, that his disabilities were only made worse by Jonathan Archer drugging him when he was…"

Kathryn sighed and nodded, "Believe me, Doctor McCoy, if I had any idea that Jonathan Archer had forced The Doctor to put Charlie on medication, I would have put a stop to it immediately," she replied in a concerned voice, hating herself for not trusting her instincts and sharing her concerns with Arianne.

"I want to do an MRI on Charlie to see the extent of the damage, but he'd go ballistic about having to lie still in a small tube," Leonard commented in a tired voice. "While I was on the Enterprise, I found out that Charlie and Kathryn are my biological children and I really want to make up for lost time…"

Kathryn offered a sympathetic glance, "I guess I should talk to Charlie about this," Leonard said in a tired voice as he slowly stood up and carefully stretched. "I could really use a sleep, but I'm his father and Arianne's in a lot worse shape than I am. Thank you for telling me about Charlie's problems…"

Before Kathryn could reply, Leonard left the room and walked past Scotty and Nyota, who was holding Amanda on her lap. He silently made his way through the hallways until he got to the children's playroom and saw that Charlie was asleep on the couch with Porthos lying at his feet while Joanna, Kathryn, and Michael were playing a board game on the floor. Lorian was seated on the other couch with George asleep in a small playpen against the wall, "Hi Daddy," Kathy said as she looked up and saw Leonard standing in the doorway. "Joanna's teaching Michael and me how to play Sorry."

"Why's Charlie sleeping on the couch and where's Zachary?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice.

Joanna sighed, "Charlie's arm was hurting him and he also had a headache," she explained softly as she looked up at her tired father. "Zachary didn't want to be in here with us; he's in his bedroom."

Leonard nodded, walked over to the couch, and sat down beside Porthos, "Charlie, are you feeling okay?" he asked in a concerned voice, gently moving Porthos aside and gently tapping Charlie's foot.

"My arm and head hurts, Papa," Charlie replied sleepily as he woke up and looked at Leonard.

Leonard frowned and, as if sensing his master's need to help his younger master, Porthos jumped off the couch and toddled over to Joanna, "I stayed up really late last night trying to get through a book…"

"Your grandma tells me you have trouble reading, Charlie," Leonard replied softly. "Is that true?"

Charlie was quiet for a minute and then nodded, "I don't wanna share a room with Zachary anymore, Papa," he replied somberly as he sat up and scooted over to Leonard. "He's really mean…"

"I'll talk it over with your mother," Leonard replied gently, surprised when Charlie snuggled against him and silently watched the game. "Jo, Katie, was Charlie really sick or did he just wanna be with me?"

Joanna smiled, but said nothing, "Charlie was really upset the whole time you were sick, Papa," Katie replied in a worried voice. "I was really worried too, but Joanna and Gramma said you were tough."

The door slid open and Scotty and Nyota came into the room, "Doctor McCoy, are you busy?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "Hikaru told me to come find you and he wants to talk to you…"

"Hi Aunt Nyota!" Charlie said as he smiled and waved at Nyota and Scotty. "Hi Uncle Monty!"

Leonard frowned, "Charlie, stay here with Jo, Katie, and Michael," he said in a concerned voice as he got up from the couch. "I just have to go call your Uncle Hikaru, but I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Can I play the game too, Joanna?" Charlie asked, his attention drifting to the game in front of him.

Relieved that Charlie's attention was elsewhere, Leonard left the room with Scotty and Nyota, "Hikaru said that there was a confrontation on the Enterprise Bridge between Pavel and a Vulcan named Stonn," Nyota said in an anxious voice. "Hikaru said that Pavel left the Enterprise in an escape pod…"

"Right before I left, I heard that Sickbay was missing a scalpel," Scotty cut in anxiously. "Do you…?"

Swearing under his breath, Leonard cringed, "It's been four days since we docked and Pavel could be anywhere by now," he said in an irritated voice. "Has he checked in with Starfleet at all?"

"No," Scotty replied in a concerned voice. "I've been checking for the past four days and nothing."

Leonard sighed, "We're going to have to tell President Pike," he said in a somber voice just as his communicator suddenly started buzzing. "I know it might mean the end of Pavel's career but…"

"Ye cannae do that!" Scotty exclaimed in an anxious voice. "The lad would be devastated…"

Resisting the urge to yell, Leonard took a deep calming breath, "I'll talk to Arianne about Pavel before I approach President Pike," he said, knowing that Arianne would most likely get upset over the news.

"Papa, can Uncle Monty and Aunt Nyota stay for dinner?" Leonard suddenly heard a small voice ask as he felt something gently clamp to his leg. "It's gonna be turkey day soon and we want to ask them if they can help us make special books for Uncle Jim and Mommy to read while they're getting better."

Leonard froze; if it was going to be Thanksgiving soon, it also meant that Arianne's birthday was coming up and they had shared a quiet family dinner for the past couple of years, but hadn't done anything on their own since they were at the Academy. Now that she was in the hospital, it would be harder…

"Mommy's birthday is coming up really soon too," Leonard finally said in a tired voice as he looked down and saw Katie clinging to his leg. "Why don't you go tell Jo, Charlie, Mike, and Zach about it?"

Katie nodded, released Leonard's leg, and hurried back into the playroom, "If I had my way, I'd have dinner with my wife on her birthday, but there's no way that's gonna happen," Leonard grumbled as he stalked off down the hallway. "I'll let Kathryn know that we're having extra people over for dinner."

"Scotty, I have an idea," Nyota whispered, saddened that Leonard felt that his family had fallen apart.

* * *

**_Intensive Care - Starfleet Medical – 1900 H_**

Jim opened his eyes to find the setting sun shining into the room that gave him a nice view of the Golden Gate Bridge; it was a nice change from the visions of being stabbed and tortured that haunted his sleep for the past several hours after spending four days intubated and in total unconsciousness.

The mask on his mouth and the restraint on his uninjured hand quickly reminded him that he's recovering from serious injuries and is only able to talk, look out the window, or sleep, "Nice to see you awake again, Jim," a gentle, yet concerned voice spoke out of thin air. "How are you feeling?"

It took Jim a minute to pinpoint the sound of the voice and he turned his head to see that President Pike was sitting beside the bed in his wheelchair with a stylus on his lap. A portable tray had been set up beside the bed and held a stylus, a glass of water, a stack of papers, and a pair of glasses in a case.

It took most of Jim's strength to get the breather off his face, but he managed, "Doctor Piper came by while you were asleep and said that you can have a bit of water if you're feeling up to it," Chris explained in a calm voice as he picked up the glass. "He also left a stylus and a new pair of glasses…"

"Can't afford those," Jim whispered as he looked at Chris. "Tell Doctor Piper to re…return them."

Chris frowned and held the water, which had a straw in it, up to Jim's lips, "I will most certainly not tell Doctor Piper to return your glasses," he replied as Jim slowly sipped the water. "It's taken care of."

"I'm a mooch," Jim whispered, wincing as he swallowed the water. "Can't…take care of…my boys."

Chris sighed as he took the glass away and realized that it was empty, "Jim, legally, you don't have to take care of your boys until you're well enough to do so, remember?" he asked as he set the empty glass back on the tray and picked up the stylus. "Before the mission on New Vulcan, we put together a legal document that said that if anything happened to you, Kathryn and I would take care of your kids…"

"Memory's a bit fuzzy," Jim whispered as he winced while trying to breathe. "My body really hurts."

Chris nodded, "H-How's Arianne?" Jim asked in a voice that alternated between a whisper and talking.

"Rest your voice," Chris replied in a firm tone. "Arianne's in bad shape, but you will both get well."

Jim's eyes narrowed as a nurse entered the room and he pulled away as she came over to the bed, "Jim?" Chris asked, concerned by Jim's sudden aversion to the nurse. "Jim, what's wrong?"

"I'm Nurse Hawk, Captain Kirk," the nurse explained gently. "I'm just here to check your vitals…"

Jim was silent for a moment and then gradually relaxed, "Sorry," he whispered. "Go ahead."

Nurse Hawk nodded and silently gazed at the monitor while Chris sat in silence for several minutes, wondering what had happened on the Romulan vessel that would cause Jim to act in such a manner.

"Doctor Piper also asked me to change your bandages, Captain," Nurse Hawk said, frowning when Jim tensed up, closed his eyes, and shook his head. "No? Captain, they have to be changed or else you…"

Chris frowned as Jim's blood pressure went up, "Bones," Jim said in a weak, but anxious voice.

"Captain, I'm afraid I don't understand," Nurse Hawk said as she touched Jim's arm. "Now, I need to…"

Jim howled in agony and pulled away from Nurse Hawk so hard that the restraint around his right hand snapped and hit Jim in the face, "No, please don't touch me Carol," he whimpered in an anxious voice.

"Nurse Hawk, go page Doctor Piper and Doctor McCoy NOW, please," Chris said as he scooted his wheelchair closer to the bed just as Jim broke into a violent coughing fit. "Jim, what's wrong?"

Jim continued coughing and Chris quickly picked up the breather and put it back over Jim's face as Nurse Hawk hurried out of the room, "Do you want to talk to Arianne on the video phone?" Chris asked, frowning as Jim struggled to control his breathing. "I can contact her on the computer and see if…"

Slowly, Jim's blood pressure went down and he grabbed the stylus from the table. Chris watched with concern as Jim composed a message with his shaking hand and held the stylus out for him to see.

_Let Arianne rest. She needs it more than I do – Jim._

"You need to rest too, James," Chris replied gently. "Are you sure you don't want to talk to Arianne?"

Jim sighed, blinked, and tapped a few times on the stylus. _My fault…she hates me and I hate me._

"No, Jim, Arianne does not hate you," Chris replied firmly, unaware that Spock had entered the room and was lingering silently just inside the door so that Jim nor Chris saw him. "She's worried about you."

Jim exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. Spock took the opportunity to quietly slip out of the room, intending to go visit Arianne and speak to her about Jim's concerns, leaving Chris to stay with Jim.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion – Dining Room – 2000 H_**

A large bowl filled with salad, a basket filled with croissants, and a large tray filled with vegetarian casserole sat in the middle of the table while Kathryn, Leonard, Nyota, Scotty, Lorian, Joanna, Katie, Zachary, Charlie, Michael, Amanda, and George sat around the table, the two infants sitting in highchairs that had been in one of the mansion's many storage areas. Hikaru had been invited, but was late.

"Papa, do we gots to say grace?" Charlie asked in a quiet voice as two attendants came into the room and set a bowl of applesauce and a cup of milk in front of Amanda and a bowl of mashed bananas and a plastic cup of soymilk in front of George. "Gramma, Papa always had us say grace at eating time."

Kathryn looked slightly intrigued, "My mama taught me a little prayer," Leonard explained sheepishly.

"Nobody wants to say grace, Charlie," Zachary butted in snappishly. "Everyone's really hungry."

Charlie's lip trembled and Zachary muttered a swear word under his breath, "Mommy, can we stop fighting and eat?" Michael asked in a quiet voice as he looked at Kathryn fearfully. "I'm scared."

"Joanna's scarier than me and Charlie fighting," Zachary piped up. "She lived on Romulus."

Joanna looked appalled and Leonard was on the verge of losing his temper when he felt Scotty's hand touch his arm as a reminder to keep calm, "Zachary, that is not a nice thing to say about your sister," Kathryn spoke in a firm voice. "Now, apologize to Joanna or you can go sit in your room for the night."

"I wonder if Joanna was at that hospital too," Zachary murmured softly as he looked at his lap.

Silence filled the dining room, "What hospital, dear?" Kathryn asked in a concerned voice.

Zachary trembled, jumped up from his chair, and ran out of the dining room, "Papa, why is Zachary so scared?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice, worried about his brother. "Can I go talk to him?"

"No, I want you, Kathy, and Jo to eat your dinner with everyone else," Leonard replied as he got to his feet and moved towards the doorway. "I'll be back in a bit, just save some food for me, all right?"

Concerned murmuring filled the dining room, but that didn't stop Leonard from walking out. He kept walking until he reached Zachary and Charlie's room and found that the door was closed and locked.

"Zachary, open the door," Leonard said in a concerned voice. "I want to talk to you a minute."

There was silence and then a click that allowed the door to slide open, revealing Zachary standing on the other side with tears in his eyes, "Doctor Phlox took me to a hospital when I was a baby," Zachary explained in a tearful voice. "It was a strange hospital with Vulcans and they gave me shots…"

"Doctor Phlox took you to a strange hospital when you were a baby?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice, wondering where Zachary had been taken and why. "Is that why you've been so mean…?"

Zachary nodded, "I just get really mad all the time," he replied in a worried voice. "I'm sorry."

Leonard sighed, but before he could reply, an aide came running down the hall, "Doctor McCoy, a call was just sent from Starfleet Medical by a Nurse Hawk," he said anxiously. "About a Captain Kirk…"

"Zachary, why don't you go join everyone else at the dinner table?" Leonard suggested in a gentle voice as he pulled Zachary into a gentle hug. "After I check on Uncle Jim, I'll spend time with y'all…"

Zachary nodded, "Okay," he replied in a calmer voice as he broke free. "See you in a little while."

Leonard nodded and looked at the aide, "Get me a shuttle to Starfleet Medical," he ordered.

* * *

**_Obstetrics Unit – Starfleet Medical – 2100 H_**

Spock's eyes narrowed when he entered Arianne's hospital room and found the bed empty and the door to the bathroom closed, "Commander McCoy?" he asked in a toneless voice. "Where are you?"

There was silence and the door slid open, revealing a tired looking Arianne standing there in scrub pants, slippers, and a gown with a lab coat covering her back. One hand was holding to an IV pole and the other was holding to the wall and her hair was in a loose ponytail and held there by a scrunchie.

"It is illogical for you to be out of bed unsupervised," Spock stated. "You have had major surgery…"

Arianne sighed, "Spock, honestly, I just needed to look at myself in the mirror and take everything in," she replied in a tired voice as she looked at him. "I cannot believe that my life was used as a bargaining tool to get the Voyager crew to go home. My baby died because of that arrogant…"

Spock remained silent as Arianne swore and sagged against the doorway, "And I murdered Carol Marcus in anger because she stabbed Jim," she said in a remorseful voice, wincing as she felt intense pain.

"Prolonged standing is causing you pain, Arianne," Spock said as he gently took her arm. "Come."

Arianne sighed, but allowed Spock to help her walk back to the bed and sit down, "Spock, Jim and I were with an older Vulcan and he gave each of us a piece of his katra," she said in a tired voice, frowning when she saw an unusually concerned expression cross Spock's face. "Spock, what's the matter?"

"Captain Kirk has an aversion to certain people touching him," Spock explained as he sat on the bed. "A nurse was trying to change his bandages and he had what Humans would call an anxiety attack…"

Arianne frowned, but nodded, "Some very bad things happened on that ship, Spock," she replied in a somber voice. "I won't talk about what happened to Jim unless he gives his permission, but it was bad."

"And what happened to you before you, Captain Kirk, and Joanna were found?" Spock asked quietly.

Arianne sighed tiredly, "Spock, please, I'm really tired and not strong enough to talk about that tonight," she said in a tired voice, wincing as she lay down and lifted her legs on to the bed. "There will be a time where I'm ready to talk about what happened. I just want to have a comfortable sleep tonight."

"Have your periods of hibernation in the past four nights been uncomfortable?" Spock asked as Arianne covered herself back up and gazed up at him. "I would recommend that you tell your physician…"

Arianne blinked tiredly, "Spock, I have to be careful who I tell about things like that," she replied in a tired voice, knowing that even the smallest misstep could result in trouble. "Not everyone can be trusted and some would use that information to try and upset my life more than it has already…"

Spock silently walked over to the communications terminal in the corner and tapped a few buttons, well aware that Arianne was giving him a curious look as she struggled to stay awake, "I would like to speak with Nyota," he said as an aide answered the call. "I have to discuss something important with her."

There was silence for several minutes and then Nyota's face appeared on the screen, "Nyota, I wonder if you would be adverse to sitting with Arianne for the evening?" Spock asked in a quiet, toneless voice.

"If you come spend the evening with Amanda, I will come sit with Arianne," Nyota replied in a concerned voice. "Spock, I'm sorry for the stress I have caused to our marriage…"

Spock sighed, "It is forgiven and forgotten, Nyota," he replied tonelessly. "I will come to the Presidential Mansion and you should be ready to come to Starfleet Medical when I arrive. I will be there soon."

"Spock, I don't think Arianne should be alone right now," Nyota replied softly. "I will bring Amanda to you and then you two can go home while I stay. Dinner's just finished, so I'll come very soon."

The screen went black and Spock turned around to find that Arianne had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Jim freaked out because a nurse touched his arm?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he looked through the window and saw Dr. Piper tending to a now sleeping Jim. "Why would he do that?"

Chris sighed, "You're a doctor, Leonard," he replied in a tired voice. "What do you think?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder, maybe," Leonard replied worriedly. "I'm off duty, though, so why…?"

Chris bit his lip, "Jim trusts you," he said firmly. "You're off duty as a doctor, Leonard, not as a friend."

Leonard was silent and frowned as Jim suddenly woke and saw him standing there, "How are you feeling, Jim?" he asked in a concerned voice as he entered the room. "Doctor Piper, what's the…?"

Before Dr. Piper could reply, Jim used his uninjured hand to push the breather off his face, "Bones, I screwed up," Jim said in a cracking voice, wincing as he talked. "I just got scared of being touched…"

"No, you didn't screw up," Leonard replied gently as Dr. Piper moved aside. "You've been through a lot."

Jim nodded and coughed, "You need to keep that thing on and rest your voice," Leonard said in a commanding voice as he put the breather back on Jim's face. "Get some rest, all right?"

A moment of silence passed and Jim drifted off again, "I'm going to stay here tonight until someone else can come in the morning," Dr. Piper said in a quiet voice as they walked away from the bed.

Leonard nodded and sighed, "Go home and spend some time with those kids of yours," Dr. Piper said in a concerned voice. "I know you want to be there for Jim and Arianne, but you need to look after you…"

Knowing that Dr. Piper was right, Leonard left the room, "Come on, Leonard," Chris said, seeing that Leonard looked exhausted and emotionally drained. "The Presidential shuttle is just outside…"

Swallowing hard, Leonard silently followed Chris down the hallway towards the turbolift to go home.

* * *

**_Vulcan Embassy – 2130 H_**

"Your concerns are valid, Ambassador Sarek," T'Pau said in a toneless voice as she stared at Sarek, who stood in front of the chair where she sat with a stylus in her hand. "The emotional displays you have witnessed from T'Pol's child are illogical for a Vulcan and have come about because of…"

Sarek sighed, "It is logical to assume that Captain Kirk was doing what he perceived to be in Lorian's best interest at the time of T'Pol's death," he replied tonelessly. "However, Lorian is only bound to Captain Kirk through adoption and is not related by blood. Lorian should be reintroduced to the Vulcan ways…"

"Why, Sarek, are you only concerned about Lorian's welfare and not of the offspring that Captain Kirk and T'Pol produced through their bond?" T'Pau asked tonelessly. "Both children are in Kirk's care."

Sarek was quiet for a moment, "Lorian is T'Pol's son and has no blood relation to Captain Kirk," he replied tonelessly. "I believe it is not in Lorian's best interest to learn from an example who cannot teach him anything of his mother's legacy. Captain Kirk has no concept of Vulcan education and I…"

"Kroykah!" T'Pol said, cutting Sarek off. "You have made your petition known, Sarek, and I will discuss the matter with President Pike at the earliest convenience. Now, go and meditate for the evening."

Sarek bowed and silently left the room while T'Pol turned to the computer/communication terminal that was attached to her chair, deep in thought about how to approach President Pike. She finally sighed and worked the controls to contact President Pike and inform him about Sarek's petition.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion – Starfleet Property – 2200 H_**

The sight of Spock walking the hallways with Amanda in his arms was unusual for Chris to see from the desk where he still had work to do before turning in for the night, "Spock, I thought you had gone home?" Chris called out as Spock passed his open doorway. "When Nyota left with Amanda…"

"Nyota advised me to stay the night here with Amanda to spare us the stress associated with travelling with an infant at this time of the day," Spock explained as Amanda fell asleep in his arms.

Chris nodded and frowned as his computer beeped, "Hold on a moment, Spock," he said as a message flashed across his screen that T'Pau was contacting him. "I wonder why T'Pau is contacting me?"

Spock's eyes narrowed, but he remained silent as Chris tapped some buttons, "Lady T'Pau, what can I do for you at this hour?" Chris asked as T'Pau appeared on the screen. "I am just doing some work…"

"Ambassador Sarek has filed a formal petition concerning Lorian's welfare," T'Pau stated tonelessly. "He believes that Lorian should be sent to New Vulcan to learn the ways of his late mother and that Captain Kirk has exposed him to elements that have resulted in emotional distress. I hereby summon you to a meeting between myself, your chosen counsel, Lorian, and the members of the Vulcan High Command."

Feeling his heart drop, Chris frowned, "When will this meeting take place, Lady T'Pau?" he asked in a neutral tone, wondering how he was going to tell Jim that Sarek was trying to take Lorian away from him and George despite what had happened in the past few weeks. "I need sufficient time to prepare…"

"The meeting will take place in five days," T'Pau stated tonelessly. "Is that sufficient time to prepare?"

Chris nodded, "The meeting will take place in the Oval Office in five days, then," he said in a tone that dared T'Pau to offer any sort of argument. "I will be prepared and I will also notify Lorian of it."

"Agreed," T'Pau replied tonelessly as she raised an eyebrow. "Live long and prosper, President Pike."

The screen went black and Chris was about to speak to Spock when he suddenly noticed Lorian standing outside the door with a look of horror on his face. Before Chris could speak, Lorian walked off very quickly towards his room, disappeared inside, and closed the door before anyone could stop him.

"I find my father's actions illogical and most concerning," Spock stated tonelessly. "Captain Kirk…"

Chris sighed, "I'll make all the preparations I can for this hearing, Spock," he said in an unimpressed voice. "I'll wait a few days before I tell Jim because I don't want to upset his recovery even more."

Spock remained silent even though he intended to tell Jim about the hearing at the first opportunity.

* * *

**_Please read and review! If you have any questions, ask them!_**


	21. The Complexities Of Love And Life

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Educational Center – San Francisco, California – 1200 H**_

Paper turkeys decorated the classroom where Lorian was sitting on a mat, deep in meditation about how to handle the upcoming hearing. He had been talked to by both President Pike and Spock, but their reassurances of a favorable outcome did nothing to quell his fear that he would be taken away.

Classes were in session and Lorian knew that he was supposed to be engaged in schoolwork appropriate to the level that he tested into, but he couldn't concentrate. He had been to visit his father twice in the last three days, but had not had the courage to tell him of Ambassador Sarek's plan of attack.

A simple knock on the door caused Lorian to look up from the mat he was staring at and he was surprised to see Kathryn standing there, "Lorian, are you all right?" she asked softly. "May I come in?"

"It is your school, Mrs. Pike," Lorian replied tonelessly. "And, no, I am not all right at all."

Kathryn nodded and walked into the room, "I do not understand why Ambassador Sarek is attempting to take me away from my father and my brother after they are all I have had for the past two years," Lorian stated in a distressed voice. "I do not understand what New Vulcan could offer me…"

Kathryn frowned as a tear escaped Lorian's tired eyes, "Lorian, why don't we get George and take a little field trip to Starfleet Medical to visit your father?" she suggested, seeing that Lorian needed a break.

"That would be agreeable," Lorian replied softly as he got to his feet. "I cannot concentrate today."

Kathryn nodded and smiled as Lorian followed her out of the classroom and down the hallway.

* * *

**_Downtown San Francisco – 1230 H_**

Joanna smiled as she watched her father linger in front of a display store window where mannequins wearing fashionable clothing stood, "I have no idea what to get your mother," Leonard said in a sheepish voice as he turned to look at Joanna. "I was thinking of locking us in her hospital room for an hour to have a romantic dinner and time to talk, but I want someone minding after you four kids."

"Daddy, it's not a big deal," Joanna replied softly. "We can just stay at Grandpa and Grandma's."

Leonard sighed, but nodded as he looked at the dress in the window, "Since we're shopping, Jo, did you want to get any clothes while we're downtown?" he asked, realizing that Joanna didn't really have a lot of clothes except what she borrowed from her grandmother's closet. "Some age appropriate clothes?"

"Maybe," Joanna replied in a nervous voice even though she wasn't focused on shopping at all.

Leonard frowned at seeing Joanna's nervous expression, "Jo, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

"How long am I going to be here before everyone gets tired of me?" Joanna asked in a concerned voice, having spent many nights awake with the fear of being sent away. "I spent a lot of years doing nursing duties on Romulus even though I was really a prisoner. Everyone thought I was dead and I am scared…"

Leonard sighed, "Jo, nobody is going to get tired of you being here," he replied in a gentle voice, concerned by how worthless Joanna felt she was. "I was shocked when you were on that Romulan ship with Jim and Arianne, but I got over it. I'm so happy that I get another chance to get to know you."

Joanna sniffled and softly began to cry, "Come here," Leonard said in a gentle voice, suddenly realizing that Joanna thought that her stay on Earth was only temporary as he embraced his eldest daughter.

The two McCoys stood in the middle of the sidewalk, hugging and crying quietly for several minutes and not caring if anyone saw them, "Crap, it's cold!" Joanna said in an anxious voice. "I need a jacket…"

"Let's go to a department store and get you one," Leonard said as he released her. "It's winter here."

For the first time in years, Joanna chuckled as she let Leonard lead her down the sidewalk towards a stand where hovercabs could be called. As they walked, they spotted a huddled form in an alleyway.

"Sir, are you okay?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he gently nudged the form's worn shoe with his polished Starfleet boot. "Sir, I think there's a law against people sleeping in alleys around here…"

The form looked up, revealing Pavel's pale face and unkempt hair, "Pavel?!" Leonard whispered.

Shaking madly, Pavel got to his feet and bolted off down the alleyway, "Jo, come on," Leonard said in a concerned voice as he grabbed Joanna's hand and bolted off after Pavel. "We need to catch him."

Leonard and Joanna only had to get to the other end of the alley before they saw Pavel sink to his knees on the sidewalk near another taxi stand, "I eem so dizzy," Pavelmoaned. "I do not feel so good."

"Daddy, isn't that Ensign Chekov?" Joanna asked, quickly recognizing the man who was on his knees.

Leonard nodded and knelt down next to Pavel, "Heekaru saw me two days ago and tried to get me to kome back," Pavel whimpered as he hugged himself and keeled over. "Stonn and Sarekvere right; I keeled Spock's mozzer and I hawe done enough to people. I am no good to anyone anymore."

"Pavel?"Hikaru called out as he ran down the alleyway holding a bag. "Doctor McCoy, Joanna?"

Leonard glared at Hikaru, "You knew where Pavel was for two days and you didn't tell anyone?" he asked in a firm voice as Joanna knelt next to Pavel. "Why didn't you tell anyone where he was?"

"Daddy, there's some cuts on his wrists," Joanna said in a concerned voice as she noticed small cuts on Pavel's partially exposed wrists that the worn jacket he was wearing didn't cover. "Do you think…?"

At the mention of cuts, Leonard gently took Pavel's arm and pushed up his sleeve, revealing dark cuts on his wrist and arm, "Ze butterflies died," Pavel whispered somberly. "I felt eet would help…"

"You did this to yourself, Ensign Chekov?" Joanna asked in a nervous voice. "With what?"

Hikaru's eyes widened as Pavel reached into his pants pocket, pulled out a bloodstained scalpel, and held it out to Leonard, "You said nothing was wrong!" Hikaru said in a shocked voice. "Pavel…"

"Look, Pavel, I have to get you help," Leonard said in a concerned voice. "Starfleet Medical can…"

Pavel trembled and shook his head, "I vouldrazzer talk to Preseedent Pike," he whispered.

Leonard sighed, "All right," he replied gently. "However, if he says you go to hospital, you go."

Pavel nodded and was surprised when Leonard and Joanna helped him to stand up, "Do not tell zeKeptin or Meester Spock about zis," he whispered anxiously. "ZeKeptin is sick and Spock eez…"

"I have no intention of telling either of them right now, Pavel," Leonard said gently. "Okay?"

As Pavel leaned on Leonard and Joanna for support, Hikaru put a request in for a cab and was relieved when a hovercab promptly pulled up to the curb where they were standing. It was truly time to go.

* * *

_**Recovery Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1300 H**_

Nyota frowned as she entered the hospital room and saw that Arianne's bed was empty, but the portable tray was pulled close and a covered tray sat on top of it. She stood quietly for a moment and then frowned when she heard quiet sobbing from inside the closed and locked bathroom.

"Arianne?" Nyota called out in a concerned voice as she set the bag Arianne had asked her to bring on a chair close to the bed before moving to the door. "Arianne, it's Nyota; I brought the things you asked…"

The door slid open and Arianne slowly came out with her head down, "Thank you," she said in a trembling voice as she held to the wall for dear life. "Now I have something comfortable to wear."

"Is everything okay, Arianne?" Nyota asked in a concerned voice. "I heard you crying in the…"

Arianne's hand went to her stomach and remained there as she silently walked back over to the bed and lay down, "I've been too scared to ask Leonard to bring the children because it'll make me remember the one I lost when I was a prisoner," she said in a tearful voice. "That's why Spock and I didn't come back to the ship when Leonard, Joanna, and Jim did; my life was used as a bargaining chip by…"

Nyota's eyes widened in horror and she silently sat on the edge of the bed for several seconds before she swallowed hard, "I know what it's like to lose a child," she said in a somber voice, the memory bringing tears to her normally calm eyes. "Shortly after Spock and I married and before he was poisoned, I became pregnant and I lost the baby close to the end of the first trimester. I didn't know what to think and my anger almost destroyed our marriage. Amanda was truly a miracle after that…"

"I can't have any more children," Arianne replied tearfully. "Leonard had to perform a hysterectomy."

Nyota sat there in silence and sighed, "Just let it all out," she whispered, taking Arianne's hand.

* * *

**_Intensive Care Unit_**

The sight of Jim sitting in a hoverchair in the corner of the hospital room both fascinated and alarmed Spock as he entered the room, "Captain, you should not be out of bed," Spock stated tonelessly.

"Like anyone really cares what I do or how I feel," Jim replied in an icy tone that mystified Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Jim asked in a voice that told Spock not to come any closer to him. "Lorian doesn't keep anything from me, but you dared to. Why did you?"

Realizing that Lorian must have messaged Jim with news of the hearing, Spock took a step forward, "Captain, it was not my intention to keep the information from you," he said in a toneless voice, silently bracing himself for an angry reply. "I was coming here today to inform you of the hearing…"

"The hearing is in two days, Spock," Jim said in an angry tone. "They know I can't be there and they'll use it as a reason to take Lorian away from George and I. Why are you even here visiting me?"

Spock froze, "I lost part of myself at the hands of Jeris and Carol Marcus and now I risk losing my eldest son," Jim continued as tears filled his eyes. "Does it give you joy to see me in such terrible pain?"

"I do not understand your statement, Captain," Spock replied in a toneless voice. "You lost…?"

Jim sighed and put his uninjured hand over his face, "I can't talk about it, but it's something that I'll never ever forget," he said in a shaky voice. "It's too painful to talk about and I just can't…"

"Captain, if it is helpful, I do not agree with my father's course of action," Spock stated tonelessly.

Jim winced and slouched in the wheelchair just as Kathryn came into the room with George in her arms and Lorian following closely behind, "Dada," George said as he extended his arms out towards Jim.

"Lorian, I wish to know why you notified your father of the hearing," Spock stated as he gazed at Lorian with an almost concerned expression on his normally stoic face. "He is recovering and does not…"

Lorian frowned, "I did not notify him of the hearing, Commander Spock," he replied tonelessly.

Spock frowned and was silent for a moment, "If you will excuse me, Captain, I must attend to some Starfleet business," he said, wondering if Jim had developed a parent-child telepathic link with both Lorian and George despite not being a Vulcan himself. "Enjoy your visit, but do use caution."

In other words, Jim reasoned, Spock was telling him not to lift George and risk injuring himself or tearing any of his sutures, "I think I'll go back to bed and George can crawl up beside me," he said as Spock left the room. "When I woke up this morning, I saw this in the corner of the room and thought I'd…"

Kathryn smiled, promptly handed George to Lorian, and maneuvered Jim back over to the bed. Jim slowly lifted himself from the wheelchair and on to the bed with his face screwed up in pain.

Lorian silently carried George over to the bed and set him down, "Hey buddy." Jim whispered tiredly, moving his arm so that George could cuddle with him if he wanted to, which he promptly did.

"Father, I am concerned for you and for our family," Lorian stated softly. "However, I do not…"

Jim sighed as George cuddled close to him, "Lorian, tell me what you're feeling," he replied gently.

Kathryn silently slipped out into the hall so that Lorian could express his emotions privately to Jim.

* * *

_**Starfleet Oval Office – Starfleet Presidential Mansion – 1400 H**_

The door slid open, but Chris took no notice of it and continued working on the statement he planned to read at the hearing in defense of Lorian, "President Pike, can I have a word?" a voice suddenly asked.

"If it's a quick one, Doctor McCoy," Chris replied as he saved his work and looked up from his computer only to see Leonard, Joanna, and Hikaru supporting a trembling, pale Pavel. "Ensign Chekov, what…?"

Hikaru and Joanna silently helped Pavel sit down in one of the visitors' chairs and that's when Chris noticed the scars peeking out from underneath Pavel's ragged sleeves, "What happened?" Chris asked in a concerned voice, frowning as Joanna and Hikaru helped Pavel remain upright. "I want an explanation."

"I vant to resign from Starfleet," Pavel said in a barely audible voice. "I do not deserve ze honor…"

Deeply confused and concerned as to why Pavel wouldn't look at him, Chris frowned, "Well, Pavel, I'm not going to accept your resignation," Chris stated gently. "Now, tell me what happened to you."

"Zere vas a Wulcan named Stonn on ze Bridge who said that Sarek told him I keeled Spock's mozzer," Pavelstated in a soft, but trembling voice. "I eem a disgrace to Starfleet and to ze Wulcans…"

Chris was silent for several seconds, "Where have you been for the past week, Pavel?" he asked in a concerned voice that caused Pavel's eyes to widen. "It's been cold out and you look awfully thin…"

"Een ze alleyvays and under ze Golden Gate Bridge at night," Pavel replied in a nervous voice. "I hawevalkedze streets and in ze parks during ze day to keep warm because it ees so cold at night time."

Leonard shot a glare at Hikaru before looking back at Chris, "If I had known about this, sir, I would have put a stop to it," Leonard said in an apologetic voice. "Jo and I were downtown and that's how we…"

"I see," Chris replied calmly, cutting Leonard off. "Pavel, Stonn didn't cut your wrists, did he?"

Swallowing hard, Pavel shook his head and cringed, "I could not deal vithze pain of keeling Spock's mozzer anymore," he replied softly. "Doktor Meecoy tried to counsel me, but I snapped…"

Joanna cringed, but said nothing, "Lieutenant Sulu, I would like you and Miss McCoy to take Pavel to the bathroom and get him cleaned up a bit," Chris stated firmly, seeing that Pavel was very uncomfortable sitting in his office. "Once Pavel's cleaned up, bring him back here and we'll have another discussion."

Pavel trembled as Hikaru and Joanna helped him to stand up and the three of them left the well-kept office in silence, "Leonard, how are you holding up?" Chris asked, less than pleased about the dark circles under Leonard's eyes despite him and the children staying there. "Have you been resting?"

"I'm a doctor with four kids and a wife in the hospital," Leonard replied gruffly. "Not much time…"

Chris sighed, "So much has happened to you recently and I'm wondering if you've talked to anyone about it since you got back to Earth," he stated in a concerned voice. "Stress is taking its toll on you."

"I had a cry with Joanna earlier," Leonard replied in a less gruff voice. "I thought she was dead…"

Chris nodded as the door slid open and closed, "I don't know how I'm gonna break the news to my mama about Joanna," Leonard said in an anxious voice. "After the accident, I was sequestered in a hospital room for three days and wouldn't let anyone give me a sedative even though I felt like…"

"If you finish that sentence with a swear word, Leonard Horatio McCoy, I will wash your mouth out with soap," Leonard suddenly heard the voice of his mother say. "I don't care how old you are."

Leonard's eyes widened and he turned to see his mother standing there in a winter coat with one hand on the handle of a rolling suitcase, "Mama," he said in a shocked voice as he stood up. "How did…?"

"Chris was kind enough to fly me out here for the holidays, Len," Eleanora explained in a gentle voice as she released her hold on the suitcase and extended her arms to Leonard. "Chris also told me…"

Leonard silently embraced his mother, "I've got my whole living family back together," he whispered as tears filled his eyes and he allowed his head to drop to his mother's shoulder so that he could cry.

Eleanora sighed, gently stroking Leonard's hair as his previously restrained sobs filled the room.

* * *

**_Vulcan Embassy_**

"Father, we must speak immediately," Spock stated in a toneless voice as he entered the office where Sarek was sitting on one side of a desk while a nervous looking Phlox sat on the other side of the desk.

Sarek raised an eyebrow as he looked at Spock expectantly, "I believe that Captain Kirk has developed a parental bond with both Lorian and George even though he is not Vulcan," Spock stated tonelessly.

"Fascinating," Sarek replied tonelessly. "Have you melded with Captain Kirk to confirm this belief?"

Spock shook his head, "I have not," he replied tonelessly. "Captain Kirk has an aversion to touch and as I am only partially Vulcan, I am unsure what such a meld would do to both him and myself."

"Doctor Phlox, I apologize," Sarek stated tonelessly. "We must continue this meeting at a future date."

Even though Phlox wasn't happy about having to wait for help to get out of the trouble he was in with President Pike, he nodded, stood, and silently left the office, "Captain Kirk became aware of the hearing and nobody sent him a message about it. I suspect that he was able to read Lorian's thoughts…"

"Indeed," Sarek replied tonelessly. "Your mother was able to read your thoughts when you were…"

Spock swallowed hard, "To force Lorian to learn the Vulcan ways and break the familial bond he has developed with Captain Kirk might prove damaging to one or both," he stated tonelessly. "I have also observed a thy'la bond between Doctor and Commander McCoy that is as strong as mine and Nyota's. They are both briefly aware of it."

"Such bonds are not common among humans, but it is not impossible for them to form," Sarek replied tonelessly as he motioned for Spock to sit. "The death of Ambassador Spock has obviously made you sensitive to such bonds and I must know if the ambassador left his knowledge behind when he…"

Spock nodded as he sat down, "Commander McCoy told me that Ambassador Spock divided his katra between herself and Captain Kirk when they were all prisoners of Jeris," he stated, well aware that the death of Ambassador Spock had changed him profoundly. "I initiated a mind meld with Arianne, but…."

Suddenly remembering what he had seen both on the Klingon ship and in the meld with Arianne, Spock froze and found himself briefly unable to articulate words, "What I have witnessed cannot be explained with words, Father," Spock stated in a slightly anxious voice. "The scenarios unfolded deep horror…"

"My son, relax," Sarek said as he leaned over the desk and placed his hands on Spock's pale face.

Spock suppressed a shudder as he felt the memories become exposed and then he gradually relaxed.

* * *

_**Educational Center – 1500 H**_

"…So let me get this straight, Len," Eleanora said in a concerned voice as she followed Leonard down the hallway towards Charlie's classroom. "Your oldest son got expelled from a mainstream kindergarten?"

Leonard sighed and nodded as they approached the door where Charlie had most of his classes except for art and physical education. After reuniting in Pike's office, they had taken a shuttle to the educational center to pick up Charlie from school since school there was almost done for the day and had discussed the children en route.

They would then go over to Kathryn and Zachary's school and pick them up. Joanna had wanted to come, but Hikaru had needed her nursing experience to help him with Pavel, but she promised to meet them later.

Since it was Arianne's birthday the next day and Leonard wanted to spend that time alone with her, he was going to take his mother and all four of the children over to Starfleet Medical that evening for visiting time and a family dinner. Chris, Kathryn, and Michael would meet them there for the dinner.

The door opened and to Leonard's surprise, Charlie came out with a nervous looking Michael, who looked like he'd been outside, "Papa, Michael ran away from his school and came over here," Charlie explained in a worried voice. "Grandpa Chris is reading us a story and said he could stay."

"Where's your Grandma Kathryn?" Leonard asked in a confused voice. "She usually teaches…"

Charlie shrugged, "She and Lorian took George and went to visit Uncle Jim, I think," he replied in a casual voice as he looked up at Leonard. "I was getting water and I saw them leave like forever…"

"That's nice, Charlie," Leonard said, cutting Charlie off in mid-rant. "Are you ready to go?"

Charlie shrugged, "I have to get my new book and my backpack first," he replied nervously.

Leonard nodded and Charlie disappeared back inside the classroom, dragging Michael with him, "Charlie's got some invisible disabilities like his mother and this school will help with that," Leonard explained as he looked at his mother. "He's a good kid, but he's stubborn and very hyper…"

"Just like you were at six years old," Eleanora replied in an amused voice. "He looks just like you."

Leonard couldn't help but smile at that comment as the door opened again and Charlie came out with a backpack in one hand and a card in the other, "Look what I made for Mommy!" he said in an excited voice as he held up the card he had decorated with markers, paint, and glitter. "Isn't it really cool?"

"Yes, Charlie, it is," Leonard replied calmly. "Charlie, this is your Grandma McCoy and she came all the way from Georgia to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with us. Mama, this is Charlie Tucker McCoy."

Charlie nodded and held up his casted arm, "Can you sign my cast?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"That's supposed to come off in a few days," Leonard commented gently. "Does your arm hurt?"

Charlie shrugged as he lowered his arm, "Where's your sling, honey?" Eleanora asked softly.

"I dunno," Charlie replied nervously. "I think I forgot it and my jacket in the classroom. Sorry."

Leonard sighed, "Stay out here with your Grandma McCoy," he replied gently. "I'll be back."

Without waiting to see Charlie's reaction, Leonard opened the door and entered the classroom to see Chris sitting at the front of the room in his wheelchair with Michael on his lap and a book in his hand.

Several young children, all of whom were around Charlie's skill level, looked up at Leonard as he walked over to the coat and cubby area. A young, dark haired boy in khakis and a sweater suddenly stood up.

"Mister, are you Charlie's dad?" the boy spoke up softly. "Charlie left his stuff in his desk."

Leonard froze, walked over to Charlie's desk, and was surprised to find the sling on the top and the jacket on the back of the chair, "Thank you," he replied as he picked up the items. "Who are…?"

The boy went quiet and looked at the floor, "That's Johnny," Michael spoke up. "He's shy."

"Michael," Chris whispered gently, causing Michael to blush and shrug and it was only then that Leonard noticed that Michael looked slightly older than he did on the Enterprise, most likely an aftereffect of the brief radiation poisoning. "That's Johnny Harriman."

Leonard nodded, "Thanks for helping me find Charlie's stuff, Johnny," he replied calmly.

"You're welcome, sir," Johnny replied in a quiet voice before he sat down and looked at Chris.

Leonard sighed and silently left the room, "Your friend Johnny told me where your stuff was," he said in a quiet voice as he closed the door. "Now, let me help you with your sling and jacket so we can go."

* * *

_**Intensive Care Unit – 1530**_

Lorian was sitting quietly in a chair on the far side of the bed and was quietly working on a homework stylus while Jim lay awake in bed, silently watching as George slept in the crook of his uninjured arm.

The door slid open, "Jim, how are you feeling?" Jim suddenly heard a gentle, but tired voice say.

Jim looked up and saw Arianne, who was now wearing sweats, a loose shirt, and slippers with her hair done up, sitting in ahoverchair that was piloted by Dr. Harriman, "I just came on call and I got a request from Commander McCoy that she wanted to visit you, Captain," Dr. Harriman explained cheerfully.

"I should be out of the hospital by Thanksgiving," Arianne replied softly. "How are you doing, James?"

Jim sighed, "Sarek thinks I'm a bad influence on Lorian and he filed a petition for a hearing that will determine whether or not Lorian is taken away from me," he replied in a toneless voice. "The hearing's in two days and President Pike's going to act as an advocate for Lorian since I'm not well enough…"

Arianne nodded, "I'm sorry that I've not come to see you before now, but I was having trouble handling my own experience and didn't want to burden you," she replied softly. "Can you please forgive me?"

"Always," Jim replied in an understanding tone. "You forgave me when I walked out on all of you."

Arianne sighed and gently patted Jim's hand, "Leonard's bringing the kids tonight for a birthday dinner since my birthday's tomorrow," she said in a gentle voice. "His name is on Charlie and Kathryn's birth certificate since I never married Jon. I never showed it to any of the Voyager crew; I kept it hidden…"

"I assume Bones knows," Jim replied softly, a small smile appearing on his face. "I'm glad he knows."

There was silence as Arianne gazed at George, "For the last few days, I was scared to even have my own children come to visit because it reminded me of what I lost," she explained somberly. "I realized, though, that even though I lost a baby, I gained a daughter when we rescued Joanna from Jeris."

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" Jim asked softly, giving her a tired look. "Will saying it be enough?"

Arianne nodded, "James, you look beat," she said in a gentle voice. "Do you want me to take…?"

George suddenly woke, "Dada sleepy," he said in a quiet voice as he extended his arms. "Up."

Dr. Harriman walked to the side of the wheelchair and gently scooped George out of Jim's open arm, allowing the exhausted Captain to move his arm, "Since when did you get comfortable around kids, Doctor Harriman?" Jim asked, seeing how at ease Dr. Harriman and George were with each other.

"I had my own bundle of joy in 2259 on the U.S.S. Sea of Tranquility and named him after John," Dr. Harriman replied in a pleasant voice as George smiled up at her. "I find it interesting that this child seems to be partially Vulcan, however…"

Jim was quiet for a moment and then nodded, "T'Pol was the mother to Lorian and to little George Lorian," he replied in a quiet voice as tears filled his tired eyes. "She died giving birth to George."

"Oh, Captain, I do apologize for bringing up painful memories," Dr. Harriman replied in a compassionate voice as she carried George over to Lorian and handed him over. "If you ever want to talk…"

Jim nodded and sighed, "I should probably get some rest before someone comes in pestering me to eat dinner," he said in a tired voice. "Who's scheduled to visit me tonight? I heard Spock made a schedule."

Dr. Harriman looked amused, "Jim, I can sit with you for a while if you'd like and that'll give Lorian and George a chance to eat if they want," Arianne said, giving Lorian a gentle, but firm glance. "Okay?"

"I am not in need or desire of nourishment," Lorian replied softly. "I wish to stay with my father…"

The words _while I can _died on Lorian's lips as he truly feared that Sarek would end up getting his way.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Spock entered the room, "Captain, my father is out in the corridor and wishes to speak with you," he stated in a toneless voice, silently regarding Dr. Harriman and Arianne.

Dr. Harriman was about to open her mouth and tell Spock where to go when Jim cleared his throat, "I guess Sarek wants to know about Ambassador Spock," he replied tiredly. "Lorian and George…"

"Can keep me company in my room," Arianne replied, cutting Jim off. "Spock, you stay with Jim."

Swallowing hard, Lorian stood and carried George over to Arianne and Dr. Harriman, "If anything should happen to Jim, I am going to hold you and Sarek responsible," Arianne whispered in a voice of warning as Dr. Harriman escorted her, Lorian, and George from the room and past the silently waiting Sarek.

Jim looked slightly apprehensive as Sarek entered the hospital room and silently stood beside Spock.

* * *

**_Presidential Mansion – 1630 H_**

The quiet was unnerving to Leonard as he led his mother, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary into the foyer and quickly helped all the children take off their shoes and jackets and put them away, "Jo?" he called out nervously, wondering If Jo and Hikaru had managed to take Pavel to hospital after all. "Hikaru?"

There was silence and then a door closed, "Keep it down," Scotty's anxious voice replied softly.

"Where are Pavel, Hikaru, and Joanna at?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as Scotty came down the hallway from the residential area and into the foyer. "Oh, Scotty, this is my mama, Eleanora McCoy."

Scotty nodded, "Joanna sedated Pavel after she and Hikaru cleaned him up and got him some clean clothes," he replied worriedly. "The poor laddie; where's he been at that he needs tae be sedated?"

Before Leonard could reply, Joanna came into the foyer and Eleanora covered her mouth, "Joanna," she said in a shocked voice as tears of shock and joy filled her eyes. "I thought you were dead…"

"Joanna's our big sister, Gramma," Charlie spoke up as he walked over to Joanna. "Can I have a hug?"

Joanna chuckled and gently hugged Charlie, "I failed my reading test today," Charlie piped up sadly.

"Aw, well that's okay," Joanna replied soothingly, feeling sad for her little brother. "You can retake it."

Charlie nodded, "Right, you younger kids need to get your homework done and then get cleaned up so you can join Jo, your Grandma McCoy, and I in visiting your mother," Leonard spoke up. "Mama, can you supervise their homework please? Jo, I need you to help me with something in the kitchen."

Joanna looked surprised, "Papa, can I come too?" Charlie asked in a nervous voice.

"I don't have any homework, Papa," Zachary spoke up. "Can I please go have a nap?"

Leonard frowned, "Are you okay, Zachary?" he asked in a concerned voice as he felt Zachary's forehead and found it slightly warm, but clammy. "C'mon kiddo, let's get you to bed and laying down, okay?"

Zachary moaned and Leonard gently scooped the miserable looking boy into his arms, "Why are you shaking?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he felt Zachary trembling in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so cold," Zachary replied quietly as he flinched in pain. "My arms, legs, and stomach hurt."

Swallowing hard, Leonard sighed, "Mama, can you look after Jo, Charlie, and Katie for me please?"

"I'll bring them over in a while for Arianne's birthday dinner," Eleanora replied gently. "Okay?"

Even though Leonard wasn't sure if it would be at the scheduled time, he nodded and silently carried Zachary out of the Presidential Mansion and over to the attached carport to borrow a vehicle.

* * *

_**Patient Bay – Starfleet Medical - 1800 H**_

"Anemia?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as he looked at Dr. Piper with shock. "How?"

Dr. Piper sighed and offered Leonard the stylus that held the results of the many tests that had been performed on Zachary, "Zachary has two types of blood in him as a result of a transfusion, but the transfused blood is slowly destroying his compatible red blood cells. Due to the shortage of compatible blood cells, Zachary's currently anemic and if he doesn't get a transfusion with compatible blood…"

"He'll die, won't he?" a tired, but concerned voice suddenly spoke from the doorway.

Leonard and Dr. Piper turned to see Arianne sitting near the door in a wheelchair with her hands on the wheels, "Doctor Harriman is taking Lorian and George back to the Presidential Mansion and I also had a chat with your mother," Arianne said as she slowly wheeled herself forward. "Eleanora is going to take care of feeding Joanna, Charlie, Katie, Lorian, and George with Scotty, Pavel, and Hikaru's help."

"Commander McCoy, Zachary's condition was caused by a transfusion that he's had within the last five years that forced incompatible blood into his body," Dr. Piper explained as Arianne wheeled herself over to Zachary's bedside and took the sleeping Zachary's hand in her own. "He needs a transfusion…"

Arianne nodded, "I'm Zachary's mother and it's only natural that we should share the same blood," she replied in a voice that dared Dr. Piper to argue. "Test my blood and arrange a transfusion right away."

"Commander McCoy, you are still recovering…" Dr. Piper replied nervously at Arianne's glare.

Arianne scoffed, "I've already lost one child, Doctor," she replied coldly. "I will not lose another."

Leonard gently placed his hands on Arianne's shoulders, "Just sit tight," Dr. Piper replied calmly as he walked over to the medical cabinet at the far corner of the room. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

There was silence for several seconds and then Leonard let out a heavy sigh, "I would like Starfleet Security to detain Doctor Phlox and question him," she replied calmly. "I want to know what he did…"

Arianne frowned, but was too focused on staying as close to Zachary as she could in case he woke and needed comfort to ask what Phlox had done to Zachary and why.

* * *

_**Intensive Care Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1830 H**_

The conversation and subsequent meld had exhausted Jim to the point where he was now in a deep, but comfortable sleep and Spock found himself unable to leave the room. Sarek had left shortly after the meld, but Spock found no desire to eat or rest; his only desire was to guard the Captain as he slept.

"Spock?" a concerned voice suddenly spoke as the door slid open and closed. "Is everything okay?"

Spock turned to see Nyota standing beside him with Amanda in her arms, "My father and I initiated a mind meld with Captain Kirk earlier this evening and the Captain is exhausted as a result," he explained in a toneless voice. "My father has gone back to the Vulcan Embassy, yet I do not wish to leave…"

"Why did your father want to initiate a meld with the Captain?"Nyota asked in a concerned voice.

Spock silently shrugged, "I do not know," he replied tonelessly. "It must have been important, however."

Nyota nodded and smiled as Amanda extended her arms to Spock, "Spock, I confided in Arianne about my miscarriage," she replied somberly as Spock took Amanda and held her close. "I needed to."

Spock nodded, "Given what happened to Commander McCoy, it was logical that you tell her," he replied in a toneless voice that was laced with relief. "I suspect that it was a relief to share that information."

"Yes, it was," Nyota replied in a relieved voice as she gently put an arm around Spock and leaned in. "I love you and will always love you Spock, Amanda, and any other children we may yet parent. Nothing, absolutely nothing, will ever break us apart."

Spock let out a sigh of contentment as he allowed himself to be held while he held Amanda, "Shouldn't we wake Captain Kirk so he can have something to eat?" Nyota asked as her gaze drifted to Jim's soundly sleeping form and saw how pale he had become. "Eating would help his recovery…"

"Given the intensity of the mind meld, sleep is logically the best thing for Captain Kirk at this time," Spock replied tonelessly as he gazed at Nyota. "Any food given to him tonight would be rejected."

Nyota cringed, but said nothing, "I cherish thee, Nyota," Spock replied softly. "Forever and always."

Not bothering to relinquish their hold on each other or on Amanda, Spock and Nyota silently walked over to Jim's bedside. Though their love was with each other and Amanda on that quiet evening, their prayers were with their Captain, his family, and his well-being.

* * *

**_Please read and review in a detailed manner!_**


	22. A Journey To Seek Help

**_One Day Later_**

**_Starfleet Apartments – San Francisco, California – 1300 H_**

Amanda stretched in her small crib, but remained asleep and for that, Spock was truly grateful. He was trying to focus on some very important computer research that had been inspired by the meld he and his father had initiated with Captain Kirk. What Spock had learned was that Captain Kirk had not only been through some very traumatic things, but that he was also carrying great pains from the past.

One of those great pains, Spock had discovered, was the pain of continued betrayal that had made trusting others difficult. Now, after visiting Arianne earlier that day to wish her a happy birthday, he was home with Amanda so that Nyota could spend time with Arianne, their friends, and their family.

While Amanda napped, Spock found himself recalling what he had learned through the meld and he had realized that the Captain had a brother named George Samuel Kirk, with the nickname of 'Sam', whom he had never mentioned publicly. He had immediately searched Sam's name in the Starfleet database.

A sudden beep prompted Spock to look up from the sleeping Amanda at the computer screen and he saw _Sam Kirk, M.D. and Starfleet's Deneva Project Civilian Specialist – Current Location: Atlanta, Georgia._

Spock's eyes narrowed as he saw that a contact number was listed; it was very tempting to contact Dr. Kirk and explain the situation, but, as a half Vulcan, he knew his social skills were not up to par.

Swallowing hard, Spock quickly pressed the number and silently waited as the connection was made, _"You have reached the answering machine of Doctor Sam Kirk,_" a voice that was similar, only slightly deeper than Jim's, spoke in a formal tone. _"I'm not available right now, so please leave a message…"_

The rest of the message quickly passed and when the beep sounded, Spock quietly cleared his throat.

* * *

_**Intensive Care Unit – Starfleet Medical – San Francisco, California – 1400 H**_

A gasp filled the quiet air as Jim's eyes popped open and he lay there, slowly coming to the realization that he was safe in his hospital room and not on Romulus, being subject to a trial of mockery and pain.

Jim cringed as he remembered how much pain Ambassador Spock must have been in during his final moments of life while he was tortured to death by Klingon painstiks. Before Jim knew it, he was throwing up into the bedpan that had been purposefully left within arm's reach by Dr. Piper.

Coughing anxiously, Jim set the bedpan on the portable table and shakily pulled himself out from underneath the covers into a shaky standing position. He grabbed hold of the dripbox stand and leant heavily on it as he silently went over to the balcony door, watched it open, and then staggered outside.

The cold wasn't good for him at that stage in his recovery, Jim silently thought, but he needed something else on his mind beside life. Today was Lorian's hearing and nothing else could be done.

A blast of cold air woke Jim up fully, but the coughing continued as he slowly moved over to the small plastic chair in the corner of the balcony and eased his body into it. The meld initiated by Spock and Sarek had sent him into a deep sleep for several hours and nightmares had robbed the rest of it away.

Little did Jim know, however, that there were motion sensors programmed into his bed and had sent out a silent alarm to the PADDs of those who were involved in his care to inform them of the action.

* * *

**_Holding Cells - Starfleet Security Building_**

"I wish to speak with Commander McCoy privately," Phlox said in a toneless voice, powerless to do anything aggressive because he was separated from Leonard and Chris by a powerful forcefield.

Leonard scowled, "Today is Arianne's birthday and she's at Starfleet Medical with Kathryn and the other kids visiting Zachary," he replied angrily. "She should be at home resting, but because you risked Zachary's life and almost killed him, she's not. I don't know why you gave him blood or where…"

"Doctor McCoy, hush," Chris spoke up in a firm voice. "Now, Doctor Phlox, please be reasonable…"

Phlox swallowed hard, "I would like to speak with Ambassador Sarek, Mister President," he stated.

Leonard's PADD suddenly vibrated and he immediately pulled it out, "I gotta go," he said in an apologetic voice, irritated that he couldn't stay and learn why Phlox gave Zachary foreign blood.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris asked in an unamused voice. "McCoy, you wanted to know…"

Leonard sighed, "Jim's out of bed and he shouldn't be," he replied gruffly. "The alarm went off."

"Gentlemen, I will only talk with Commander McCoy about this matter as Zachary was her and Admiral Archer's child," Phlox cut in tonelessly. "He was a product of incubated DNA and genetically unique…"

Suddenly realizing what Phlox was hinting at, Leonard's eyes widened, "I thought you just incubated DNA, I didn't know you resorted to genetic engineering," he said in a horrified voice. "How did you…?"

"Not on Earth," Phlox replied coldly, realizing that Leonard now knew what he had resorted to.

Chris frowned, "Genetic engineering is illegal," he replied, both horrified and disgusted that Phlox would resort to an illegal procedure to help Zachary that ended up almost killing him. "If Arianne hadn't…"

"When I married Arianne, I adopted Charlie, Kathryn, and Zachary," Leonard replied in a fierce voice.

Chris suddenly turned pale, "Charlie and Kathryn were already yours," he said in a heavy voice. "Zach…"

"I know that I'm their father and I see Zachary just as much mine as Joanna is," Leonard replied in a calm, slightly anxious voice. "I haven't been in Zachary and Joanna's whole lives, but I still care…"

Chris nodded and sighed, "Doctor Phlox, I have no choice but to settle this matter in a formal hearing where you WILL be required to explain what you did to Zachary and where," he said in a formal tone.

"I'm going to head over to Starfleet Medical," Leonard piped up anxiously. "See you later, sir."

Chris nodded, "I'm going to recommend that you be kept here until the hearing," he stated firmly.

As Leonard left the cell block, he could hear Chris continuing to bark out orders and sighed wearily.

* * *

**_Pediatric Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1530 H_**

"Mommy, can I have some birthday cake?" Zachary asked, powerless to do anything but lie in bed as he watched Hikaru put pieces of a special birthday cake that Nyota had made for a surprise into small Styrofoam bowls and hand them to Joanna, Kathryn, Charlie, Kathy, Lorian, Nyota, Michael, and Scotty.

From her wheelchair, which Leonard had insisted upon even though she was able to walk, Arianne nodded and gently patted his hand, "A small piece, maybe," she replied gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I wanna go home or to Grandma and Grandpa's," Zachary said in a soft voice. "I hate the hospital."

Truth be told, Arianne silently thought, she also hated that Zachary was in the hospital, but he had only gotten a major blood transfusion yesterday and Dr. Piper wanted to see how he reacted to it.

"Here's a small piece for you, Zachary," Hikaru said as he handed a bowl and spoon to the young boy.

Zachary nodded, "Thanks Uncle Hikaru," he replied softly. "Why did Doctor Phlox try to hurt me?"

"Didn't Doctor Phlox just give you someone else's blood?" Charlie asked in a confused voice.

Joanna offered Charlie a smile, "If a person is given a different type of blood than what's in their body, it can make them really sick," she explained in a gentle voice. "Mom gave him some of her blood because they share the same type of blood so that he wouldn't be sick anymore. Do you understand, Charlie?"

"Isn't Mommy gonna get sick for giving some of her blood away?" Charlie asked quietly. "Papa Leonard said that when people lose blood, they get tired. Papa's been really tired, so maybe he lost a lot of…"

Arianne sighed, "Charlie, you should eat your cake," she cut in gently, silently hoping that she could talk to Leonard later about why he was so tired; she had her suspicions, but she wanted to talk to him first.

"Where's Uncle Pavel?" Kathy spoke up with a mouthful full of cake. "He was gonna read to us."

Hikaru swallowed nervously, "Pavel went to visit Captain Kirk," he replied in a fake cheerful voice.

"I hope my father feels fortunate to have so many people who care about him," Lorian spoke up, deeply troubled that his hearing was later today. "If I am unable to remain on Earth, they will need to…"

George whimpered and Kathryn quickly abandoned her bowl of cake and picked him up, "Lorian, I forgot to tell you that I received an email from Ambassador Sarek this morning," Kathryn stated in a gentle voice as she cuddled George close. "He cancelled the petition and wants to speak with you later on."

"Alone?" Lorian asked in a slightly nervous voice, wondering if Sarek planned to kidnap him.

Kathryn shook her head, "No, he says that Commander Spock is also welcome to join in the meeting," she replied in a calm voice. "Nyota, this cake is wonderful; how exactly did you make it with no oven?"

"I let Aunt Nyota use Grandpa's big stove!" Kathy chirped up excitedly. "Joanna and me helped her and Papa make the cake because Papa doesn't know how to bake! Where's Grandma McCoy at, Mommy?"

Arianne sighed and silence filled the room as everyone focused on their cake; she honestly didn't know.

* * *

"Len, where are you off to now?" Eleanora asked as she saw Leonard come out of the Starfleet Security Building looking distressed. "It's your wife's birthday and you've been extremely busy today, my son."

Leonard sighed, "After Doctor Phlox hurt Zachary, I had to know why," he replied in a tired voice. "While I was talking to Phlox with President Pike, an alarm monitoring Jim's movements went off and I…"

"Leonard, stop," Eleanora interrupted in a concerned voice, alarmed at how tired and pale Leonard looked despite being ordered to take it easy for the next little while. "Honey, you're overdoing it."

Shaking his head, Leonard crossed his arms, "Arianne's out of the hospital, but she's supposed to take it easy and now with Zachary in the hospital, I have to divide my time between looking after him, Charlie and Kathryn, making sure Joanna has things to do, making sure Arianne takes it easy, and Jim's health."

"You're not Jim's doctor, Len," Eleanora replied in a concerned voice. "You're his friend and you…"

Leonard closed his eyes for a moment, "Can't let him go through the terrible things I went through during my times of trouble," he replied in a distressed voice. "He's been there for me ever since I almost died on the shuttle from Riverside and he's like the brother I was never able to have in our family."

"Since you almost died, Len?" Eleanora asked in a confused voice. "Sweetheart, what are you saying?"

Leonard opened his eyes and bit his lip, "I tried to kill myself in 2255, Mama," he replied somberly. "I had to go through serious counseling at Starfleet, but I recovered. During the mission at New Vulcan, I was shot by a Romulan guard and it reminded me of when I was held hostage on Delta Vega for three months and forced to undergo horrible medical procedures and tests so that they wouldn't hurt…"

Tears filled Leonard's eyes and he began to sob, "I feel like I've lost parts of myself and I don't know how to get them back or heal the wounds left behind," he said in an emotional voice. "I need some help…"

"Len, shh," Eleanora replied as she gently wrapped her son in a warm embrace. "I've got you; breathe."

Leonard cried for a few more minutes and then sighed, "I joined AA while I was in the Academy, but I've been too busy to go for the last few years and I don't know if Doctor Piper still runs the meetings," he explained as he pulled away from his mother. "He put me on medical leave since I collapsed…"

"Have you been getting any rest at all, though?" Eleanora asked worriedly. "With four kids…"

Leonard shook his head and swore loudly as his communicator suddenly beeped. Ignoring the shocked look that his mother was giving him, Leonard quickly fished his communicator out of his pants pocket.

"What?" Leonard snapped as he popped his communicator open. "This had better be important."

There was silence and then a scoff, "Well, Leonard, I'm in my office and I've got a Doctor Kirk on the line claiming that Spock contacted him with news about Jim," Chris's voice spoke. "I'd say that's important."

"Spock did _what?!_" Leonard shouted in an angry, shocked voice. "Who does Spock think he is?"

Leonard heard Chris sigh impatiently, "Doctor Kirk is on his coffee break and wants to know exactly what Spock wanted to tell him about Jim," Chris finally said in a patient voice. "Shall I put him on the line?"

"Go ahead," Leonard replied in a calmer voice, not looking forward to talking to Sam after several years.

A beep sounded, "Doctor McCoy?" Sam's voice spoke. "I was wondering what you wanted to tell me?"

"First of all, _Sammy_, you're a real prince for excluding your own brother from your wedding just because your nutcase of a mom had a problem with him!" Leonard shouted. "Do you even care about Jim at all?"

Sam gasped, "Is this some sort of a sick joke?" he asked in an appalled tone. "How dare you…?"

Swearing loudly, Leonard snapped the communicator shut and was about to use it to contact Spock when it suddenly beeped, "Doctor McCoy?" Dr. Piper's voice spoke. "I need your help with the Captain."

* * *

_**Intensive Care Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1600 H**_

"Keptin?" Pavel called out as he entered the quiet hospital room and saw that both the room and the bed were empty even though Captain Kirk wasn't allowed to be out of bed. "Keptin, vhere are you?"

There was silence and Pavel heard coughing coming from the balcony; it was then that he saw two slipper clad feet in view of the small balcony door. He couldn't help but walk over to the balcony door and was surprised to see Jim sitting in a small chair outside with his uninjured hand on his chest.

"Keptin, vhy are you alone out in ze cold?" Pavel asked softly as he moved out on to the balcony.

Jim was quiet for a moment and then he looked at Pavel, "What happened to you?" Jim asked, suddenly noticing how pale and sick Pavel looked as well as the bandages around his wrists. "Where have you…?"

Jim suddenly broke off in a coughing fit, "I think I got pneumonia on that Romulan ship," he explained as the coughs slowly subsided. "I know I should be in bed, but the cold air helps me breathe a bit better."

"Keptin, I vant to quit Starfleet but Prezeedent Pike von't let me," Pavel stated softly. "Can you let me?"

Jim frowned, "No," he replied in a concerned voice. "Pavel, why do you want to leave Starfleet?"

Pavel suddenly paled and moved over to the furthest side of the balcony, "Oh, no," he whimpered.

A moment later, Spock came out on to the balcony, "Captain, I was informed that you had left your bed," he stated tonelessly, raising an eyebrow at seeing Pavel on the balcony. "Ensign Chekov…"

"Eet vas not my fault!" Pavel shouted, unaware that he had been trying to put distance between him and Spock so much that he was now sitting on the ledge of the balcony. "I did not mean to do eet!"

Jim's eyes widened in horror as Pavel tried to back up and ended up falling from the balcony on to the frozen ground three stories below. A moment later, Jim and Spock could hear Leonard swearing anxiously as he called for medical assistance. Spock silently walked over to the edge of the balcony.

"Captain, I do not know what has just transpired," Spock stated in a toneless, yet confused voice.

Jim was quiet for a moment and coughed, "Spock, you tell Jim to get back in bed or I'll make sure he's not allowed out of the hospital until next summer!" he heard Leonard yell. "I'll be up in a minute!"

"Spock, please, just go," Jim spoke in a somber voice. "My heart is breaking and I don't want to…"

Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim scoffed, "My Lorian might be taken away from me today and there's not a thing I can do about it," Jim replied in a pain-filled voice. "Your father's petition, remember?"

"Captain, my father cancelled the petition against your competency as a parental figure," Spock replied tonelessly as he turned to look at Jim. "However, he would like to speak to Lorian and myself…"

Jim's eyes widened in confusion and he suddenly began to cough again, "All right, Jim, get back in bed already," Leonard said as he appeared in the doorway. "Doctor Piper's taking care of Chekov and I…"

"Please, both of you, just leave me alone," Jim snapped in an aggravated voice as he laid back in the chair and sighed. "I already know I'm not being let out of here until after Christmas, so just get out."

Leonard sighed, "Even if I don't get anything better than turkey soup for Thanksgiving and Christmas, make sure my boys get whatever they want to eat," Jim said in a pain-filled voice as he stared outward.

Spock and Leonard silently stared at Jim in disbelief, "President Pike and his wife would not deprive Lorian and George of nutrition simply because you are in the hospital," Spock replied tonelessly.

"Jim, they're not ever going back to that shack you called a home for nearly a year," Leonard replied, still disgusted at how destitute Jim, Lorian, and George had been living before the mission to New Vulcan.

Jim nodded and winced, "We spent last Thanksgiving in a soup kitchen and it took a month of working double overtime in the garage so that we were able to have food last Christmas that the boys could eat," he said in a pained voice. "Meat makes Lorian sick and vegetarian stuff costs a lot of money…"

Swallowing hard, Leonard quietly opened his med-kit and loaded a hypospray, "Jim, you really need to rest now, okay?" he said in a gentle voice as he injected the hypospray into Jim's neck. "That cough…"

"I think it's pneumonia," Jim replied in a slurred voice as the meds took effect. "I'm so tired, Bones."

Spock placed his hand on Jim's shoulder and Jim immediately slumped backwards into a deep sleep.

"Spock, help me get Jim back to bed and then I need to talk to you," Leonard stated in a firm voice.

* * *

_**Atlanta General Hospital – Atlanta, Georgia – 1730 H**_

"_Do you even care about Jim at all?" _

Those words echoed through Sam's mind as he sat at the small desk in his office, silently working on digital paperwork that he had neglected because he was too busy taking care of patients. He was too distracted by Leonard's harsh words, however, to make any progress on the work he was trying to do.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up from his computer and was surprised to see Aurelan standing there in jeans, boots, and a sweater with her red hair up in a bun while she held their warmly dressed son, Peter, in her arms, "Aurelan, what are you doing here?" he asked in a gentle, yet concerned voice. "Is everything okay?"

"You're supposed to be getting off now, aren't you?" Aurelan asked in a curious, but gentle voice.

Sam looked up at the chronometer above his door and sighed, "Oh, I forgot we were supposed to be going to dinner tonight," he replied in an apologetic voice. "Aurelan, I'm sorry, but I'm not hungry."

"Bad day today?" Aurelan asked in a concerned voice as she carried Peter over to the desk.

Sam cringed, "I got a weird call from some Vulcan named Spock and he wanted to talk to me about Jim, but I wasn't here and he left a message," he explained, unable to shake the feeling that something was very wrong. "I phoned Doctor McCoy about the call and he accused me of not caring about Jim."

Aurelan frowned, "You haven't mentioned Jim since before we got married, Sam," she replied softly.

For several minutes, Sam was quiet and he tapped a few buttons on his computer. The Starfleet Headquarters page quickly appeared on the screen with a picture of the current President, Christopher Pike, sitting in his wheelchair next to a statue of the Starfleet logo with contact information listed.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Sam pressed the phone icon next to President Pike's name and inhaled sharply as a woman's face appeared on the screen, "Hello ma'am, I was wondering if I could talk to Christopher Pike?" he asked in a nervous voice. "I'm Doctor Sam Kirk and I'm calling from Atlanta."

"President Pike is unavailable this evening," the woman replied curtly. "Please call back tomorrow."

The screen went black and Sam sighed wearily before he stood up, "I don't feel like going out tonight, but maybe we can eat in the cafeteria?" he suggested in a gentle voice as he walked over to Aurelan.

Aurelan nodded, "That's fine," she replied calmly as she handed Peter to Sam. "Then we can talk."

* * *

**_Starfleet Presidential Mansion - San Francisco, California_**

"You and Spock are going to Atlanta, Len?" Arianne asked in a shocked voice as she left the room where she had said goodnight and tucked Charlie, Kathy and Michael into bed. "Is Sam even still there?"

Leonard sighed as he helped Arianne walk down the hallway and into the room that they had been given during their stay at the mansion, "I reamed Sam out over the phone and it didn't help," he explained in a distressed voice. "Maybe if Spock and I go to Atlanta and explain the situation to Sam, maybe he'll…"

"I only wish I could go with you," Arianne replied in a tired voice as she slowly climbed into bed.

Leonard nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, "You should just take it easy tonight, darlin'," he replied in a concerned voice as he gently caressed her hands. "My mama's here to help you and keep an eye on the kids; she's just playing a game with Joanna and Lorian right now and George is in the playpen. Since Kathryn's sitting with Zachary and my mama, Lorian, and Jo are more than capable of keeping an eye on the youngens, I just want you to rest..."

"In other words, you're telling me not to worry," Arianne replied in a tired voice. "Len, I'm also worried about Pavel and the fact that he fell trying to get away from Spock is alarming. I need to talk to him…"

Swallowing hard, Leonard stood up, "Pavel's under deep sedation," he replied gently. "Tomorrow."

"I love you, Len," Arianne said in a sleepy voice. "Give Sam a piece of my mind for me, all right?"

Fighting the urge to laugh at Arianne's comment, Leonard nodded and tucked Arianne's hands under the blanket before leaving the room. He wasn't surprised to see Spock silently lingering in the hallway.

"Nyota expressed concern at our plan, Doctor," Spock stated tonelessly as they walked down the hallway towards the outer area where a hovercar that would take them to the shuttle port waited.

Leonard scoffed as they reached the foyer, "If this doesn't wake Sam up to reality, what will?" he asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow, but silently followed Leonard out to the waiting car and got in. The ride over to the shuttleport was quiet as both Leonard and Spock were trying to figure out what to do once they arrived in Atlanta if Sam wasn't still working at the hospital. How else would they find him in that city?

* * *

**_Intensive Care Unit – Starfleet Medical - 1900 H_**

"…Leave me alone!" Chris heard Jim say in a groggy, scared voice. "I won't swallow them!"

Chris looked up from his stylus and frowned at seeing Jim pulling away while acting as if he wanted to spit something out even though there was nothing in his mouth, "Jim?" he asked in a worried voice.

"What are you doing?" Jim spoke in a groggy voice even though his eyes remained firmly closed.

Suddenly, Jim let out a pain-filled scream and he jerked so violently that Chris thought he was having a seizure of some sort, "JIM!" he shouted in an anxious voice as the bio alarm went haywire.

"…Pike?" Jim spoke in a semi-conscious voice as his eyelids fluttered. "…Oww, I'm so cold…"

Chris tilted his head curiously as Jim's eyes slowly opened and he let out a violent gasp, "I'm not in the lab," Jim said in a groggy voice as he looked around the room and saw Chris sitting at his bedside.

"Lab, Jim?" Chris asked in a concerned voice as Jim noticed the new drip-line in his right hand.

Jim nodded slowly and held up his hand, "What's this?" he asked in a groggy voice. "It wasn't here…"

"It's antibiotics to treat your bacterial pneumonia," Chris replied gently. "Jim, what lab?"

Jim cringed and then sighed, "Carol's lab on Jeris's ship," he replied weakly. "I was tortured in it."

"If you ever want to talk about that, Jim, just remember that I was in your shoes several years ago," Chris said in a compassionate voice as he rested his arms on the arm rests of his wheelchair.

Again, Jim nodded, "Could I have something warm to eat?" he asked in a tired voice. "Please?"

Before Chris could reply, the door slid open and Nyota came into the room with Amanda in a Snugli while she pushed a metal cart holding a covered tray, "Doctor Piper was on his way up with this and I told him I'd bring it up to you instead," she explained softly. "How are you feeling tonight, Captain?"

"I'm hanging in there," Jim replied softly, hoping that Nyota wouldn't press him for information.

Nyota nodded and carefully moved the tray from the cart to the portable table, "Is Pavel all right?" Jim asked, not wanting Uhura to know that he had just woken from a nightmare. "He fell pretty hard."

"Pavel broke his leg in three places, broke some ribs, and isn't feeling that great," Nyota replied, unwilling to lie to her Captain and friend despite the situation. "Doctor Piper sedated him…"

Jim frowned, "Doctor Piper?" he asked in a groggy voice. "Why isn't Bones taking care of Pavel?"

Nyota suddenly looked frightened and looked at Chris, "Lieutenant?" Chris asked in a worried voice.

"Spock and Doctor McCoy took a shuttle to Atlanta," Nyota replied nervously. "To talk to your brother, Captain."

Jim's eyes widened in utter shock and horror and Chris gripped his arm rests while inhaling sharply.

For a moment, the room was deathly silent as Jim closed his eyes and processed what Uhura had just told him, "If Sam wants to come, let him," Jim finally said in a quiet voice as he opened his eyes.

Chris silently lifted the lid off the tray, revealing hot chicken broth, a large mug of steaming liquid that had a straw in it, and a small cup of jello. An eating 'apron' and two spoons also sat on the tray.

"This looks appetizing," Chris said as he set his stylus on his lap, picked up the 'apron' and put it on Jim so that he wouldn't spill or throw up on his gown. "I know you hate the apron, but it's so you don't…"

Jim sighed, "Thank you for the food," he said softly, giving Uhura a look of gratitude. "I need it."

Nyota nodded and Amanda suddenly started to whimper, "Oh, Amanda's hungry," she said in an apologetic voice. "I should get home and feed her. I'll come by tomorrow, Captain, all right?"

Once Nyota and Amanda were gone, Jim scoffed and coughed, "Nobody's going to come here tomorrow and spend their Thanksgiving babysitting a busted up piece of damaged goods," he said in a slightly upset voice as he looked at the soup. "I hate to sound like an invalid, sir, but could you help me eat?"

"Already planned to," Chris replied gently as he picked up the spoon and filled it up with soup. "Open wide."

As Chris fed spoonfuls of soup to Jim, he was deeply disturbed that Jim had openly referred to himself as a 'busted up piece of damaged goods', yet it also confused him. What had happened to Jim on that ship?

* * *

_**Street - Atlanta, Georgia – 2200 H**_

Light flakes of snow fell from the sky and Spock found himself stopping beside a green space that was between Atlanta General Hospital and a tower apartment building. Leonard was a few feet ahead, using his stylus to try and figure out where Dr. Kirk lived since the hospital wouldn't tell them anything.

"Doctor, I request that we stop for a moment or go somewhere where the temperature is less severe," Spock stated in a toneless voice. "Even after residing for Earth for years, I am unaccustomed to the…"

A light suddenly flashed on and shone on them, "Who's out here?" a sharp male voice suddenly asked.

"Please cease shining that light in Doctor McCoy's and my eyes," Spock stated to the unknown voice.

The light clicked off and footsteps drew closer to them, "Doctor McCoy?" the voice asked worriedly.

It was then that a bigger light flashed on, revealing that there was a large pole in the middle of the green space that served as a security monitor, "Doctor McCoy?" Sam asked in a shocked voice. "What…?"

"Doctor Kirk?" Spock asked, immediately recognizing the man whom he had contacted earlier that day.

Sam frowned as he recognized Spock and Leonard, "What are you two doing here?" he asked in a shocked and concerned voice, realizing that they were most likely there because of Jim. "What…?"

"If we are to continue this discussion, I request permission to sit," Spock stated tonelessly. "I am in physical pain and if I remain on my foot for a prolonged period of time, I will have a stress fracture."

Leonard frowned and noticed that Spock was limping as he took a step forward, "Look, why don't you two come in and I'll look at that foot?" Sam suggested in a concerned voice. "It's really cold out here."

Even though they both wanted to get back to San Francisco as soon as possible because the next day was Thanksgiving, Leonard and Spock silently followed Sam into the building and to an apartment that was near the back of the first floor. It didn't take long for Sam to unlock the door and Spock immediately made a beeline for the nearest piece of furniture and sat with an expression of discomfort on his face.

"Make yourselves comfortable, just be careful to not wake my wife or my son," Sam said in a hushed voice as he closed and locked the door once Leonard was inside. "Get your sock and shoe off…"

Spock silently removed his left shoe and sock, revealing that his foot was slightly swollen, "I sustained a severe injury several years ago and extreme temperatures affect it," he explained in a toneless voice.

Sam silently pulled an ottoman from a nearby chair over and set it under Spock's foot, "Just keep it elevated for a few hours and it'll be all right," he said in a professional tone. "Now, why are you here?"

Leonard sighed and didn't move from the entrance, "In case you didn't know it, Jim and Arianne were taken hostage by a psychotic Romulan during our last mission and they both almost died," he replied grouchily, wanting to beat some sense into Sam more than talk it out. "Jim was beaten pretty badly…"

Sam frowned, "I had a feeling something was up when you were so crass on the phone," he replied in an uneasy voice as he crossed his arms. "I take it then, that Jim's in the hospital and is recovering okay?"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that Jim's recovery is going okay," Leonard replied gruffly. "With all the damage that's been inflicted on him, I don't think he'll be out of the hospital until after Christmas."

Sam's eyes widened in shock and he silently disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, a soft gasp and quiet sobbing could be heard for several seconds before everything again went quiet.

"Look, why don't you two stay the night and we'll talk about this more in the morning?" Sam suggested in an emotional voice as he came back into the living room. "I'll get some sleeping bags out for you two, okay?"

Before Spock or Leonard could argue, Sam walked off to the apartment's small storage room.

* * *

_**Intensive Care Unit – Starfleet Medical – San Francisco, California – 2300 H**_

A cast covered Pavel's left leg and a patient gown, blanket, bandages, driplines, and tubes covered the rest of his body except for his head and pale face. Hikaru, however, hadn't found being there boring even if Pavel was sedated and couldn't respond. It gave him a chance to think of how to help his friend.

Dr. Piper had checked in on them periodically throughout the evening and had brought Hikaru food, something to read, and a pillow so that he wouldn't get bored. Nobody else had come to visit.

While Pavel slept, Hikaru sat at his bedside deep in thought about the fight that Pavel, Sarek, and Stonn had had on the Enterprise Bridge. Once Thanksgiving was over, Hikaru silently vowed, he was going to make it a point to request a meeting between the Vulcans and Starfleet about resolving this matter. This animosity _could not_ continue.

* * *

_**Please read and give detailed reviews so that I feel motivated to continue this story!**_


	23. For The Love Of Family

**_Thanksgiving Day_**

**_Presidential Mansion – 0600 H_**

The chronometer above the door turned to 0600 and Arianne sighed as she leaned back in her chair so that her eyes wouldn't become strained from reading. She had only been able to sleep until midnight before nightmares about Ambassador Spock's death and her torture had woken her in a cold sweat.

Not wanting to disturb anyone else's sleep, Arianne had gotten up and had sat at her computer for the last several hours, silently reading articles about post-traumatic stress disorder not only to help herself, but also to see if she could somehow help Joanna recover from living among Romulans since childhood.

Letting out a tired sigh, Arianne rose from the chair and walked over to the closet that she and Leonard shared. She silently put on her fluffy housecoat over her Starfleet issue pajamas and silently left the room, intending to hide in the kitchen until the culinary attendants came to make the day's food.

To Arianne's relief, the hallways were quiet and the other bedroom doors were still closed, meaning that the children were all still asleep. There was noise coming from the direction of the kitchen, however, and Arianne found it curious because the culinary staff started working at 0700.

As Arianne entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see Eleanora standing at the stove in front of a giant pot with a wooden spoon in her hand, "Mrs. McCoy?" Arianne asked in a tired voice. "What…?"

"Please, Arianne, call me Eleanora," Eleanora replied in a gentle voice as she turned around and frowned at seeing how tired and pale Arianne looked. "Goodness sakes, Arianne; haven't you been resting?"

Arianne sighed, "I got a few hours of sleep," she replied in a tired voice. "It was enough for now."

"Come sit down at the table and have some of this oatmeal I'm making for everyone," Eleanora said in a firm motherly voice, realizing that Arianne was as stubborn as Leonard. "How are you feeling today?"

Arianne silently walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, "I'm not sure," she replied in a tired voice as she silently hugged herself. "Can I just sit here and just quietly watch you cook for a bit?"

"Of course," Eleanora replied gently. "When Len was a boy, he used to watch me cook all the time."

Arianne smiled curiously, "What was Leonard like as a child?" she asked in a curious voice, wanting to know more about the man she loved so that she could help him recover from all that had happened.

As Eleanora turned back to the stove, she began to recall Leonard's childhood and it soothed Arianne.

* * *

**_Intensive Care Unit – Starfleet Medical – 0630 H_**

"Heekaru?" Hikaru heard a groggy voice ask in his ear. "Vhere am I?"

After finally falling asleep in the chair at Pavel's bedside around 0200, Hikaru took a minute to wake up, but he was pleased to see that Pavel was awake, "You're in the Intensive Care Unit at Starfleet Medical," he replied in a gentle voice, concerned by how pale Pavel still was. "You fell off of a hospital balcony…"

"Keptin Quirk and Meester Spock saw me," Pavel replied in a groggy voice. "Do zey seenk I am…?"

Hikaru's eyes widened, "They do not think you are crazy, Pavel," he replied calmly. "They are worried."

Pavel nodded and forced himself into a sitting position, only to see that his left leg was in a cast and resting on a fluffy pillow, "Heekaru, eez it Zanksgeeving?" he asked in a pained voice, suddenly noticing the dimly lit sky that was outside his window. "You should be at ze Preseedent's house for food…"

"Dinner's not until early this afternoon," Hikaru replied gently. "I have to buzz Doctor Piper, okay?"

Pavel sighed as Hikaru pressed the medi-call button on the side of the bed and was surprised when Dr. Piper came into the room almost immediately, "Ah, hello Ensign Chekov," Dr. Piper said pleasantly.

"I broke my leg," Pavel said in a groggy voice, wincing as he touched his chest. "Vhat else?"

Dr. Piper sighed, "A few ribs that ended up puncturing your lungs, but Doctor Harriman patched you up good as new," he replied somberly. "You're also malnourished, dehydrated, and very underweight."

"I hawe been homeless for a vhile," Pavel replied in an ashamed voice as he winced in pain.

Dr. Piper nodded, but said nothing, "I told Doctor Piper about your trouble with Sarek and Stonn," Hikaru confessed in an apologetic voice. "I know you said never to tell anyone else, but…"

"I vant to talk to Arianne eef I am being forced to see a counselor," Pavel interrupted groggily.

Dr. Piper looked at Hikaru for a moment before looking at Pavel again, "I'll have a chat with Commander McCoy about that tomorrow, all right?" he replied calmly. "Now, you'll be here for a few days…"

Pavel nodded and laid back, "I am wery scared of anyone but Heekaru and her," he replied tiredly.

"Pavel, why don't you go back to sleep for a little while?" Hikaru suggested gently. "You need it."

Too exhausted and in pain to argue, Pavel obediently closed his eyes and Hikaru silently moved over to the far side of the room, motioning for Dr. Piper to join him, "I want to talk to Spock about what happened between Pavel, Stonn, and Sarek, but I don't want to do it in front of Pavel…"

"If you need time to find Commander Spock, go ahead," Dr. Piper replied gently. "I'll stay here."

Hikaru nodded and smiled, "Thank you," he said in a relieved voice. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Dr. Piper silently took the chair at Pavel's bedside as Hikaru ran from the room as fast as he could.

* * *

"_Attention passengers, Flight 205 from Atlanta will be landing in 20 minutes…."_

A wooshing sound filled Leonard's ears and his eyes popped open in alarm, thinking that he was back on the Enterprise and being hauled to Sickbay while bleeding to death from phaser wounds. However, he saw that he was in a shuttlecraft cabin and that there were several passengers also aboard the shuttle.

"Doctor McCoy, are you all right?" a voice filled Leonard's ear. "We're not far from San Francisco…"

It took Leonard a moment to realize that Sam was sitting next to him while Aurelan sat across from them with Peter on her lap, "Where's Spock?" Leonard asked, wondering why he couldn't see Spock.

"Your Vulcan companion is sitting near the back of the shuttle, Doctor," Aurelan explained in a concerned voice. "You fell asleep shortly after takeoff and he disappeared into the back."

Leonard sighed and nodded, "I appreciate you all putting your Thanksgiving plans aside and coming back with us to San Francisco," he said as he looked at Sam and then Aurelan. "I know it must have been…"

"Shocking?" Sam replied in an amused voice. "Yes, but I'm a doctor, so I'm very used to being shocked."

Just then, Spock came down the aisle with a PADD in his hand and he silently took a seat next to Aurelan before quickly fastening his seatbelt, "I have taken the liberty of sending Captain Kirk a message informing him of our actions, Doctor," he stated tonelessly. "Captain Kirk dislikes surprises, so I…"

"I fully expected you to do that, Spock," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "Jim does hate surprises."

Sam's eyes widened, "Are we talking about the same Jim here?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Sam, Jim's not like he was back in the Academy," Leonard replied somberly. "Stuff's happened…"

Spock cleared his throat, "Doctor McCoy, perhaps it would be prudent for Doctor Kirk to speak with President Pike before he reunites with Captain Kirk," he spoke tonelessly. "It would be beneficial…"

Leonard nodded and sighed, "Agreed," he replied, silently praying that Jim wouldn't throw a fit.

* * *

**_Intensive Care Unit – Starfleet Medical – 0700 H_**

The red light flashing on Jim's stylus immediately caught Chris's eye, as Jim was sound asleep in bed and had slept through the night for the first time since regaining consciousness. Chris had spent the night sleeping in his wheelchair, but he didn't mind doing so, as he would sleep in his own bed that night and Jim wouldn't know anything other than a hospital bed til after Christmas. It was such a small sacrifice.

Making sure he wouldn't wake Jim, Chris picked up the stylus and saw that Spock had sent Jim a message explaining that he and Dr. McCoy were en route from Atlanta with Dr. Kirk and his family in tow. Chris had to read the message twice and he couldn't believe that Spock and McCoy had done that.

There was suddenly a faint cough and Chris looked up from the stylus to see that Jim was awake and coughing with a pained expression on his pale face, "I'm so warm," Jim moaned groggily. "Sore…"

Frowning, Chris set the stylus aside and gently felt Jim's forehead, "The fever's part of the pneumonia and you're sore because you actually slept through the night," he explained gently. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Jim replied groggily, frowning as the door slid open and closed. "Lorian?"

Wondering if Jim was having a fever induced hallucination, Chris was about to press the medi-call button when he saw Lorian, who was dressed in boots, jeans, and a raggedy sweater, approach the bed with a swaddled George in his arms, "Father," Lorian said in a quiet voice. "Today is a family holiday, correct?"

"Dada," George spoke as his small eyes suddenly popped open and focused on Jim. "Dada."

Lorian silently unwrapped George and held him close to Jim, "The only ones awake are Commander McCoy and Doctor McCoy's mother," Lorian explained tonelessly. "I am feeling anxiety…"

Chris frowned, "Lorian, does anyone know where you and George are?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"No," Lorian replied softly as George cooed at Jim. "As I said, I am feeling a high level of anxiety today."

Chris quietly cleared his throat and maneuvered his wheelchair away from the bed, "I'll phone the house and make sure that an adult knows where you two are," he said in a firm voice. "Stay with your father."

"Father, I am concerned about what will happen to us once you are well enough to leave the hospital," Lorian spoke in a quiet voice as he sat in a chair close to Jim's bedside. "We have no place to live…"

As Chris wheeled himself out of the room, he overheard Jim sigh patiently, "I know," Jim's voice replied in a groggy, weak voice. "Lorian, you don't have to worry. I'm the adult, so I'll figure something out…"

Pangs of guilt and compassion filled Chris's heart and he was so distracted by thoughts of how he could help Jim that he nearly ran into a tired looking Hikaru, "Lieutenant Sulu?" Chris asked in a worried voice.

"Sorry, sir," Hikaru replied nervously. "I went downstairs to try and contact Commander Spock, but…"

Chris frowned, "Commander Spock is unavailable for the time being," he replied gently. "Why…?"

"I want to talk to him about Pavel," Hikaru replied nervously. "Doctor Piper's sitting with Pavel, but I'm about to go tell him that he can go home to his family while I stay with Pavel. It's Thanksgiving and…"

Chris held up a hand to silence him, "What I'm about to tell you is NOT to be made public, Lieutenant," he said in a sharp voice. "Doctor Piper lost his family while in the service of Starfleet and it took him down a dark road for quite a few years before he cleaned up his act," he explained in a quiet voice. "I brought him back into Starfleet as a volunteer doctor, but he eventually accepted the position of Head of Starfleet Medical after Doctor Puri's death. He spends his holidays being with hospitalized people so that they don't have to be by themselves at a time when everything's so cheery and family oriented."

Hikaru nodded and nearly jumped out of his skin when Dr. Piper came out of a nearby room, "Lieutenant Sulu, I take it that you didn't find Commander Spock?" he asked in a gentle voice. "Anyway, Ensign Chekov wanted a little privacy to write, so I told him that I'd check in on some other patients and come back in a while. President Pike, I thought you were sitting with Captain Kirk; is he all right?"

"It seems that Lorian woke George and snuck over here with him without telling anyone," Chris replied in a half-concerned, half-amused voice. "I'm going to call my house and tell someone they're here…"

Dr. Piper nodded, "I'll look in on them and then I'll go check on Doctor M'Benga since he doesn't have anyone else to visit him today," he replied calmly. "He's been asking about Kirk and the rest of you…"

"Doctor M'Benga?" Hikaru asked, suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen Dr. M'Benga since the Enterprise had returned to Earth. "Doctor Piper, I haven't seen Doctor M'Benga in a few weeks…"

Dr. Piper sighed patiently, "Doctor M'Benga's in the Mental Health Unit and in the interest of patient confidentiality, that's all I can share," he explained in a somber voice. "If you want to visit him…"

"I might once I find Commander Spock," Hikaru replied in a determined voice. "Where is he?"

Dr. Piper was silent for a moment, "What exactly do you need Commander Spock so badly for that you're running around like a chicken with your head cut off?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Pavel fell off the balcony in Captain Kirk's room because he was trying to get away from Commander Spock," Hikaru explained in an annoyed voice. "When Commander Spock's mother died, Pavel thought it was his fault because nobody ever told him that it wasn't. Pavel confided in me and in Doctor McCoy…"

Dr. Piper scowled, "I may not be up to date on all the intricacies of Starfleet, but Vulcan was destroyed in 2258, correct?" he asked in an unusually angry voice. "It's now 2263 and I find it both shocking and disturbing that Ensign Chekov carried that pain for five years and hardly anyone noticed that…"

"I noticed it and I went to Doctor McCoy," Hikaru spoke up nervously, not daring to look at Chris.

Chris sighed, "I'm as appalled and shocked by this as you are, Doctor Piper," he replied frostily, giving Hikaru a look that indicated that this discussion was not yet over. "However, a corridor in the Intensive Care Unit of Starfleet Medical is hardly the appropriate place to discuss this serious matter."

"I agree," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check in on Captain Kirk now."

Swallowing hard and assuming a neutral facial expression, Dr. Piper silently moved past Hikaru and Chris and into Jim's hospital room, "Spock and McCoy should be back in San Francisco by now, Hikaru, so I would recommend you go to the shuttleport if you wish to talk to Commander Spock," Chris stated.

Gritting his teeth, Hikaru walked off down the corridor towards the lift without looking back and Chris silently swore under his breath before wheeling himself over to the public communications terminal.

* * *

"Doctor Piper, something's wrong," Jim moaned in a pained voice as Dr. Piper entered the room and saw that Lorian was sitting in a chair holding George close. "My hands and feet are shaking and numb."

Dr. Piper frowned as he approached the bed and saw that Jim's hand was trembling, "When did this start, Captain?" he asked in a concerned voice as he looked at the overhead monitor.

Jim, however, wasn't listening and was cringing in agony, "I've had pain on and off for the last three days and I don't know what it is," he replied in a pained voice. "Are healing wounds supposed to hurt…?"

"I'm gonna check your injuries, if you don't mind," Dr. Piper said in a concerned voice as he removed the blanket and began to gently press on the areas of Jim's abdomen whether or not they were bandaged.

Jim suddenly whimpered and cringed as Dr. Piper pressed down on the bandaged area where his one kidney had been removed on the Enterprise, "When was the last time you relieved yourself, Captain?" Dr. Piper asked in a concerned voice, a possible diagnosis suddenly forming in his worried mind.

"I don't know," Jim replied in a pain-filled voice as he opened his eyes. "Where's Bones?"

Dr. Piper looked at Lorian, "Lorian, I need you to take George and go wait in the hall with President Pike," he said in a somber voice. "Inform President Pike that your father is having renal issues."

"What?" Jim asked in a pain filled voice as another shockwave of pain hit him. "Ow, ow, ow…"

Swallowing hard, Lorian silently stood up and carried George from the room, "Just relax, Captain," Dr. Piper said in a reassuring voice even though he was concerned. "We'll figure out what's happening."

* * *

_**San Francisco Shuttleport - 0730 H**_

Amanda cooed happily as Nyota bounced her on her knee while sitting in the terminal, waiting for Spock and Leonard to return from their trip to Atlanta. She hoped that they had brought Jim's brother with them and that the two Kirks could make peace with each other after many years of being at odds.

"_Attention, Flight 205 from Atlanta is now arriving," a voice suddenly said over the loudspeaker._

Shifting Amanda to her shoulder, Nyota quickly stood up and walked over to the gate where shuttle passengers were supposed to enter the terminal after getting off the shuttle. She could see the shuttle landing outside and a moment later, the door slid open and passengers began to disembark.

"I want to talk to Spock NOW," Nyota suddenly heard Hikaru say sharply as he came up beside her.

Nyota's eyes widened as she looked at Hikaru, "You're going to start a brawl with a Vulcan in the middle of a shuttleport?" she asked in a worried voice. "Did you leave Pavel by himself to come here, Hikaru?"

"Pavel's recovering, but this issue between him and Spock needs to get settled," Hikaru growled, unaware that Spock, Leonard, Aurelan, Sam, and Peter had just entered the shuttleport terminal.

There was an awkward silence and Hikaru turned to see Spock giving him a mystified look, "I was not aware that Ensign Chekov and I had an issue with one another," Spock said in a mystified tone.

"Do you really have to do this here, Hikaru?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice. "This isn't really…"

Suddenly, Leonard's PADD beeped and, silently swearing, he pulled it out of his pocket, "I need to get over to Starfleet Medical right now," he said in an urgent voice. "Hikaru and Spock, you two can stand here for the rest of the day and argue about Pavel all you want, but there's a very real emergency…"

As Leonard walked off towards the exit, Spock's expression changed to one of concern, "There's only one emergency that would cause Doctor McCoy to become that upset," Hikaru commented worriedly.

"Spock, contact Arianne and Scotty," Nyota ordered in an anxious voice. "We need to get over there…"

Sam frowned as he, Aurelan, and Peter left the shuttleport with Nyota and Spock; what was wrong now?

* * *

_**Presidential Mansion – 0800 H**_

"Joanna, can we talk?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice as she knocked on the closed door to Joanna's room since the young girl hadn't come to breakfast with the other kids. "Joanna?"

There was silence and the door slid open, revealing Joanna standing at the window in her pajamas with her arms crossed and a despondent expression on her face while her dark hair cascaded messily down her thin back, "Have you and Daddy decided how long you're going to let me be on Earth with you?" she asked in a nervous voice, not turning to face Arianne. "I haven't done a lot since I came back to Earth…"

"Your father and I are not going to send you away, Joanna," Arianne replied in a surprised voice as she walked over to the window. "Do you honestly think that I would send you away after all that we…?"

Joanna turned to look at Arianne, "You lost a baby because you had to take care of me and Captain Kirk," she replied somberly, cutting Arianne off. "You should have just let me get killed by Jeris."

"Now, you stop that right now," Arianne replied sharply. "I lost the baby because Commander Spock and I were held hostage by Captain Ja'rod because he wanted the Voyager crew to go back to their proper time right away. Didn't you wonder why your father and I came back to the Enterprise separately?"

Joanna was quiet and promptly looked at the floor, "Now, Joanna, believe it or not, your father and I have an idea of what you've gone through," Arianne said in a gentle voice as she walked over to the bed, sat down, and motioned for Joanna to join her. "When we were in the Academy, your father and I were taken prisoner and held in an underground testing bunker on Delta Vega for three months. Your father went through some unbelievably horrific things to ensure that I'd be all right because he loved me and I did all that I could to protect you because I love you. I may have lost a baby, but I've gained a daughter."

"You and Daddy were held prisoner on Delta Vega?" Joanna asked in a shocked voice as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Arianne. "Daddy hasn't ever mentioned it when we've spent time…"

Suddenly, the door slid open and Eleanora came into the room, "Arianne, I just got a very alarming call from your father," she said in a concerned voice. "He says that Lorian took George and is over at Starfleet Medical visiting Captain Kirk. Then, when your father was about to end the call, he got word from a Doctor Piper that Captain Kirk's condition has changed due to issues with his kidney…"

"What?!" Arianne said anxiously as she quickly stood up. "Has someone gotten a hold of Leonard?"

Eleanora shrugged, "Joanna, I think we should go to Starfleet Medical and see if we can be of any help," Arianne said, turning her attention back to Joanna. "At best, we can serve as a helpful distraction."

"What can I do for Captain Kirk?" Joanna asked in a confused voice. "I don't have any official medical training…"

Arianne sighed and walked over to the door, "We'll leave in 20 minutes," she said. "Get dressed."

As Eleanora and Arianne left the room, Joanna silently walked over to her closet, still deep in shock.

* * *

**_Surgical/Critical Care Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1000 H_**

A wall and a glass window separated Sam and Leonard from the room where Jim was laying on a biobed with a blanket over his trembling body and an oxygen mask over his pale face. While Sam was staring at his extremely sick and battered brother, Leonard was discussing Jim's condition with Dr. Piper.

Nyota had dropped them, Hikaru, and Spock off at Starfleet Medical and had taken Aurelan and Peter to the Starfleet Presidential Mansion so that they could get settled. Nyota, of course, planned to come back in Leonard's station wagon after she had picked up Scotty and anyone else who wanted to come.

"…So, basically, Jim's kidney couldn't keep up with the recovery the rest of his body is undergoing and it started failing?" Sam heard Leonard say in a concerned voice. "Can the kidney be regenerated?"

Dr. Piper sighed, "You mean can the kidney be souped up like a classic car?" he asked in a half-amused voice. "I'm not sure at this point, but it's clear that if nothing's done to supplement the kidney…"

"Test me," Sam spoke up, heartsick that Jim's body was suffering because he only had one kidney and it couldn't manage by itself. "I've got two hundred vacation days to use, so I've got the time to heal…"

There was a silence and suddenly, a throat cleared, "Excuse me," Lorian said in a cautious voice as he approached the group. "I am confused as to who you are and why you are offering to be a test…"

"Lorian, I told you to stay with me and George in the waiting area," Chris said in a concerned voice as he wheeled himself down the hallway with George on his lap. "Ah, Doctor Kirk, welcome to San Francisco."

Lorian frowned, "Father mentioned that he had a brother," he said softly, gazing at Chris. "Is he…?"

Realizing that the two children were Jim's, Sam's eyes widened, "Test me right now and if I'm a match, you take one of my kidneys and give it to Jim," he said in a sharp voice. "How long will it take to…?"

"Even if you're a match, putting Captain Kirk under general anesthetic might kill him because his body's still recovering and is very weak," Dr. Piper spoke up in a concerned voice. "There's a slim chance that…"

Leonard bit his lip for a moment and then sighed, "An epidural might work, but the surgery itself would have to be done naturally because of the risk involved," he replied in a somber voice. "I could do it."

"Let's test Doctor Kirk before we do anything else," Dr. Piper spoke up. "Doctor Kirk, if you'll follow me."

Sam nodded and silently followed Dr. Piper down the hallway to an exam room, leaving Leonard with Chris, Lorian, and George, "What are you two doing here?" Leonard asked gruffly, looking at Lorian.

"Relax, Doctor, I have made your mother and Kathryn aware of it," Chris spoke up gently. "Kathryn wants Lorian and George to come to the Pediatric Unit and stay there with her and Zachary for now."

Leonard nodded, "Is that man my uncle?" Lorian asked in a confused voice. "Will he help Father?"

"I hope so," Leonard replied in a concerned voice, not bothering to hide his concern from Lorian.

Chris cleared his throat, "Lorian, let's go visit Zachary and Mrs. Pike, okay?" he spoke up in a gentle, but firm voice, not wanting Lorian to be nearby in case Jim needed to undergo surgery in the next few hours.

Swallowing hard, Lorian silently walked over to Chris, "Keep me posted," Chris stated firmly.

Leonard nodded and silently went into the room to keep Jim company until Dr. Piper came back with news about whether or not Sam was a match. As Leonard walked over to Jim's bedside, he could see that Jim was struggling to stay conscious and, letting out a sigh, he carefully took Jim's right hand.

* * *

_**Presidential Mansion**_

"Mommy, why are we going to the hospital so early in the morning?" Charlie asked in a sleepy voice as Arianne did Charlie's coat up while Kathryn and Michael did their own coats up. "I'm still really tired."

Arianne smiled as Joanna put on a coat over the jeans and sweater she was wearing, "You, Kathy, and Michael are going to visit Grandma and Zachary with Uncle Monty," she replied in a gentle voice.

"I'd like to come along, if you don't mind," Eleanora said in a calm voice as she came down the hallway in boots, dress pants, a sweater, and a winter coat. "I can help keep the young children company."

There was suddenly a honk outside and Arianne opened the door to see Scotty sitting behind the wheel of Leonard's station wagon while Nyota and Amanda sat in the front seat, "Whose station wagon is that?" Aurelan asked in an intrigued voice as she came into the foyer with Peter. "It's interesting…"

"Leonard's," Arianne replied calmly. "He wanted something that made him feel like a country doctor."

Eleanora sighed, "It's an upgraded version of the one his father used to drive," she said gently.

Scotty honked the horn again and silently, the small group made their way to the station wagon.

* * *

_**Intensive Care Unit – Starfleet Medical**_

"Ensign Chekov?"

Pavel looked up from the PADD where he was writing his thoughts while stuck in bed and was surprised to see Hikaru standing there with a mystified looking Commander Spock, "Kommander Spock?" he asked in a quiet voice, wondering why Hikaru had brought Spock to his room. "I vas just vriting in my journal…"

"Ensign Chekov, it was brought to my attention by Lieutenant Sulu that you and I seem to have an unresolved issue of sorts," Spock stated, not able to help but be concerned at the fear he could see in Pavel's eyes and face. "I do not understand why you seem to be afraid of me, yet I have not done…"

Guilt-ridden by the pleading expression Hikaru was giving him, Pavel sighed, "I keeled your mozzer, Kommander Spock, and zere are some Wulcans who vill newer let me vorget eet," he replied in a somber voice as he forced himself to look at Spock. "After your mozzer died, you kept geeving me looks of deesappointment and it made me weesh zat I vas dead, so I started to cut myself so zat I could feel…"

Spock raised an eyebrow as his gaze settled on Pavel's bandaged wrists, "You injured yourself as a relief to the guilt you felt over my mother's death?" he asked in a confused voice. "Her death was five…"

"Zere vas a confrontation on ze Bridge weeth your fazzer and a Wulcan named Stonn," Pavel spoke in a trembling voice, suddenly losing his bravery. "He said he had heard stories about me keeling…"

Tears filled Pavel's eyes and he began to sob so much that he was unable to continue talking, "I must locate my father immediately," Spock replied in a toneless voice, determined to set things right.

"Maybe he's visiting Doctor M'Benga in Mental Health," Hikaru replied in a nervous voice. "Oops."

Spock nodded, "Remain here with Ensign Chekov," he barked right before he left the room.

Silently hoping that Dr. Piper and President Pike wouldn't kill him for breaking confidentiality about Dr. M'Benga's whereabouts, Hikaru turned his attention to trying to help Pavel calm himself down.

* * *

**_Surgical/Critical Care Unit – 1100 H_**

"Jim?" Jim heard a blurry face hovering above him ask. "Jim, can you hear me?"

Jim blinked and Leonard's face suddenly came into focus, "Bones?" Jim whispered faintly.

Leonard nodded and Jim suddenly realized that he was laying on his side, "Christine, come over here and talk to Jim while I administer the epidural," he said in a concerned voice. "Where are the other nurses at, anyway? I requested at least three for the recipient team! Jim, you're getting a second kidney and I just need to give you an epidural before the surgery starts; it's a little shot to numb you up…"

"The other nurses are getting prepped, Doctor," Christine commented in a worried voice.

The door slid open and closed and Leonard looked up, "Arianne, Jo?" he asked, shocked to see his wife and eldest daughter standing there as Christine came around the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Serving as emotional support for Jim," Arianne replied softly as she put an arm around Joanna.

Swallowing hard, Leonard went around the bed, quickly picked up the needle filled with one of the very few local anesthetics that Jim wasn't allergic to, "It'll feel like a bee sting, but then you won't feel a thing during the surgery," he explained as he gently tapped the prepped area. "I can't knock you out…"

Still keeping a protective hold on Joanna, Arianne silently walked over to Jim's bedside and plucked the breather apparatus off the wall of emergency supplies, "Just relax, Jim," she said in a soothing voice as she gently held the mask against Jim's face, "Think about when you used to swim at the Academy…"

"Done," Leonard said in a gentle voice as he pulled the needle out. "I need help rolling him."

Arianne continued to hold the mask against Jim's face while Leonard and Christine gently rolled Jim back on to his back, "Why are you giving Jim an epidural, anyway?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice.

"I'd die if I were knocked out, wouldn't I, Bones?" Jim asked in a groggy voice. "Everything's numb…"

Leonard nodded and quickly took the opportunity to grab a surgical gown from a supply cupboard in the far corner of the room and run his hands under the sterilizer before gloving up and putting a surgical mask on, "Christine, I'm ready to start and I need those nurses now," he barked as he moved back to Jim's bedside. "Doctor Piper, is the kidney out of the donor yet? I'm about ready to start."

It was then that Arianne, Joanna, and Jim all noticed that Dr. Piper and several nurses were gathered around a surgical bed at the far end of the room, "Who's that?" Jim asked in a groggy voice.

Leonard frowned and quickly activated the stasis field so that Jim wouldn't move, "Captain Kirk, I don't think I ever took the opportunity to thank you for protecting me on that Romulan ship," Joanna spoke up in a nervous voice, seeing that Jim's right hand was twitching nervously. "You saved my life."

Jim blinked and breathed into the mask as more nurses filed into the room, "All right, let's save our Captain's life," Leonard barked to the few local medical personnel who had willingly come off shore leave to help their ailing Captain in his time of need. "Run all of your hands under the sterilizer."

In an effort to keep calm, Jim stretched his shaking hand outward, "Jim, it's gonna be okay," Arianne said in a soothing voice, realizing that Jim was looking at Joanna. "Joanna, take Captain Kirk's hand."

Even though Joanna didn't understand why or how it would help, she did as she was told and was surprised when Jim gave her hand a weak, but reassuring squeeze. It was almost as if he was telling her that she would be okay and she could walk away from her past without feeling any sort of pain.

"Thank you," Joanna whispered softly as Jim's grip on her hand loosened. "I'll do my best, sir."

Leonard sighed as one nurse lifted Jim's gown and quickly replaced it with a sterile drape that covered the battered Captain's frame just enough to give him dignity, "Scalpel," he barked to another nurse as Joanna stepped back to give the medical team room. "Arianne, Jo, if you could just let Jim see you…"

Jim suddenly spoke, but his voice was muffled by the mask, "Len, Jim's exhausted," Arianne commented in a concerned voice, seeing exhaustion in Jim's eyes. "Do you think it would be safe for him to sleep?"

"Nope," Leonard replied, not looking up from his work. "Once the surgery's over, he can sleep."

A nurse suddenly came over to them carrying a healthy kidney in a bedpan filled with ice, "The donor's stable," she reported as she set the bedpan on an empty tray. "Doctor Piper's preparing to close."

"All right, ladies and gentlemen," Leonard said in a commanding, yet relieved tone. "Let's save a life."

* * *

_**Mental Health Unit**_

Spock paused outside the door to Dr. M'Benga's room for only a moment before entering and seeing that his father was indeed sitting at the doctor's bedside. Dr. M'Benga, who was lying in bed in Starfleet issue off-duty clothing, opened his eyes and it took a moment for him to realize who was there.

"Commander Spock, hello," Dr. M'Benga said in a faint voice. "H-How h-have you been doing?"

Sarek looked at Spock silently, but said nothing, "I am functioning," Spock calmly. "And yourself?"

"After being in a medicated coma for two weeks, I'm doing remarkably well," Dr. M'Benga replied in a tired, yet calm voice. "I had a mind control chip in my brain that caused intra-cranial hemorrhaging…"

Spock nodded, "Ambassador Sarek told me that Ensign Chekov was the one who found me and got medical help before it was too late," Dr. M'Benga continued in a tired voice. "I would like to thank him."

Spock was silent for a moment, "Ensign Chekov suffered a fall from the balcony in Captain Kirk's hospital room and is currently bedridden with a fractured leg and other injuries," he stated. "Father, I understand that you are currently occupied, but would it be possible to have a moment of your time?"

Sarek silently nodded and Dr. M'Benga promptly allowed his eyes to close as the two Vulcans left the cheerless hospital room, "I was unaware that Ensign Chekov had injured himself," Sarek commented.

"Ensign Chekov has been left with the impression that he is to blame for Mother's death five years ago," Spock spoke in a voice that held just the slightest edge of anger. "Stonn made it clear that…"

Sarek let out a sigh, "Stonn is immersed in grief because T'Pring died when Vulcan was destroyed," he explained tonelessly. "I explained to him that he was not the only one to lose a loved one…"

"In other words, you indicated to Stonn that you had suffered a loss and you somehow implicated Ensign Chekov as being responsible," Spock stated tonelessly, his eyes narrowing. "It was not his fault."

Sarek said nothing, so Spock inhaled sharply before continuing, "Ensign Chekov has been damaging his skin and health for the past five years because he is under the impression that he will never be absolved of the guilt from Mother's death," Spock stated tonelessly. "He fears me and every other Vulcan, but I believe that I have made progress by paying him a visit to try and help him with his emotions."

"Indeed," Sarek replied tonelessly. "Do you think Ensign Chekov would be agreeable to a meeting?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I am uncertain at this point," he replied tonelessly. "However, I will ask."

"I will be with Doctor M'Benga until the late afternoon if you need me," Sarek replied tonelessly.

Spock silently nodded and turned away as Sarek moved back into Dr. M'Benga's hospital room.

"…Heekaru, he eez my Keptin and I vant to be vith ze ozzers vhile zey vait for news," Spock suddenly heard Pavel's voice travel down the quiet corridor. "You are going ze vrong way, ze lift eez back…"

Raising an eyebrow, Spock travelled down the corridor and saw Hikaru pushing Pavel, who was sitting in an old fashioned wheelchair with his leg elevated, down the corridor. Pavel looked to be in great pain.

"Lieutenant Sulu, Ensign Chekov," Spock stated as the two froze at seeing him. "What are you doing?"

Hikaru said nothing and Pavel sighed, "Ve got vord zat ze Keptin eez getting a new keedney because just hawing one keedney eez making heem seeck," he explained in a pained voice. "Meester Scott said zat zere eez a group gazzering on ze Pediatric floor weeth Zachary to vait for news on ze Keptin…"

The news of Jim undergoing yet another surgery that would save his life was startling for Spock to hear, but he kept a neutral expression on his face, "It is unadvisable for you to be out of bed, Ensign Chekov," he stated in a toneless voice, observing that Pavel was hurting because he was sitting in the wheelchair.

"Ze Keptin needs support," Pavel replied in a determined, yet pained voice. "I must be strong for him."

Hikaru swallowed hard, but said nothing, "At the cost of your own health?" Spock asked tonelessly.

Pavel said nothing, "Pavel, maybe you should just go back to bed and rest," Hikaru spoke up in a nervous voice, shooting Spock a pleading look to help him with his stubborn friend. "It's almost lunch time and…"

"Ensign Chekov, it would be irresponsible of me to allow this self-neglect to continue," Spock spoke up in a tone that had a thin sliver of compassion in it. "As your superior officer and as your friend, I highly advise you to return to your bed and rest. I will ensure that you are given both food and company."

Pavel was silent for a moment and then nodded, allowing his body to relax, "Prezeedent Pike vould be upset eef he knew I vas out of bed, yes?" he asked in a pained voice. "C-Could you help me back…?"

"It would not be inconvenient for me to assist you back to your room," Spock replied tonelessly.

Pavel nodded and closed his eyes wearily as Spock and Hikaru turned the wheelchair around. As they headed back to the Intensive Care Unit and Pavel's room, they failed to notice that Sarek had stepped out of Dr. M'Benga's room to allow the doctor some rest and had seen their entire encounter.

* * *

_**Cellblock - Starfleet Security**_

Stonn silently entered the quiet cell block and immediately caught sight of the guard sitting at the control panel with a PADD on the desk. As a Vulcan, he had not previously heard of the concept of volunteering, but after the outburst on the Enterprise, President Pike had recommended it as a sort of therapy to help him regain emotional control and after much meditation, he had agreed to do it.

"Can I help you?" Hendorff said in a confused voice as he looked up at Stonn, deeply mystified.

Stonn silently held up a bag that President Pike had put together because he felt that even though Doctor Phlox had almost killed Zachary, he still deserved a measure of compassion, "President Pike requested that I deliver this bag to Doctor Phlox," he explained in a toneless voice. "It is a care…"

"Right," Hendorff replied in a more official voice as he stood up. "Please empty the bag out so I can make sure none of the items can be used to escape or self-harm. I was told someone was coming."

Stonn silently emptied the bag, revealing clean clothes, toiletries, some food and water packets, a clean blanket and pillow, and some old fashioned books. Hendoff silently went through the items and put each item back in the bag one at a time until the bag was full again. He then returned the bag to Stonn.

"Stand against the wall, please," Hendorff stated calmly. "I have to search you per procedure."

Stonn obeyed and remained silent as Hendorff searched him, "Follow me," Hendorff stated as he walked through the block to the cell closest to the back. "Doctor Phlox, wake up; you have a visitor."

Phlox, who had resorted to sleeping and reflection to pass the time, opened his eyes and was surprised to see Stonn standing there with a bag in his hands and Hendorff at his side, "President Pike constructed a care package for your benefit, Doctor Phlox," Stonn stated tonelessly. "Were you not on Mimas?"

"I was arrested for activity on Mimas that involved the health of one of President Pike's grandchildren," Phlox replied, remembering that Stonn had been a research associate at the hospital when he had brought Zachary to the hospital after forcing Chekov to take them there. "I am facing trial…"

Stonn nodded, but he remained silent as Hendorff deactivated the field, "Drop the bag inside and once the forcefield's back up, you can visit," Hendorff ordered, sighing as Stonn did as he was told.

"Thank President Pike for me," Phlox replied, opening the bag while Hendorff reactivate the forcefield.

Stonn offered a brief nod and silently watched as Phlox examined the items with both gratitude and interest.

* * *

_**Recovery Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1300 H**_

"Ice chips?" Sam asked in a groggy voice as he opened his eyes and saw a cup filled with ice chips.

There was a soft chuckle and Aurelan, who had been given a surgical coat to wear over her clothes by Dr. Piper, came into view with a cup of ice chips in her gloved hands, "You are downright heroic, George Samuel Kirk," she replied in a gentle voice as she held the cup to Sam's mouth. "Open wide, honey."

Sam opened his mouth and moaned as Aurelan poured a few ice chips into his mouth, "What time is it?" he asked in a groggy voice, relieved that he couldn't feel any pain from the surgery yet. "Where's…?"

"It's about 1300 hours and Peter is being spoiled by President Pike's wife," Aurelan replied in a gentle voice as she set the cup on the portable table. "Apparently, one of her grandchildren is in the hospital and there's some sort of big Thanksgiving gathering involving him up on the Pediatrics floor."

Sam chuckled groggily and cringed, "I'm feeling a little sick," he said in a groggy voice. "Is there…?"

"Yes," Aurelan replied as she offered Sam a clean bedpan. "Puke all you need to, dearest."

It only took Sam a few seconds to fill the bedpan and hand it to Aurelan, "Thank you," Aurelan replied in a disgusted voice as she set the bedpan on the table. "Doctor Piper should be here in a bit and…"

"Doctor Piper's already here," Dr. Piper spoke up as he entered the room and walked over to Sam's bedside with a stylus in hand. "Well, Doctor Kirk, your surgery went incredibly smoothly and fast."

Sam sighed tiredly, "What about Jim?" he asked in a tired voice even though he wanted to sleep.

"Doctor McCoy and his team are still operating and the last time I commed him for information, he nearly bit my head off," Dr. Piper replied gently. "He did, however, promise to contact me when the surgery's all finished and I'll come and tell you right away. How are you feeling now, though?"

A yawn escaped Sam's lips before he could tell Dr. Piper that he was fine, "Why don't you get some more sleep?" Dr. Piper spoke in an amused voice. "You should be moved to a room in a few hours."

Too exhausted to argue, Sam quickly dropped off to sleep, "Doctor Piper, can I stay with Sam?" Aurelan asked in a gentle voice as she took her husband's hands in her own. "He shouldn't wake up again alone."

Dr. Piper nodded, checked the overhead monitor, and silently left before he ended up telling the two Kirks the truth about Jim's surgery; the transplant had caused complications that were being handled.

* * *

**_Surgical/Critical Care Unit – 1330 H_**

"Of course I'm sure," Chris growled as he held out his left arm after rolling up the sleeve of his Starfleet sweater while his eyes were on the surgical team surrounding Jim. "I'm a universal donor and I know for a fact that Jim's a universal recipient. I didn't tell anyone up in Peds why I came down here when I heard that Jim needed blood and I'm not going to. It's perfectly safe for me to be giving blood, so take it."

Christine nodded, "Christine, I'll take care of it," Arianne spoke up as she walked over to her father, who was sitting in his wheelchair on the far side of the room. "Joanna's talking to Jim and you're needed to help."

"All right," Christine replied gently, handing the supplies and IV bag over to Arianne. "Good luck."

Arianne sighed and wrapped a plastic tie around her father's proffered arm, "I may not have an M.D. behind my name, but at least I remember how to start an IV," she commented in a gentle voice as she swabbed the crook of his elbow, pressed the area a few times, and sighed. "All right, Dad, hold still."

Chris winced as Arianne put the needle in his arm and taped it down, "JAG emailed me early this morning and said that Phlox's trial can take place before Christmas," he said in a low enough voice so that only Arianne could hear. "It's going to be a closed trial and a full media ban will be implemented."

"Good," Arianne replied softly, grateful that Zachary's condition wouldn't be exposed to the media.

Chris nodded, "…Just take it easy, Jim," he heard Leonard say. "I have to go slow, okay? It's safer."

Silently wondering if Jim was doing all right, Arianne walked over to the table and above all else, she could see fear in Jim's eyes and didn't blame him for being scared. The surgery was taking much longer than normal for multiple reasons and all Arianne, Joanna, and Chris could do was hope that all would be well.

* * *

**_Please read and give detailed reviews!_**


	24. To The Heart Of All Matters

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Courtroom - JAG Building – Starfleet Headquarters – 1300 H**_

'_Ding, ding!', 'Ding, ding!', 'Ding, Ding!"_

"By authority of Starfleet Command, this hearing is now in session," President Pike spoke in a commanding voice as he set the small hammer on the table beside the bell and rested his arms on the arm rests of his wheelchair. "Judge Advocate Andrew Riker conducting; President Christopher Pike is presiding."

Commander Andrew Riker, a middle-aged man with greying hair, gazed out at the crowd, "Now, Doctor Phlox, would you like to say anything in your defense before the pending charges are outlined?" he asked in a stern, yet kind voice that had gotten him through many hearings. "You may speak now."

As Hendorff lingered close by with one hand on his phaser, Phlox sighed, "I have nothing to say," the Denobulan spoke in a voice devoid of all emotion. "I understand why this trial is happening."

"Very well," Judge Advocate Riker replied calmly. "Now, is Zachary Jonathan Archer-McCoy here?"

The small crowd was silent and Zachary looked at the floor while huddling against Leonard, "Papa, I don't wanna go up there," he whimpered in a scared voice. "That guy in the black robe looks scary."

"I'll come up there with you," Leonard whispered, not blaming Zachary for being terrified about being the center of attention after only getting out of the hospital the day before. "Commander Riker…"

Judge Advocate Riker nodded understandingly, "Doctor McCoy, you may accompany Zachary up to the front, but you must remain quiet during the questioning," he stated in a firm commanding voice.

Leonard nodded as Zachary stood up and then led the small boy past Dr. Piper, Arianne, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Kathryn, Michael, Eleanora, Nyota, Scotty, Captain Harriman, and Hikaru. Phlox looked at Zachary, but didn't say a word as the small boy sat in the chair that was closer to the conference table.

"Hello there, Zachary," Judge Advocate Riker said in a pleasant voice, smiling at the fact that Zachary was dressed in a nice looking suit and tie that looked completely too old for him. "How are you?"

Zachary shrugged, "I'm okay," he replied in a nervous voice. "Mister, why do you want to talk to me?"

"You lived with Doctor Phlox for the first three years of your life, right?" Judge Advocate Riker asked in a gentle voice, feeling bad that Zachary was so nervous. "Do you remember anything about that time?"

Zachary was quiet for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't remember a whole lot before he took me to a strange building," he replied in a nervous voice. "There were a lot of people with pointy ears…"

"I see," Judge Advocate Riker replied calmly as he silently made a note on his stylus to speak to the Vulcan High Command about any facilities on Saturn that might support experimentation on humans.

Zachary looked worried, "Am I gonna go to jail, mister?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Am I in trouble?"

Before Judge Advocate Riker could reply, tears filled Zachary's eyes and, unaware that Phlox was giving him a curious look, he looked quietly at the floor, "No, Zachary, you're not in trouble," Judge Advocate Riker replied in a concerned voice. "Can you tell me what the people with pointy ears did?"

Zachary didn't reply right away and was tempted to go up there, but she also knew that Leonard was perfectly capable of consoling children, so she stayed seated. Besides, she didn't want to make a scene.

"They gave me a shot to make me sleepy because Doctor Phlox told them to," Zachary spoke softly.

Charlie gasped, "Just like when Jonathan made that weird doctor give me pills!" he piped up.

"Charlie, shh," Arianne spoke softly, worried that the judge would make them all leave the room.

Judge Advocate Riker, however, gazed out at the crowd, "Who said that?" he asked curiously, having heard a rumor through channels that Jonathan Archer had drugged his son to calm him down.

"Judge Advocate Riker, I apologize," Leonard spoke up softly. "That was my other son, Charlie…"

Judge Advocate Riker nodded with narrowed eyes, "Charlie, did Doctor Phlox give you any pills?" he asked, wondering if he had to add another charge to the ones Phlox was already facing.

"Nope, Jonathan made a weird doctor give me the pills on Voyager," Charlie piped up. "I was bad…"

Realizing that Charlie was referring to the years when Jonathan Archer, Arianne Pike, and the children she was carrying at the time of the transporter accident, were in the future, Judge Advocate Riker nodded, "We'll discuss that in a little bit, okay?" he said in a firm voice. "Now, Doctor Phlox, you do understand that child endangerment is a very serious charge even if you had promised Admiral Archer that you would care for the boy, as it says in Starfleet records, correct? According to the laws…"

"I don't believe that Admiral Archer figured he would return from his journey alive and that is why Zachary was created," Phlox interrupted in a cold voice. "He did not expect that Arianne would be faring so well in the future and had planned to find a way back to his proper time to raise Zachary once he was sure that Arianne and her unborn child would be taken care of by the people of the future…"

Leonard's eyes widened, but he said nothing and Arianne turned pale and buried her face in her hands so that nobody would see the tears forming in her eyes, "Why would Jonathan Archer, a revered Starfleet Admiral, want to abandon his wife and his unborn child in a strange place and time?" Judge Advocate Riker asked in a confused voice as he frowned. "A husband should care for his wife…"

"Your honor," Arianne spoke in a shaky voice as she stood. "Jonathan Archer was never my husband."

A loud gasp filled the room as Arianne walked to the front of the room, "According to Starfleet records, you were married to Jonathan Archer from 2258 to 2261, correct?" Judge Advocate Riker asked.

"We were never legally married because I was already bonded to Leonard McCoy," Arianne said in a trembling voice as she stood at attention before her father and the judge. "This is too public a place…"

Judge Advocate Riker nodded and looked at Hendorff and Phlox, "Doctor Phlox, according to Starfleet and civilian regulations, child endangerment is a very serious crime," he said in an official voice. "Therefore, as an official judge within the Starfleet Judge Advocate General Office, I declare you guilty of child endangerment and I also order you to tell the court what exactly happened at that hospital."

"I refuse to speak in this open of a court," Phlox replied as he turned to look at Arianne. "I have repeatedly asked to speak with Commander McCoy about the matter, but my requests have been…"

Seeing that Arianne was on the verge of tears, Leonard silently walked over to her and put his arms around her, "I'm all right, Len," Arianne whispered in a steady voice. "Go stand with Zachary."

"Doctor Phlox, you are teetering dangerously close to insubordination," Judge Advocate Riker replied in a cold voice, choosing to ignore the small moment between Leonard and Arianne. "President Pike…"

Letting out a patient sigh, President Pike gazed at Phlox, "Look, Doctor Phlox, Commander McCoy is here to listen to your explanation and you're not going to get another opportunity to explain exactly what went on when you took Zachary for a blood transfusion," he said in a warning voice. "I'm being rather generous to give you this one last chance to talk instead of just recommending a sentence right now."

"Papa, can we go home now?" Zachary asked in a quiet voice as he looked at Leonard. "I'm tired."

Leonard sighed, unsure of how he could tell Zachary that the hearing was not yet over, "I think the remainder of this hearing should only be for adults," Judge Advocate Riker said in a formal voice.

"Zachary, your mother and I have to stay, but you, Charlie, Kathy, and Michael can leave with your grandmother and Joanna if you want to," Leonard said in a quiet voice before looked at Kathryn.

Kathryn nodded and whispered to Joanna before she stood up, "Zachary, come here," she said softly.

"Am I allowed to go, mister?" Zachary asked softly, gazing up at the intimidating Judge Advocate.

Judge Advocate Riker nodded and silently watched as Zachary got up, hugged both Leonard and Arianne, and silently walked over to Kathryn, Charlie, Kathy, Michael, and Joanna, "I'm declaring a 15 minute recess for departure and composure," he declared in an official voice. "Starting now."

"Gramma, did I do a bad thing mentioning the pills?" Charlie asked in a quiet voice as he stood up.

Arianne looked at Charlie in confusion, "Pills?" she asked in a confused voice. "What pills?"

"Jonathan gave me pills on Voyager when I was littler," Charlie spoke softly. "To make me be good."

Arianne's eyes narrowed and she walked over to him, "Charlie, why didn't you tell me before?" she asked in a concerned voice, wondering if the pills had somehow contributed to brain damage.

"It made Papa sad when I told him," Charlie replied softly. "I already make him sad all the time, so…"

Joanna quickly stood up, "Charlie, maybe Grandma Pike and Grandma McCoy will take us to the aquarium," she said, eager to be of help to the adults. "I know I should have asked, but…"

"I think the aquarium is a wonderful idea, Joanna," Kathryn replied gently, touched that Joanna had felt comfortable enough to refer to her as a grandmother. "After that, we can go Christmas shopping."

Judge Advocate Riker silently watched as Kathryn, Eleanora, and Joanna shepherded Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, and Michael from the courtroom, "All right, the hearing is back in session," he declared firmly.

Arianne nodded and gave Phlox a cold look as she allowed Leonard to lead her back to her seat.

"I have lost my patience, Doctor Phlox," Judge Advocate Riker spoke sternly. "Now, you WILL talk."

* * *

**_Critical Care Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1430 H_**

"_Doctor Kirk…would it be appropriate to address you as Uncle Sam since you are Father's brother?"_

A warm hand touched down on his face and Jim tensed up briefly, but relaxed when he felt his bangs being brushed off his sweat-covered forehead, "…I guess that would be okay, Lorian," he heard Sam's voice speak in a gentle tone. "Now, you should really go with your Aunt Aurelan and your cousin…"

"Sam?" Jim heard a faint, very groggy, and pain filled voice call out as he struggled to open his eyes.

There was silence and Jim opened his eyes only to be greeted by blurry forms, "My glasses," he croaked in a faint voice, horrified at how weak he now sounded. "I can't see anything right without them."

A moment later, Jim felt something being put on his face and suddenly, he could see Sam sitting on a chair beside the bed while Lorian, who was dressed in boots, jeans, a sweater, and a heavy winter parka, stood nearby holding George, who was dressed up for winter, "Sam?" Jim asked in a tired voice.

Sam nodded and Jim suddenly realized that his right hand and arm were decorated with driplines that were sending fluid, antibiotics blood into his body, "Did I die?" Jim asked as he held his hand up.

Before Sam could reply, the door slid open and Dr. Harriman came into the room, "Ah, Captain Kirk, it's good to see you awake," she said in a gentle voice as she gazed at the tired man. "How are you feeling?"

"The last thing I remember is passing out and waking up in an operating room," Jim spoke in a groggy voice as he looked up at Dr. Harriman. "I'm a little fuzzy on details after that, but Bones said something."

Dr. Harriman nodded, reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small package of plush balls, "I have a present for you, Jim," she said in a gentle voice as she took a ball out of the package. "Therapy tools."

"Does Bones know you're giving me toys?" Jim asked in a groggy voice as she set the ball in his hand.

Sam sighed, "Lorian, why don't you and George go spend some time with your aunt and cousin?" he suggested, desperately wanting to talk to Jim without children around. "We'll have dinner in a while."

"Rest well, Father," Lorian said in a quiet voice right before he carried George out into the corridor.

Jim sighed tiredly, "The room's different," he said groggily, noticing the different wall décor and colors.

"You've been in the Critical Care Unit since you had surgery," Dr. Harriman replied gently. "It was…"

Jim frowned in confusion, "I remember Bones saying something about a second kidney," he said in a groggy voice, narrowing his eyes as Sam suddenly smiled and sighed gently. "What's so funny?"

Sam was silent for a moment, "I gave you your second kidney, James," he replied in a gentle voice.

"Why would you do that for me?" Jim asked, deeply shocked that Sam would do such a thing.

Again, Sam was quiet and gently picked up Jim's casted wrist, "You're my brother," he replied gently as he set the casted limb down on a small pillow at the edge of the bed. "I was out browsing around downtown with your boys yesterday and I saw this small pillow in a shop. I thought it would help…"

"Thank you," Jim said in a faint voice as he slowly rested his right hand on his bandaged chest.

Dr. Harriman smiled and Jim sighed, "Who gave me blood?" he asked in a tired voice. "Sam?"

"I believe it was President Pike who did, actually," Dr. Harriman replied, having been confided in by President Pike about how Jim was like a son to him. "He says that he'll come by later to see you."

Jim nodded and blinked tiredly, "Jim, if you're tired, don't feel like you have to stay awake for me," Sam said in a gentle voice. "I already told Aurelan that I'm going to be here for a while, so if you need to…"

The word 'sleep' faded from Sam's mouth as Jim's eyes fluttered shut and he relaxed into a deep sleep with his cast resting limply on the pillow, "Where are Doctor McCoy and Doctor Piper at, anyway?" Sam asked in a quiet voice so not to disturb Jim's rest "I've only been here a couple of days and I don't…"

"I'm Doctor Lara Harriman," Dr. Harriman replied pleasantly. "I specialize in surgery, critical, and intensive care at Starfleet Medical. I was the Chief Medical Officer on the U.S.S Sea of Tranquility for a few years and then we came back to Earth for upgrades that will take at least six months to finish."

Sam nodded, "Doctor Piper and Doctor McCoy are off duty until tomorrow, but I'm not sure where they are at exactly," Dr. Harriman continued in a quiet voice as she looked at the overhead monitor and made a few notes on the stylus that she was carrying. "Would you like anything, Mister Kirk?"

"It's Doctor Kirk, actually, and yes," Sam replied calmly. "Could I get access to a computer or stylus?"

Dr. Harriman nodded, "I'll see what I can scrounge up," she replied gently. "Take it easy, all right? I might not be able to get one right away, but I'll also inform Doctor Piper about it."

As Dr. Harriman left the room, Sam leaned back in his chair and silently placed a hand over the sutured, bandaged area where Dr. Piper had removed the kidney. Even though both Dr. Piper and Aurelan had told him to take it easy and rest until he was able to take a kidney pill, Sam had to be there for Jim.

* * *

_**San Francisco Aquarium -1500 H**_

Thoughts of T'Pring haunted him every time he closed his eyes, Stonn thought despairingly as he stared at the school of fish swimming around the small enclosure just off side of the entrance. He had sought help from Sarek, attempted meditation to contain his emotions, and had also tried volunteering, but nothing had worked and now Stonn found himself all but ready to commit suicide just to have peace.

Childlike giggling brought Stonn out of his thoughts and he looked away from the tank just in time to see two older women lead four small children and an older child with dark hair into the aquarium and walk over to a small exhibit that was titled 'Alien Aquatic Species'. The dark haired girl looked very young, but Stonn found that his thoughts were on T'Pring; was it possible that his beloved was actually still alive?

His head spinning, Stonn silently wandered after the group and found the dark haired girl standing with two dark haired boys in front of a tank filled with colorful fish, "TPring, I cherish thee," he said in a soft voice as he came up behind Joanna, causing her to turn around. "I thought you had been killed."

"My name is Joanna McCoy, not T'Pring," Joanna replied nervously, trying to move away from him.

Stonn, however, did not move and Joanna pushed him back so she could leave with Charlie and Zachary and catch up with her grandmothers, Michael, and Kathy, "You will do well to remember your place, T'Pring!" Stonn shouted, suddenly feeling rage as he shoved Joanna hard against the wall and slapped her.

"HEY!" Charlie shouted as he bit Stonn's leg. "YOU DON'T DO THAT TO MY BIG SISTER!"

Unknown to Stonn, Joanna, Zachary, Kathryn, and Charlie, Spock had been in a nearby exhibit with Amanda and had heard the commotion. He had silently ensured that Kathryn, Michael, Kathy, and Eleanora were aware of the situation and out of harm's way before turning Amanda over to them to keep her safe.

Stonn growled, pulled Charlie off his leg, and threw him across the floor. As Charlie lay there, Zachary lunged at Stonn and, jumping up, he sunk his teeth into Stonn's exposed wrist and growled angrily.

"Foolish child, you would dare keep me from my T'Pring?!" Stonn shouted angrily as he grabbed hold of Zachary up by the collar of his shirt and yanked him from his wrist. "You are just a human child…"

Scoffing, Stonn threw Zachary across the floor and turned his attention back to Joanna, "You disappoint me, T'Pring," he said in an anxious voice as he grabbed Joanna's wrists and intensified his grip on them.

"I'm not T'Pring!" Joanna shouted anxiously, her eyes widening as Spock came up behind Stonn.

Spock silently stepped in front of Joanna, "You will cease this behavior," he said in a sharp voice.

Stonn's eyes widened, but before he could speak, Spock administered a nerve pinch and Stonn fell to the floor unconscious. Horrified and trembling, Joanna sank to the floor and began to sob loudly.

* * *

_**Courtroom - Judge Advocate General Headquarters – 1500 H**_

"…Admiral Archer thought it would be less damaging to the timeline if he left Arianne in the future instead of bringing her back with an advanced pregnancy or postnatal condition," Phlox explained in an anxious voice as he sat in front of Judge Advocate Riker and President Pike. "He had planned to find a way home after ensuring that Arianne was in the hands of those who could take care of her because…"

Judge Advocate Riker nodded, "If Admiral Archer was planning on coming back, why didn't he?" he asked in a curious voice as he looked at Arianne. "Commander McCoy, would you mind coming…?"

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently released Leonard's hand, stood up, and slowly walked up to the front without looking at Phlox, "Once Admiral Archer saw that the children were twice what was expected and that they were healthy, he decided to stay and ensure that I was competent of caring for them," she explained in an anxious voice. "I was not allowed to care for them unsupervised and Admiral Archer repeatedly reminded me that I shouldn't try to damage Doctor McCoy's children in any way with my…"

"I see," Judge Advocate Riker replied, seeing that both Chris and Leonard looked ready to throw a fit at hearing how poorly Arianne had been treated. "You have a couple of invisible disabilities, correct?"

Arianne nodded, "Affirmative, sir," she replied softly. "There are those who knew of them and attempted to use them to destroy my successes, but there are those who accepted me as I am."

"You and Captain James T. Kirk were recently taken prisoner and tortured by the Romulans during a humanitarian mission to New Vulcan, correct?" Judge Advocate Riker asked in a concerned voice. "If I may ask, Commander McCoy, was Doctor Phlox serving on board the Enterprise for that mission?"

Arianne nodded, "Yes, he was," she replied calmly. "I'm not sure what exactly he did there…"

"If I may, your Honor?" Leonard spoke up as he stood. "Doctor Phlox served as the Chief Medical Officer during the time when I was incapacitated after being shot by Romulans on New Vulcan. He operated on me and oversaw my recovery within Sickbay. I'm honestly grateful that he helped me through that."

Judge Advocate Riker nodded as Leonard sat down, "Doctor Phlox, if you are as professional as Doctor McCoy has just stated, why would you risk the life of an innocent child?" he asked in a sharp, but very concerned voice. "You said that you had been ordered by Admiral Archer to protect Zachary…"

"Zachary was created from DNA taken from both Admiral Archer and Commander McCoy," Phlox explained, not daring to look at Arianne. "I used the Commander's DNA taken from the transporter accident she was involved in back in 2258 and combined it with a sample of Admiral Archer's DNA to create a child. Such science is very risky and when Zachary did not develop normally and I suspected he was dying due to a construction defect, I sought the help of skilled geneticists to assist in correcting…"

Loud gasps filled the room and it quickly escalated to talking, "I will have order in this court!" Judge Advocate Riker shouted in a commanding voice, glaring at Phlox as the room fell silent. "Doctor Phlox, you mean to tell me that you subjected Zachary to genetic engineering because he was dying?"

"Yes," Phlox said in a tone that indicated that he had no regrets about how he had acted.

Judge Advocate Riker was silent for several minutes as he furiously made notes on his stylus, "I am ordering you placed in the custody of Starfleet Security until further notice," he said in a commanding voice as he looked at Phlox. "As you know, genetic engineering is illegal and punishable by prison…"

Suddenly, the intercom beeped, "Judge Advocate Riker, you and President Pike are needed at Starfleet Medical right away," a female voice spoke urgently. "There was a physical dispute in downtown…"

"Escort Doctor Phlox back to Starfleet Security," Judge Advocated Riker ordered. "This hearing is adjourned for the time being and Doctor Phlox will remain in custody until a sentence is passed."

Arianne silently walked back over to Leonard, prepared to go with him over to Starfleet Medical, while Hendorff walked over to Phlox so that he could escort him back to the Brig and secure him quickly.

* * *

**_Information Archive – Starfleet Medical – 1600 H_**

_Patient: Kirk, James T. Location: Critical Care Unit. Condition: Stable._

Joanna sighed wearily, relieved that Captain Kirk was well and in a safe place; perhaps she could visit him instead of being subjected to a physical examination. She had slipped away while Arianne was sitting with an unconscious Charlie and a badly bruised Zachary in an exam room and was very scared.

Eleanora and Kathryn were watching Katie and Amanda in the waiting room while Spock talked with two Starfleet Security officers in another exam room where Stonn had been restrained upon waking and being forcibly escorted back to Starfleet property by Spock. Joanna, however, wanted to hide.

A faint wheezing sound suddenly caught Joanna's attention and she left the archive to see a young man, who was clad only in hospital pajamas, wheeling himself down the corridor with his casted leg elevated on the footrest. Sweat was running down his bruised face and his entire thin body was shaking madly.

"I must see ze Keptin," Pavel spoke in a trembling voice. "I saw on ze computer zat he had surgery."

Joanna took a step forward and promptly winced, but she kept going, "Who are you?" she asked softly.

"Enseen Pavel Chekov," Pavel replied, frowning at seeing the bruise on her face. "Vhat happened?"

Joanna sighed and another spasm of pain shot through her body so intensely that she sat on a small wall ledge next to a fake plant, "I was attacked by a Vulcan named Stonn who thought my name was T'Pring," she explained in a trembling voice. "Charlie and Zachary tried to help, but he hurt them."

Pavel frowned, "Stonn?" he asked in a shocked voice. "But Wulcans do not believe een fighting…"

Joanna shrugged, "Captain Kirk's in Critical Care, do you want me to take you to see him?" she asked in a toneless voice as she struggled to calm herself down. "I don't want to be examined by anyone…"

"Zey do not allow veesitors ozzer zen family een Kreetical Kare," Pavel said in a quiet voice as he winced.

Joanna shrugged, but she was prevented from speaking when Leonard suddenly came down the corridor and stopped in his tracks at seeing her, "What are you doing down here, Jo?" he asked softly.

Joanna, however, said nothing, "I vanted to see ze Keptin," Pavel spoke up nervously. "I-I…"

"I was just in the archive and heard him coughing," Joanna spoke softly. "I was gonna take him back."

Leonard was silent for a moment and then frowned at seeing the pained expression on Joanna's face, "I have been helping your grandmothers, Spock, and your mother look for you for nearly an hour," he explained in a concerned voice. "Charlie woke up about 15 minutes ago and he and Zachary want to know where their big sister is. They wanted to beat up Stonn again too, but your mother told them…"

"Who is T'Pring?" Joanna asked in a pained voice as she shifted positions. "H-He called me T'Pring…"

Pavel cringed visibly and closed his eyes, "I vant to go back to bed," he whispered, suddenly haunted by visions of the fight on the Bridge between himself and Stonn. "Ze…ze memory of ze fight eez too much."

"I'll take you back to your room after I leave Joanna with her mother," Leonard said in a voice that he hoped was calming enough to help Pavel feel safe. "Oh, Joanna, Doctor Lara Harriman's going to look at you since I didn't think you'd be comfortable with a male doctor considering what happened. Is that…?"

Joanna shrugged and slowly stood up, making a point to hug herself protectively as she walked alongside her father as he turned Pavel's wheelchair around and headed back down the corridor.

* * *

_**Exam Room – Emergency Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1700 H**_

"Joanna, can you hear me?" Joanna heard a gentle voice ask. "Joanna, I need you to open your eyes."

Even though Joanna felt groggy, she forced her eyes open and was surprised to see Dr. Harriman standing at her bedside, "Hi," she said in a groggy voice. "I don't remember falling asleep…"

"You were in a lot of pain by the time we got back to the Emergency Unit, Jo," Leonard said as he came over to the bed with clean clothes tucked under his arm. "Before I took Pavel back up to his room, I told Doctor Harriman to give you a little something for pain and I came back to hear that you fell asleep…"

Joanna sighed tiredly, "How badly hurt am I?" she asked in a tired voice, not wanting to move.

"A few broken ribs and a lot of bruises," Dr. Harriman replied gently. "I did a full physical on you."

Leonard frowned when Joanna nodded, "I saw the results because you're a minor and I'm your father, but I won't force you to talk about it tonight if you don't want to," he said in a gentle voice as he held out the clothes. "President Pike sent these over and he wants you to talk to a J.A.G. officer as soon as possible about what happened because Spock filed a complaint against Stonn through Starfleet."

"Do I have to do that tonight?" Joanna asked groggily, wincing as she sat up and saw that she was wearing patient pajamas and also that her hair was pulled back in a scrunchie. "Can I leave?"

Dr. Harriman smiled, "With adult supervision," she replied. "Also, you're to take it very easy."

"She'll be a model patient," Leonard replied, not noticing that Joanna had suddenly paled as she remembered the last time she had been instructed to behave or risk losing her freedom to live.

_Veritas Nero_

"_Look, this is NOT a free ride, Joanna!" Jeris shouted in an angry voice as he dragged a badly bruised Joanna into the lift of the Veritas Nero with a fierce grip on her arm. "You do this, you live."_

_Joanna said nothing; she was being brought along to Qo'nos from her small cell in the Romulan prison compound as an extra commodity that would be traded to the Klingons in exchange for peace, but only Jeris and Carol knew that. She had been ordered to appear as if she was coming along as a nurse to ensure that Jeris's current prisoners, both Starfleet hostages, would remain healthy and somewhat alive._

_A hand struck her face and Joanna swallowed hard, "You will listen when I talk," Jeris hissed maliciously._

_The slap didn't even faze her, as she had been abused by her mentally unstable mother when they lived on Earth, were travelling in a shuttle stolen from the Orient, and had been captured in Romulan space by a patrol vessel. Her mother, after trying to physically fight, had been executed and Joanna had been imprisoned and forced to teach herself survival. Until Jeris had recruited her, that had been her life._

_Life had been meaningless until she had met Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy and they had…_

"I don't like the looks of these readings, Doctor McCoy," Joanna heard Dr. Harriman say in a concerned voice as she felt herself being gently laid back down. "Add that to the fact that she went into shock…"

Joanna sighed, "I'm not in shock," she said in a tired voice as she struggled to stay awake. "I was just remembering some stuff and I really don't want to stay in the hospital overnight. Not with Stonn…"

Terror washed over Joanna and she sat up again, intending to run away to where they wouldn't be able to find her, "Jo, shh," she heard her father say in a gentle voice as she felt warm arms wrap around her.

"Tell you what, I'll put together a care package of meds and send them with your dad so that you don't have to stay overnight," Dr. Harriman said in a calming voice, immediately recognizing that Joanna had post-traumatic stress disorder probably connected to the results of her physical. "How about your dad and I step out into the corridor for a minute so that you can get dressed? We'll be right outside."

Joanna nodded and kept quiet as Leonard released her, "Take it slow, okay?" Leonard said in a gentle, yet firm fatherly voice. "We're in no hurry and I don't want you straining your healing body."

As Leonard left the room with Dr. Harriman, Joanna silently picked up the clothes that her father had brought her; she stared at them for a moment and then began to change out of her hospital clothes.

* * *

In a nearby room, Arianne sat quietly in the corner of the room as she watched the two beds where Charlie and Zachary were resting after receiving mild, but very traumatic injuries from Stonn. Charlie had suffered a blow to the head from being thrown and was being kept overnight while Zachary had some strained ribs, but he didn't want to leave without his brother.

Both of them had bitten Stonn pretty hard and had also had to undergo mouth examinations and blood tests to ensure there was no damage or danger of cross contamination diseases.

Arianne was relieved that Dr. Piper had declared both boys all right, but she was deeply distraught from having to tell the truth about her time on Voyager at the hearing. That, combined with the constant nightmares she was having about her time on Romulus and on the Veritas Nero, had left her drained.

Tears filled Arianne's eyes and she huddled against the wall; her mind was spinning with pain and memories that refused to go away and instead manifested themselves in the form of nightmares so terrifying that sleep had become a rare commodity. She had put on a brave face for Kathryn and Eleanora's sakes because Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary had needed the attention and love of their mother, but she was, in all reality, physically spent and emotionally battered to the point of exhaustion.

Judge Advocate Riker had also wanted to talk to her about a message that the Romulan Senate had sent to President Pike, but he had said that it could wait until after Christmas. Even so, Arianne already had an idea about the content of the message; it was most likely that Jeris wanted some sort of justice against her and Jim for their actions.

The room was so mercilessly cold, Arianne thought silently as she listened to the sounds of Charlie and Zachary sleeping soundly; she wanted rest and relief, but neither seemed realistic to ask for, not now.

"Commander McCoy, I thought you would like to know that Stonn is being held in restrained isolation until he can be properly assessed," Spock's voice suddenly spoke. "President Pike and Sarek are…"

Arianne sighed wearily, "That's great, Spock," she replied in a tired voice. "What do you need?"

"It is nearly 1800 hours and Doctor McCoy has informed me that he is preparing to leave Starfleet Medical with Joanna," Spock stated tonelessly, concerned by the fatigue in Arianne's listless voice.

Arianne nodded, but didn't move, "He has asked me to inquire if you are accompanying him and Joanna back to your current residence," Spock stated, not wishing to leave Arianne alone in such a state.

"I don't see how I can," Arianne replied in a semi-irritated voice. "Charlie and Zachary need…"

Spock inhaled sharply, "You are physically and emotionally compromised, Commander," he stated. "I…"

"Of course I am, Spock," Arianne replied in a quiet, but anxious voice as she stood up and almost immediately felt her knees giving out on her. "However, I am also the mother to four children and…"

Arianne suddenly cringed as she felt tension in her abdomen, "J-Just a moment," she whispered as she leaned against the wall and placed a hand over her abdomen. "I was warned that I'd have a bit of pain…"

"You are in need of rest, Arianne," Spock observed softly. "First Lady Pike or Doctor McCoy's mother can supervise Charlie and Zachary until they are deemed fit to be released from the hospital."

Arianne sighed wearily as she straightened up, "I just don't want them thinking I am incapable of taking care of my kids like Admiral Archer did," she said in a pain-filled voice. "I love all of my children…"

Spock nodded, "I don't think I can walk out without help," Arianne whispered softly. "Could you…?"

"Of course," Spock replied, gently allowing Arianne to lean on him for support as they left the room.

It didn't take long for Spock to help Arianne walk to the waiting room where Leonard and a tired looking Joanna were talking with Eleanora and Kathryn while Kathy sat quietly beside them, "Len, I don't suppose you can fit a tired mother of four into your station wagon?" Arianne asked in a tired voice.

"You don't have to worry about Charlie or Zachary," Kathryn spoke as she stood up. "I'll stay here."

Arianne offered a grateful smile to Kathryn, "Michael wanted to go home after the fiasco at the aquarium and Nyota offered to watch him," Kathryn explained. "I'll comm her in a little bit."

Hating how tired Arianne looked, Leonard silently handed Dr. Harriman's 'medi-care package' to Joanna and he gently scooped his tired wife up into his strong arms, "Everyone who's coming in my station wagon had better come now because I'm not waiting," he said in his gentlest commanding voice.

* * *

_**Critical Care Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1900 H**_

"…It hurts," Jim's voice spoke in a groggy tone. "If I die, tell Lorian and George that I love them…"

Sam opened his eyes and found a blanket draped over his upright form, "Jim?" he asked in a concerned voice as he noticed that Jim's face was drenched in sweat and screwed up in pain. "Jim, what's wrong?"

"…I was strapped down," Jim mumbled semi-consciously. "I was strapped down and drugged by Jeris…"

Deeply horrified, Sam frowned, but said nothing as Jim suddenly gasped and his eyes popped open in alarm, "James?" he asked in a concerned voice as he listened to Jim's anxious breathing. "I'm here."

Jim blinked and turned his head, "Nightmares," he said in a groggy voice. "I'm sorry I woke you…"

"I've been here the whole time," Sam replied calmly, ignoring the sudden growling in his stomach.

Jim's eyes narrowed as the door opened and Dr. Piper came into the room pushing a small cart that had a tray and a stylus on it, "I thought I'd come in and check on you, Captain Kirk," he said pleasantly.

Jim sighed sleepily, "I'm so tired," he replied groggily, not bothering to move. "Is that really normal?"

"You'll feel better in a couple of days, Captain, I assure you," Dr. Piper replied pleasantly. "Now, I've brought Doctor Kirk some food, a stylus, and a message from his wife that he is to take care of himself."

Sam silently groaned, but obediently took the tray off of the cart, "When you're done eating, the chair can be turned into a cot by just leaning back," Dr. Piper explained as he handed the stylus over. "You can have the stylus, but you're not to use it until after you've had a full meal and sufficient rest. Your wife told me to tell you that."

At the mention of 'wife', Jim cringed, "T'Pol," he whispered in a groggy voice as he closed his eyes. "I miss her."

Sam frowned and gave Dr. Piper a bewildered look, "Don't ask me," Dr. Piper replied calmly. "I wasn't stationed on the Enterprise when T'Pol and Captain Kirk were married and I only heard bits and pieces. Best to ask Jim himself."

Nodding, Sam was silent as Dr. Piper silently checked the overhead monitor and left the room; from what he knew, T'Pol was Lorian and George's mother, but obviously absent. Sam knew that asking Jim wouldn't help anything, as Jim was very stubborn and wouldn't talk about specific things if he didn't want to and T'Pol was obviously a very painful subject for him. No, Sam reasoned, he would ask Lorian about T'Pol next time he spent time with him.

For now, however, Sam decided that he would eat, sleep, and continue to be there for Jim as much as he could be.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	25. Breaking Down Tough Barriers

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Romulan Senate Chamber – Romulus**_

Silence filled the chamber as Jeris, who was now clad in a clean Romulan uniform with black mourning stripes on his collar and cuffs, entered the chamber with David, who was wearing a sleeper, in his arms.

"Praetor, Senators," Jeris said in a respectful voice as he approached the table. "You summoned me?"

Praetor Valaska nodded, but looked to another Romulan at the table, one who had blonde hair that was so pale it almost looked white, "Jeris, I am the Centurion," the Romulan spoke in a calming tone as he extracted a stylus from underneath the desk. "I have taken the liberty of researching you and I am impressed that you survived among both humans and Vulcans using an alias for a long period of time."

"My late colleague, Nero, advised it for my own safety," Jeris replied in a respectful tone.

The Centurion nodded, "You also served as a medical assistant at a preservation facility on Saturn for a number of years and I find that impressive," he commented. "I also see you have advanced degrees in biology, neuroscience, chemistry, temporal physics, and genetics. You are very talented and young…"

Jeris bowed respectfully and David squirmed, but remained quiet, "I understand from a Captain Ja'rod of the Klingon Defense Force that your wife died in childbirth," the Centurion commented. "He said that she succumbed to injuries sustained in a physical conflict with Captain James T. Kirk and…"

"Yes," Jeris replied in a steel voice. "Forgive my interruption; her death is still fresh in my mind."

The Centurion nodded, "Would you be opposed to receiving additional training so that you may be an asset to the Romulan Star Empire?" he asked in a calming voice. "You are highly intelligent."

"As long as I am able to also care for my son," Jeris replied calmly. "My son is everything to me."

Again, the Centurion nodded and looked to Praetor Valaska, "Your training will not interfere with your ability to care for your son, Jeris," Praetor Valaska said in a reassuring voice. "What is his name?"

"David Marcus," Jeris replied with mournful pride in his voice. "As was requested by his mother in her dying moments."

* * *

**_Pediatrics Unit – Starfleet Medical - 1000 H_**

Dr. Piper sighed as he pulled a stylus from a filing cabinet and slid it across the desk for Arianne and Leonard to look at if they wanted to, "The ADHD and Non-Verbal Learning Disorder were partially genetic and also caused by environmental factors," he explained gently. "Of course, whatever medication that Admiral Archer had forced Charlie to take did cause some additional damage."

"Is the damage permanent?" Arianne asked in a guilt-ridden voice. "If I had known what was going on…"

Leonard sighed and gently took Arianne's hand, "It's not your fault," he said in a reassuring voice.

"Even in this day and age, Commander McCoy, these challenges still occur in people and all we can do is ensure that they don't drive people to the point of insanity or suicide," Dr. Piper explained, seeing that Arianne was feeling guilty about Charlie's problems. "Old style medications such as the Ritalin that Charlie was forced on to at the age of three do more harm than good in a lot of cases. However, there are herbal supplements or alternative treatments that can help Charlie live a productive life."

Leonard nodded, "Like getting Charlie into a routine and stuff like that?" he asked, having started researching Arianne's disabilities in more depth back when Charlie had broken his arm.

"That's one thing you and your wife could do if you're against any sort of medication," Dr. Piper replied in an impressed voice. "Commander, if I may ask, how did you and your father handle your disabilities?"

Deeply gratified that Dr. Piper had thought to ask her opinion about the matter even though she didn't have an M.D. behind her name, Arianne smiled, "Well, when civilian schooling didn't work, my father sent me to an alternative school," she replied calmly. "Charlie's already enrolled in one, but he's still having difficulties in certain things like reading and social skills. I don't think that's his fault, though."

"An assessment can only reveal so much about how Charlie's brain works," Dr. Piper said in a gentle voice as he leaned back in his chair. "With your permission, "I'd like to run a brain circuitry pattern and neuroscan on Charlie to see what damage the medication has done. Did you bring him with you?"

Arianne nodded, "Charlie wanted to visit his Uncle Jim and give him a card he made, so we didn't think there would be any problem letting him keep Jim company while we spoke with you," she explained in a pleasant voice. "Your office is just down the hall from his hospital room, so it's within reach."

Dr. Piper nodded and stood up, "Well, I've been wanting to talk to Captain Kirk anyway about a recovery plan, so why don't we all go?" he suggested in a gentle voice. "Where are your other kids, by the way?"

"Eleanora and Kathryn are decorating the Presidential Mansion for Christmas and Joanna, Zachary, Kathy, and Michael all wanted to help," Arianne replied as she and Leonard stood up. "Charlie…"

Leonard sighed, "Is stubborn and determined," he cut in, exasperated and slightly proud. "Just like his father."

* * *

**_Recovery Unit – Starfleet Medical_**

"Uncle Jim, do you want a computer?" Charlie asked in a quiet voice as he sat in a chair beside Jim's bed with a backpack on his lap and watched Jim silently stare at the ceiling in thought. "You look bored."

Even though Jim was deep in thought about all that had happened that he had only revealed to Spock through the mind-meld, he sighed and looked at the small boy, "I'm just thinking about stuff, Charlie," he replied in a patient voice, wincing as he lifted his wrist, which was now bandaged and in a brace.

"I gots a present for you," Charlie said eagerly as he opened the backpack. "Wanna see it?"

Giving Charlie a look of both intrigue and confusion, Jim nodded and frowned when Charlie reached into the bag and pulled out a small statue that was nothing more than a broken phaser glued to a piece of wood, "I made this for you out of stuff I got from Grandpa's office," he said in an eager voice as he offered the statue to Jim. "I tried to rescue you and Mommy from the badguys, but I got hurt…"

"You what?" Jim asked in a voice filled with shock and concern. "What exactly did you do?"

Charlie silently set the statue on the portable table, "I borrowed stuff from all over the ship and put it in a bag, but I fell off a bridge in Uncle Monty's office and broke my arm before I could save you," he explained in a quiet voice. "Zachary told me that you and Mommy were going to die if I didn't."

Jim's concerned expression softened, "You shouldn't steal stuff, first of all," he said in a tired voice as he rested his wrist back on the pillow that Sam had given him. "Secondly, being brave does not mean you have to listen to Zachary when he tells you to do something. I'm glad that you care so much about your mom and I, Charlie, but what you did was very dangerous. Do you understand that it was dangerous?"

"Yes, Uncle Jim," Charlie replied softly before he brightened again. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Unsure of how to explain that he would be spending Christmas in the hospital without any expectation of company, presents, or holiday food, Jim silently studied the statue and was relieved when the door slid open, "Are you behaving for your Uncle Jim, Charlie?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice as she and Leonard came into the room. "How are you feeling today, Jim? Have you had anything to eat yet?"

"I had a smoothie for breakfast," Jim replied softly. "Sam brought Lorian and George by after breakfast and then took them out to explore downtown with Aurelan and Peter. I don't know what I'll have for…"

Charlie looked up at Arianne, "Mommy, I asked Uncle Jim what he wants for Christmas!" he piped up excitedly. "I also made him a cool present since he doesn't have any decorations in his room!"

Leonard's eyes widened at the broken phaser glued to the piece of wood, but he said nothing, "It's very nice, Charlie," Arianne replied in a gentle voice. "Charlie, honey, Doctor Piper wants to talk you for a moment out in the hallway. Why don't you go out with your daddy so that I can talk to your Uncle Jim?"

Charlie nodded and obediently got up, "Papa, we gotta go so that Mommy and Uncle Jim can talk," he said as he walked around the bed and hugged Leonard around the legs. "Can we get some food?"

"After we talk to Doctor Piper," Leonard replied in a firm parental voice. "Let's go now, please."

Releasing his father's legs, Charlie silently followed Leonard from the room, "Any official business?" Jim asked in a concerned voice as Arianne walked around the bed and sat in the chair. "How are you?"

"I'll have to have one more surgery before Christmas to get the tubes out of my body, but it's just a simple procedure," Jim replied in a tired voice. "Can I ask you to do something for me, Arianne?"

Arianne nodded, "Of course," she replied in a gentle voice. "I assume this is about Christmas?"

"Yeah, sort of," Jim said in a self-conscious voice. "I've been thinking about what Carol did to me on that ship and it's killing me that I don't feel safe enough to tell anyone about it, not even Bones. Spock only knows because he and Sarek did that meld on me, but I'm too scared to tell anyone else that…"

Arianne sighed, "That Carol took your DNA and impregnated herself with your child," she finished softly.

Jim nodded and tears filled his tired eyes, "Jim, you have to tell someone using your words and emotions to express yourself," Arianne replied in a gentle voice. "I know it's hard, but you have to do it in order to fully recover. Leonard's been your closest friend for a long time and he won't judge you."

For a moment, Jim was quiet and sighed, "You're right," he answered in a quiet voice. "He won't…"

"I won't what?" Leonard's voice spoke as Leonard came back into the room. "Arianne, Charlie said he'll let Doctor Piper do the scans if you go with him. I can sit with Jim for a while if he's not too tired."

Arianne silently rose from her chair and walked around the bed, "Go easy on him, Len," she whispered.

Leonard raised an eyebrow in confusion as Arianne left the room, "Bones, something really bad happened to me over on the Veritas Nero," Jim spoke in a trembling voice as he looked up at his friend, silently praying that Leonard wouldn't be angry. "I was beaten senseless, taken from the others, and strapped down to a table in Carol's lab. DNA was taken and Carol was impregnated…"

A gasp escaped Jim's lips as his body shuddered violently, "C-Carol was pregnant when I w-was stabbed and J-Jeris took them both away," he sobbed, trying to compose himself. "Part of me was taken away…"

Swallowing hard, Leonard sat on the edge of the bed facing Jim and was unsurprised when Jim slowly sat up and covered his eyes with his uninjured hand, "I-I need to tell Pike too," he whispered anxiously.

"I'll contact him," Leonard replied as he silently got out his stylus and fired off a message for President Pike to come to Jim's room as soon as he was able to. "Jim, what happened to you isn't your fault…"

Jim didn't move, however, but his breaths were steady for several minutes before he gasped and crumpled against Leonard's tunic in tears, "Jim, shh," Leonard said in a comforting voice as he gently wrapped his arms around Jim and held him. "It's okay; it's all going to be okay. Just keep breathing."

* * *

**_Residential District - Downtown San Francisco - 1200 H_**

The McCoy homestead seemed untouched, but Sam was confused as to why Lorian had insisted that they travel there instead of finding a place to eat lunch, "How did you get a key to Doctor McCoy's place, Lorian?" Sam asked in a confused voice as he watched Lorian unlock the front door with an access card.

"When Father was recovering from surgery, Doctor McCoy allowed him to reside here because he had no other place to stay," Lorian explained as the door slid open and he entered the house. "Commander McCoy provided me with an access card should I ever need access to the house for Father's things…"

Sam nodded and came into the house, "Where did you and George stay?" he asked in a concerned voice, noticing the makeshift bed on the couch and wondering if Jim had slept there. "Wow."

"With President Pike and his family," Lorian replied tonelessly as he walked over to a large box that was sitting in the corner of the room near a shelf filled with PADDs. "I came to look through Father's things."

Sam swallowed hard as Lorian dug through the box and extracted a small case, a pair of worn slippers, and a battered stylus, "Father will want these things since he will not be released from the hospital until after the holidays," Lorian explained in a toneless voice as he turned to look at Sam. "It will cheer him…"

"Wait, how did you know that your father's not being released until after the holidays?" Sam asked, having only been told that since he was a relative of Jim's. "That information's not widely known…"

Lorian sighed, "My father does not keep information from me," he replied tonelessly. "He may hesitate to share information at times, but he does not keep it away permanently. I may be considered a child by Terran standards, but I am also half Vulcan and extremely intelligent, a fact that my father sees."

"Lorian, I never questioned your intelligence," Sam replied in a shocked voice. "I'm just wondering why you insisted on coming here while you asked your aunt to look after George and Peter in the car…"

Lorian sighed, "Father is a very headstrong man, but it does hurt him that he will be unable to enjoy the upcoming holiday properly," he explained as he stood up. "He does, however, wish us to enjoy them."

"Lorian, can I ask you a personal question?" Sam asked softly. "What was your first Christmas like?"

Lorian was silent and raised an eyebrow, "My mother and I did not celebrate any Terran holidays until we met Father," he replied tonelessly. "It was Father who introduced us to these occasions of…"

Sam nodded and frowned when tears filled Lorian's eyes, "Ambassador Sarek attempted to take me away from Father because he viewed Father as an unfit parent," Lorian explained softly. "Although James Kirk is not my biological father, he is the closest thing to a father I have ever known and, along with my younger brother, we are a family unit. My mother died in 2261 and he was there for us even before she died…"

Lorian silently walked over to the couch and sat, "Do you want me to talk to this Ambassador Sarek about how much your father has done for you and your brother?" Sam offered in a confused voice.

"Ambassador Sarek withdrew his petition to force me to Vulcan after he and Commander Spock initiated a mind meld with Father," Lorian replied, suddenly frowning. "What is Commander Spock doing here?"

Sam frowned and turned just in time to see Spock enter the house clad in a heavy winter coat, "This morning, Commander McCoy contacted me and requested that I check the house to ensure that everything is as they left it," Spock stated tonelessly. "I must ask what you two are doing here."

"I am gathering a few items for Father so that his lengthy stay in the hospital is more comfortable," Lorian stated tonelessly as he gestured to the ragged, open box in the corner of the room and suddenly turned back to it. "I almost forgot something that Doctor McCoy told Father to make years ago…"

Spock raised an eyebrow as Lorian set the items on the floor and pulled a large, poorly constructed handmade quilt that consisted of multicolored patches and insignias of various Starfleet divisions and cultural insignias of who were allies of Starfleet, including an IDIC patch from New Vulcan, "Fascinating," Spock commented tonelessly as Lorian folded up the quilt. "I was not aware Captain Kirk knew how to…"

"Mother and I assisted in the construction," Lorian explained. "Doctor McCoy called it family therapy."

Sam nodded, "Lorian, why don't I put the things back in the box and carry it while you carry the quilt out to the car?" he suggested in a gentle voice. "We can take these things to your father after lunch."

Lorian silently nodded and held the folded quilt close to his chest, "Commander Spock, would you like to join us for lunch?" Sam asked, eager to learn more about Jim from someone who was a close friend.

"I would not be adverse to that," Spock replied calmly. "Nyota and Amanda are otherwise occupied."

Sam put all the items back in the box and picked it up, "Let's get out of here," he said in a calm voice.

* * *

_**J.A.G. Headquarters – Starfleet – San Francisco**_

"Remember, Doctor Phlox, it is only by courtesy that you are here," President Pike spoke icily.

Phlox nodded and silently watched as a guard deactivated the forcefield that was keeping Stonn inside the small isolation unit within the basement of J.A.G. Headquarters because neither the Vulcan Embassy nor Starfleet Medical were appropriate given the circumstances. Hendorff lingered next to President Pike protectively while another guard lingered near Phlox with a medical kit in his hands to give to him.

Sarek promptly greeted them, "Stonn is awaiting your assistance, Doctor Phlox," he stated in a toneless voice as he took notice of President Pike and the guards that had accompanied him. "Do come in."

"Do not make any attempt to escape, Doctor Phlox," Chris warned. "The guards and I will be here."

The guard handed Phlox the med-kit and Phlox silently followed Sarek into the room, flinching as he heard the forcefield reactivate. Stonn was in a white meditation robe and seated in meditation position on a small cot with his hands in a small triangle, his head directed towards the floor, and his eyes closed.

"Stonn, I have retrieved Doctor Phlox," Sarek spoke, his attention on the younger, silent Vulcan.

There was silence and Stonn slowly looked up and opened his eyes, but did not speak, "Stonn has been unable to communicate verbally since he was taken into custody," Sarek explained tonelessly. "I wish to initiate a mind meld with Stonn, but I do not wish to physically compromise him. That is why I…"

"Understood," Phlox replied as he opened the medkit, held out the tricorder, and pointed it at Stonn.

Sarek silently placed his hands on Stonn's psi-points, "My mind to your mind," he said in a reverent, yet toneless voice as he closed his eyes. "My thoughts to your thoughts. We are of one mind, Stonn…"

Images of Stonn assaulting Joanna and attempting to initiate a meld filled Sarek's mind and the meld was nearly broken when Sarek felt Joanna repel Stonn's meld with a strong amount of mental discipline.

Then, as if it were a hammer hitting a nail, the words _Pa'nar Syndrome _and _severe mental breakdown_ echoed from Stonn's mind into Sarek and Sarek knew that Joanna had mentally thrust Pa'nar Syndrome back at Stonn after he had tried to bestow it on her through an improper meld. Now Stonn was suffering from both of the terrible illnesses.

Taking great care to not damage Stonn's fragile mind, Sarek broke the meld, "Stonn must return to New Vulcan to undergo treatment for Pa'nar Syndrome," Sarek explained tonelessly. "Your assistance…"

"I am prohibited from leaving Starfleet property," Phlox replied softly. "President Pike's orders."

Sarek raised an eyebrow, "Remain with Stonn," he stated tonelessly. "I must speak with President Pike."

* * *

_**Examination Room – Starfleet Medical**_

Swallowing hard, Charlie, who was clad in hospital pajamas and a protective vest, lay very still on the biobed as a small bioscan laser scanned his entire body from head to toe while Dr. Piper and Arianne stood behind a console that was providing detailed findings as each part of the scan was completed.

A wall and window separated Dr. Piper and Arianne from Charlie, but they could communicate with him via intercom if necessary, "Mommy, I'm bored," Charlie's voice filled the room. "When can we go?"

Dr. Piper silently scanned the results and sighed, "The Ritalin's made Charlie severely underweight for his age and his growth is slightly stunted," he explained in a somber voice. "However, in time and with a combination of proper nutrition and physical activity, those issues should become unconcerning."

"Yet, the ADHD and Non-Verbal Learning Disorder came from me," Arianne replied softly. "I had such conditions because I was apparently born in space and abandoned shortly after arriving on Earth."

Dr. Piper was about to offer a reply when the communication terminal mounted on the scanning console suddenly beeped, "Doctor Piper, this is President Pike," Chris's voice spoke in an official tone.

"What can I do for you, President Pike?" Dr. Piper asked as he tapped the button. "I'm a little busy…"

There was silence, "I need you to come over to the isolation cells at J.A.G. Headquarters and clear Doctor Phlox to serve as Stonn's primary physician," Chris's voice replied. "I also need you and a Starfleet counselor to meet with Doctor Phlox and give a recommendation that Doctor Phlox's sentence would be better served on New Vulcan where his talents as a doctor could be put to use."

Arianne's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock, but Dr. Piper said nothing, "Ambassador Sarek made this request and he does not make it lightly," Chris's voice spoke. "Consider it an order."

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently looked at Charlie, "Aye sir," Dr. Piper replied in a somber voice right before he tapped the button. "Commander McCoy, you are the best counselor we have right now…"

Arianne, however, wasn't listening; she was suddenly thinking how Doctor Phlox would soon go free, "I want a meeting in Captain Kirk's room," she finally said in a somber voice. "He needs to hear this too."

* * *

_**Residential Wing – Romulan Senate**_

"…The Senate was most impressed with you, Jeris," the Centurion said in a calming voice as he and Senator Javal walked alongside Jeris, who was now holding a sleeping David against his shoulder.

Jeris, however, was distracted by abdominal discomfort that he had suddenly began experiencing while meeting with the Praetor and Senate. It had delivered a shock to his system, but he had remained silent so not to appear disrespectful in one of the many meetings that would assist his and David's future.

Now, however, the pain was making it difficult for Jeris to walk and he could taste blood pooling in his throat from a possible internal injury that he had sustained before the Enterprise had come. He silently handed David to Senator Javal and lowered himself to his knees so he could become ill in private.

"Jeris, are you all right?" Senator Javal asked in a concerned voice. "Centurion, summon a medic!"

Jeris swallowed hard, "I must have sustained an injury during the conflict with the Enterprise that repressed itself until now," he replied in a pain-filled voice as the pain suddenly subsided. "Perhaps it is an issue related to stress. I seem to suddenly be feeling better, so I must have been anxious…"

Senator Javal nodded and silently helped Jeris to his feet before returning David, "The last few weeks have been hard on you," the Centurion spoke in a reassuring voice. "I know you do not think highly of Vulcans, but there is a Vulcan named Sonak who is a doctor and also very skilled with meditation techniques that might prove useful in your quest to make a peaceful life for yourself and David."

"I remember Doctor Sonak from my time working at the research facility on Mimas under my assumed name," Jeris replied as they continued along the corridor to the guest quarters. "He taught me a few meditation techniques and also helped me to develop my skills that my degrees had given me."

Senator Javal frowned, "Doctor Sonak is no doubt preoccupied with his experiments and genetics work," he commented in a concerned voice. "I wonder if his first experiment proved successful or if the boy died because Doctor Phlox was pushing for something that wasn't possible. Foolish Denobulan…"

Jeris frowned, but said nothing because he knew that Senator Javal was referring to the experimental transfusion that Dr. Sonak had performed on Zachary Archer three years prior at the insistence of Doctor Phlox. After the Denobulan had made strides to get to the facility, how could they say no?

"Jeris, here are the quarters that the Senate arranged for you until you and David for the time being," Senator Javal spoke as they stopped in front of a door. "The facilities are at your free disposal."

Nodding, Jeris silently bowed and graciously entered the guest quarters while Senator Javal and the Centurion continued down the corridor. Taking great care not to wake David, Jeris silently carried him to the small bedroom that contained a bed, tables, a computer, a closet, and a small infant bassinette.

"Rest well, my son," Jeris whispered as he gently set David in the bassinette and covered him up.

David didn't stir and Jeris silently wandered over to the computer so that he could get some work done while keeping an eye on his infant. He sat at the terminal and silently began to search through the databanks; his curiosity about the Zachary Archer experiment had been piqued and the fact that nobody knew where the donor had disappeared to was even more intriguing. Where had the superhuman gone?

* * *

_**Golden Gate Apartments -1400 H**_

"Vat are ve doing here, Neeota?" Pavel asked in a confused voice as he hobbled after Hikaru and Nyota into a large vacant apartment that was just above the apartment where Hikaru had lived for a while.

Nyota grinned, "President Pike found this place in the real estate database and he ordered me to investigate it and report back," she replied in an amused voice. "I decided to invite both of you."

Amanda cooed happily in Hikaru's arms while Nyota wandered into the living room, "Open living room and kitchen, two bedrooms, one public bathroom, one bathroom connected to the master suite, and a balcony," Nyota spoke in an intrigued voice as she took herself on a tour of the apartment. "Wow."

"Eeet ees fully furneeshed," Pavel commented as he hobbled over to the couch and sat. "Aaah."

Hikaru chuckled, "Pavel, I'm going to check out the apartment," he said cheerfully. "Rest your leg."

As Hikaru disappeared into the kitchen with Amanda, Pavel sighed and slowly elevated his leg.

* * *

_**Recovery Unit – Starfleet Medical**_

"Len, Jim?" Arianne called out in a quiet voice as she entered Jim's room. "What on earth?"

Arianne froze at seeing Leonard sitting on the edge of the bed holding Jim, who was clearly in a deep sleep, against his tunic, "Shh," Leonard whispered in a gentle voice. "Jim had a bit of a release."

"Ah," Arianne replied, figuring that Jim had finally opened up about what Carol had done to him.

Leonard nodded, gently released his hold, and gently rested his sleeping friend back on the bed in a position that he'd be comfortable in and that wouldn't aggravate his healing injuries, "He needed it," Arianne said in a gentle voice as she moved closer to the bed. "I told him not to be afraid of telling you."

"I'm not going to judge him for that when he didn't judge me for all my crap," Leonard replied in a tired voice as he stood up and raised the bedrail so that Jim wouldn't fall out. "I know he needed to cry."

There was a brief silence and then Charlie came into the room back in his street clothes, "Mommy, I got dressed," he announced in a cheerful voice. "You said if I got dressed, I could visit with Uncle Jim."

"Uncle Jim's sleeping, honey," Arianne replied gently. "If you want to, you can write him a note."

Charlie silently gazed at Jim's sleeping form, "Mommy, is Uncle Jim too sick and hurt to be out of the hospital in time for Christmas?" he asked in a somber voice. "He didn't tell me what he wanted…"

Biting his lip, Leonard sat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside him, "Sit down for a sec, Charlie," he said, sighing as Charlie climbed up on the bed beside him. "Your Uncle Jim was hurt very badly just before we were able to rescue him and your mother from the Romulans, so he had to have a lot of operations done on him so that he would be all right. Also, the place where your mom and Uncle Jim were held wasn't very clean or warm, so he also ended up getting sick because of that…"

"Can we get Uncle Jim a Christmas tree for his room?" Charlie interrupted. "And decorate it?"

Leonard shook his head, "Big trees aren't allowed in these special hospital rooms because they could make recovering people sick," he replied gently. "Maybe we can get him a little tree, though."

Charlie nodded, "For now, though, we should go home and see if your grandmothers and siblings want help decorating the house," Arianne said in a gentle voice. "Len, are you going to stay for a while?"

"Nope, he's not going to stay for a while," a firm, but gentle voice spoke. "He's going home."

Leonard frowned as Dr. Piper came into the room with a stylus in his hand, "What did Doctor Harriman tell you about overworking yourself, McCoy?" Dr. Piper asked sternly. "I don't have any family and I even take time to rest and recuperate when I've worked too hard. Commander McCoy, have you thought…?"

"I don't know if I can do it," Arianne replied nervously as she put her arms around Charlie. "I can't…"

Swallowing hard, Arianne silently left the room with her arms around Charlie, "What's wrong?" Leonard asked in a quiet, but concerned voice. "What did you say to Arianne to make her so uneasy?"

"Ambassador Sarek wishes to transfer Doctor Phlox to New Vulcan to assist in Stonn's recovery," Dr. Piper explained in a somber voice. "Earlier today, President Pike and two guards authorized Doctor Phlox to make a medical visit to the isolation cells at J.A.G. Headquarters to treat Stonn…"

Leonard nodded, but said nothing, "A qualified counselor or psychologist needs to make an assessment that will be enough for J.A.G and President Pike to okay such a prisoner transfer," Dr. Piper explained in a concerned voice. "Commander McCoy is currently Starfleet's most experienced psychologist, but…"

"I have a PhD in Psychology as well as one in Medicine," Leonard replied quietly. "I don't blame Arianne for not wanting to have anything to do with Phlox after he nearly killed Zachary with that transfusion."

Dr. Piper was quiet for a moment and nodded, "I'll arrange a meeting between you and Phlox as soon as he's back at Starfleet Security," he replied in a professional voice. "President Pike and Ambassador Sarek are working out an agreement that legally needs your assessment to be officially approved by Pike."

Leonard nodded, "I'll contact you with details," Dr. Piper spoke softly. "Now, get out of here, McCoy."

"When Jim wakes up again, make sure he eats something," Leonard said right before he walked out.

Dr. Piper silently gazed at the sleeping Jim and sighed, "Hang in there, Kirk," he whispered softly.

* * *

_**Family Room – Starfleet Presidential Mansion - 1600 H**_

A tree heavily embedded in a cement planter was in the corner of the room near a window that looked out over the entire Academy campus. Boxes filled with garland, tinsel, and elaborate decorations that had either been homemade or store bought from places around the world cluttered the floor.

Kathryn was carefully looping old style Christmas lights around the tree while Eleanora helped Michael, and Kathy decorate Christmas pictures that were to be hung on the walls. Joanna, who was still on strict orders to take it easy, was asleep on the couch with a pillow under her sweatsuit-clad back.

"Gramma, I got Joanna a blanket from Mommy and Papa's room," Zachary announced in a quiet voice as he held up the Starfleet issue blanket. "Porthos was following me, so I gave him a ride down here."

Kathryn came around the tree and was amused to see Porthos sitting on the end of the blanket, keeping himself on the item by digging his claws into it, "Porthos misses Charlie," Zachary spoke worriedly as he yawned and nearly dropped the blanket. "Gramma, I'm super tired. Can I please go have a nap?"

"No, but you can have something to eat," Kathryn replied as she came around the tree. "A snack."

Zachary nodded and Porthos toddled off the blanket and over to the couch, allowing Zachary to throw the blanket over Joanna's sleeping form. Joanna woke with a start and shot up in a fit of anxiety.

"Joanna, you're all right," Kathryn said in a quick voice, having been told what to do by Leonard if Joanna were to wake in a fit of anxiety relating to her experience with Stonn. "You're in the family room."

Joanna was quiet for a moment and then winced, "I sat up too fast," she said in a pained voice.

"Zachary threw a blanket over you," Kathryn explained gently. "Would you like something to eat?"

Joanna shook her head and laid back down, "I'm sorry I scared you, Joanna," Zachary whispered.

"It's all right, Zachary," Joanna replied softly as she looked at him. "I'm still not used to…"

The words _living among Humans again _remained unsaid, but Kathryn could tell that Joanna was still struggling to live among Humans again after spending several years as a prisoner of the Romulans; she had seen the same behavior with Seven a long time ago and Kathryn's heart truly ached for Joanna.

"I know I'm supposed to rest, but would it be all right if I went for a bit of a walk around the house?" Joanna asked in a quiet voice as she slowly got up off the couch. "I just need a few minutes."

Kathryn frowned, but Joanna silently left the room before anyone could stop her, "I'll be right back," she said in a quiet voice as she walked out of the room and saw Joanna lingering near the back door.

"You shouldn't go out without a coat and shoes," Kathryn commented gently as she moved forward.

Joanna shrugged, but said nothing, "I never thought it would be this hard to readjust to living on Earth," she said in a hollow voice as she turned to face Kathryn. "Everyone's been so welcoming, but I…"

"You haven't done a lot since you returned to Earth, have you?" Kathryn asked gently. "You're a 14 year old young lady who has had a traumatic past and has been given a chance to embrace a future of her choosing now that she is among people who love her dearly. I know you have desires within you…"

Joanna was silent for a moment, "I've been thinking about asking my father if I can go to school," she replied in a nervous voice. "I wasn't really taught anything useful as a child and I had to struggle to acquire useful information on Romulus. I'm not sure if I can go to a regular school, though…"

"I run an educational centre for children of all ages who have unique learning styles, including Charlie," Kathryn explained calmly as she held her arms out to Joanna. "You should talk to your parents about it and I can help you find a learning level and style that you're comfortable with; that is, if you want to."

Joanna shrugged and winced, "For now, though, I think you could use a snack and a couple of those pain meds Doctor Harriman sent home with you," Kathryn said in a gentle voice. "Come on."

Joanna hesitated and then walked into Kathryn's outstretched arms, "It'll take time, but you'll eventually begin to feel like you belong because you do," Kathryn explained gently as she led Joanna down the hall and into the kitchen where Zachary was already sitting at the table eating an apple while the culinary staff worked around him preparing meals for later that day. "I see you didn't want to wait for me."

Zachary shrugged, but continued eating, "Sit down and I'll see what I can find, all right?" Kathryn said in a gentle voice as she released Joanna. "It's the middle of the day, so I'll find something with sugar…"

Joanna nodded and silently sat down at the table, surprised when Zachary put his free hand over hers.

* * *

_**Starfleet Academy Campus**_

The sight of Arianne silently sitting on a bench while Charlie read a plaque that had been placed where the old Cadet Centre used to be was certainly not what Leonard expected to see as he walked down the footpath back towards the Presidential Mansion. Yet, there it was; Charlie was studying the plaque with a fierce intensity and Arianne was sitting on the memorial bench, silently watching their eldest son.

"I wasn't in a hurry to get back and Charlie wanted to practice his reading on any signs that might be around campus," Arianne explained as she saw Leonard standing there. "He's very determined."

Leonard nodded and Charlie promptly looked up, "I'm cold, can we go back to Gramma and Grandpa's for some hot chocolate?" the young boy asked in a quiet voice. "I want to practice with my books."

"You go with your daddy," Arianne replied gently, gazing at Charlie. "Mommy needs some alone time."

Charlie nodded and silently walked over to Leonard, "I'll be home later," Arianne said in a quiet voice.

Even though Leonard was concerned as to why Arianne wanted to be alone and why she looked so emotionally drained, he nodded and kissed her on the cheek before leading Charlie off down the path.

Arianne waited until they were out of sight before standing and making a beeline for Starfleet Security where she intended to talk to Phlox alone; it was unnecessary, but it would give her peace of mind.

* * *

_**Cellblock – Starfleet Security**_

The cell block was quiet, Arianne observed as she entered and saw a young man whom she recognized as Barry Giotto sitting in one chair while Hendorff sat in the other. They were both holding a hand of playing cards and there was a small pot of chips on the desk between them as well as other cards.

"Commander," Giotto spoke up nervously, noticing Arianne standing there. "We were just…"

Arianne sighed, "At ease, gentlemen," she replied calmly. "I would like to visit Doctor Phlox, please."

Hendorff nodded and stood up, "This way," he replied as he walked towards the end of the cellblock.

Arianne silently followed Hendorff to Phlox's cell and found the Denobulan sitting upright on his cot with a text PADD in hand, "Commander McCoy," Phlox spoke as he looked at her. "You've finally come."

"Zachary is my son, did you expect that I'd stay away after you nearly killed him with a blood transfusion?" Arianne asked coldly. "Now, I hear that Sarek wants you transferred to New Vulcan."

Phlox nodded and Arianne crossed her arms, "I understand what damage the combined force of Pa'nar Syndrome and a mental breakdown can do to a being's mind and I can understand why Sarek wants to take Stonn back to New Vulcan," she said in a cold voice, forcing herself to look Phlox in the eyes. "What I don't understand is why Sarek is insisting on you going to New Vulcan to assist in Stonn's treatment?"

"I am quite capable of taking care of members of any species," Phlox replied softly. "Although Doctor M'Benga is also very skilled, he is medically unable to travel right now. I am the appropriate choice…"

Arianne sighed, "Yet, you need an assessment from a qualified medical professional to assist you," she said in a less hostile tone as she noticed how tired Phlox looked. "I didn't think I could do it, but I think I will go ahead and complete it now just to give myself peace of mind. Are you agreeable to that?"

"Yes," Phlox replied nervously, deeply unnerved by Arianne's sudden commanding attitude.

Arianne nodded, "Officer Hendorff, inform Doctor Piper that I am conducting the assessment on Doctor Phlox," she ordered as she took a PADD out, not bothering to turn and see if Hendorff obeyed.

Swallowing hard, Hendorff pulled out his PADD and quickly sent a message to Dr. Piper while keeping his eyes firmly on Arianne and Phlox; he had to be ready in case Phlox tried anything to escape.

* * *

**_Oval Office – Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

"How did your assignment go, Lieutenant?" Chris asked in an official voice as he gazed up at Nyota, Pavel, and Hikaru from his wheelchair. "I find it a relief that you elected to seek assistance with it."

Nyota smiled and handed Chris a PADD containing pictures and information on the apartment, "It's a nice place, sir," she replied in an official voice. "It's not furnished, though, so that might be a…"

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Chris replied, cutting Nyota off. "You are dismissed for the evening and I must remind you that this mission is to remain confidential from everyone outside of this small office."

Swallowing hard, Nyota silently nodded and promptly left, "Now, Chekov and Sulu, I'd still like to talk to you about this assignment if you have some time," Chris stated in a quiet voice. "Please, do sit down."

Exchanging a confused look, Hikaru and Pavel sat in the visitors' chairs and waited for Chris to speak.

* * *

_**Residential Area - Presidential Mansion - 2000 H**_

_Commander McCoy is doing the assessment on Dr. Phlox. Enjoy your evening off – Dr. Piper._

Leonard sighed and set his personal PADD on the bedside table before laying down again, deeply exhausted from all that he had been doing to help others. He was out of shape because of being shot, undergoing multiple surgeries, and going back to duty before he was physically ready to go back.

His mother and Kathryn were making sure that Joanna, Charlie, Kathryn, Zachary, and Michael were being properly fed in the kitchen. After being told by Dr. Piper that the recuperating Jim could use an evening of quiet rest, Sam, Aurelan, Peter, George, and Lorian had also come over for the evening.

A chime suddenly sounded and the door slid open, "Len, are you awake?" Leonard heard his mother ask.

"Yes, Mama, I am," Leonard replied in a tired voice, not wanting to sit up or get off the bed at all.

Eleanora walked over to the bed with a bowl of stew in one hand and a mug in the other, "You need to keep your strength up, Len," she said in a gentle voice. "I know you're having a rough time right now."

Letting out a tired sigh, Leonard slowly sat up, "I sent an email to Doctor Piper to see if I can go in for a counseling session in the next few days," he replied in a tired voice as he took the bowl of stew. "Ahh."

Eleanora nodded and silently watched as Leonard picked up the spoon and slowly ate, "You've gotten so thin, so maybe you need to get into an exercise routine too," she commented gently. "Exercise will help you get your physique and health back."

"Maybe," Leonard replied as he ended up quickly finishing the stew and taking the mug. "Mmm, this meal's really good."

Leonard quickly consumed the contents of the mug and promptly yawned, "I should stay up til Arianne gets back," he said in a tired voice, unable to stop himself from getting up and turning the covers down. "She's doing some work for Starfleet."

"You should really go to bed, son," Eleanora spoke as Leonard found himself getting into the bed for a much needed rest.

Too tired to argue back, Leonard laid back and pulled the blankets over him, "I'll tell everyone that you ate and went to bed," Eleanora commented as she took the dishes and moved back to the door. "When Arianne gets back, I'll tell her too."

As Leonard closed his eyes and slipped into a much needed sleep, he could hear his mother shut the light off and leave the room. Even though he had multiple worries on his plate, the comfort that sleep seemed to give him was much stronger.

* * *

**_Does anyone have any questions or comments about this fan fic so far? If so, please share and also please review!_**


	26. Separating, Preparing, and Repressing

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**Recovery Unit – Starfleet Medical**_

Christmas Eve would soon be upon them, Leonard silently observed as he peered through Jim's hospital room door and saw that Jim was once again asleep while Lorian sat quietly at his bedside with a homework PADD in front of him. Not that anyone would blame Jim for being asleep in the middle of the day, as his final surgery had only happened a couple of days before and it was better for him to sleep.

"Doctor McCoy?"

Immediately recognizing Dr. Piper's voice, Leonard turned and saw the older man standing there with Sam, who was holding small bags in his hands, "I brought some clothes for Jim," Sam explained softly.

"Doctor McCoy, may I have a word?" Dr. Piper asked as Sam quietly entered the hospital room.

Leonard sighed, "I know I said I was going to see you, but it's been insane trying to keep to a schedule," he replied in an apologetic voice. "Joanna took her assessment yesterday and she'll be starting at the educational center in January, Charlie's got focus exercises to do in addition to his school work, Katie and Zachary are both being moved up to the first grade, and Arianne's thinking of an Academy…"

"Breathe, Leonard," Dr. Piper spoke, cutting Leonard off. "And what about you?"

Leonard shrugged, "Pike sent me an offer to teach Medical classes at the Academy, but I don't know how I'd do as a teacher," he replied in a reluctant voice. "He wants someone skilled, but I…"

Suddenly, a crash came from Jim's room and Leonard and Dr. Piper hurried into the room to see Jim on the floor with the portable table just inches from his leg. Lorian was standing near the window looking slightly scared while Sam was standing near Jim. Jim looked terrified and was trying to relax himself.

"Sam touched my arm and it scared me so much that I tried to run," Jim spoke in a groggy, apologetic voice as he leaned against the wall for support. "I got out of bed and my legs sorta collapsed…"

Leonard nodded and scowled at Sam, "I forgot to tell you that Jim doesn't like people touching him unless he's awake," he lied, knowing full well that Jim's accident was a symptom of PTSD.

"Lorian, can you help me up, please?" Jim asked groggily, relieved that Leonard had lied for him.

Lorian silently moved to his father's side and knelt beside him, "Are you injured, Father?" he asked.

"I'm okay," Jim replied in a quiet voice as he held out his hands. "Can you please help me up, son?"

Lorian gently took Jim's hands and helped his father stand, "I brought you some clothes since you're probably tired of wearing hospital stuff," Sam commented as he held out one of the bags. "Do you…?"

Swallowing hard, Jim quickly took the bag, "Lorian, can you help me to the bathroom?" he whispered.

Lorian nodded and quietly helped Jim into the small bathroom. Once the door was closed, Sam opened the other bags and quickly unpacked the quilt, "What's that?" Leonard asked in a confused voice.

Sam said nothing as he carried the quilt over to the bed and spread it over the blanket, "Doctor McCoy, when you're done here, please stop by my office," Dr. Piper said in a gentle voice. "All right?"

Leonard nodded and Dr. Piper smiled as he left the room, "Lorian and I went by your house a couple of weeks ago and got Jim's stuff," Sam explained in a quiet voice. "I thought it might help Jim get through Christmas because he'll be stuck here healing while everyone else is out and about wherever."

"How did Lorian find out about that?" Leonard asked in a shocked voice, watching as Sam picked up the portable tray and set the bag on it. "I was planning on telling him either today or tomorrow, but…"

The door suddenly slid open and Jim was leaning against the doorway and was now wearing sweats, a loose t-shirt, and his flimsy housecoat while Lorian held the gown and pajama pants, "You guys were getting awfully loud out here," Jim spoke in a tired voice. "Lorian helped me get dressed really fast."

Instead of leaning on Lorian for support to get back to bed, however, Jim leaned heavily on the wall and made it over to the wheelchair in the corner of the room, "I want to go for a walk," he said in a tired voice as he sank into the padded wheelchair. "I'm so sick of being trapped in this boring room."

"Jim, you can't go outside," Sam spoke up in a concerned voice. "It's freezing cold out there."

Jim sighed irritably, "This place has a common area for patients, right?" he asked in a tired voice.

Sensing sudden tension between Jim and Sam that could grow into an argument if nothing was done, Leonard nodded, "I'm not taking you down there until you have something covering your feet," he replied in a gentle, but firm voice. "Do you want to play board games, eat, or sit in front of the fire?"

Jim shrugged, "Father, why don't we consume some stew and hot cider in front of the fireplace in the hospital common room and I can tell you what I have been doing in school?" Lorian suggested softly, seeing that his father was both reluctant and unsure of expressing his thoughts for others to hear.

"That sounds nice," Jim replied, giving Lorian a nervous smile. "Bones, can I have some socks?"

Leonard disappeared into the bathroom to see if any socks were in the bag and Sam walked over to the bed, removed the quilt, and carried it over to Jim, "The quilt," Jim said in a shocked voice as Sam draped the quilt over his chest and legs. "I can't believe it was still in the box; I thought it was in Montana…"

"I kept it safe for your benefit, Father," Lorian spoke in a quiet voice as he walked over to the chair.

Tears filled Jim's eyes and he held out his arms to Lorian, deeply gratified when the young boy entered the embrace and allowed himself to be held close. Sam looked away so to allow them privacy.

* * *

_**Departure Lounge - Orbital Shipyard**_

Four Security guards; Hendorff, Giotto, and two older, well-built men, surrounded Phlox, who was in a pantsuit and sported an electronic bracelet on his ankle that would be deactivated on New Vulcan. A group of Vulcan Elders, including Sarek and T'Pau, were lingering nearby with Stonn on a gurney.

Dr. Harriman was there with a very weak Dr. M'Benga, who was in a medical uniform, but restricted to travelling in a wheelchair until his rehab was completed. President Pike was there with several of his aides, but Kathryn was busy at the educational center, so Arianne had come with her father.

As part of the conditions given to Phlox by Judge Advocate Riker that were supported by Arianne's assessment, Phlox would not be allowed to return to Earth for a minimum of two years and his progress would be monitored by both the Vulcan High Council and Starfleet. He was, however, free to travel around the habitable areas of New Vulcan as he pleased and would be granted all citizen rights and privileges, including full responsibility over Stonn's medical treatment while undergoing rehab.

The pilot had already boarded the Embassy vessel and the delegation was preparing to leave along with the guards who were being sent along on the trip to ensure Phlox behaved himself. However, Arianne didn't want to leave things unsettled; her anger was quelled and now it was time to make peace.

"I understand you are departing very soon," Arianne spoke up in a nervous voice as she placed a hand on the shoulder bag she was wearing over her uniform. "However, I must speak with Doctor Phlox."

The entire room was silent as Arianne walked over to the guards and they parted, "I am surprised you came here considering that I almost killed Zachary in an attempt to help him," Phlox commented as he stared at the woman who was now very different from what he remembered. "You didn't have to…"

"You're right, I didn't have to," Arianne replied in a calm, but commanding voice as she reached into the bag and pulled out a small book. "I've been thinking about what you did and, although it was illegal, you did save Zachary's life at your own personal risk. I brought you something as a show of peace."

Phlox looked surprised as Arianne held the book out to him, "I want you to take the next couple of years and use it to become a better doctor and a better individual," Arianne said, a sad smile appearing on her face as he took the book from her. "There's some old photos and some encouraging words inside."

"Thank you," Phlox replied in a gratified voice as he held the book against his chest. "For everything."

Arianne nodded and stepped back as a chime sounded, "It is time to depart," T'Pau announced in a toneless voice that had a slight commanding edge to it. "Live long and prosper, President Pike."

"Live long and prosper, Ambassador T'Pau," Chris replied in a calming voice. "Safe travels to you."

As T'Pau, Sarek, and the other Vulcan Elders escorted Stonn to the docking bay where the Embassy vessel was waiting, Arianne walked over to her father's wheelchair and watched as the Security guards led Phlox towards the same docking bay. There was indeed an air of solemnity and sadness present.

"How would you like to help me with an assignment, Arianne?" Chris whispered in a thoughtful voice.

Arianne shrugged, "I've got some time before I need to go get the kids from school, so sure," she replied in a quiet voice. "May I ask, sir, what assignment could you possibly have this close to Christmas?"

"You'll see," Chris replied, smiling as he visualized how his assignment would greatly help others.

* * *

**_Common Area - Educational Center_**

Christmas music filled the corridors and a large tree, filled with various decorations stood in the middle of the common area that sat between the foyer, gym, and hallway of classrooms. Several children of various ages, including Charlie and Johnny Harriman, were sitting at long tables either making decorations for the tree or small presents for their families.

Diana and several of the other staff were putting decorations, small handmade cards, and small lights on the tree. Kathryn was sitting in the corner of the room, silently watching while Michael, who had suddenly become very shy around crowds, sat on her lap reading a PADD. Lorian had been given the option of coming to school since it was the last day before holidays and he had chosen to visit his father since George was with Aurelan and Peter.

Most were so preoccupied with preparing for Christmas that they didn't notice Spock come through the front doors of the educational center holding a bundled up Amanda against the dark winter attire he was wearing over his uniform. Michael, however, noticed them and silently got off Kathryn's lap so that Kathryn was able to get up and walk over to them without drawing attention to Spock or Amanda.

"Commander Spock, what can I do for you today?" Kathryn asked in a quiet, very gentle voice.

Spock was quiet for a moment, "I wish to discuss my daughter's education," he replied tonelessly. "I do not wish her to be ashamed of either part of her mixed heritage and this is a unique environment…"

"Would you like a tour of the centre?" Kathryn asked in a quiet voice. "This is a safe environment."

Spock nodded, "I welcome the opportunity to learn more about this facility before I allow Amanda to receive her education from here," he replied tonelessly. "Nyota would have accompanied us here, but her, Lieutenant Sulu, and Ensign Chekov currently working on an assignment from President Pike."

"I see," Kathryn replied, taking Michael's hand in her own as she led Spock and Amanda down the hallway of classrooms. She had been told by Chris about the work, but had promised to keep it quiet.

* * *

**_Golden Gate Apartments_**

Pavel sighed wearily as he sat down on the new couch in the apartment's living room and quickly elevated his leg above the floor. He had come to help Nyota and Hikaru move furniture that President Pike had bought into the newly purchased apartment. His leg, however, wasn't fully up to scratch and so Nyota had delegated him to assembling small decorative ornaments while he rested on the couch.

Because of the complexity of the assignment, President Pike had also dispatched Scotty and Joanna to help arrange the apartment and while Pavel sat on the couch putting together small decorative items, Joanna was helping Nyota arrange the kitchen while Scotty and Hikaru arranged the bedrooms.

Currently, Pavel was putting decorative stones and fake flowers into two glass vases that would go on the mantle above the fireplace on either side of family pictures. His mind, however, was not on the task at hand and he found himself staring at his badly scarred wrists, deeply ashamed of what he had done.

"Pavel?"

Pavel looked up and saw Hikaru standing beside the couch, "You shouldn't look at the scars, Pavel," Hikaru said in a concerned voice as he sat down on the couch next to his friend. "It won't help."

"I am ashamed of vat I deed to my body out of sadness," Pavel replied in a somber voice, forgetting about the stones and the vases. "I do not feel any better since I got out of ze hospital and I am not looking forvard to Chreestmas because eet eez only a matter of time before I am keecked out…"

Hikaru frowned, "You are not getting kicked out of Starfleet," he replied in a worried voice.

"I vill newer geet anozzer sheep posting after zis," Pavel spoke in a somber voice. "I am sorry."

Hikaru sighed, "Have you talked to anyone about how you're feeling since you were released from Starfleet Medical?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I know that Doctor Piper advised you to…"

Suddenly, Joanna came out of the kitchen holding a box filled with small items, "There's a few things in here that are for the living room," she said as she set the box on the newly assembled coffee table.

"Joanna, do you seenk zat your fazzer could help me vith my vrists?" Pavel asked in a quiet voice.

Joanna's eyes narrowed as she looked at the scars on Pavel's wrists, "A dermal regenerator should take care of those scars," she replied in a gentle voice as she reached into her pocket and pulled one out. "I'm not as skilled at helping people as my father is, but I think I can heal those cuts for you, sir."

"My name ees Pavel Chekov, Joanna," Pavel replied nervously. "Vhere did you get zat item from?"

Joanna sighed, "I found it at Starfleet Medical a few days ago and I've just held on to it," she replied in a nervous voice as she held the dermal regenerator out. "When I was about eight, I started teaching myself how to get what I needed since I knew better than to ask. Now, Ensign Chekov, do you want me to fix your wrists or are you wanting someone with actual medical qualifications to do that for you?"

Pavel was quiet for several seconds and then extended his scarred left wrist. Joanna took a seat on the couch, gently took the extended limb with one hand, and carefully ran the regenerator over the scars one at a time until the left wrist was bare. Pavel then extended the other wrist, but said nothing.

"This regenerator only takes the visible scars away," Joanna commented softly as she ran the dermal regenerator over Pavel's right wrist until all the scars were gone. "The invisible ones take help."

Pavel nodded and stood up, "I need to go for a valk and seenk," he said softly. "Sank you, Joanna."

"Of course," Joanna replied in a calm voice, worried about how pale and tired Pavel looked.

Hikaru frowned, "Do you want some company, Pavel?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Nyet," Pavel replied in a steady voice. "You promised Neeota zat you vould help her."

Before Hikaru could reply, Pavel silently left the apartment and intended to go on a long walk.

* * *

"Just take a deep breath," Chris instructed in a gentle voice, leaning forward in his wheelchair as he watched Dr. Harriman gently cover Arianne's trembling shoulders with a blanket. "What's wrong?"

Arianne, however, said nothing and merely pulled the blanket tighter around her shaking form.

She had been fine when the Embassy vessel had left with all of its passengers aboard, but as they were heading back to a shuttle that would take them to Earth, panic had suddenly overwhelmed her ability to feel, speak, or move without assistance. It was as if the last few months had crashed down on her and Dr. Harriman had quickly come to her aid, allowing Dr. M'Benga to have a moment of quiet in his chair.

"Just take a deep breath into this," Dr. Harriman said in a gentle voice as she held a portable breathing apparatus against Arianne's face with one hand and gently placed her other hand on Arianne's pale face to try and instill a sense of security in her. "Now, Arianne, can you try and tell me what's wrong?"

For several seconds, Arianne couldn't and then she sighed and removed the breather with her trembling hands, "Everything just came crashing down all of a sudden," she replied in a tired voice as she leaned back against the wall. "I've been so focused on trying to take care of my family and I forgot myself…"

Dr. Harriman nodded, "It's something we parents run into sometimes, isn't it?" she replied gently.

Arianne nodded and suddenly frowned as she saw Dr. M'Benga get out of his wheelchair, "I'm all right, but perhaps you should take Doctor M'Benga back down to Earth," she said in a concerned voice.

"I just need a moment alone, please," Dr. M'Benga replied in a quiet voice. "I'm tired of sitting…"

Chris's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing, "Doctor Harriman, I'll make sure Arianne gets back to San Francisco safely," he said in a gentle, but firm voice. "Why don't you help Doctor M'Benga?"

Swallowing hard, Arianne shakily stood up with the blanket still around her shoulders and grabbed hold of the handles of her father's wheelchair to keep steady, "I'll fly home, don't worry," Chris whispered as Arianne steered his wheelchair towards another docking port where a shuttle was ready to take off.

* * *

**_Chief Medical Officer's Office – Starfleet Medical_**

Dr. Piper smiled, leaning back in his office chair as Leonard entered the office nearly half an hour after they had discussed having a meeting, "Jim's in the common room with Sam and Lorian keeping him company," Leonard reported tiredly, not moving from his safety spot near the doorway.

"Leonard, come and sit down," Dr. Piper said in a casual voice as he turned to the replicator that was on his large desk beside a framed plaque, and his trusty computer. "Two hot chocolates with the works."

Frowning, Leonard walked over to the desk, but didn't sit, "I don't know how long I can stay," he said in a tired voice, already running his to-do-list through his head. "I have four kids and responsibilities…"

"Your mother's in San Francisco for the holidays, right?" Dr. Piper asked as he picked up the two mugs and offered one to Leonard. "Between her and your in-laws, you and Arianne should really relax a bit and enjoy time by yourselves or with each other. Now, please sit down before I order you to sit."

Leonard silently sat and took the offered cup, "So, what's new?" Dr. Piper asked in a gentle voice.

Dread filled Leonard's heart and he sipped the hot chocolate so that he wouldn't have to open up about everything that had happened and how shellshocked he felt by it all, "Leonard, this is a totally confidential meeting and what you say here is NOT going to be used against you," Dr. Piper said firmly.

Letting out a tired sigh, Leonard leaned back against the plush padding of the chair, "Honestly, I'm feeling tired, sore, and a little sick inside right now," he said in a tired voice as he carefully swilled the cocoa so that the whipped cream would dissolve faster. "I don't know if it's the weather, exhaustion, or my recovering body acting up, but I just want to lie down and maybe take a little bit of aspirin."

"I think it's all of the above and also the fact that you didn't follow Doctor Harriman's orders like you were supposed to might have something to do with your current symptoms," Dr. Piper replied in a concerned voice, setting his cup down on the desk and grabbing his portable medkit. "One sec."

Shaking his head, Leonard set the cup on the desk and sighed irritably when Dr. Piper held a medical tricorder out, "Your vital signs are normal, but you could use some time for yourself," he reported in a professional tone, smiling as he put the tricorder on his desk. "You could also use someone to talk to."

"Getting shot by a Romulan and waking up to hear that Arianne and Jim had been captured was the lowest point of my life," Leonard commented in a self-conscious voice. "They only left that underground cavern last because I was injured and needed to be taken up first. I was so weak laying on that stretcher and, later, part of me wished I had just died because then Arianne and Jim could have gotten out…"

Scoffing, Leonard closed his eyes and exhaled sharply, "I'm mad at myself for not noticing when Arianne was pregnant with Charlie and Kathy instead of being excited that I was going to be the new Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise," he continued in a cross voice. "Arianne loved me so much that she let me go on chasing space dreams while she stayed back in a terrible situation for the sake of the kids…"

Tears pricked Leonard's eyes, "I got an offer to teach Medical classes at the Academy for the next year or so," he said in an emotion-filled voice. "Pike says that the Enterprise got pretty smashed up during our conflict with the Romulans and Klingons, so it's going to undergo a massive refit. Jim doesn't know."

Exhaling sharply, Leonard uncovered his face, "From what I've seen of Jim's scans, though, he's got at least a year of recovery and rehab before he's fit for ship duty again," he said in a somber voice, suddenly feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. "He doesn't trust a whole lot of people…"

"Would you feel better if I told Captain Kirk that you're neglecting yourself to be there for him?" Dr. Piper asked in a stern voice. "I'm quite sure that Jim can still deliver a proper Captain's lecture even though he's recovering from serious injuries, bacterial pneumonia, and is minus forty pounds."

Leonard let out a resigned sigh, "What I suggest you do is take the holidays to think about the job, talk to your family and friends about it, and then decide in January," Dr. Piper continued before Leonard could interject a defensive comment or an excuse. "Why do you still hate yourself so much?"

"I don't know," Leonard replied in a tired voice, fighting back a yawn. "Oh wow, I'm getting tired…"

Dr. Piper sighed, "I want to meet with you at least once a week until further notice," he said in a gentle, but very firm voice. "You can go visit with Jim if you want to, but you're off duty for the rest of the day."

"I just need a minute," Leonard replied in a tired voice as he slouched and rested his head on the back of the plush, oversized chair. "Once I start moving, my mind's going to jump into hyperdrive and I'll…"

An amused smirk appeared on Dr. Piper's lips as Leonard drifted off into a sleep. Taking great care not to wake the younger doctor, Dr. Piper got up, came around the desk, and pulled out the chair's side extension so that it looked like a couch. He then gently lifted Leonard's legs on to the padded couch.

"Have a good rest, Doctor McCoy," Dr. Piper whispered in an amused voice as he moved over to the wall and turned the lights low before tapping the intercom on the wall. "Nurse Chapel, do you read me?"

There was silence and then a beep, "Yes, Doctor Piper?" Christine's voice replied calmly.

"I'll be visiting with Captain Kirk in the common room and I'd like you to check in on Doctor McCoy in about an hour," Dr. Piper said in a gentle, but firm voice. "He's napping, but don't let him nap for more than two hours or else he won't be able to sleep tonight. See if you can also get him to eat, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Dr. Piper tapped the comm off and silently left the office.

* * *

"What do you mean Charlie's gone missing, Diana?" Kathryn asked in a concerned voice as she faced Diana, who was standing before her with tears running down her normally composed face.

Diana sniffled, "I was helping Michael and Johnny with something and I turned my back just for a second," she explained tearfully, worried that she would be fired. "When I turned back to check on how Charlie was coming with his wreath, he was gone and the wreath was slightly disassembled on the…"

"Mommy, Charlie was crying and he said he was stupid," a soft voice suddenly spoke.

Kathryn looked down and was surprised to see Michael standing there with a nervous looking Johnny at his side, "I heard Charlie say that he didn't wanna be sent away because he was stupid," Johnny reported in a quiet voice. "He was saying some weird things that didn't make a lot of sense."

"Put the school in lockdown," Kathryn said in a concerned voice. "Diana, call the police…"

There were footsteps, "There is no need to notify the authorities," Spock spoke tonelessly, having overheard the conversation as he approached with Amanda in his arms. "Charlie is safe."

Kathryn turned to face Spock, "I was exploring the classrooms with Amanda per your recommendation and I saw Charlie go into a small, dark room that is not far from the classroom for infants," Spock explained in a toneless voice. "He seemed somewhat distraught and overwhelmed…"

"Social anxiety," Kathryn quietly murmured, her heart aching for Charlie's continued struggles.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "Indeed," he replied in a toneless voice. "Should I call Commander McCoy?"

"No, let me go talk to him," Kathryn replied in a gentle voice. "Thank you, Commander Spock."

Kathryn silently moved down the hallway and into the darkened classroom where Spock had indicated that Charlie was hiding. Her heart softened as she saw Charlie sitting in a far corner of the room facing the wall. His eyes were closed, his legs were crossed, and his arms were wrapped around his body.

"Charlie, honey, what's the matter?" Kathryn asked in a gentle voice as she walked over to him.

Charlie shrugged, "I just didn't wanna be around people anymore for a little bit," he replied in a quiet voice, not turning to face her. "It was too noisy and bright and I started having a head and tummy ache."

"Charlie, when you're getting tired of being around people and noise, all you have to do is tell me," Kathryn explained in a gentle voice. "I know you're having a rough time, but you can't run off..."

Charlie nodded and turned around, "Do I have to stay here til school's over since it's almost Christmas?" he asked in a quiet voice, staring up at Kathryn with wide eyes. "I like Christmas, but it's too noisy…"

"What would you like to do instead?" Kathryn asked in a gentle voice, wondering if Charlie had a plan.

Charlie sighed, "I wanna go be with my mommy, daddy, Grandpa Chris, Uncle Jim, or Joanna," he replied quietly. "Mommy's busy with Grandpa Chris, though, and Joanna's with Auntie Nyota today…"

"Kathryn, may I provide an acceptable resolution to this situation?" Spock, who had silently followed Kathryn to the classroom, asked as he came into the classroom with Amanda. "I would like to leave Amanda in your care for a few hours so that I may pay a visit to Captain Kirk and talk with him. If Charlie desires to visit his father at Starfleet Medical, I can take him to Doctor McCoy before I visit Captain…"

Kathryn smiled, "Charlie, would you like Commander Spock to take you to your dad?" she asked softly.

"Papa's gonna be sad because I don't like noise and being around people all of the time," Charlie replied sadly as he looked down at the carpet. "I'm trying really hard to be like him, but everything's hard…"

Spock walked over to Kathryn, "I will send messages to his parents," he whispered in a low voice.

"I'll stay here," Kathryn replied softly, nodding as Spock left the quiet classroom with Amanda.

* * *

**_Downtown San Francisco_**

The air was cold, but Pavel didn't mind because he was bundled up in a greatcoat, gloves, a scarf, and earmuffs that Hikaru and Nyota insisted on buying for him after he was released from the hospital in case he wanted to ever go for a winter walk. They had obviously prepared for his need for alone time.

From the apartments, Pavel had walked around the business district for only a few minutes and had found himself walking near an elementary school where children of various size and all bundled up for winter were playing on the ground or on playground equipment. As Pavel was about to walk away, he noticed that Zachary was sitting alone against a corner of the fence, silently watching the others play.

"Zachary, vhy do you not play?" Pavel asked in a quiet voice as he approached the metallic fence.

Zachary turned his head and smiled when he saw Pavel, "Uncle Pavel, I'm a freak," he replied softly.

Pavel frowned and knelt down next to the fence, "I'm the smartest in my class and I get bored, so the teacher lets me go read stuff in the library," Zachary explained softly. "I can't forget anything that I read or anything that happens to me. In gym class, I run really fast and I'm really strong and Kathy's the only kid that wants to be around me at school. Even the teachers are scared of having me around…"

"Zachary, you need to join your classmates or go back inside until recess is over," Principal Watson, who had decided to supervise recess that day, said as he came over to the fence and saw that Zachary and Pavel had been talking. "Excuse me, sir, why are you sitting on school property talking to a student?"

Zachary scowled, "That's my Uncle Pavel, sir," he replied, glaring at the principal. "Don't be rude."

Principal Watson scoffed, "Zachary, this is a time when you must engage in play with other children to ensure positive social development," he replied sharply. "Your uncle can come back later."

"My Uncle Pavel can do whatever he wants!" Zachary snapped, balling up his hands into fists.

Principal Watson gave Pavel a weary look, "Sir, only school staff, approved visitors, parents and legal guardians are authorized to interact with the children during school hours," he said in a formal tone.

"I had better go," Pavel said in an apologetic voice. "I vas going on a valk to clear my head after all."

Zachary nodded, but looked very sad, "Zachary, why don't you come with me and we'll see if we can't get you involved in a game?" Principal Watson suggested in an encouraging voice. "Come on, now."

As Zachary got up and went off with Principal Watson, Pavel silently walked away from the school and couldn't help but remember that the staff at the center on Mimas had treated him the same way at Phlox's insistence because they feared him running back to Starfleet and betraying their work.

The staff had been kind enough to him, but they had also treated him like a potential patient at the insistence of their mysterious director, a man who had never shown his face yet he or she had given orders that were obeyed without question. While Zachary had been tended to by Phlox and a Vulcan named Doctor Sonak, Pavel had been forced to give a blood sample and had then been sedated. He had no memory of anything that might have happened then.

When Pavel had woken up again, he had been warned by a mysterious man, who had a lulling accent and a controlling personality to boot, to never mention his experience at the hospital before he had been released to take Phlox and Zachary off of the planet.

After returning Phlox and Zachary to their temporary residence on Luna, Pavel had returned to Earth and had not told anyone of his experiences. He had kept that promise even to the present day.

A honking sound suddenly brought Pavel out of his reminiscing and his eyes widened in horror as he saw a dark hovercar coming towards him; it was then that he realized he had been standing in the middle of the road and he hurried across, but slipped on a patch of dark ice and ended up flat on the sidewalk.

* * *

Arianne's eyes widened in shock as her father stopped the hovercar, "What's Pavel doing out here?" she asked in a shocked voice as she unbuckled her seat belt. "Dad, do you still keep that aid kit in here?"

"In the compartment," Chris replied as he quickly rolled his window down all the way. "Ensign Chekov?"

Pavel, however, did not respond and slowly sat up even though he was in shock and feeling slightly dizzy from his fall. He could hear President Pike calling his name, but he didn't want to respond and risk revealing why he had not been paying attention to where he had been going.

"Ensign Chekov?" Pavel heard President Pike call out again. "Ensign Chekov, are you all right?"

Pavel suddenly felt a gentle hand on his arm, "Pavel?" he heard Arianne ask in a gentle voice.

"I am all right, just shaken," Pavel replied in a toneless voice. "My leg hurts a leetle, but…"

Arianne frowned and knelt down next to Pavel, "Maybe we should take you over to Medical and get it looked at," she said in a gentle voice. "Can you try moving it for me? I promise not to touch it?"

Pavel slowly moved his leg, "My knee hurts a leetle," he said in a pained voice. "I vas deep in thought."

Arianne nodded and carefully helped Pavel to stand, "Keep your injured leg elevated," she instructed as she helped him over to the hovercar. "Leonard's working today, so he can look at your knee."

"Chekov, are you all right?" Chris asked in a concerned voice, seeing anxiety in Pavel's face.

Pavel cringed, "Sir, I must speak vith you priwately," he replied, suddenly feeling very guilty that he hadn't been deported from Earth along with Phlox when he had piloted the three of them to Mimas.

"Let's go get your knee looked at first," Chris replied firmly. "Arianne, help Pavel into the car."

* * *

**_Chief Medical Officer's Office_**

"Doctor McCoy?"

Leonard sighed sleepily and opened his eyes to find himself laying on a couch and Christine standing beside him holding a cup of juice in one hand and a PADD in the other. He slowly sat up and sighed.

"Doctor Piper told me to bring you some juice and you have a message from Commander Spock," Christine explained as she handed him the cup and PADD. "You've been asleep for two hours."

Leonard nodded and took the cup, quickly draining it before he took the PADD and read the message that Spock had sent; the fact that Charlie was having an anxiety filled afternoon, but was trying to tough it out concerned him, but he would talk to Charlie later when they were both at home and relaxed.

"Oh, President Pike called in and he and Commander McCoy are bringing Ensign Chekov into the Emergency Unit," Christine explained in a concerned voice, having gotten the message from President Pike just before she went in to wake Leonard up. "Apparently, Chekov slipped on a patch of ice…"

Swearing under his breath, Leonard pocketed the PADD and handed the cup to Christine as he got up, stretched, and silently left Dr. Piper's office, "Leonard, go easy on Pavel when you see him," Christine said as she followed him to the lift. "President Pike said that Pavel seemed to be in a deep shock."

Leonard nodded, "How's Jim doing?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Is Doctor Piper still with him?"

"If Doctor Piper hasn't contacted you, then it's good news," Christine replied. "You know that."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Leonard stepped into the turbolift, "I know," he replied tiredly.

* * *

**_Common Room – Starfleet Medical_**

Jim smiled weakly, watching as Lorian settled down at a table in the corner with several study PADDs in front of him, "Quite a boy you've got there, Captain," Dr. Piper commented as he set a large cup of steaming liquid on the tray in front of Jim's wheelchair. "Here's that cider that I promised you."

Scowling, Jim sighed and looked at Dr. Piper, "I'm glad you finally got Bones to rest properly even though it was only for a couple of hours," he said in a tired voice. "He's been running himself ragged ever since Arianne and I were rescued and I'm glad you made him see sense since I couldn't. I'm a crappy friend…"

"No, Doctor McCoy is just very stubborn," Dr. Piper replied in an amused voice. "How are you feeling?"

Jim swallowed hard as he took a sip of the cider, "I've been getting updates from Scotty about the Enterprise and he says that Starfleet's ordered a complete refit of it because of the heavy damage we took fighting the Romulans and Klingons," he said in a somber voice. "I think Pike was planning to tell me after the holidays, but I already know now. I don't expect the crew to wait around forever…"

"Father, it is not healthy for you to dwell on that which is beyond your control," Lorian spoke up in a calm voice as he looked up at Jim with a calm expression. "Do you remember our discussion on that?"

Jim was silent for several minutes as he reflected on the conversation that he and Lorian had shared about what Carol had done and the possible existence of another Kirk child out there somewhere if it had not died along with Carol, "Yes, my son, I remember," Jim replied gently. "Thank you."

Lorian nodded and looked back down at his study PADDs, "I think I'd like to have a nap on the couch if that's all right?" Jim asked in a tired voice, eyeing the padded couch that was close enough to the fireplace to enjoy the warmth of it. "I want to stay here, but I also think I need a bit of a rest."

Dr. Piper said nothing, as he was concerned by how tired Jim still looked even after having stew and cider for lunch, "Father, it is unnecessary to overtax your recovering body for my benefit," Lorian stated as he stood up and gathered all the study PADDs into his shoulder bag. "I am perfectly capable and willing to study in your hospital room while you have a comfortable rest. I want you to get well."

Jim nodded and exhaled slowly, his tired fingers relaxing their grip on the quilt as Lorian walked over to the wheelchair, "We can always return to the common area after you have rested," Lorian said in a quiet voice as he gently patted his father's hand. "I am appreciative of any time we can spend together."

A tear formed in Jim's eye, "As I will always be, Lorian," he whispered in a tired voice. "Let's go."

* * *

_**Emergency Unit**_

Pavel lay still on the biobed in his winter clothing, despite pleas from both President Pike and Arianne to remove his outdoor gear because Starfleet Medical had a good heating system. He was scared to death.

"Pavel, please, let me help you at least take your coat off," Arianne said in a gentle voice as she approached the bed. "It's awfully warm in here and I bet that coat must be too warm for in here."

Pavel sighed tiredly, but slowly fumbled to undo the zipper with his trembling hands, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been, Pavel," Arianne said in a gentle voice as she unzipped Pavel's coat for him. "I've been such a terrible friend for the past few years. Do you think you can sit up a bit?"

"Da," Pavel replied in a weak voice, relieved when Arianne helped him up and carefully removed his winter coat, leaving him in his sweater, pants, socks, and boots before helping him lie back down.

Arianne silently moved to the foot of the bed, "Vhere eez Prezeedent Pike?" Pavel asked tiredly.

Before Arianne could reply, the door slid open and Leonard came into the room with Christine, who was pushing a tray filled with medical supplies, "I need to talk vith Prezeedent Pike and turn myself in," Pavel said in a faint voice as he struggled to sit up. "I hawe done sometheeing so terrible zat I deserwe to die."

"Easy, Pavel," Leonard said in a gentle voice as he walked over to the bed. "Just relax, all right?"

Pavel nodded and cringed as he shifted his left leg, "My knee," he said in a pain-filled voice.

"Just hold it still, okay?" Leonard asked in a gentle voice. "If you can move it, that's a good sign."

Pavel sighed tiredly, "Doctor Phlox forced me to be hees pilot," he said in a sorrowful voice.

"Doctor Phlox left for New Vulcan under armed escort with the Vulcan High Command this morning to begin his new assignment of helping Stonn recover," Arianne explained in a reassuring voice, alarmed by the fact that Phlox must have had some troubling influence over Pavel. "He's gone and you don't…"

Pavel tensed, "He forced me to take heem and Zachary to ze hospeetal," he replied in an anxious voice.

Arianne's eyes widened as tears formed in Pavel's eyes and he began to sob and shake uncontrollably.

Alarmed at seeing the monitor's readings fluctuate dangerously, Leonard prepped a hypospray with a sedative and gently injected it into Pavel's neck, "Nyet, I must speak vith Prezeedent Pike," Pavel said in an anxious voice, fighting anxiously to stay awake. "I am just as guilty as Doktor Phlox and must…"

"Don't fight the sedative, Pavel," Leonard instructed. "I'll check your knee while you're asleep."

Pavel tried to stay awake, but failed and as he fell asleep, Leonard looked at Arianne, "My father's out in the hall and I think he should know what Pavel said about Phlox," she said in a concerned voice.

"I'm admitting Pavel overnight," Arianne heard Leonard say in a gentle voice. "As a precaution."

Nodding her assent, Arianne silently went out into the corridor and saw her father sitting in his wheelchair looking concerned, "Ensign Chekov's tone was quite anxious," Chris commented.

"Pavel told Leonard, Christine, and I something quite alarming, sir," Arianne replied worriedly.

Chris was silent for a moment and nodded, "The door isn't soundproof, Arianne," he replied in a steady, but concerned voice. "I heard what Ensign Chekov said and I plan to look into it immediately."

Arianne nodded, but she said nothing. Pavel's anxiety made her feel like that he was hiding something that could have happened while he was carrying out his forced assignment; something terrible.

"I think I'm going to visit Jim for a little while until it's time to pick the children up from school," Arianne said in a tired voice. "Leonard sedated Pavel and is going to keep him here overnight as a precaution."

Chris nodded, "Jim's back in his room resting and Doctor Kirk and Lorian are there with him," he explained, having been messaged about it by Dr. Piper. "Oh, Doctor Piper wants to talk to you."

"I already know what he wants and I haven't decided anything," Arianne replied in a half-frustrated, half-amused voice. "If I can balance it between raising children and recovering, I'm tempted…"

Chris sighed, "You'd be getting your Master's degree through Starfleet in a mere year and you'd be able to teach cadets alongside your husband as part of it," he replied in an encouraging voice. "Joanna and Charlie are going to do very well at Kathryn's school while Kathy and Zachary will do well in theirs."

Arianne nodded and crossed her arms, "I like the idea of a Master's Degree in Counseling through Starfleet, but I'm not sure how I feel about teaching or working at Starfleet Medical again," she said in a concerned voice. "I'm thinking about seeing a counselor, though; I've been having nightmares…"

"I'm sure Spock would be willing to talk to you again if you were to ask him," Chris replied gently.

Again, Arianne nodded, but said nothing, "You don't have to decide anything right away," Chris said in a reassuring voice as he smiled at Arianne. "Even though Jim is resting, he would be happy to see you."

"Keep me updated on Pavel's condition and make sure Leonard doesn't overwork himself," Arianne said in a gentle, but very firm voice right before she turned and walked off. "Don't forget to get some rest!"

Chris sighed and silently folded his arms, anticipating that Leonard would come see him very soon.

* * *

_**Recovery Unit**_

"Commander McCoy, this is certainly unexpected," Sam commented, looking up from the small tree he was unwrapping near Jim's ground floor balcony. "This tree was delivered to the room shortly before Jim and Lorian came back from the common area, but Jim just wanted to rest, so I'm unwrapping it."

Arianne smiled, "Leonard and Charlie ordered it because Charlie was sad that Jim would have to be in the hospital for Christmas," she replied as she gazed over at the bed where Jim was sleeping and where Lorian was in a chair, silently reading a PADD while sipping a cup of hot cider. "Lorian, are you all right?"

"I am getting tired, but I will not leave until Father wakes from his rest," Lorian replied in a quiet voice.

Arianne nodded and walked over to the tree, smiling as she saw a box of decorations next to the tree that Sam hadn't gotten to yet, "Aurelan's on her way here with George and Peter so we can all eat dinner together when Jim wakes up," Sam explained as he tossed the wrapping in the recycler before he pulled his stylus out of his side bag. "I've got a little work to do, so decorating it can wait a little while."

Sam quietly retreated to a corner of the room near the balcony door and Arianne silently walked over to Jim's bedside and her eyes locked on to the picture that was on the bedside table; it was a picture of Jim standing at a frail looking T'Pol's bedside with George in his arms while Lorian stood next to T'Pol. The picture had obviously been taken in Sickbay right before T'Pol had died, but how had it been taken?

"It was right before Spock was hurt," a groggy voice spoke. "Bones and Phlox were helping T'Pol and I begged Bones to get a picture of the four of us just in case T'Pol didn't make it. I had a feeling…"

Arianne looked up and saw Jim looking at the photo with tears forming in his tired eyes, "I'm really proud of my boys for hanging in there even though I wasn't sure I'd see them again," Jim spoke in a groggy voice. "I know it was hard on them, but I'm glad that they didn't give up hope of…"

Swallowing hard, Arianne nodded, "Father, I never lost hope that you would be reunited with us in one way or another," Lorian spoke in a quiet voice as Jim suddenly felt a gentle hand on his cheek. "I knew from what you had taught me that your spirit would always be with us even if your body was not."

Jim blinked and sighed sleepily, "Rest now, Father," Lorian spoke softly. "You are safe here and now."

"Safe," Jim murmured sleepily as his eyes slowly closed and his tense body relaxed into a deep slumber.

Sam was horrified about what he had just seen and heard, but he kept busy working on his stylus so that nobody would see his reaction. Lorian silently removed his hand from Jim's cheek and sighed softly.

"Father will recover in time," Lorian commented softly. "It may be difficult for him, but he will."

_As will Joanna and I. _Arianne silently thought as she carefully tucked Jim's IV-laden hands under the blanket that was covering his thin body already covered by pajamas and a quilt, "Lorian, why don't you take a break from your studying and help me decorate this tree that Charlie and Doctor McCoy ordered for your father?" she suggested, knowing from the chronometer above the door that she had at least an hour before she had to get her younger children from school. "It will add brightness to the room."

Lorian was silent for a moment and nodded as he stood up and walked over to the tree, "As we decorate this tree, may I confide in you about something of a personal nature?" he asked in a quiet voice, relieved that his uncle had put headphones on to work on his stylus without distraction. "It's about my father…"

"Of course, but let's talk quietly so that your father can sleep," Arianne replied gently. "All right?"

Lorian nodded and as he opened the box of decorations, he began to quietly repeat what his father had told him about Carol and the possibility of there being another Kirk child somewhere. Although Arianne already knew everything that Carol had done to Jim, she listened patiently, as Lorian trusted her enough to open up and she was sure that Jim would feel better that Lorian was finally expressing his emotions in a safe manner to someone he trusted.

* * *

**_Oval Office – Starfleet Presidential Mansion_**

"You summoned me, sir?" Leonard asked in a nervous voice as he entered the Oval Office and saw Chris sitting behind his desk in his wheelchair looking rather serious. "Doctor Piper's looking after Pavel…"

Chris nodded and sighed, "You might want to sit down, Leonard," he said in a serious voice.

Frowning, Leonard sat down across from his father-in-law, "I contacted Phlox about what Ensign Chekov said and Doctor Phlox told me something rather interesting," Chris said in a serious voice. "Apparently, you've been counseling Ensign Chekov since 2259, but there's no record of it around Starfleet Medical."

Leonard paled slightly, but said nothing, "You are aware, Doctor McCoy, that at least some kind of record must be kept when a Starfleet doctor provides counseling to another member of Starfleet so that it can be used to monitor the progress of the individual in counseling," Chris stated in a sharp voice.

"Starfleet would have discharged Pavel had they found out about his coping method," Leonard replied in a steady voice, well-aware that he should have made a log about the many sessions he and Pavel had had over the years. "Besides, I mostly went to Russia whenever Pavel felt like he wanted to talk since he was scared to death to come to San Francisco. Hikaru kept in contact with him the most, though…"

A compassionate expression filled Chris's face, "I feel like you or I don't have the full story, but Pavel won't talk until he's ready and I know that from his Academy days," he replied in a less serious voice as he tapped a few buttons on his computer. "However, I'd like to have the information you do know recorded so that Starfleet can work to help Pavel recover enough that he's able to serve again."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality laws prohibit me from telling you anything without Pavel's permission," Leonard replied in a serious voice, mentally bracing for an angry backlash. "I can't break those laws…"

Chris scowled and sighed heavily, "I'll be frank, doctor," he replied somberly. "Pavel's under a Starfleet microscope because of certain events in his past and that of his late father. I'm the only one who's aware of the information Phlox told me, but it puts both your and his Starfleet careers at risk…"

"This is because of the rumors about that backwater science group in Russia that violated Starfleet protocol years back, isn't it?" Leonard asked in a shocked voice, ignoring the wide-eyed expression that Chris gave him. "There's not much information on it, but there's mention of it in one of my texts…"

Swearing under his breath, Chris sighed wearily, "That's classified information, McCoy," he replied in a commanding voice as he gave Leonard a stern look. "If you don't provide the information I'm requesting, it could be taken as insubordination and I really don't want to see it come to that…"

"So, you're ordering me to tell you now?" Leonard asked in an incredulous voice. "How joyful."

Chris said nothing for a moment, "Both myself and JAG, actually," he replied quietly. "Look, I didn't want to tell you this, but Phlox sent in a report to JAG the other day as he's ordered to do and it mentioned that Chekov was an unwilling participant in Zachary's journey to the hospital on Mimas. Not long after the report was received, Judge Advocate Riker contacted me and requested to speak with Chekov about his role in the whole thing."

"Pavel's not in any emotional shape to do that right now and you'd have to get the consent of his current commanding officer or the exec if Pavel refuses to give consent," Leonard replied sharply. "If Pavel does agree, he'll need medical supervision present as a precaution."

Chris nodded, "I plan on discussing this with both Captain Kirk and Commander Spock within the next few days," he replied seriously. "I also want Pavel to start counseling when he's up for it and I want someone who's not involved as you are to handle it. I'm going to be assigning a counselor soon."

Leonard nodded, but said nothing, "The meeting will be a closed one with only select people invited to attend and what is said will be recorded for Starfleet's classified information database," Chris explained seriously. "JAG will contact me with the date and time and I will let you know so that you can prepare Pavel emotionally and physically, all right?"

Chris sighed, "I apologize for my demeanor, Leonard, but you must know that Starfleet's on edge because of what happened to Captain Kirk and Commander McCoy," he said in a less stern voice as he tapped his computer. "It was bad enough after the whole Khan fiasco, but now it's gotten worse."

"Chris, I need to know something off the record," Leonard said as he stood up. "Will Zachary…?"

Chris shook his head, "Zachary will not be punished or held liable for this incident and hopefully Ensign Chekov won't be either," he replied in a reassuring voice. "He was a victim of someone whom he trusted to take care of him. Doctor Phlox was held accountable and now what Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, and Zachary need is good support and love. Chekov also needs such things..."

Leonard nodded and silently left the room, leaving Chris alone to contemplate what had yet to happen. Would Pavel's information reveal something that had not yet been considered?

* * *

"_You will always remember your time here, yet never have the courage to talk about it with anyone."_

Pavel's eyes shot open and he realized that the voice had been a dream; he was in a room at Starfleet Medical. A quick look down told him that he was in pajamas and that his knee was wrapped, braced, and resting on a pillow while socks covered his feet. He could feel a drip line in each of his hands and a warm blanket covering his dangerously thin body. The bed was elevated to help him, Pavel silently figured.

The door suddenly slid open and Pavel was both surprised and frightened to see Dr. Piper come into the room with Hikaru at his heels, "It's good to see you awake, Ensign Chekov," he said in a cheerful voice.

"I heard that you injured your knee," Hikaru commented as he walked over to Pavel's bedside.

Pavel blinked sleepily and nodded, "I vas valking ze streets and sleeped on some black ice," he replied in a groggy voice. "I know I vas supposed to help wiz ze assignment, but I vas having a need for space…"

"It's all right, Pavel," Hikaru replied in a reassuring voice. "With Joanna's help, everything got done."

Pavel sighed, "I guess Doctor MeeCoy told you I vas hurt?" he asked in a sleepy voice. "Zat I vas here?"

"No, Commander McCoy did actually," Hikaru replied gently. "She figured you wanted company."

Pavel yawned, "I am wery tired," he said in a groggy voice. "Ze doctor sedated me before…"

"Well, I can just sit here while you sleep," Hikaru offered, wanting to give Dr. Piper a break.

Too tired to argue, Pavel shrugged and closed his eyes, "I cannot forget," he whispered groggily.

"Lieutenant Sulu, if there's any problems, have me paged in the doctor's lounge," Dr. Piper said in a quiet voice, highly convinced that something else had happened to Pavel that he hadn't found the courage to tell anyone at this point in time. "I'll be getting some dinner and then a bit of a nap."

Hikaru nodded and moved over to a chair near the wall as Dr. Piper silently left the hospital room.

* * *

"It's nice," Jim replied in a tired voice as he stared at the fully decorated tree through his glasses. "I can't believe Bones and Charlie bought it or that Arianne and Lorian decorated it. That was nice of them."

Sam nodded and smiled as he watched George snuggle closer to Jim, "I hope Lorian's eating enough," Jim commented in a tired voice, happy to have his baby close even though he couldn't yet hold him.

"Aurelan will make sure he and Peter both have enough to eat," Sam commented, chuckling as George fed himself from the small bottle of soymilk that Aurelan had left along with a diaper bag and clothes.

Jim nodded and he suddenly sighed, "Sam, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing sadness in Sam's eyes.

"I have to report to Deneva in the new year to check the progress of the colony," Sam replied in an apologetic voice. "I'm also supposed to check how the Alpha Centauri colony's doing in terms of health, welfare, and supplies. It's going to be at least two years before Peter, Aurelan, and I can come back."

For a moment, Jim was quiet and then he sighed, "Let's make do with the time we have then," he said in a voice that displayed sadness, but acceptance about the situation. "We've had too many wasted years."

"I agree," Sam replied in a similar tone of voice as he smiled at Jim. "Let's make the most of our time."

Jim nodded and smiled down at George, "What do you think of my boys?" he asked in a proud voice.

"They're awesome," Sam replied as he walked over to the bed. "How about you try eating now?"

With great reluctance, Jim allowed Sam to lift George out of the way and move the portable table, which was holding a tray containing a bowl of vegetable soup, a cup, cutlery, and a bowl of applesauce on it.

"Therapy's gonna be fun," Jim commented in a sarcastic voice, grateful that he had been given a food apron to wear as he slowly began to feed himself the soup. "I think I've lost like forty pounds."

Sam nodded, gently rocking George as they watched Jim eat, "You'll manage," he replied gently.

* * *

_**Please read and review!**_


	27. Looking To The Past And Future

_**Christmas Eve Day**_

_**Presidential Mansion – San Francisco, California – 0500**_

Silently wishing that he could have gotten at least another half hour of sleep before having to get up and go to JAG Headquarters for the closed hearing, Leonard slipped on his dress uniform jacket as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He was surprised to see Arianne, clad in nothing but pajamas and a robe, sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of steaming liquid in her hands.

"There's coffee in the pot," Arianne replied in a tired voice, giving her husband a small smile.

Leonard nodded and walked over to the coffee pot, grabbed a cup from the shelf just above, and poured himself some coffee, "I didn't hear you get out of bed," he commented as he turned to face her.

"You were having a good sleep," Arianne replied gently. "I went to bed early last night…"

Leonard silently sipped his coffee for a moment, "Besides, I knew that you were nervous for the hearing today and I thought I'd get up and be with you until you had to leave," Arianne replied reassuringly.

"Thanks," Leonard replied, quickly finishing off the coffee. "Jim's not well enough to go, but he's sending Spock in his place and he also talked to Pavel over the comm-link. "It's going to be a very long day."

Nodding, Arianne set her cup on the counter, got up, and walked over to Leonard, "Here, Len, let me help you with your jacket," she said, smiling as she buttoned up his dress jacket. "You've lost weight."

"Don't I know it," Leonard commented softly, gently stroking Arianne's cheek. "You're beautiful."

Arianne smiled as she fastened Leonard's collar and smoothed out his pips, "I love you," she replied in a quiet voice as she gently tapped his chest. "There, you're all dressed and ready for that hearing."

Leonard nodded and set his empty cup in the sink, "Try and take it easy today, all right?" he asked in a gentle voice as he stepped away. "If you need a break, just take one. The kids will all be okay."

"All right," Arianne replied, gasping slightly as Leonard gently pulled her close and kissed her lips.

After a moment, Leonard gently released Arianne, "I love you," he said softly as he left the kitchen.

Swallowing hard, Arianne bit her lip and was about to leave the kitchen to take a walk around the mansion when her private PADD suddenly buzzed in her housecoat pocket. She silently pulled it out of her pocket and was surprised to see a message from Jim that was marked Priority One.

_Arianne,_

_Can you bring me a uniform, please? I have to be there for members of my family today._

_Jim._

"Ah, Jim, you're so noble," Arianne replied in a soft voice. "I'll come right away."

Relieved that Kathryn, Aurelan, and Eleanora were around to look after Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Michael, Lorian, George, and Peter, Arianne quickly scribbled a note on a PADD and left it on the counter before leaving the kitchen to dress. Jim may be recovering, she reasoned, but he still was their Captain and friend. As Jim's friend, Arianne would do whatever she could to help him be there for the crew.

A pang of guilt filled Arianne; she had only been partially truthful with Leonard that morning, but he had enough on his plate to deal with that day. She had gone to bed early the night before, but had only woken up early because recurring dreams of an unknown force destroying her family had kept her from getting more than a decent night's rest. She didn't know what the dreams meant, but it wasn't good.

* * *

_**Recovery Unit – Starfleet Medical – 0545**_

"James Tiberius Kirk, what are you doing?" Sam asked in a shocked voice as he entered the room and saw Jim, who was dressed in a greatcoat and a Starfleet dress uniform complete with pips, sitting in a wheelchair while a similarly dressed Arianne put dress boots on his feet. "Commander McCoy?"

Arianne sighed as she fastened Jim's boots and stood up, "It's not like we're going to be outside at all, Sam," Jim replied in a tired voice. "We'll take the transporter over to JAG Headquarters and I'm going to be in this wheelchair the entire time. Arianne brought the coat because I still get really cold easily."

"Does anyone else know you're out of bed?" Sam asked in a concerned voice. "Should I page…?"

Jim sighed, "Bones is at the hearing, Doctor Piper's at the hearing to serve as a support for Bones, and Doctor Harriman went on vacation to New York City with her husband and son for Christmas," he explained in a tired voice. "Breakfast isn't served until 0630, Sam, so why aren't you sleeping?"

"I heard about that hearing and I figured you might try and pull a stunt like this because you're so obsessively protective over your crew," Sam replied in an amused voice. "How can I be of help?"

Arianne smirked, "You can put the lines back in Jim's hand," she replied calmly. "He pulled them…"

"Hey, it was an accident," Jim replied in a tired, but amused voice. "I was trying to get dressed."

Sam shook his head in exasperation and silently went over to the med cabinet in the corner to get clean supplies so that he could put the antibiotic driplines back in Jim's hand before they went over to JAG.

* * *

_**JAG Headquarters – 0600**_

'_Ding, ding!', 'Ding, ding!', 'Ding, Ding!"_

"By authority of Starfleet Command, this hearing is now in session," President Pike spoke in a commanding voice as he set the small hammer on the table beside the bell and rested his arms on the arm rests of his wheelchair. "Judge Advocate Andrew Riker conducting; President C. Pike presiding."

From his chair, Pavel, who had put on his dress uniform that morning with help from Hikaru, swallowed hard and gripped the crutches that were on either side of his chair to try and alleviate some of the anxiety he was feeling. From the gallery, Dr. Piper, Spock, Hikaru gave Leonard, who was sitting next to Pavel at the table, a concerned look. Leonard silently looked at Pavel's pale, clean face and frowned.

"Before we begin, let me make this clear that nobody is on trial here," Judge Advocate Riker spoke in a serious tone as he gazed at the crowd consisting of Dr. Piper, Hikaru, Leonard, and President Pike.

There was silence and the doors suddenly opened, "Support for Doctor Leonard H. McCoy and Ensign Pavel A. Chekov is now on site," Jim's tired, but determined voice spoke. "Sorry I'm late."

Leonard and Pavel turned in their seats, both shocked to see Arianne and Sam escorting Jim, who was in his wheelchair and in full dress uniform, into the courtroom, "Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise is hereby providing support to members of his crew," Jim spoke in a determined voice.

"Captain Kirk, it is unnecessary for you to be here given your current state of health," Judge Advocate Riker replied in a concerned, yet official voice. "This is not a trial, merely a session to gather facts."

Jim was quiet for a moment, "According to Starfleet regulations, a Captain is welcome to observe and offer input when it comes to matters involving any of their crew," he replied in a respectful voice. "I may not have anything to say, but I would like it known that I care about the health and welfare of my crew."

Judge Advocate Riker silently looked at President Pike, "Captain Kirk, you are welcome to remain for the hearing," President Pike spoke in a firm tone. "However, if there is any point at which you are too fatigued or ill to remain, you will be removed back to Starfleet Medical. Do you agree to that?"

"Yes sir," Jim replied in a respectful voice. "Sam, Arianne, I'll find my way back to Medical; don't worry."

Even though Sam looked reluctant to leave Jim, Arianne gently took his arm and led him from the room.

"Ensign Chekov, could you please come up to the front?" Judge Advocate Riker asked in a firm voice.

Swallowing hard, Pavel slowly got to his feet with the help of his crutches and hobbled up to the frontal chair, where he promptly sat down, "Pavel Andreivich Chekov, Navigator aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise, currently holding the rank of Ensign," Judge Advocate Riker spoke. "Is that correct information?"

"Yes sir," Pavel replied in a nervous voice as he leaned his crutches against the sides of the chair.

Judge Advocate Riker nodded, "Now, Ensign Chekov, it has been brought to my attention that you transported Doctor Phlox and Zachary Jonathan Archer to a medical facility on Mimas in 2260," he spoke, reading from a detailed message that Phlox had sent him. "Is that an accurate statement?"

"Y-Yes," Pavel replied in a trembling voice, struggling not to break down crying in front of his superior officers and friends. "I vas vorking at an outpost een Russia and he came to me askeeing for help since it vas apparent zat Starfleet didn't seem to care vhere I vas. He had Zachary vith heem and asked me to take heem to geet Zachary well and I told heem zat I vas unable to leaf my post so irresponseebly…"

Pavel swallowed hard, "I vas terrified vhen Doktor Phlox zuddenly pulled a phaser out and pointed eet at my forehead," he explained as he closed his eyes in shame. "He said zat Admeeral Archer had told heem to protect Zachary at any cost and he had full access to ze Enterprise crew in order to do eet."

"Hikaru Sulu is listed as the current Helmsman of the Enterprise and was in the same position at that time," Judge Advocate Riker replied in a confused voice. "Why did Phlox not call upon him?"

Hikaru frowned as Pavel inhaled sharply, "I am ze youngest of ze crew and Phlox said zat my record vas already tarneeshed because of my fazzer's actions," Pavel replied in a shaking voice. "Phlox deed say, however, zat eef I continued to refuse, he vould go to ze other awaiwable members of ze crew…"

A small gasp filled the chamber, "I will have order in this court," Judge Advocate Riker proclaimed in a sharp voice. "Ensign Chekov, do you recall your actions during your time at the station on Mimas?"

Not wanting anyone to know of what had happened to him on Mimas, Pavel went very quiet and lowered his head, "I cannot answer," he replied in a shame-filled voice. "I gawe my vord."

"Whom did you give your word to, Ensign Chekov?" Judge Advocate Riker asked in a softer voice.

Pavel shook his head and hugged himself protectively, "I would like to intervene, if I may," Jim said in a tired voice as he slowly stood up and slowly moved over to where Pavel was sitting. "Pavel?"

"Keptin, I cannot speak of eet," Pavel replied in a voice barely above a whisper. "It ees much pain."

Jim was quiet for a moment and then looked at Spock, "Commander Spock, would you be so kind as to come up here?" he asked in a commanding voice. "Judge Advocate Riker, I sincerely apologize…"

"Do what you need to, Captain," Judge Advocate Riker replied as Spock walked up to Pavel's chair.

Jim looked at Spock, "Pavel says that he cannot speak of what happened, but could you perform a meld to find out what happened?" he asked in a concerned voice. "What happened may explain some things."

"Ensign Chekov, would you be opposed to a mind meld being performed to gather the needed information?" Spock asked in a quiet voice. "The meld is quite painless and it would be of help…"

Pavel nodded and Spock silently placed his hands on Pavel's face, leaving them there for several minutes before removing them and stepping back. Almost immediately, Pavel sagged in the chair and sighed.

"I request to speak with Captain Kirk and President Pike in private after this hearing," Spock replied in a toneless voice as he gazed at President Pike and Judge Advocate Riker. "To discuss the information."

Judge Advocate Riker nodded, "Doctor Piper, please escort Lieutenant Sulu and Ensign Chekov out," he said in a calming voice. "I will speak with Ensign Chekov at a later date, but he needs to rest now."

Without hesitation, Hikaru and Dr. Piper got up and walked over to Pavel, "I need sleep," Pavel said in a tired voice as he slowly got to his feet and leaned heavily on his crutches. "Ze meld vas powerful."

"Get some rest, Pavel," Jim whispered as Pavel, Dr. Piper, and Hikaru left the room. "I'll call later."

There was a heavy silence as Jim slowly walked back to his wheelchair and sat down, "Now, I must turn my attention to another matter of equal importance," Judge Advocate Riker spoke somberly. "I am referring to the fact that Doctor McCoy made no record of his counseling sessions with Ensign Chekov."

Leonard swallowed hard, stood up, and silently made his way to the seat where Pavel had been sitting just moments before, "Doctor McCoy, when did you first go to Russia and initiate counseling with Ensign Chekov?" Judge Advocate Riker asked in a calm voice. "Remember, you are under oath to tell the truth."

For a moment, Leonard looked nervously at President Pike, "I know you don't want to talk about it, Doctor McCoy, but it seems that this would be an appropriate time to reveal the truth," President Pike spoke in a firm, but very compassionate voice. "As I told you before, _nobody_ will judge you for it."

"I didn't start counseling Ensign Chekov until 2259, but I first visited Russia right after the Enterprise returned from the Porthos colony," Leonard replied, unaware that Arianne had come back into the courtroom after seeing Pavel, Hikaru, and Dr. Piper leave in order to support her loving husband.

Judge Advocate Riker nodded, but said nothing. Jim, however, suddenly looked very concerned while Spock's eyes narrowed; why had the doctor visited Russia if not to provide counseling to Chekov?

"I was there for medical reasons," Leonard replied in a somber voice. "During the whole crisis with Nero in 2258, I got a heavy dose of radiation and didn't start experiencing symptoms until after we returned from the Porthos colony. Since the crew had been split apart by the transporter accident anyway, I confided in President Pike and he helped me find out what was wrong. There was this clinic in Russia that specialized in treatment to radiation exposure and Pike helped me get admitted for treatment…"

Jim paled considerably and Spock's eyes narrowed, but Arianne's eyes softened as she suddenly realized that she most likely wasn't alone in not being able to have any more children, "How long was the duration of your treatment, Doctor McCoy?" Judge Advocate Riker asked in a softened tone.

"Nearly a year of outpatient stuff," Leonard replied in a distressed voice. "It wasn't an intense treatment, so I was allowed to do whatever I needed to do. Ensign Chekov saw me at the clinic one day and I ended up confiding in him about what happened and he confided in me about his life."

Judge Advocate Riker was silent for several seconds before sighing, "And are you okay now?" he asked.

"The weapons that caused the damage were from the Narada and are now destroyed and the treatment was effective, so I'm in perfect health in that regard," Leonard replied gruffly. "May I be dismissed?"

President Pike nodded and without hesitation, Leonard got up and froze at seeing Arianne standing in the back of the room with a gentle expression on her face. He also caught sight of the shocked looks that Jim and Spock were giving him, but said nothing; the fact that Arianne was able to get pregnant after he had been exposed to radiation had been a true miracle, but that had been ripped away by Jeris.

"This hearing is adjourned," Judge Advocate Riker spoke in a serious voice. "Enjoy the holidays."

Jim swallowed hard, "Bones, you're still my bestie," he said in a tired voice as Leonard approached him.

"You could probably use a nap, Jim," Leonard commented in a concerned voice. "How tired are you?"

Jim sighed sleepily, "I had to be there for my crew," he replied, stifling a yawn as he spoke. "Y'know?"

"I'll transport you back to Medical, okay?" Leonard asked in a gentle voice. "You need to rest."

Jim nodded and relaxed, "I'm glad you're okay, Bones," he replied quietly. "I'd be lost without you."

For a moment, Leonard was taken aback, but quickly composed himself, "Len, would you like help taking Jim back to his room?" Arianne asked in a gentle voice as she approached them. "I have some time."

Leonard nodded just as Spock walked over to the table where President Pike and Judge Advocate Riker were sitting, "That would be nice," he replied in a calm voice. "Jim, do you mind if Arianne comes?"

Jim, however, did not respond and Arianne smiled when she saw that Jim was struggling to stay awake and was watching Spock, "What was that, Bones?" he asked in a groggy voice. "I wasn't listening."

"Never mind, Jim," Arianne replied in an amused voice. "We're going back to your room right now."

As Leonard and Arianne wheeled Jim out of the courtroom, none of them noticed that Judge Advocate Riker and President Pike were deep in discussion with Spock about what had just been revealed.

* * *

**_Indoor Arboretum – Presidential Mansion - 0700_**

For the first time in a long time, Kathryn found herself alone without having to worry about her son or any of her grandchildren or surrogate grandchildren; Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Michael Lorian, and George were all asleep in the children's wing of the mansion. Eleanora had gone out shopping an hour earlier and Chris would be busy with the hearing and other Starfleet business until well into the afternoon. Until the children were ready to wake, Kathryn reasoned, the trees would be relaxing.

A quiet sigh suddenly caught Kathryn's attention and she walked across the fake grass carpet for several yards before she spotted Lorian and Joanna sitting on a small patch of grass under a weeping willow that Chris had had imported and installed the year before to add variety to their wonderful home. It was inside because Michael had fallen in love with the tree and worried that the winter would surely kill it.

"…I am not as seasoned at meditation as Commander Spock, but it does require concentration and relegating oneself to a private area," Lorian explained in a toneless voice. "Ah, First Lady Pike."

Joanna looked up nervously at Kathryn, "You don't need to look so nervous, Joanna," Kathryn commented in a gentle voice. "This room is a nice place to come and gather one's thoughts."

"I was having trouble sleeping and I decided to wander around the house a bit," Joanna explained, feeling safe enough to talk around the woman she now considered her grandmother. "I came in here so that Doctor Kirk and his wife wouldn't see me and I saw Lorian in here doing some sort of ritual…"

Lorian sighed patiently, "I was attempting to meditate," he explained in a toneless voice.

"Ah, Sam and Aurelan must have taken Peter out to see San Francisco," Kathryn commented in an amused voice as she looked at the two youths sitting in front of her. "It's Christmas Eve and…"

Joanna smiled, "Charlie was telling me last night that Mom and Daddy don't have a picture of all their children together," she replied in an amused voice. "I was wondering if we could do that for them."

"That sounds very interesting," Kathryn replied in a warm voice. "Why don't we talk about it?"

Lorian was quiet as Kathryn sat on the grassy rug, "I am sure my father would not be opposed to having a current photo of myself and George, but I do not have the money to purchase one," he stated softly.

"Lorian, consider it a gift," Kathryn replied in a loving voice. "Now, let's discuss what you want to do."

* * *

**_Recovery Unit – Starfleet Medical - 0730_**

"Do you want to talk about it, Len?" Arianne asked in a quiet voice as she came out of the room where Jim was now in bed, sleeping soundly after doing what he had requested to do. "The illness you had?"

Leonard sighed and carefully put an arm around his wife, "It wasn't quite like cancer, but the radiation did make me have bad symptoms," he explained in a tired voice. "You understand cancer, of course."

"Yes," Arianne replied gently, recalling her own battle with cancer in 2256 and how Leonard had removed both of her breasts before the cancer had spread beyond them. "I was very lucky that I had a doctor who knew what he was doing even though everyone else seemed to doubt his abilities."

A small grin appeared on Leonard's face, "I couldn't go through official channels because of the potential ramifications, so I asked Chris to help me deal with my illness," he explained as they sat down on a couch not far from Jim's room or the lift. "He knew that Chekov was already working in Russia to build up their Starfleet resources and figured that he would be the best person to help me."

"Help you how, exactly?" Arianne asked in a curious voice. "Pavel doesn't have medical training."

Leonard shook his head, "No, but he knew a lot of people in Russia who did and he connected me and Pike with some doctors who specialized in treating people who suffered exposure to radiation," he replied in a calm voice. "I'm sure when Doctor Piper gets a free moment, he'll want to see me…"

"Are there any permanent side effects?" Arianne asked in a concerned voice as she cuddled against him.

Leonard shrugged as he stood up, "I don't know," he replied gently, offering his hand. "Walk with me?"

"Sure," Arianne replied, taking his hand as she stood up. "Where would you like to go this early?"

Leonard thought for a minute, "How about to breakfast?" he asked softly. "Just the two of us?"

"That sounds lovely," Arianne replied in a loving voice. "I think we should value our time together."

For once, Leonard was at a loss for words as he and Arianne walked off towards the nearest lift.

* * *

**_Spock's Residence – Starfleet Academy Campus – 0730_**

"I apoleegize for becoming seeck on your shoes, Heekaru," Pavel said in an apologetic voice, cringing as Hikaru lifted his leg and set it down on top of a pillow. "Ze mind meld vas wery intense on me, zough…"

Hikaru nodded just as Nyota came into the room holding a pillow in one hand and a wrapped pack in the other, "Here, this will help with your headache," she said in a gentle voice. "Can you sit up at all?"

Gritting his teeth, Pavel slowly sat up and sank into the pillow once it was behind his head, "I deed not expect to almost pass out from a Wulcan mind meld," he said in a tired voice, sighing as Nyota placed the wrapped pack over his forehead. "Ooh, zat eez wery warm and comfortable for my head…"

"At least you had the sense to bring Pavel here instead of dragging him back to Starfleet Medical, Hikaru," Nyota commented in a concerned voice, looking at Hikaru as she went into the kitchen.

Hikaru nodded and gave Pavel a worried look, "I am wery tired, Heekaru," Pavel spoke softly.

"Some sleep should help," Nyota called out from the kitchen. "Hikaru, do you want something?"

Hikaru shook his head as Pavel closed his eyes, "Do you think Doctor McCoy's going to be in trouble for not making a record of his sessions with Pavel?" Hikaru asked as he wandered into the kitchen.

"I don't think so," Nyota replied in a concerned voice as she walked over to the replicator. "Two teas."

Hikaru flinched as two cups of steaming liquid appeared in the replicator, "I told you that I don't want anything right now, Nyota," he protested as Nyota picked up a cup and offered it to him. "I'm…"

"Shut up," Nyota replied in a gentle, but firm voice. "Take the tea and listen to me very carefully."

Shocked at Nyota's sudden rudeness, Hikaru took the cup and sat down at the table, "Everyone's on edge because of what happened and I think we all just need to relax," she explained in a concerned voice as she took her tea off the replicator pad. "Pavel's been through a lot lately, and I think…"

"Pavel has not lost his mind," Hikaru replied angrily, seeing what Nyota was trying to get at.

Nyota looked shocked, but quickly composed herself, "He's just suffering aftereffects of the meld that Spock performed on him at the hearing," Hikaru replied as he stood up. "Pavel couldn't talk, so…"

"Wait, Spock performed a mind meld on Pavel at the hearing?" Nyota asked softly. "Why?"

Hikaru frowned, "Pavel had trouble explaining himself," he replied in a concerned voice.

Suddenly, a small cooing sound filled the kitchen, "Amanda's awake," Nyota stated in a less exasperated voice, silently hoping that Spock would be able to help Pavel. "I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Hikaru nodded and waited til Nyota left the room before he picked up his cup and wandered back into the living room where Pavel was sound asleep on the couch; hopefully he would sleep for a while yet.

* * *

_**Presidential Office - Starfleet Command Headquarters – 0800**_

"President Pike, I do not think it is appropriate for the conversation about the mind meld to go beyond this room," Spock stated tonelessly as he sat in front of the desk where President Pike was seated in his wheelchair with one hand on the computer and the other on a mug of coffee. "It is a delicate subject."

President Pike sighed, "Spock, I happen to know that the contents of the meld are serious and I do want to protect Ensign Chekov's privacy as much as you do," he replied in an official voice, grateful that he still had an office at Command for business that he couldn't do at home. "However, if there was anything in that meld that could jeopardize the security of Starfleet and its people, I need to know."

Spock was quiet for several seconds and then nodded slowly, "The staff running the facility on Mimas treated Ensign Chekov as an unwilling patient merely because he set foot on the premises," he explained in a toneless voice as he contemplated what the meld had showed him. "Ensign Chekov was subjected to a significant amount of both conscious and unconscious torture due to fear that he would report the illegal medical activities to Starfleet. From what I have gathered from the meld, the torture was initiated by an unknown individual who had a demanding attitude and a charismatic personality."

"And Phlox was only concerned with what he went there to do," Chris spoke in a tone of utter disgust.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "President, I am not entirely certain if Doctor Phlox was aware of the treatment Ensign Chekov endured on Mimas," he replied in a cautious tone. "However, it is somewhat obvious that the facility and those who work there could prove threatening because of the medical work they do. The blood given to Zachary would have proved fatal had it not been for Commander McCoy…"

"Genetic engineering combined with blood from an unknown source is bound to be hard on anyone, let alone a six year old who was originally a test tube baby," Chris commented in an official voice as he made some notes on his computer. "I can't help but wonder if Chekov was subjected to the same…?"

Spock was quiet, "There is no evidence to support that theory, sir," he replied tonelessly. "The meld, however, did reveal that Jeris was at the facility and was the one to forcibly take blood from Ensign Chekov by the demand of the unknown individual. Captain Kirk must be made aware of the fact…"

"Captain Kirk's not in the best of shape thanks to Jeris, remember?" Chris reminded Spock softly.

Spock sighed, "Under normal circumstances, I would recommend that the information be kept private until the Captain's recovery has progressed," he stated. "However, these are not normal circumstances."

"There's supposed to be a little Christmas gathering in the common room at Starfleet Medical this at 1800 hours because Jim can't leave the hospital yet," Chris stated softly. "Can you talk to him before?"

Spock nodded, "Affirmative," he replied in a toneless voice. "I would request a private meeting…"

"I want all the senior staff there as well," Chris stated firmly. "So that they can also understand."

Spock inhaled sharply, "I'll also be there, as will Doctor Piper," he replied. "See you at 1700 hours."

Understanding himself to be dismissed, Spock rose and silently left the office, leaving Chris alone.

For a moment, Chris sat in silence and then began to do some secret research on his computer.

* * *

**_Presidential Courtyard – 0830 H_**

The air was fraught with cold, but Arianne found warmth snuggling against Leonard as he kept his arm around her thinner frame while they sat together on the bench just outside the back doors. They had spent half an hour walking around campus instead of going off to breakfast and had eventually decided to come back to the mansion and share breakfast with the children. Yet, they hadn't gone inside.

By the faraway expression in Leonard's eyes and his unusual quiet demeanor, Arianne knew that she hadn't heard the last of the story, "You're hiding something, Len," she spoke softly. "What is it?"

For several seconds, Leonard remained silent; how could he break this additional news to her gently?

"When I was declared healthy in 2260, I was told to return to the clinic in five years for a follow up appointment or get it done through Starfleet," Leonard explained in a quiet voice, concerned by the fact that Arianne's facial expression remained neutral. "I'll know by then if there's any permanent…"

Arianne sighed, "Len, I know what radiation can do, okay?" she replied in a gentle voice as she gave him a knowing look. "I had cancer because of it and Michael got radiation poisoning, but he's okay now."

"Michael's a kid and he didn't get as heavy a dose as I got," Leonard replied. "The Narada's weapons…"

Arianne bit her lip, "Why don't we just enjoy the next five years as much as we can and if anything comes up during your follow up appointment, we'll face it together, okay?" she replied in a voice that she hoped told Leonard that he was not alone in his struggle. "You were there for me, after all…"

"Mommy, Papa!" an excited voice suddenly called out. "Gramma McCoy's makin' pancakes!"

Leonard frowned when Charlie came into view in nothing but his pajamas and housecoat, "Joanna's helping Gramma McCoy and Lorian's reading to Kathy, George, and Michael. Zach's sleepin'…"

"Well, why don't we go see what's going on in there?" Leonard asked, grinning as he stood up and gently scooped Charlie up off the ground. "You know, I wonder if Santa will bring you slippers?"

Charlie grinned and suddenly started giggling as Leonard carried him back into the house with Arianne at his side. Sure enough, Lorian was seated on the couch in a pantsuit and socks with Kathy and Michael on the floor in pajamas while George sat on his lap in a sleeper. A book sat open on Lorian's lap.

On the other couch, Zachary was wrapped up in a blanket and had his eyes directed at the large, heavily decorated tree near the window that had a mountain of gifts underneath it, "Hi Papa," he spoke in a tired voice as he turned his head towards Leonard and Charlie. "Charlie, is it really cold out?"

"Nope, but Mommy and Papa made me come back in," Charlie replied. "Are you gonna go outside?"

Zachary slowly sat up, "I really wanna go outside," he said in a tired voice. "After pancakes."

"Honey, it's too cold to play outside today," Arianne replied in a gentle voice as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Zachary. "We'll be going over to Medical to visit with Uncle Jim later…"

Zachary sighed irritably and huddled against Arianne just as the doorbell suddenly rang, "I'll get it," Leonard replied, sighing as he suddenly heard Kathryn answer the door. "Never mind then."

There was a moment of quiet and then Kathryn came into the family room with Spock at her heels, "I'm sorry to interrupt your family time, Leonard, but Commander Spock would like a word with you," Kathryn stated in an apologetic voice. "I also offered to help Eleanora with breakfast, but…"

"I'll talk with Spock in the gym," Leonard replied, very sure about why Spock wanted to talk to him.

Leonard gently set Charlie on the floor and walked out into the hallway where Spock was waiting in full winter gear, "We'll talk in the gym," he said in an uneasy voice. "Nobody goes in there this time of day."

Spock nodded and silently followed Leonard through the hallways until they were in the small room that had mats on the floor, an exercise bike, weights, and a treadmill in one corner, and a whole set of wheelchair accessible equipment that Chris used when he did his private physiotherapy the other.

Leonard silently locked the door so that they wouldn't be disturbed and then leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he looked at Spock, "The revelation of your illness was unsettling," Spock stated.

"I'm sure it was," Leonard replied with a heavy sigh. "The Narada's weapons were powerful and I was in the thick of the damage for I don't even know how long. Adrenaline from saving Earth kept me going for a while, but I got seriously ill after Jim and Scotty got arrested. Pike helped me get treatment privately."

Spock was silent for a moment, "President Pike has called for a senior staff meeting to be held at 1700 hours in Captain Kirk's hospital room, one that includes you and Commander McCoy," he spoke in a toneless voice, seeing tension in Leonard's gaze. "There is also a gathering at 1800 hours in the…"

"I know," Leonard replied in a tired voice. "You can tell President Pike that I'll be at the meeting."

Spock, however, did not move, "Doctor, you seem to be preoccupied," he observed tonelessly.

Leonard said nothing as he walked over to a replicator that was close to a small lounge area just near the small hot tub and sauna in the far corner of the room, "Green tea," he ordered gruffly, sighing as a blue cup appeared on the small pad. "The treatments did a number on my immune system…"

"…Leonard, Doctor Piper's on the vid-feed and wants to speak with you immediately," Kathryn's voice suddenly echoed over an intercom. "He says that it's most important; where should I patch him to?"

Swallowing hard, Leonard took the cup and tapped the nearby wall unit, "I'm in the gym," he replied.

A moment later, Dr. Piper's face appeared on the video screen, "Doctor McCoy, how are you feeling?" he asked in a concerned voice. "I've been thinking about what you said and I was wondering…"

"Doctor Tali Bashir at the Radiation Therapy Center in Moscow is the one who you would talk to about anything concerning my illness," Leonard replied, cutting Dr. Piper off. "Pike will give you clearance."

Dr. Piper nodded, "I'll see you at the meeting at 1700 hours, then," he replied softly. "Piper out."

The screen went black and Leonard promptly took a sip of tea, "I am curious about something, Doctor," Spock commented as he watched Leonard drink the tea. "You said that the treatment was successful…"

"It was, but even treatments leave their mark," Leonard replied gruffly. "Only a few people know."

Spock nodded, "I think the kids have their own plans today that involve Christmas since they haven't said anything to me," Leonard commented tiredly. "I bought all my presents for people earlier."

"Are you interested in learning more about meditation?" Spock asked tonelessly. "It may help…"

Leonard silently took another sip of green tea and nodded, "I've got to see what the kids and Arianne are up to first and I've also got to have breakfast," he replied calmly. "However, I'm free later on."

"I will contact you," Spock replied tonelessly, giving Leonard a nod before he left the room.

Leonard sighed and continued to sip the tea, grateful for even the littlest moments of privacy he had.

* * *

"Keptin, I apologize for not feeling vell," Nyota heard Pavel say as she came down the stairs with a bathed, dressed, and fed Amanda in her arms. "Ze meld made me wery tired and wery veak…"

There was a patient sigh, "Pavel, it's all right," Jim's voice spoke in a tired tone. "How are you doing?"

"I am resting on ze couch in Commander Spock and Neeota's leewing room," Pavel's voice replied in a very weak tone. "On ze vay back to ze apartment, I nearly fainted in Heekaru's arms and he dragged me over to Neeota's home. I hope I can geet ower to ze meeting tonight because I must say goodbye…"

Nyota paused just outside doorway when she heard Jim sigh patiently, "Ensign Chekov, you will always have a place in Starfleet and I will do what I can to make sure your abilities and talents are not wasted," he said in a tired, but commanding voice. "Are you going to be well enough for the meeting?"

Pavel didn't reply, but Jim merely sighed, "My hospital room, 1700 hours," Jim replied. "See you there."

"Heekaru, ze Keptin cares about me," Pavel's voice spoke softly. "Doktor MeeCoy told me he deed…"

The door suddenly opened and closed, "Commander Spock, Pavel's not feeling his best after that meld and Nyota said he could rest here for a while," Nyota heard Hikaru say as she came into the front room and saw Spock standing there in his winter gear. "There's a meeting in the Captain's room at 1700…"

"I am aware of that, Lieutenant Sulu," Spock replied tonelessly. "Has Ensign Chekov had any fluids?"

Hikaru cringed, "I am not a medical professional, however, I do believe that Ensign Chekov's pale face indicates dehydration," Spock stated tonelessly as he looked at Nyota. "Please call for assistance."

"If you hold Amanda, I will," Nyota replied softly as she walked over and held Amanda out to him.

Spock took Amanda and gently held her while Nyota hurried back into the kitchen to make the call.

* * *

_**Starfleet Presidential Mansion – 0930 H**_

"I've gotta go," Leonard spoke in an apologetic voice as he came back into the dining room where Arianne, his mother, Kathryn, Michael, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Lorian, and George were all clustered around the table with empty plates and half-eaten breakfast trays in front of them.

Arianne nodded and Joanna shared a secret smile with Kathryn, "I'm going for a walk around campus and such to think, so I'll see you all later," Arianne replied as she stood up and set her napkin on her plate. "Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, listen to your grandmothers. Michael, listen to Mom."

Before anyone could react, Arianne silently left the room, "Gramma Kathryn, can we go visit Grandpa Chris at work?" Leonard heard Charlie ask in an excited voice as he left the room to get his med-kit.

"Charlie, we're going downtown first and then we can go visit Grandpa Chris if the weather's okay and if there's enough time before the party," Kathryn replied calmly. "If not, you'll see him at the party."

Eleanora smiled as she began clearing the plates, "Right now, though, it's high time that all of you got dressed in some warm clothes," she said in a gentle, but firm voice. "We'll be leaving at 1000 hours."

There was a great deal of noise as Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, and Michael scrambled away from the table and out of the dining room. Lorian silently picked up George and walked out of the room with the maturity of someone twice his age while Joanna silently rose and left the room in complete silence.

"Kathryn, would it be all right if I left this for the staff?" Eleanora asked, setting the plates back down on the table and looking at the woman whom she considered a friend. "Can you tell me about Leonard?"

Well aware that Eleanora was seeking insight into how Leonard had changed, Kathryn nodded.

* * *

**_Guest Bedroom - Spock's Residence – 1100 H_**

"…If Pavel hasn't woken up by noon, call for a medi-shuttle," Pavel heard a gruff voice say as he felt a calloused hand gently touch his skin. "I don't know why he wouldn't let Doctor Piper look at him…"

Pavel slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry blue form and a blurry gold form hovering over him and they were obviously talking to one another. Taking a breath, Pavel blinked and his vision cleared.

"Go see if that stuff is ready yet," Leonard barked, shoving Hikaru back. "What's your name?"

Pavel blinked, "P-Pavel Chekov," he replied in a groggy, weak voice. "V-Vat happened?"

It was then that Pavel realized that he was lying in a soft, slightly elevated bed instead of on the couch and that there was a blanket over his body while one of his arms was extended outward and had a dripline in it, "You went into shock and passed out on Spock's couch," Leonard explained in a concerned voice as he gently set Pavel's arm on the bed. "Hikaru panicked and dragged you to the guest room…"

"Ze Keptin said he vould help me," Pavel spoke in a groggy voice. "I am so wery tired, zo…"

Hikaru suddenly came into the room with a small bowl of broth that had a spoon in it, "You're dehydrated and you need to start eating more," Leonard spoke, cutting him off. "Chicken soup."

"Does Commander Spock mind zat I am een hees house?" Pavel asked in a quiet voice.

Hikaru shook his head, "Spock's holed up in his office and Nyota's in the living room playing a game with Amanda," he explained as he passed the bowl to Leonard. "Doctor McCoy made this up for you to eat."

"Open wide," Leonard ordered as he set the bowl on a tray, picked up the spoon, and offered it to Pavel.

Pavel trembled, but opened his mouth and accepted the soup, "Hikaru, go tell Nyota that he's eating," Leonard ordered, unaware that Hikaru had already left the room. "Just take it nice and slow, okay?"

* * *

Down the hallway in his private office, Spock found himself sitting at the computer and performing research on the information that he had learned in the meld. As a Starfleet Commander and former Instructor, Spock had access to exclusive databases and information that was classified from others.

_Search Complete. _

Spock raised an eyebrow as a picture of Jeris in a Romulan uniform with a child in his arms appeared on the screen just above a large amount of information, most of which was written in Romulan. Several seconds passed before Spock was able to fully decipher the information; basically, Jeris was now a citizen of the Romulan Empire, just beginning advanced medical and political studies, and was working as some sort of Senate employee whilst serving as a single parent to a child after the mother had died.

The information also stated that Jeris was the catalyst for an alliance between the Romulans and Klingons due to the fact that members of Starfleet were responsible for murdering Carol and a Romulan Captain named Nero. However, it did mention that an Ambassador Spock had been already executed for the murder of Nero and that no harm would yet come to the Federation so long as they toed the line.

Spock inhaled sharply and promptly minimized the screen before sending an urgent call to Arianne's communicator, as he sensed that she and Captain Kirk had been the last ones to see the Ambassador alive, "…This is Commander McCoy," a brisk voice suddenly spoke. "Is this an emergency?"

"Commander McCoy, are you available for a discussion?" Spock asked in a toneless voice.

There was silence and a sigh, "Maybe this afternoon," Arianne's voice replied. "I'm a bit busy."

"Commander, it concerns Ambassador Spock," Spock spoke in a more urgent tone. "I need to…"

Arianne's voice immediately cut him off, "Ambassador Spock was murdered in cold blood by Jeris, Spock," she said in a frosty tone. "If you want, we can talk before the meeting at 1700 hours."

"That would be agreeable," Spock replied tonelessly just as there was a click on the other end.

Spock exhaled sharply and returned to his research; he intended to share the results of his research with Jim in private before the meeting, as it would give the Captain time to properly process the information.

For the moment, however, Spock found himself researching the facility on Mimas where Chekov had taken Phlox and Zachary; he was truly curious as to who else had been employed there besides Jeris.

* * *

**_Recovery Unit – Starfleet Medical – 1730 H_**

The door had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it and Arianne, Spock, Nyota, Scotty, Hikaru, Pavel, Leonard, Dr. Piper, and President Pike were all gathered in a small circle in the middle of the room. Jim, who had slept and eaten two fair sized meals that day so far, was seated in a wheelchair at the head of the circle.

President Pike had headed the discussion and had explained about the facility on Mimas possibly being involved in genetic engineering and using blood to try and enhance the quality of life, except that it hadn't worked on the only known test subject, Zachary, and had, in fact, almost killed him. Nobody had brought up Pavel's forced involvement and for that, Pavel was grateful; he just wanted a quiet evening.

"Does anyone have any idea where the blood that was injected into Zachary's system came from?" Jim asked in a concerned voice as he struggled to be comfortable in his chair. "Was it intended to kill…?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, "A sample of Zachary's blood was taken when he was being treated at Starfleet Medical and it will have to be analyzed for unique properties," he explained in a toneless voice as he watched Jim struggle to make himself comfortable. "However, I do not believe that it was intended to kill, as Doctor Phlox mentioned that Zachary was ill from the method of his reproduction."

"Geneteec engineering has eets flaws and needs a steemulant of some kind in order to be effecteeve," Pavel spoke up in a concerned voice. "Ze blood giwen to Zachary might hawe been a steemulant."

Arianne frowned, "The transfusion failed and Zachary's only alive right now because I gave him some of my blood," she replied in a concerned voice. "The blood from the transfusion was destroying his healthy blood cells and causing him to develop anemia. Obviously, the blood doesn't work in humans…"

"Perhaps ze doctors vere hopeeing zat ze genetic engineering vould make ze blood vork and create a human zat vas not quite normal," Pavel spoke up nervously. "Eet eez just a vorry of mine…"

Chris sighed, "We're obviously not going to figure this out tonight, so let's move on," he spoke up, deeply unnerved by Pavel's suggestion. "As you all know, the Enterprise took a real beating in the battle against the Romulans and Klingons; as a result, it's going to require an eighteen month refit that will hopefully make it durable enough for a long term mission. There's a lot of space out there to explore."

Jim nodded, but didn't say anything as Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out a large padded envelope, which he immediately offered to Jim, "Consider this a Christmas present and I don't want you protesting," he said in a sharp voice. "You're still recovering, but you have kids and yourself to think of."

Jim silently opened the envelope and was shocked when he pulled out two key cards, a deed to the apartment that the senior staff had been repairing and furnishing, and a PADD that contained a contract to serve as an instructor's assistant for both the Command and Science tracks from 2264 to 2265, "What is all this stuff?" he asked in a tired voice, his eyes widening when he saw Chris smile. "Sir, I can't…"

"You can and you will," Chris replied firmly, cutting Jim off. "It's fully furnished for three and I've also set up an account for you at a nearby grocery shop so that you won't have to worry about feeding yourself, Lorian, and George while you're working and doing PT. Chekov and Sulu live downstairs from you and…"

Hikaru grinned, "When you're doing rehab, we'll make sure Lorian and George are taken care of," he explained, amused at Jim's expression of shock. "Oh, Nyota bought a bunch of clothes for you all."

Jim was taken aback and swallowed hard as tears formed in his eyes, "Thank you," he replied softly as he forced himself to smile and relax in his wheelchair. "Now, I believe that there's a party tonight?"

Nyota, Scotty, Pavel, Dr. Piper, and Hikaru all left the room to help Kathryn, Sam, Aurelan, Eleanora, and the rest of the crew that had come off leave finish setting up for the party. Arianne, Leonard, Spock, and Chris remained in the room, however, as Spock had privately told them all he had important news.

"Captain, I have done some research and have found out some information about Jeris and about the offspring that was created during your time as a prisoner," Spock stated in a very cautious voice.

Jim paled slightly, but nodded, "Jeris is raising the child as his own, isn't he?" he asked somberly.

Taken aback by Jim's perceptiveness, Spock nodded and Jim briefly closed his eyes before opening them again, "I have Lorian and George and the knowledge that my other child wasn't killed by the Romulans or Klingons is enough for me," Jim replied in a slightly emotional voice. "Thank you for letting me know."

Jim's expression remained carefully neutral as he wheeled himself over to the bed and carefully set the envelope on the table next to his other personal effects, "You all should get to the party," he said in a quiet voice. "I just have to get my glasses on and I'll be along in a minute, all right? Get me some food."

"Jim, are you all right?" Leonard asked in a concerned voice as Spock and Arianne left the room.

Jim nodded, although he didn't turn his head, "Go get me some food, Bones," he replied softly.

Leonard looked at Chris, who motioned for him to wait by the door, "You'll heal from this experience, Jim, but it'll take time," Chris replied in a gentle, but firm voice. "Just take it one day at a time."

There was silence for a long minute and Jim nodded and looked at Leonard, "Bones, could you help me to the party since you'd probably get mad if I tried to walk?" Jim asked in a quiet voice. "Please?"

Leonard nodded and walked over to the wheelchair just as Chris wheeled himself out of the hospital room, "It'll all be okay, Jim," he spoke in a soothing voice. "Just take things one step at a time."

* * *

**_Common Room – Starfleet Medical – 1900 H_**

An hour had gone by and besides the senior staff, their children, and various members of the Enterprise crew who had come off of shore leave to spend Christmas with their Captain, Sam, Aurelan, Peter, and other Starfleet officers who were either on leave or stationed dirtside had also come to the gathering.

Presents had been exchanged courtesy of Scotty, who had somehow gotten an old style Santa costume and had allowed the children and thinner Starfleet officers to sit on his lap for both presents and pictures. A civilian photographer that had been hired for the party was also there taking photos. There was a large amount of food and beverages available, as well as simple games for everyone to enjoy.

The tapping of a glass caused everyone in the room to go silent and Jim smiled as Arianne handed him a cordless microphone, "If I could have everyone's attention for just a moment, please," Jim said in a tired voice, taking a quick sip from the cup of cider he held in his hand as everyone quieted down. "I'd like to thank you all for coming and admit that I wasn't expecting such a party, but I am grateful for it."

Spock carried Amanda over to Nyota and they were quickly joined by Arianne, Scotty, Hikaru, Pavel, Leonard, Christine, Christine, President Pike, and Dr. Piper. Dr. Harriman was over near the fireplace playing a board game with Eleanora, Lorian, Joanna, Charlie, Kathy, Zachary, Johnny, and Michael while Kathryn held George nearby. Giotto, Hendorff, M'Benga, and others were in groups near the food table.

"I'm grateful to be safe and alive and here with all of you tonight," Jim spoke in a formal, yet calm voice as he looked over all the crowd that had come to the party. "I'm equally grateful for those who weren't able to be here either because they are off planet or no longer with us. Let us have a moment of silence for those who sacrificed their time and their very lives so that we could all be here in relative safety."

Suddenly remembering the many that had died in the course of the Enterprise's mission to New Vulcan and also in the skirmish with the Romulans and Klingons, everyone bowed their head in reverence.

* * *

**_Romulan Senate – Romulus_**

Captain Ja'rod and two of his officers, Captain Gorkon and Commander Korrd, entered the vast Senate Chamber behind Chancellor Galtan. At the front of the chamber, Praetor Slatel stood behind the table in front of a document that had been specially crafted by himself, the Centurion, the Senators, and Jeris.

In the front row of the observation gallery, the Centurion and Senator Javal sat next to Jeris, who was holding a sleeping David against his chest protectively. Chancellor Galtan gazed briefly at Jeris as he passed, but only Captain Ja'rod gave the young Romulan a nod before silently facing the Praetor.

"This day, history will be made in the creation of this alliance between the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingon Empire," Praetor Slatel spoke as he faced the many Klingons and Romulans in attendance.

There was a reverent silence as Chancellor Galtan stepped forward and quickly signed the treaty that would lock the Klingons and Romulans in an alliance, "It is done," Praetor Galtan proclaimed mightily.

* * *

_**Please read and send detailed reviews for this wonderful story.**_

_**Now, there are two stories I could write, but which one should I start with?**_

_**Consequence Apparent: Begins in 2265. Members of the Enterprise crew and other Starfleet officers deal with the consequences of actions of the past, but the Enterprise is set to begin a long journey, so how will the crew fare? Things that have happened in the past will come back and make life both difficult and joyful for the whole 'family.'**_

_**Valley of Shadows: Begins after the Enterprise returns from the Porthos Colony in 2258 and it shares more detail about the battle Dr. McCoy faces during both his illness and the treatment. With the Enterprise crew split apart because of the transporter accident, who can he truly trust to help him through this troubling time? This story was inspired by the fact that the Dr. McCoy of the Prime Universe was diagnosed with and eventually cured of Xenopolycythemia and I thought that the McCoy of the new universe should have a battle with illness.**_


End file.
